The Sun, the Moon and a Meteor
by MochiYokanManju
Summary: Gintoki needs to remind himself about his rent, and also the fact that his place is not a shelter for the homeless, then why is he picking up a burden again? Well...It is not like he can just let a severally under-dressed girl to sleep outside in the harsh winter. (GintokixOC) Cover Picture: Photoshopped from Gintama Fan Game, Yue Hua's CG.
1. (Memories) is not the name of my pet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama, except for the OC(Original Character) I use in this story.

Note: Hi, this is my first fan friction I actually put up online. Welcome all kinds of reviews and suggestions for story progression. Please pardon my English is it is too bad. I tried to clear any spelling and grammar errors to the best I can. O and, if Gintama characters actually got too OOC(Out-of-character), please let me know! I am trying my best to make them stick to their original characters. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Gintoki reached for the brown colour in a messy pile of markers, and continue to colour the dog he had drawn on the A3 size poster. It is a really boring job request that they had received a few days ago from the owner of a newly opened animal shelter in Kabukichou. The Yorozuya are asked to made posters for the publicity of his shelter. Yawning for n-number of times, Gintoki turned his attention to those two brats. It is rare to have them working quietly.

"Gin-chan, I finished another one." Kagura drop one piece on top of Gintoki's, to which the silver perm looked down on.

"Oi Kagura. What is this? Amanto partying?" Gintoki put it aside as he asked. "Since when did dogs and cats have wings and horns?"

"Since yesterday. Sadaharu had been asking me from horns and wings too." Kagura saw the pictures of animals on the news yesterday. They had horns and wings, with some having webbed feet too. She reached for a fresh poster and started on another one.

"Kagura-chan, that is just the advertisement of a zoo in Planet Fantasy. Our dogs and cats here do not have wings." Shinpachi tried to correct her.

"What do you know Shinpachi. In the near future, that jii-san's shelter might have horn dogs too." Kagura rolled her eyes as she drew.

"That won't happen! Planet Fantasy's pets are too rare to be allowed here." Shinpachi rebutted. "Please Kagura-chan, we are running out of papers. Draw them properly." He said helplessly as he looked at the pile of crumpled papers by the sofa.

"Why are you saying like I am the one who wasted all the papers?! Yours and Gin-chan's posters are awful too!"

Ahhh...The usual quarrel started.

Gintoki gave them another bored expression, to which they were too busy quarrelling to notice, before finishing his current poster up. Yawning, he turned around to face the window to see the sky already dark. Days in the winter are short then nights.

"Oi Shinpachi, time for you to go home." I said lazily.

"Already this late?" At that, Shinpachi stopped and looked at the clock. Kagura is still making ugly faces at him. "I will head back now." He did some slight housekeeping before leaving. Angry at how Shinpachi continued to ignore her, Kagura kicked him out and closed the door, before trying to take his posters and doodle on them as revenge. Luckily, Gintoki managed to save the posters in time. He does not want to have to do more posters because of Kagura's tantrum.

"I am going to bed!" Kagura stomped into the room and the house became silent. Gintoki scratched his head and went back to his work desk. Taking a look at Shinpachi's posters reminded Gintoki just how straight this samurai kid is. Though his drawing is not perfect, he did his best and it turned out to be quite decent. Taking another look at Kagura's, Gintoki started editing it as much as he could. The client will cut their pay if they turn this in.

Ding Dong.

Looking at the clock that now points 2345hr, Gintoki wonder who is it, and yet lazy to get up and open the door. It was then he remembered how destructive Kagura can be when her sleep is disturbed that he got up and opened the door. He had wanted to shoo that person away at once, but when he saw her, he could not really get a word out at first.

"Sumimasen, is Yorozuya Gin-chan still open?" She asked with a smile. Gintoki looked down at her bare feet that are covered with cuts and broken blisters. "Ano... If it is close, I will come back tomorrow." Without getting his answer, the girl assumed that they are closed and gave him an apologetic bow before trying to leave.

"I do work overtime, if you have the money." Gintoki put his finger into his right ear and dug. If she did not even have shoes, Gintoki doubt she has the money to pay him, but that oversize jacket she was wearing definitely worth some money after cleaning.

"How much will that be?" She turned back and asked.

"600 yen." That is the price of two issues of JUMP.

"Here you go." She took out two coins from her pocket and reached her hands out to Gintoki, who took it without hesitation and invited her in. The coins are cold, so is her hand. In such harsh winter without shoes, gloves and scarf, her pale blue jacket is not enough to keep her warm at all, and yet, instead of buying more clothes, she would spend her money on requesting for Yorozuya help. It must be something really important.

Gintoki got her some tea while he drank some coffee milk. The girl gratefully accepts the hot tea, holding the cup like a mini hand warmer. "What is it that you want me to do, Ojyo-san." Gintoki asked the client, who is only a year or two older than Shinpachi.

"I am hoping that Yorozuya-san can help me find my memories." She looked at the lazy looking man and said.

"Memories? What is that? A dog? A cat or hamster? Do you have a picture?" Gintoki prompted, digging his nose. Pet finding is the most hated job in his list. Those fur balls just keep running around, refusing to return with them nicely.

Is this girl crazy? Come dressed like that and spending money just to look for her pet instead of keeping warm. Or is it she is rich? Just that she do not like wearing shoes?

"O... Emm. Memories are those you remember from your past, not a pet's name." She said in amusement.

"Ahhh...That kind of memories... So, you lost your memories?" That got Gintoki a little interested.

"Yes." She nodded. "It is really inconvenient, to not know who I am, how old I am, where I come from and all." She took another sip of the tea.

Memory loss, that explains her situation?

"We can help you." Gintoki said. "However, you got to make it worth. How much are you going to pay us?"

"I... only have these." She took some money out of her pocket, an ATM card, and a necklace around her neck, setting all of them on the coffee table. "And..." She started taking off her jacket.

"I don't need your jacket!" Gintoki stopped her immediately when he saw how she only have a light piece of dress on her under that jacket. At his suppressed outburst, she pulled the jacket back and took the cup of tea again. Looking at the contents on the table, he saw a few thousand yen and a specially designed necklace. He reached over and took it, the weight already tells a lot about its quality. The pendent measures half of Gintoki's palm. It is oval in shape with the left side filled with a crescent white tridacna and the right side filled with 10 small top grade topaz to form a smaller oval. It is worth at least a million yen.

"Is it enough?" She asked, eyeing the necklace. Giving the necklace away is the last thing she wanted to do. Even though she could not remember how she gotten it, it has to be something important. That assumption is based purely from her instinct. Gintoki could read that from her expression even though she is really calm. It is true, he loves money, but not enough to take somebody's precious treasure, thus he threw it back to her and said that he is not interested in that.

"If you can remember the password to this card, I will have half the amount inside the account." Gintoki took the ATM card and look at it.

"I am trying my best to remember, but nothing comes into mind." She wore her necklace back, relieved. She told him how she woke up next to a river, and when she tried to cross it, she slipped and fell, losing both her slippers. She tried to provide as much information as she can, but it was not really helpful. "Before I remember the password, please accept these as payment." She pushed all her money towards Gintoki, then stood up. "It is late, I should not disturb you any further. Good night." The girl walked towards the foyer and opened the door.

Bone chilling wind blew in, and she shivered, pulling her jacket closer to her. She felt so much better talking to someone about her problems. Even though Gintoki looks bored when he was listening, he had promised to take her job request. She will remember her past. For now...all that is left is to find somewhere to sleep and get a pair of shoes.

"Oi! Do you have a place to go?" Gintoki followed her to the foyer and asked.

"I do." She smiled and nodded. "I will come back tomorrow, hoping by then I can provide you with more leads."

Gintoki sighed and shook his head. "Brats your age are not entitled to lying yet." Gintoki exposed her bluntly.

"I a-"

"If you have a place to stay, you will not come like that." Gintoki dropped his hand on her head and said. "Stay here for now. "

"But that will be troublesome for you. You are living with other people right?" She spotted more than one pair of boots next to wear Gintoki is standing.

"That brat have no rights to object." Gintoki withdrew his hands and close the door, then went back to the living room and left the first aid box on the table. "You can take care of your legs on your own right? I want to sleep already." Taking a spare pillow and blanket out, Gintoki dropped them on the sofa and lay down.

"Yorozuya-san!" She bowed at him and said, slightly louder. "Please let me take the sofa. I will feel better that way." Scratching his head, Gintoki sat up and looked at her, a little annoyed. For a brat who really need help now, she more concern about other people than her own needs. He don't remember kids nowadays being this selfless and polite.

"Gin-san here is a gentleman, and gentleman does not let girls sleep on sofa. Hurry up get your legs treated and go to bed. It is already very late." Lying back down, Gintoki turned to face the backrest of the sofa and closed his eyes. The girl had wanted to protest, but hesitated about disturbing him further. Sitting down on the sofa, she treated her legs and went into a room that was opened. A futon is opened, but she only took the pillow and blanket, returning to the living room, turned off all the lights and took her place on another sofa.

Curling herself up to keep warm under the blanket, she faced Gintoki, looking at his back. The silver perm looks fluffy and soft to touch, but she will not do it of course. It will be too rude. Shutting her eyes, she tried to remember something, anything. However, besides darkness, she could not see anything in her memory lane. The lack of results disappoints her as she opened her eyes again, stunned by how Gintoki is facing her now, eyeing her with a deadpan expression. "Yorozuya-san?" She blinked and called out softly.

"You are really stubborn." He said, eyes narrowed.

"I know." That was the only reply can she think of. Smiling, she added, "If you don't go in and sleep, that warm futon is going to be wasted." Sitting up, Gintoki took his blanket and pillow and went in. Happy at that little win, the girl was not expecting Gintoki to come back out and threw her over his shoulders. "Yo-rozuya-san! What are you d-"

"Quiet. You don't want to wake her. She gets really violent when her sleep is disturbed." Gintoki dropped her gently on a futon and went to his own. He had opened up another one for her. "Don't worry, Gin-san is not interested in kids. I won't do anything to you, so just go to sleep."

At that she smiled. "Yorozuya-san ii hito." She whispered and lied down.

"Go to sleep." Gintoki turned and face the wall, falling right asleep


	2. Manju tastes best with fillings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

Note:Still trying to familiarize myself with this site. Can I ask if I am suppose to create a new docs every time I want to add a new chapter then select the doc to display it out? Because that seems to be the only way and I find it a little weird. Every time I want to edit something, I will have to edit the doc, then update it by selecting it manually from the list. I kind of have a habit of including Japanese romanji in their speech, so if I spelled it wrong or you don't understand words, please ask me and I will reply. Anyway, comments, reviews and suggestions are welcome! To the second chapter then!

* * *

"Gin-san...chuto...Gin-san!" Shinpachi had already cooked their breakfast and cleaned the house. Kagura is already eating, but Gintoki is still sleeping. If he continue to sleep in like that, it will be lunch time soon. "Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Gintoki frowned in irritation.

"Wake up already you lazy sloth. It is going to be afternoon soon." Shinpachi was more irritated then Gintoki. He left the room after Gintoki sat up and yawn.

Scratching his head, Gintoki walked out of his room, half asleep. He sat down on the sofa, and started eating his brunch. Shinpachi told Gintoki about a note he found on the coffee table while he was cleaning just now and passed it him.

[Yorozuya-san, thank you for your tea and first aid. After much thinking, I feel that I should try harder in finding my memories on my own first before I request for any help. Please keep this as my repayment.]

With the note, there are three thousand and five hundred yen, all the cash she had with her.

"That girl." Gintoki folded the note and put it in his pocket before he resumed eating.

"Gin-chan, what is that about?" Kagura asked as she was colouring another poster.

"Nothing." Gintoki drank his soup and said. "Some stupid person who withdrew her request. This is the compensation."

"Since when did we have a client aru ka?" Kagura asked. Even Shinpachi paused and looked at Gintoki.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Shinpachi, go and get me strawberry milk. I ran out of it." Gintoki said.

"Go and buy it on your own. You are going to turn in the posters anyway." Shinpachi rolled his eyes as Kagura finished the last piece and put it on the stack.

"Turn in? We have not even finish them." He looked at the stack. "Wait...did we finish this much?" Gintoki took from the pile and started looking through them. About half of them were newly drawn ones, and they are good. "Dis she drew all these?" He mumbled under his breathe. There is only one person who he thought of.

"Shikashi...Gin-san...to think you are able to do so much in one night, and so nicely. I changed my impression of you a bit." Shinpachi took one piece and looked at it, totally missed what Gintoki said at that last part.

"If I can't do things like that, how can I open a Yorozuya?" Gintoki dug his nose, thinking how easily Sinpachi can be fooled. "I will go turn in the posters." Picking the stack, Gintoki headed out and went towards the shelter. Pre-occupied with thoughts of the girl from last night, he wondered how is she now. Come to think of it, did she even eat? Without any shoes and under dressed, where did she go?

The shelter owner was actually quite satisfied with most of the poster and even tipped Gintoki for turning in it earlier then their agreed time. Deciding to go for his favourite parfait, Gintoki headed towards the streets. The owner had chose to open the shelter away from the main streets so that people will not complain about the smell of animals.

"Oi oi ojyo-san. Not only did you not apologize for bumping into me, you broke my finger too." Because it is quiet at this area, Gintoki could hear voices coming from one of the alleys.

"Boss, she does not look like she have the money to pay for your medical fee." A typical thug follower said.

"I don't need to see a doctor for that, as long ask ojyo-san...you can..." Lewdness laughter sounded. "Ow!" Suddenly, a cry and a slapped stopped those laughter. "After breaking my finger, you dare to bite me? How dare you! You guys, hold her. This kid need to be discipline!"

"Stop moving, you bitch." Another follower said and slapped the girl.

"Oi oi. What are you people doing so early in the morning. Even if you want to have sex now, go to the love hotel." Gintoki stood at the alley entrance and looked at the group of perverts.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The 'boss' who said his finger was broken turned and asked, pissed off. The broken finger is now bleeding, decorated with teeth markings.

"Just some n-" As Gintoki leaned to the side a little, he caught a glimpse of that familiar jacket that was tossed aside, just as the men stood up from their position, allowing him a clear view of how the girl wore a redden cheek with blood at the right corner of her mouth, and her thin light dress torn at her upper chest area.

"Mind your ow-" A wooden sword smashed the jaws the thug's leader before he could finish his sentence, his body flung into the thrash can that was deeper into the alley.

Holding his Toyako in a dead grip, he beat those thugs up like they were nothing, picked up the jacket and wrapped it around the girl. "Oi. Are you ok?" He helped the girl to sit up and looked at her cheeks.

"Yo-rozuya-san?" The girl seemed to be in a daze, only recognizing him when he spoke to her. She is shaking really badly, scared.

"Everything is fine now. I already beat them up." Gintoki patted her back, trying to soothe her.

She started sobbing, reaching both her hands out to the nearest thing she can hold onto, Gintoki. The after do not know how to deal with crying girls. Nonetheless, he stayed still and waited for her to calm down.

Pulling herself back from Gintoki, she thank him for saving her and apologized for causing him so much trouble. Good people should not be troubled. Keeping to that belief was the reason for her withdrawal of the job request, and yet here she is burdening him again.

Gintoki could see how reserve she is. Though he barely know this girl, he knew she is the stubborn type who loves to do everything on her own, even though she might have already went pass her limits.

"What are you doing here? Quiet places like these are dangerous for pretty girls like you. Did your parents not warn you?" Gintoki sighed and stood up.

"I...don't know." She lowered her head, sad.

Gintoki forgot, she lost her memories.

"Can you stand?" He held out his hand and asked. "Lets leave this place first. Those tax thief starts their patrol here in another 27 mintues or so."

The girl did not accept his hand as she stood up holding onto the wall. Her legs had more cuts and blisters, but she was wobbling and unstable not because of that. Her vision went blur and spots dance in front of her eyes.

"O..oi..." Catching her before she fell down, Gintoki struggled a little to hold her properly. Seeing how she barely held onto her consciousness, Gintoki carried her on his back and headed to the hospital.

A serious cold, dehydration and starvation. The doctor say she was lucky that Gintoki had sent her in early, or worse things could have happened. Seated on the chair next to the bed, Gintoki read the JUMP he bought as he waited for the girl to wake up. After a clean up by the nurse, she looked much tidier and neater. Gintoki looked at her from time to time, making sure that nothing really happened in her sleep.

It was only close to evening did she wake up and realised she is in the hospital. Noticed a presences, she turned to him and called out.

"How do you feel?" Gintoki set aside JUMP and asked.

"Much better." She smiled and said. "Thank you, Yorozuya-san. I will try and pay you back, the hospital bills."

"That is easy. You will work for me." Gintoki rested his legs on her bed and said. "Until you remember that password to your card, you will work to pay me back." He said.

"Work?"

"That is right." Gintoki nodded. "You still have that card right?" Afraid that the card would be lost, Gintoki asked frantically.

"The card is still in the hidden pocket of the jacket." She said.

"Yokata..."Relieve, Gintoki slurped back on the chair, triggering chuckles from the girl.

"Yorozuya-san, have you ever thought that there might not be any money in the account? Betting on it like that, is it not too risky?" She turned to face him an asked.

"Live is full of risk kid. If you are carrying that card with you even when you are dying, I am willing to bet on it." He picked up his JUMP and resume reading.

"I see." And then there was a long silences. "Yorozuya-san, are you not heading back? You have other work to do right?"

"No. Thanks to you, the posters are done." Gintoki dug his ears and smeared the contents on the edge of her blanket. "What? Are you trying to get me to leave so you can sneak out of the hospital?"

"Ehh? You knew?" She asked in amusement.

"Not going to deny huh." Gintoki closed the book and looked at her.

"I am all patched up, hydrated and full. There is no need to stay here anymore and waste money, but...the doctor will most likely to get me to stay for another day." She sat up and stretched.

"I can just insist on the discharge, that is if you are really ok." Gintoki scratched his head.

"En. I am fine." She nodded with a smile.

"Then get change." Gintoki put a bag on the table and walked out of her room to the admission counter. She looked into the bag, digging out kimonos, thick jackets, scarf and gloves. Next to the bed is a pair of boots, much like the one Gintoki was wearing, except that this pair is smaller. Looking at her own bandaged feet, she gave it a try, enjoying the warmth from the thick fur lining in the boots...However, the boots is a little too big for her.

Not wanting to let him wait for too long, she got change quickly, took the belts from her original jacket and tied it around each boots to keep it from falling off. The size of the kimono, jackets and gloves are also slightly bigger, but it is really warm. Folding her hospital pajamas and making the bed, she packet up nicely and went out, Gintoki already waiting with a small bag of medication. He looked at her sideways, then exchange the bag of clothes from her with a bag of food before he started for the exit.

She opened it and found three freshly made manju. That sweet smelling aroma made her stomach growled as she took a bite. "Azuki Manju, oiishi." She mumbled and took another bite. She could not remember the last time she ate, what did she eat?

"Oi...I am going to leave you behind." Gintoki's calls made her looked at him. She finished her first manju quickly and ran over, offering him one. For someone who never pass on sweets, he took it without hesitation even though he had bought it for her.

Well dressed, hydrated and full, she is now has the mood to take a better look around the city. It is busy, especially at this time of the night. As she looked around, fascinated and curious, Gintoki warned her about wandering around late at night, lecturing her not to go to some places alone even in the morning. "Girls like you are easy targets for many people. If you don't heed my advices, you might end up in the same situation in the afternoon. You are lucky I am around at that time. If I am not, w...Oi! Are you even listening?" Gintoki noticed that she was not even paying attention. The girl is totally mesmerized by the night lights and activity. "This is why I dislike kids." Gintoki sighed and scratched his head. He walked over to her, who was slightly lagging behind and urged her to follow closely. "Come on, you still have medicines to take."

She smiled and nodded.

"Oi...Kaitazou..."Gintoki opened the door and walked in, kicking his boots off.

"Okairi, Gin-san. Dinner is ready...Tei... Gin-san...who is this?" Shinpachi asked when he saw the girl following Gintoki. At that, Kagura came for a peek.

"Who are you? Gin-chan's woman?" Kagura studied her.

"Your head. My woman has to be someone with big boobs and ass. Who like some brat with flat chest." Gintoki dropped down on the sofa and started scooping rice.

"Then who is she?" Shinpachi prompted again.

"She is...Ahh... You forgot your name too right? 20 seconds, come up with a name." Gintoki looked at her, then back at his food. Tamakage gohan again.

"I don't have naming sense." She smiled and shook her head.

"Anything you like. We need to call you." Gintoki drank the miso soup.

"Then...Manju."

Gintoki chocked on his soup and Kagura on her rice, before they busted out laughing. "What? You love manju that much?" Gintoki laughed.

"Enn." She beamed and nodded.

"But...naming yourself after food..." Shinpachi is trying not to laugh. "In the first place, why did you forget your name?"

"I...am not sure." She replied with uncertainty. "I just wake up and... I don't remember it." She smiled awkwardly.

"To even forget your name, just how forgetful can you be?" Kagura pointed at her with her chopsticks. "And you really have horrible naming sense. Manju? What kind of name is that? At least add a flavour to it. Plain manjus are so bland. Azuki Manju, Choco Manju, Sakura Manju. Sa, choose one aru.

"That?! That is your problem?" Shinpachi face palmed.

"Then what is your problem?" The usual lame arguments started, but she was not really listening. Gintoki looked at her and took a radish with his chopstick.

"Ii jianai? Manju tei. That name surprisingly suit a girl like you." Gintoki said. Kagura and Shinpachi stopped upon hearing that, even the girl looked at him. "Azuki, Choco, Sakura or Honey...Whatever it is, it is just a name. As long as you know people are calling you, isn't that good enough?"

"Say the person who always correct Sakamoto-san when he call you Kintoki." Shinpachi commented.

"That is different! I remember my name perfectly and it is Sakata Gintoki! She forgot her name, so she can just come up with anything that is easy to remember."Gintoki argued. "It is not like there is no one who name their child after the food they like. Manju is a good name for cute girls like her too. As for flavour, you can choose strawberry too."

"It is not about the flavour!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"Gin-chan, she really is not your woman aru ka? Calling her cute like that..." Kagura teased.

"You called Sadaharu cute. Does that mean he is your lover?" Gintoki rolled his eyes. "Man-chan is the owner of the note. Today on, she will be working for us." He is already calling her by the name she suggested.

"Owner of the note? That 'stupid person' who cancelled the request?" Shinpachi asked.

"Shinpachi, that is rude, to call someone that 'stupid person'." Gintoki dug his nose and flung it.

"You are the one who called her that!" Shinpachi scolded.

Manju watched how they converse and argue, finding their interaction interesting. It is not like they hated each other, just that each of them have a tsundere part that makes it difficult for them to express themselves clearly. She is going to work with them from now on...will it work out?

Yorozuya means odd jobs, they are suppose to do everything...She don't really know everything, but if she can be of some help...

"Hajimemashite. Manju desu. " She interrupted and introduced herself. "From today on, I will be working with the Yorozuya, please pardon me." She bowed and said politely. There was a long silence and the three of them broke into a cheeky smile.

"Hajimemashite, Manju-san. Shimura Shinpachi desu. Shinpachi is fine. Welcome to the Yorozuya." He held out his hand and Manju shook it. "This girl is Kagura-chan, and that perm head is Gin-san."

"I will say this first junior, if you are here trying to earn money, you can quit now. We hardly get any jobs and Gin-chan is a pauper who never pay his rents." Kagura started sucking on her sukonbu.

"I am a pauper? At 25? " Gintoki raised his voice. "If I am, where did you get those sukonbu you idiot girl."

"It is ok if I don't get salary. I just want to repay Yorozuya-san." Manju smiled. "If there is anything I can do, please let me do it."

"Stop with that Yorozuya-san. You are part of the Yorozuya now. I am Sakata Gintoki. You can call me Gin-san like Shinpachi, or just Gintoki." Gintoki looked at her and yawned. "Eat something and take your medicine. Rest early, you will start working tomorrow." He stood up and went into his room.

"Start working? Gin-san, do we have a job?" Shinpachi followed him and asked, leaving the two girls in the living room.

"Oi Manju...wash the dishes after you are done." Kagura said with a tooth pick and went into the bathroom.

Manju did not really have much appetite, so she just cleaned up the table and went into the kitchen. In the first place, there is only enough rice for 3 person. As she washed the dishes, sweat trickled down her face. Even though she had removed the jacket and scarf, she still felt really warm due to her fever.

"Ahh...Manju, let me handle the dishes. I heard from Gin-san. You are still sick and should get more rest." Shinpachi entered the kitchen and said. Manju insisted that she is fine and that they should finish the dishes together so that it could be done faster. They started chatting about random things, mostly Shinpachi asking about her, but because she could not remember anything, there was only so much she can tell him. "Manju, I will finish the rest. Go ahead and take your medication. There is change of clothes in the room too. Though I disapprove you sharing a room with Gin-san, if you insist, I will not bring it up anymore."

"It is fine. Gintoki will not do anything." Manju said with certain level of trust. "Kagura is inside too."

"You should still be careful of Gin-san. He is e perv." Shinpachi warned.

"At least not towards us." Manju chuckled. "Yorozuya no mina ii hito da."

"Sou...ka..." Shinpachi felt a little shy by her praise. "Manju too. Manju is now part of Yorozuya after all."

"I don't know if I really am a good person, but I will try my best." Manju said with determination.

"I am sure Manju is a good person." Shinpachi smiled. "We will help you recover your memories, so please be at ease. Get more rest. You need to be healthy to help out."

"I understand. Good night, Shinpachi." Manju nodded and left the kitchen. Shinpachi only came out after awhile, to see Kagura seated at Gintoki's table.

"Kagura-chan, you are not going to sleep? It is quite late already." Shinpachi is preparing to go home.

"Someone got to make sure she take her medicine. Kids her age hates bitter stuff." Kagura is sorting out some pills, popping them into the medicine cup.

"Kids her age...She is older and more mature then you Kagura-chan." Shinpachi scoffed and said.

"That soft soft kind of Manju is too easily smashed. She need an elder sister to take care of her." Kagura said proudly. "If Gin-chan really like her so much, I will help that lazy slob protect her."

"That is why I said...she is more mature and elder then you." Shinpachi scoffed and shook his head. He walked towards the foyer and called out to Gintoki, who had not fall asleep. "Gin-san, Manju, Kagura, see you tomorrow." He said and left. Kagura on the other hand watched Manju finished her medicine sternly and opened up another futon in Gintoki's room, right between Gintoki and Manju. She warned Gintoki about his attempts and they ended up with one of their episodes of talking back at each other again. Manju just watched with amusement.

"Enough already. Go to sleep." Gintoki turned his back to the two girls and tried to sleep.

"Manju..." Kagura turned to her and whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you miss your Papi and Mami?"

"A little." She nodded.

"A little?"

"I am not even sure if I have parents. Even if I do, I can't remember them." Manju looked at the ceiling and said.

"Everyone has parents, it is just whether they are dead." Kagura said.

"That is not true." Manju looked at her and said. That got Kagura interested, and even Gintoki to sharpen his hearing. "There is a possibility that beings are created. Like clones. Beings that are created have no parents."

"Souka...like Kin-chan." Kagura commented.

"Kin-chan?" Manju asked.

"Sakata Kintoki, Gin-chan's..."

"If you two are going to continue chatting, go sleep outside." Gintoki cut her off and said.

"You go sleep outside. Sharing a room with two ladies, you should be embarrassed." Kagura jeered.

"What?! This is my room you brat. Your place was in the closet!" Gintoki turned over and glared at her.

"Kagura... This is indeed Gintoki's room. If you can't sleep, lets go outside and talk more." Manju chuckled and said.

"Go to sleep already you two." Gintoki said dreadfully. "Manju, you are still having fever. I am not going to let you off if you don't recover by tomorrow."

"Gin-chan child abuse." Kagura glared at him.

"I am fine already, really." Manju beamed and said. "Kagura, lets all sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." She smiled and touched her head as Kagura yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok. Good night, Manju."

"Good night." Manju nodded and withdrew her hands, meeting Gintoki's eyes. She smiled apologetically and turn on her back, looking at the ceiling. Soon snoring could be heard in the room, Manju turned to looked at the 2 sleeping figures, amused.

Looks like she will not be getting any sleep tonight.


	3. Girls like things soft, fluffy and furry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

Note: Still trying to find a good cover picture for my story. How I wish I know how to draw. :( Anyway... I already had 14 chapters written, so I will do more checks on the grammar and put them up subsequently. Please look forward to it.

* * *

Manju followed Gintoki to the shelter with Shinpachi and Kagura. The silver-headed samurai recommended the owner, Kuriyama Koshu to hire Manju since the shelter is currently hiring helpers to take care of the animals. The owner was a little skeptic, even Manju herself was not sure if she is capable of taking care of animals. Kagura on the other hand was unhappy about how Gintoki did not recommend her until Shinpachi reminded how she killed her past pets accidentally.

"No problem owner. You said it yourself, the person who drew those posters must be an animal lover." Gintoki grinned and petted Manju's head.

"Gin-san! So those posters are drawn by Manju, not by you." Shinpachi said unhappily. "And you did not even pay her, and us!"

"I see, this young lady is the one who drew those beautiful posters." The sixty plus years old Koshu looked at her with a smile. He is opening the shelter with his wife and his grandson because they felt that the stray cats and dogs here deserve better care and treatment. "Still, animal lover or not, artist or not, taking care of animals is not easy. Ojyo-san, if you want, I can use you on a trial. What do you say?"

"I will give it a try." She agreed to it.

"Good. Now about the pay..." Gintoki put his arm around Koshu's shoulder and pulled him aside as if discussing about something shady. Luckily, Koshu's grandson, Kuriyama Keisuke interrupted and took over the discussion, refusing to budge on the already-high pay they are offering. "Very well, she will start working tomorrow." Gintoki folded his arms, a little unhappy. "You are not open until three days later anyway."

"Deal." Koshu smiled and shook his hand.

"Manju-san, welcome to our Paw House. Let's work together and give those fur balls a loving home." Keisuke held out his hand and Manju shook it.

"Yes. Let's do our best." Manju smiled and nodded.

"Come, have an advance tour before you start working." The elderly man's wife, Kuriyama Fujiko came out and led all of them in. The shelter is rather spacious and their house is just beside it. As they made their way to where the animals live, Manju's and Kagura's eyes shone when they saw those fur balls. Keisuke let some cats and dogs out for them to play with. The two girls could be seen dramatically running towards them with heart-shaped eyes, with Kagura almost crushing a dog with her hug and Manju...

"Kawaii!" She looked at the soft toy on the counter, drooling over it.

"That?!" Gintoki, Shinpachi and the Kuriyamas almost fell.

"This is so cute. What is this?" Manju looked at that slipper-shaped brown soft toy. It is so fluffy and cute that she really wants to hug it and squeeze it.

"That is Kapibarasan, by TRYWORKS. It is a capybara." Fujiko laughed in amusement. Kapibarasan had been her favourite character since she found it from a toy store. Because of its shape and simple design, not many girls like it, so it is really interesting to see a young girl going crazy over it.

"Kapibarasan." Manju looked at it lovingly. "It is so cute." She beamed and reached out to touch the toy only to have Gintoki hitting her on her head.

"Oi oi...You are here to take care of animals, not soft toys." Gintoki remind her to behave.

"Ahh...Yes yes." She nodded, still smiling cheerfully, turning to the animals. "O... These dogs are so cute." Manju squatted down and stroke a dog's fur. A dog, which was further at the back started barking at her. "Snacks? I don't have any." Manju held out both her hands and said.

"You know what is the dog trying to say?" Keisuke asked, blinking.

"One way or another." Manju smiled and nodded.

"You might just be the best person to take care of them." Keisuke folded his arms and said, impressed.

"Manju what is this cat trying to say?" Kagura struggled with a cat which tried to escape her hug, hissing with its hair standing.

"Neko hates the smell on your hand. Kagura, you ate an orange and had not washed your hands. Cats hate citrus smell." Manju took the cat from her and tried to calm the cat down. Kagura smelt her hands and went to wash it. Fujiko then asked her to wash it with some peppermint leaves. Cats like peppermint smell.

"This is great Gin-san. Manju look really cheered up." Shinpachi said to Gintoki from the side.

"Girls her age love fur balls, whether it is real or fake ones." Gintoki looked towards that toy on the counter. He watched how Manju asked Fujiko for permission to hold the soft toy. That bliss look she had on her face when she rubbed her face on the fur of the toy was so exaggerated. "But, in what way is that slipper cute?"

"I don't understand too." Shinpachi too looked at it.

They played with the animals a bit and even have lunch with them before leaving. Keisuke seemed a little annoyed at Gintoki for wolfing down food, but he did not mind Kagura getting seconds. "Manju, are you really working for him?" He asked the girl who is poking the toy on her lap, smiling away. He did not have a good impression with that sloppy and lazy man and is a little worried that Manju might be conned.

"Yes." Manju looked at him and nodded.

"You should be careful with your money." Keisuke smiled helplessly at how crazy girls get when they saw soft toys they love. "Some bosses take more then they should."

"I don't need much money anyway. Gintoki is paying for my housing and food, of course he needs more." Manju beamed. She is careful not to drop any food on the toy.

"You are a really kind soul...or should I saw native?" Keisuke muttered as he looked at her and shook his head.

"Manju, if you really love that toy so much, I will give it to you." Fujiko chuckled and said.

"No no. I will buy it with my salary. It makes it more meaningful." Manju waved and shook her hand profusely. "Thank you for the food." Manju stood up and put the toy back to the counter. The Yorozuya left after bidding them goodbye.

"You guys go back first. I have something on." Gintoki said after walking them back to the main street.

"Manju, we are meeting ane-ue. Do you want to come?" Shinpachi asked.

"No thanks. I want to walk around here." Manju declined politely.

"Are you ok being alone?" Shinpachi asked, a little concern. For someone who lost her memories, Manju still remember all those general knowledge, in fact, she is rather clever, but if someone asks her about herself, she will not be able to answer. Some people might make use of her memory loss and tried to disturb her.

"Of course I am." She smiled in amusement. "I will be back before dinner, so don't worry."

"You better make sure you will not get into trouble again. Gin-san here is not some superman who will always come to your rescue." Gintoki looked down at her and said.

"I promise. I will only stay within the crowd." She beamed and nodded.

"Okay then. See you around aru, Manju." Kagura went ahead with Shinpachi, Gintoki towards the prison and Manju in a random direction.

Gintoki has an appointment with Shachi today, about his friend's manga debut in JUMP. He had ruined the last manga for the manga artist by spilling ink on the heroin's hat, but luckily, JUMP likes the storyline and the quality of the drawing enough to give Shachi another chance.

They will make their debut this time! They have Manju with them now. With her artistic talents, lining, toning and colouring will not be a problem.

Manju on the other hand is enjoying the peaceful and yet busy morning scenes in Kabukichou, but there is always this part of her that is constantly thinking about recovering her memories. She had wanted to go back to the river yesterday to look for more clues, but she had promised them not to go somewhere quiet alone.

"Police. Every city should have a police station." Manju paused, in realisation. If she asked them, they might be able to tell her who she is. Deciding on that, she approach someone who is not busy to ask for direction, only to bump into someone. Manju apologised immediately, since it was she who was not paying attention.

[It is ok.]

Instead of a verbal reply, Manju had to read it of a plank card held up by someone wearing a penguin costume...or was it a duck.

"That is a really unique costume you have." She smiled and nodded.

"That is not a costume. It is Elizabeth." A man with beautiful hair appeared beside Elizabeth and clarified.

"Elizabeth? That is her name or the name of the costume?" Manju asked with curiosity.

"It is her name. This is Elizabeth really looks. She is not wearing a costume." The man explained.

"I see..." Manju found it amusing. She can clearly see a pair of hairy legs under the costume, but if he insist, she is not in any position to argue. "Excuse me, can you please point me the way to the police station?" She might as well ask them.

"Police Station?" The man's eyes sharpened and put his hand on his katana. "To see through my disguise so easily, who are you?"

"What?" Manju asked with a question mark on her head.

[You are not wearing any disguise.] Another plank card says.

"What?! You are saying I forgot all about it? Elizabeth! You should have reminded me!" That man started going on about not wearing a disguise, then took out a make-up box and started powdering his face.

Looking at this random display, Manju did not forget the fact that she promised Gintoki not to get into trouble. For that man to be so work up when she mention the police, he might be a criminal.

Backing away slowly, she was going to take a bigger step and run away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, jumping up onto a roof just as an explosion went off at the position they were in just now.

"Katsura!" People stumbled to make way for the racing police car. Someone is shouting with a loudspeaker and the police siren is ear piercing.

"You really are a criminal?" Manju tried to pull herself free, but the man's hold remain tight. "Let me...uuwaaa! Let me down!" She was thrown over his shoulders and they started jumping and running from roof to roof.

More explosion went off near them. Although she is saved by the criminal from those bombings, Manju did not want to be taken hostage and help a criminal escape.

"Let me go! Let me down!" She put up her best fight.

"Stay still or I am going to drop you." The man warned.

[You will die if you fall from here.] Elizabeth held up another plank card, reminding her that they are at a 5 storey high construction building. Manju froze at that and looked down.

"You...are horrible!" Manju cried and yelled at him.

"I apologise. For Edo's future, I cannot be caught. Bear with me for a little longer, ojyo-san." And he jumped! Scared, she held onto the man tightly. Smokescreen surrounded them, and a parachute was released. They soon landed on a clearing away from the city.

"Katsura-san!" A group of men ran towards them, all relief that their leader was alright. Manju was then let down. She fell seated on the ground as she tried to calm herself down from the trilling 'roller coaster ride'.

"Katsura-san...this girl..."

Recognising that voice, Manju looked up to see those men who tried to abuse her yesterday. Fear spread inside her and she felt herself shaking. She have to run...or she will get caught again. Gintoki is not here to help her like yesterday.

Damn it! Her legs felt so weak that she could hardly stand.

"Ah she is... What happened?" Katsura Kotaro noticed the girl's horrified look, he asked. "Are you hurt? I was pretty sure no stray bullet hit you." He offered a hand to help her up, but she rejected it harsh by slapping his hand away before running off."Wait! ojyo-san!" Katsura tried to call her back, but decided not to chase her. He must have scare that kid.

Telling herself not to look back, she told herself that she will be safe once she reach the streets. Gintoki might already be home.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Gintoki already taught them a lesson." Manju mumbled to herself, wiping her left collar bone with the back of her hand for she could feel the stickiness of saliva on it despite her scrubbing her shoulders with sponge several times during her baths. She only slows down when she stepped into the streets, feeling so much more relief. However, because she was still jumpy, she reacted in reflex by slapping away the hand that was dropped on her shoulder. The strength she used surprised Yamazaki Saguru and Manju herself. She apologised immediately.

"Are you ok? You look really pale." Yamazaki asked with an awkward smile. He did not think a girl like her has so much strength.

"Y-yes...I am fine." She smiled and nodded. "Sorry about your hand." She looked at his reddened hand and said.

"As long as you are fine." Yamazaki gave her a smile. "Now, if you will please tell me where did Katsura go."

"Katsura..." Manju remembered that name. It was that man who carried her off just now. "Emm...we land next to a dam and there is this group of man there. I just ran off when I was free so I do not know if they are still there." She prayed silently for him not to tell her to lead him there. She had ran here in an unstable state of mind, so she could not really remember her way back. "Are you with the police?" Manju looked at the uniform Yamazaki is wearing and asked. As much as she wants to return to Yorozuya immediately, if he is indeed a policeman, she can get some help with her memories.

"Yes. I am from the Shinsengumi. Is there anymore lead you can provide us regarding the Joi Rebels?"

Shinsengumi? Joi Rebel? Is this some kind history play script?

"Emm...I don't really have information regarding that Joi Rebel." Manju shook her head, a little cautious at this police force that name itself after a samurai police force from the history.

"I see. Very well then. If you remember anything useful, please approach us." Yamazaki nodded. "Return home safely." He smiled. Manju returned his nod and started heading back to the Yorozuya.

Once she calmed down, Manju felt drained. Her fever had only subsided this morning, though she felt ok, she knew that the drowsiness of the medication will take effect sooner or later. As she was about to make her way up, the door at Otose Snacks opened. An old lady came out with a cigarette in her mouth. "If you are looking for the Yorozuya, they are not back yet." She kindly informed Manju, not knowing that this pretty little girl is part of Yorozuya now.

"O...I will wait for them here then." Now that she think of it, she did not have to key to their house. Manju sat down on the steps and thanked her.

"When he is back. Tell him to pay the rent. That perm head!" Otose cursed loudly. "If he don't pay by tomorrow, I will toss him out."

Toss the Yorozuya out?! Gintoki and Kagura will have no place to leave.

"Ano..." Manju stood up and called out to the old lady just as the after was going back into the shop. "How much did Gintoki own you?"

"3 months worth of rent. You...know that slob?" Otose looked at that young lady and asked.

"Yes." Manju nodded. She don't know how much is 3 months worth but... Removing her precious necklace, she handed it Otose. "This should be enough right? Can you take this as a mortgage. I will redeem it back when I started working, so please do not throw Gintoki and Kagura out. They will have no place to go." Manju said sincerely.

"You..." Otose was totally not expecting this. Someone willing to pay the rent for the Yorozuya? This necklace is worth a year of rent! Is this some rich ojyo-san? "You are Gintoki's friend? Or Kagura?"

"Gintoki saved me and paid my hospital bill. I need to repay him, thus I am working for him for now." Manju said truthfully. "They hardly get any jobs so it must be really difficult for them to pay the rent."

"You are working for him?" Otose studied her closer. "Don't be con by him. Keep your money checked. As for your mortgage...I will accept it. Tell Gintoki to redeem it back. Seriously..at his age, he still needs a little girl to pay his rent? How lousy can he be?" Otose complaint to no one and went in.

Manju don't know Gintoki as long as the others, but to her, he does not really seem that bad. She sat back down and waited for them. Sleepy, she rest her head on the cold metal stairs rail.

"Oi anta..." Otose came back out and called her, Manju jumped, wide awake now. "Come in and wait. What are you trying to do sleeping there." She said.

"Ok." She smiled and thanked her. Once inside, she was offered a cup of warm tea. Manju drank it happily. She managed to relax and subsequently dozed off on the chair. Kagura and Shinpachi had to call her several times when they return to wake her from her comfortable slumber.

"Sorry Manju. We got caught up with sales and we lost track of time." Shinpachi apologized.

"Is ok. Otose-san and Tama is very kind to invited me in." Manju smiled and said. "They made me this very nice tea."

"It is our new product. Maple sakura tea." Otose served Shinpachi and Kagura each a cup too as the three of them waited for Gintoki to come back.

"Did you have fun?" Kagura asked Manju. "Anego went shopping with us and we got lots of snacks! We will eat nabe today!" Kagura cheered.

"I saw a toy shop that has Kapibarasan." Manju remembered how cute those soft toys look when the are squeeze together on a shelf. She decided to leave out the part where she encountered Joi Rebel and Shinsengumi.

Gintoki came back after awhile, putting Manju to work right after dinner. Despite Kagura's and Shinpachi's protest, Manju assure them that she did not mind and started working on it. Her fingers are quick and precise, finishing pieces at a rather fast rate. Before Shinpachi leave for the day, he even reminded her to rest early as she need to report to work in the shelter the next day. She said she would, but once she was focus, Manju lost track of time until she finished the last piece. Satisfied, she packed the manuscript properly and got ready to sleep.

Lying in the futon...she had a hard time falling asleep even though she is tired. Her neck felt empty without the necklace. Manju had asked Shinpachi about the amount of rent, now she just need to earn enough to redeem her necklace back.

Turning to her right, she slid her hand under a pillow, only to feel a soft and fluffy thing under it. She pulled it out and almost exclaimed in happiness to see a tiny Kapibarasan with a manju on his head. It is just a toy, but having it just really cheer her up a lot.

That cute thing!

Sleepiness came when she finally relaxed. Manju was not sure who gave her this, but she knew it is one of the Yorozuya members, or maybe even all three of them who got it for her. She have to thank them tomorrow. Hooking the keyring onto her finger, Manju closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly, the best one she had since her memory loss.


	4. You got to pay your rent in time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

Note:I realise I am really lousy at coming up with titles for both the story and the chapters. Guess I really overestimated myself for trying to name my chapters like how Gintama name their episode. FanFriction have this length limit on chapters' names. Continuing on, I know my story have little humor, a large gap from Gintama's original story. I am working on it, so if you have any ideas, please don't be shy and let me know. Thanks!

* * *

Gintoki sat on his chair, counting the income for this month. Ever since Shachi's manga made its debut, and Manju is working in the shelter, Yorozuya id earning more then they were in the past. Setting aside some to pay Shinpachi's and Kagura's salary, he still have some for rental and his pachinko.

Kagura had no problem taking her pay, but Shinpachi just felt guilty and a little reluctant. To make up to Manju, Shinpachi insisted on take all the housework when Manju had wanted to do some of it.

Having Manju made Gintoki's life so much easier, but she is working way too hard.

"Souda...Gin-san, Kagura-chan, yesterday Manju came and talk to me. She want to learn kenjitsu." Shinpachi said as he mopped the floor.

"Learning how to use a sword?" Gintoki asked.

"Yes. She asked if she can use my dojo and have me teach her." Shinpachi replied. "I am just curious, what is with her sudden decision to learn dojo ken."

"Why not? It is time Manju learn to defend herself aru." Kagura said. "We cannot baby sit her all the time."

"Baby sit? More like she is baby sitting you everyday when she come back Kagura." Gintoki commented. "Asking her to dry your hair, asking her to chat with you, asking her to buy you things. Who is babying who?"

"Gin-chan you always call her to buy you strawberry milk and JUMP too!" Kagura said unhappily.

"The two of you are just really thick skin." Shinpachi sighed and shook his head.

"Yes yes...you have the softest baby skin." Gintoki stood up and went to Otose Snacks.

"It is about time you come with my rent." Otose narrowed her eyes at him and counted the money. "Oi perm head. This is only enough for two months. You still own me three more months."

"Five months? Oi oi...since when did I own you that much?" Gintoki asked with a flat face. "Did you get Alzheimer already?"

"Who the hell has Alzheimer you white hair geez!" Otose yelled at him. "Have you forgotten when is the last time you pay the rent?!"

"You always come after me when I did not pay for just three months." Gintoki started thinking. Manju had only taken 2 times of salary, that mean two months have pass. Before that, he paid..."Don't blame me when you did not remind me about the rent. I tend to be forgetful sometimes ever since I hit my head and lost my memories once."

"Very well...I will make you lose your memories again!" Otose tried to hit him with a broom, to which he ducked it easily. "Do not tell me I never warn you Gintoki. I am going to pawn the necklace tomorrow if I do not see my rent. Or is it that since it is not yours, you don't care about it?"

"What necklace?" Gintoki poured more beer and drank it.

"Who is the one with Alzheimer?" Otose took out the necklace from her drawer and put it on the table.

"That necklace? Isn't that Manju's?" Gintoki put down his beer and picked the necklace up. "Why did you have it?"

"What? Did your brat not tell you? It is the mortgage for your rent." Otose took it back, eyeing him. "I told her to tell you to pay me back before I return this."

"No. She did not tell me anything." Gintoki rested his elbow on the table, and his cheek on his palm.

"Manju is really kind to you and Kagura. She did not see how worried she was when she heard me saying I was going to throw you out." Otose had good impression of that girl. "She is hard working too. Demo...Gintoki, don't you think she is working too hard?" Otose looked at him again. "It cannot be help if she feel depress because of her lost of memories. Gintoki, did you even try finding out about her?"

Gintoki do not need people telling him that. Regarding her identity, he had been poking around and even asked Okita Sogo, first Captain of Shinsengumi to check her data. However, nothing turned up. It is like, she just popped out suddenly, out of nowhere.

Throwing out an envelope of cash that is meant for his pachinko and parfait on the table, Gintoki took the necklace back from Otose and headed for the animal shelter.

Manju is cutting nails for some of the cats. She had learnt a lot about dogs, cats and rabbits. Those are the main animals here.

"Manju, clean Humpy when you are done with the cats." Keisuke called from inside the rabbits. He had been grooming them since after lunch. The sun is going to set soon.

"Ok." Manju replied and moved onto the last cat. Grumpy hissed at her, much to Manju's amusement. The cat is always gloomy, but she never attack anyone. In fact, she is Humpy's best friend. The cat and dog are together most of the time. Manju cleaned up all stray nails and went out to the shower area. Humpy was already seated there waiting. He is a very friendly dog who made work really easy for everyone. Manju bathed him with his favourite shampoo and dried him thoroughly, enjoying how cute his every moment are. That coat of thick golden fur is so silky!

"Gintoki? What are you doing here?" Katsura, who arrived outside the shelter noticed the silver-headed samurai and called out to him.

"Zura. What are you doing here?" Gintoki was about to enter the shelter, stopped and turned to look him.

"Zura jianai, Katsura da. Here to visit those fur balls." Katsura walked over with Elizabeth.

"Ah...Yorozuya-san and Katsura-san." Fujiko was on her way out to buy dinner for her family. Today had been extremely busy and she did not have time to cook. "Welcome welcome. Yorozuya-san, if you are looking for Manju, she is in the shower area." Fujiko smiled and said. "Katsura-san, the dogs are having their dinner in the dinning room."

"O! Feeding time. I want to feed them!" Katsura's eyes shone and went in immediately. Gintoki was however, stopped by Fujiko.

"Yorozuya-san, tomorrow is Manju's off day. Please make sure she do not come to work." Fujiko said.

"Off day. You guys give off day too?" Gintoki asked. He was not informed about it.

"Hum? You did not know? It is a new law that was in place two months ago. Labour workers are entitled a day every week for rest, besides annual leaves." Fujiko clarified. "If by any reason labour workers work on their off day, they will be paid OT by hours."

"I see. " Now that she said it, Gintoki did noticed that there are a few times Manju came back later then usual. It is to clock in more OT. "I will make sure she does not come tomorrow."

"I am thankful for that." Fujiko nodded and left. "Manju never take leaves and off days. I am worried she might be overworked." Those words got softer as the old lady walks further down towards the streets. Gintoki scratched his head and went in, seeing how she is scrubbing bubbles on a black dog. Both of them seemed to be having fun with Manju laughing and the dog relaxing with a bliss look.

"Manju, I told you not to spend too much time bathing them. They will catch a cold." Keisuke, took some towels and appeared from another door.

"He is enjoying it." Manju started rinsing the black dog called Kurokishi.

"You are spoiling them too much. We still need to train them how to deal with separation anxiety." Keisuke took over the drying and passed Manju a towel.

"It is so hard not to when they are so cute." Manju chuckled.

"You are an animal softie." Keisuke smiled and looked at her. Even her hair is wet. "Dry yourself and you can go back for today." He turned back to Kurokishi and said.

"Okay." Manju nodded and stood up.

"Souda Manju, this is for you." Keisuke took out a small paper back from the pocket protected by his apron and gave it to her. "It is Christmas soon."

"Ah...But you don't really have to give me anything. It is already nice of you to hire me and teach about animals." Manju tried to reject it.

"That is that. We really need people and you are good in your work. This is this. Friends exchange presents during Christmas. Unless I am not your friend." He smiled and said.

"Then you have no excuse when I give you one." Manju accepted it and thank him.

"And, I had been wanting to ask you, are your free? On New Year eve?" Keisuke hesitated a little, but asked anyway. He had wanted to ask her out on Chirstmas Eve, but he heard that the Yorozuya are having a countdown party at Otose Snacks.

"I don't really have an-"

"Her schedule is full. "Gintoki interrupted and took the present from her. "We need to help out at Baba's. There is a New Year Countdown Party." He looked down at the other man with his dead pan expression.

"Gintoki? What are you doing here?" Manju blinked and looked at him.

"To collect an idiot." Gintoki hit her head and said. "Jia, since our daughter is off work, I will be taking her back." Gintoki literally pulled her with him.

"Ahh... See you tomorrow, Keisuke." Manju did a hasty farewell.

"Tomorrow is your off day. You are not coming." Gintoki corrected.

"I can still come since I am free." Manju protested.

"You are not free tomorrow. We have plans." Once they reached outside, Gintoki released her and opened her present. It might be rude to many, but Manju did not mind. Sealing it back, he gave it back to her and started walking. Manju followed him as she looked into the back.

"O! Kapibarasan hairpin!" She cheered happily.

"Tch...trying to win the girl's heart." Gintoki muttered.

"Gintoki! How do I look?" Manju got in front of him and beamed. She already had her fridge pinned up.

"Childish." Gintoki messed up her hair.

"Mou...why did you do that?" She removed the clip and straightened her hair. "Then? What do you want to talk to me about? Coming to get me like that." Manju resumed walking beside him and asked.

Gintoki dangled her necklace in front of her and hit her head again. "Mortgaging something so important, what are you thinking? Baba has always been noisy about rentals, but she never once really throw me out. You do not have to worry about things like that."

"But she said it really seriously." Manju protested. "Plus, it is not nice to own people money. I know Yorozuya is not getting enough jobs to pay rental, so I want to help." Manju looked at him and said.

"I have many plans for you to help with, and that does not include paying rents." Gintoki hit her harder this time and gave her back her necklace. "At least tell me you used your necklace. Working OT behind our back like that, does not that put me in bad light? People are going to say I am working my new employee to the bones."

"I still have meat on me." Manju smiled and rubbed her head.

"What? Are you going to wait until you are left with bones?" Gintoki felt his brown twitched.

"I am eating well. There is no way I will be that thin." Manju chuckled.

"That mouth of yours really have way with words." Gintoki scratched his head. "Whatever it is, you just go to work on your work day, eat when you want to, sleep when you want to. You don't have to worry about the rest. Gin-san had been living without you all this while. He will not die when you do not pay his rent."

"Soudana..." Manju lowered her head and smiled bitterly. Somehow, she felt really sad when he said that.

"Na...Why are you crying this time?" Gintoki was shocked when she started drying her tears.

"Nothing." She laughed and looked at him. "Just menopause."

"Menopause? That is a lousy joke." He felt a little helpless when she forced her smile like that.

"Lets head back. Shinpachi and Kagura must be hungry." Manju shook her head and walked a little faster.

"O...oi..." Gintoki wanted to get her to speak the truth, but he was stopped by Katsura. "Nada Zura?" He frowned at him and asked.

"Gintoki, you know that girl."

Hearing that voice, Manju turned immediately and saw that it was indeed the man. She felt her finger twitched and the air grew heavy. "Gintoki..." She grabbed his sleeve unwittingly. "You know him?"

"Ahh... Terrorist." Gintoki looked at her, then back at Katsura. "What? You two know each other too?"

"We talked a little." Katsura did not understand why was she so afraid of him.

"Chuto...Katsura-san!" three men from the Joi came running, looking for their leader.

Hearing that man's voice, Manju rub her left collar bone unwittingly and swallowed a hard lump that got stuck at the back of her throat. She edged behind Gintoki and tried to made herself small.

Gintoki is here. There is nothing to be afraid of.

That is how Manju reminded herself.

Noticing her silent panic attack, Gintoki looked to those men and recognised them immediately. "Oi Zura, those men are your Joi men?" Gintoki looked at them asked. When the 3 of them saw him, they went pale and shaking all over.

"Yes. They just joined and are pretty hardworking." Katsura said. "It is rare of you to be concern about the Joi. Finally decided to join us?"

"I am not. I just want to remind you to take note what kind of person you are mixing with." Gintoki put his hand on Manju's back and uged her to leave with him.

"What do you mean? Oi! Gintoki!" Katsura tried to call him back, but Gintoki ignored him. He is more worried about Manju. He underestimate the trauma she felt from that incident.

"Gintoki, are we not heading back?" Realising that they are not going back to Yorozuya, Manju asked. "Shinpachi and Kagura are still waiting for us."

"Let them wait. They had been lecturing me the whole day. I need a break." Gintoki sat down on the bench facing the playground and said. "You need to take a break from those two big babies too."

"Big babies? Kagura might be one, but Shinpachi is quite mature." Manju smiled. She watched the kids playing in the sand pit and wondered just why is that fun? Did she play in the sand pit when she was young?

The winter wind is still chilling, but because she is dressed enough this time, she welcome the coolness. As the sky turned black, countless stars made their appearance, accompanying the lonely moon. The silences between them was not really awkward, in fact, they were able to relax and enjoy the peace for a bit.

"Zura is an idiot and an airhead." Gintoki broke the silence after the sky turned completely dark. "He did not know that those guys are perverts, and I can assure you he is not the kind to let his men rampage like that." Looking at her sideways, he found it a bit difficult to comfort her. Especially when Manju reacted with nothing more then tightened fists. Signing, Gintoki put his hand on her head, looking at the empty playground. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Until you master your kenjitsu, we will protect you."

Manju turned a little to look at him upon hearing that. It is rare for Gintoki to say things like that. Manju smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I will improve myself too, to not be such a scary cat." She then got off the bench and stretched her back. "Come on. I am hungry already."

"I am more hungry then you. I did not even have my parfait yet." Gintoki stood up too and stretched.

"Gintoki, you are suppose to mind your sugar level." Manju chuckled.

"Hai hai...I will mind my sugar level, you will mind your energy level." They resumed their way back.

"Souda Gintoki, I have not thank you for this." Manju held out her kapibarasan keychain happily. "And for the necklace too."

"I will be thankful if you stop being stupid." Gintoki looked at her with a bored expression. "And that thing just happen to be on sale. In the first place, how do you know I was the one who got that?" Gintoki is really curious. It is not like she can get finger prints off that toy. He was also sure no one was looking when he put it under her pillow.

"Instinct." Manju beamed, not offended at being called stupid. "Let me treat you to a special strawberry milk."

"Special strawberry milk?" That spark a little interest in him.

"Enn." She nodded and led the way to a booth. "A special strawberry milk please." She ordered.

"Haiyo..." The boss grinned and prepared the drink. He gave her medium cup filled with pastel pink drink and collect the money from Manju.

"Here. Try it. You will love it." Manju beamed and gave the cup to Gintoki.

Gintoki looked at the content, seeing nothing special. "This is not some kind of prank right?" He asked unsure. Manju took one sip to prove that she is not trying to him. Both of them are not those kind to believe in indirect kisses.

"O o...This taste good." Gintoki commented after a sip and started slurping on it.

"Right?" Manju nodded. "It is healthier, considering the fact that it is from fresh fruits and milk. The one Gintoki always drink is artificial."

"For someone who do not really rest, you are exceptionally concern with food." Gintoki finished the drink and started crunching on the ice cubes.

"I am getting enough rest. You just did not think so." Manju smiled.

"Lets see...I can easily count the numbers of sleep you have in 2 days...that is...eight hours. Human requires eight hours of sleep per day, not every two days."

"Say someone who stayed up just to count how many hours I sleep?" Manju asked in amusement.

"I have my fair share of naps."

"I can't help it if I cannot sleep." Manju said.

"You are a problematic kid." Gintoki sighed and scratched his head.

"I will repay the hospital bill soon and leave." Manju knew that well.

"Leave? Who is going to bring me money if you leave?" Gintoki looked at her as they climbed up the stairs. "You are the Yorozuya assets now. Until I free you from your contract, you are not allowed to leave."

"Gintoki, saying it that way make you sound like a mean slave keeper." Manju smiled. "Even without my income, you have been living all this while. You won't die." She opened the door and walked in.

"Oi...what I mean i-" Gintoki tried to clear up that misunderstanding.

"Manju, you are slow! I am hungry already." Kagura complaint.

"Sorry. Some things caught up." Manju sat down beside her and started eating.

"Manju, you looked more tired then yesterday. Are you really getting enough sleep?" Shinpachi scooped her rice.

"Yes. There is just more work to do today." Manju nodded. "I will sleep early tonight."

"About that Manju. I will be going over to anego and spend the night there. If you don't come with me, I will not be able to protect you from Gin-chan." Kagura said with concern.

"Gintoki is not interested in flat chest." Manju laughed and patted her head. "Go ahead and have fun. I have difficulty sleeping in new places."

"Don't worry Manju. You will grow melons in the future aru." Kagura said.

"No way. Melons are heavy and inconvenient." Manju laughed and shook her head.

"Why did the topic turn into this?" Shinpachi shook his head.

"At least have two bowls of rice." Gintoki put a cherry tomato on top of two bowls of rice that was positioned next to each other, displaying a set of breast and nipples.

"Oi! Enough already. Be mindful of the content here!" Shinpachi removed the tomatoes and yelled at Gintoki.

"We can always raise the rating, no big deal. Kids nowadays like to fake their age anyway." Gintoki started eating.

"Gin-san, what are you teaching the kids?!" Shinpachi face palmed.

Just like any other day, noise filled dinner. Shinpachi insisted on finishing the dishes before he leave with Kagura. Manju had took a quick shower and went into the room. Perhaps, because of the panic attack earlier on, she really felt tired and could fall asleep easily.

Gintoki on the other hand have some difficulty sleeping. He did not think that Manju was this dedicated. This is Gintama, an anime where crude jokes, mean insults and many things are. "To add in such a character, just what is the author thinking?"

Ya! The script. If he can just read through the script, he can help her recover her memory.

Sneaking out of the room, he opened up his drawer.

Gone.

WHERE IS THE SCRIPT?!

Gintoki swear he put it here. Everyday before the anime start, he would go through it one more time, hope to see a miracle where he will win the lottery and fix his diabetics. He started looking for it under the sofa, in other drawers, and even the kitchen, but he could not find it anywhere.

"Forget it...I will get Shinpachi to photocopy one for me tomorrow." Gintoki yawned and returned to his room. Manju is sleeping on her left now, index finger hooked onto the Kapibarasan keychain. "You are working too hard idiot. Stop worryings on those useless things." Gintoki reached out and stroke her hair. Shifting a little, Manju brought the keychain closer to her face, relaxed.

Goodnight, Man-chan.


	5. Workaholic---(Off days equals work days)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

Note: -

* * *

Hijikata left the HQ after breakfast, uncertain to how to spend his off day. No matter how hard he tried to prove to Kondo about not needing off days, the Commander of Shinsengumi will always push it on him. As he wanders on the streets, the usual sights and sounds passed by him like how they were during his patrol.

"Hohohoho..." Out of the blue, a Santa stood in his path, passing him a flyer. He took it and read as he walked, looking at those sales items and events organised by one of the shopping malls near him. He is not a shopping person. The only thing he will spend money on will be his cigarettes, mayonnaise and sword. O...and Tosshi on his figurines. Crumpling the paper, he dropped it into the trash can and continued walking.

A tick appeared on his forehead when he spotted that silver perm. Things always get messy when it comes to that samurai. Determine to ignore him, Hijikata turned into the cinema just in front of him.

"Hurry, the movie is about to start." Manju urged Gintoki in and went to queue for the tickets.

"Why the hell do I have to accompany you for a cartoon?" Gintoki asked with annoyance.

"You said you want to keep me from going to work." Manju beamed and gave him a ticket and a cup of popcorn. "We have nothing to do anyway. Kapibarasan animated movie is showing today!" She is all excited.

"Use your salary on better things! The movie will be showing on the television a few years later anyway." Gintoki lectured.

"It is exclusive for release this week. It will not be shown on the television." They stood aside and waited for the showing time. "You are not even paying a single cent. Just sit inside." She smiled. "Plus, they have this movie special kapibarasan hair band!"Manju showed him the two hair band that comes with the two tickets she bought. She had actually wanted to go to work this morning, only to be stopped by Gintoki. Since Shinpachi and Kagura will only come back after dinner, it is just the two of them doing nothing at home.

Gintoki just sighed. It is true he has nothing to lose. If this makes her happy, he can afford to waste sometime. Napping under the aircon is not a bad choice. "O...Isn't that Ogushi-kun? Oi! Ogushi-kun!" Gintoki called out to the Devil Vice-Commander just as the after was about to leave.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It is Hijikata! Who is Ogushi-kun?!" Hijikata stomped over and hissed at him. Just how unlucky can he be? He wanted to hide here for awhile until that silver perm leave this area. Who knows the two of them will come here for a movie?

"Hijikata-san is here to catch a movie too?" Manju smiled at his outburst and asked. The person she addressed to looked at her and shook her head.

"Just wandering around." He replied. Hijikata had seen this girl several times. Sogo had been poking around their database about her. The Yorozuya Trio might be rowdy and rude, Manju is actually polite and kind. Well...of course that Megane is too...Right it is Yorozuya Quartet now.

"Heihei...Ogushi-kun...You have nothing to do on your off day? Hurry up and get a girlfriend already Vice-Commander. O wait, I forgot, it is The Devil Vice-Commander. No one dares to date a devil." Gintoki teased and laughed sarcastically.

"It is better then having nothing to do everyday you sloppy White Demon." Hijikata talked back. "I heard from Sogo. You are living off her now. You finally became a gigolo?"

"What did you say you asshole! I am earning commission! Manju is my man. I get her a job and I earn commission!" Gintoki got pissed off. "It is not like I am not working after she started."

Manju just watched from the side when the two argued. People started giving them stares, but they are almost at each other's throat to care. As the clock ticked by, Manju decided that she will just watch on her own. She got the two hair band she wanted anyway."Gintoki..." She called out to him.

"Huh? I am busy now. Later." Gintoki glared at Hijikata and dismissed her.

"Ok. I will see you later." Manju said, not sure if he even heard her, then entered the showing hall.

"Dana...your girl left already." Sogo came out of nowhere with an ice-cream and said.

"Souichiro-kun? You are here too?" Gintoki looked at him and asked.

"It is Sogo."

"Teme Sogo. You are supposed to be patrolling!" Hijikata yelled at him.

"I am patrolling, and notices some disturbance here." Sogo licked his ice-cream, directing his accusation to the two of them. "That aside, Dana... Is it really ok to let her watch the movie on her own? She wanted to watch with you right?"

"Huh?" Turning around, Gintoki then noticed that Manju already left.

"Dana, letting a girl down like that. Do you still call yourself a gentleman?" Sogo insulted.

"Since when is this perm a gentleman?" Hijikata folded his arm.

"It takes two hands to clap. Hijikata-san, it is partly your fault too. Apologise to her, Hijikata." Sogo said flatly.

"Do you want to be killed?" Hijikata is totally pissed off.

"Whatever, I will be leaving now." Gintoki turned and walked towards the showing hall.

"Mate Dana." Sogo held him back and passed him a note. "I am not sure if it is helpful, but it is worth investigating." The silver headed samurai read it through and kept the note.

"I own you one." Gintoki scratched his head and said.

"Just bring me some honey cakes if you are heading there." Sogo finished his ice-cream. "I don't want any blood stains on it."

Gintoki said nothing and went in.

"Sogo, you are using Shinsengumi's resources to help him again." Hijikata said disapprovingly.

"It is not like we are losing out. We get to eat honey cakes." Sogo shrugged and left the cinema. Hijikata sighed and left too...continue wandering on the streets. Lighting another cigarette, he decided to return to the HQ after a suana trip. Rather then wasting time walking around aimlessly, he rather finish those paper works.

"Ara? Toshi...back already?" Kondo asked when he saw his vice-commander returning to his room.

"I have nothing to do anyway." Hijikata shrugged.

"Well...go get a girl, or a hobby. Toshi...you are already at the age of marriage." Kondo advised.

"Kondo-san, you are even older. Give up Otae-dono and get a wife already." Hijikata folded his arms and said.

"Iia! I will not give up on Otae-chan!" Kondo-san got agitated and started sobbing over a photo of the said lady that he had been stalking for too long. "I am sure Otae-chan will fall in love with me. I just need to work harder."Shaking his head, Hijikata returned to his room, just in time to see Yamazaki delivering some reports.

"Fukuchou? Isn't today your off day?" Yamazaki asked.

"Ya. I come back to nap." Hijikata started looking through the papers.

"Well...if fukuchou can sleep and work at the same time, please do look through those paper. Some are urgent." Yamazaki bowed and left. As he is flipping through, his fingers paused at a page with a photo attached. Frowning, Hijikata turned back to the first page and read it all over again.

For another workaholic, Manju enjoyed the movie. The storyline is rather bland, but she got to see her favourite character from different angle and position. It is too cute for her to properly describe it. As for Gintoki, using the movie as background sound, he did have a good nap with the aircon. Manju thanked the samurai for coming with her despite his reluctances.

On their way back, they met up with Kagura and Shinpachi who had finished shopping for dinner. As dinner come and pass, Manju decided to relax and settle herself down for sleep later. She started designing some Christmas Cards, a job request Gintoki had taken from a small book store. Kagura decided to join in, but was only given normal paper since Gintoki do not want to waste the materials.

"Oi Manju! Stop putting capybara inside. We do not have copyrights for this part of the script." Gintoki reminded her sternly when he spotted one of her design.

"It is Kapibarasan, and you are right. I will change it immediately." Manju took back that design and replaced the Kapibarasan with a cat.

"Kapibarasan is equal to capybara anyway." Gintoki commented.

"Kapibarasan is so much cuter then the real capybara." Manju beamed and refined her sketches.

"Hmm...Why does this cat look so familiar?" Shinpachi was sweeping behind the sofa when he saw the design Manju is working on."Where have I seen it?"

"Which one?" Kagura took it over while Manju is still drawing. Luckily she used pencil first. "Ah. This one...is that one. That cat."

"That is what I am asking. Which cat?" Shinpachi almost rolled his eyes.

"That one. Go and watch Gintama again." Kagura gave it back to Manju.

"This is some Gintama character?" Manju looked at the cat she drew. She just draw how she felt a cute cat will look like. "Will there be copyrights?"

"No problem. This is Gintama, we have the most rights to use it. We always rip off from other anime anyway." Gintoki dug his ears and read some forms that was meant for Shachi. His manga had a few good reviews and the editors are asking for more contents and some registration details.

"I remembered now. It is that fluffy cat Gin-chan became after peeing on a pile of soil. Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc." Shinpachi snapped his finger and said.

"Yes yes...That is the cat." Kagura nodded and said.

Manju did not really understand what he meant, but if they say it is ok then she did not have to care. Drawing a santa hat on the cat, she continued on to draw a dog standing on two legs with its front paws resting onto of a present.

"Manju, you only draw animals. Draw humans too." Kagura looked at the 3 designs Manju had finished and demanded. "Draw me!"

"I am not sure if I know how to draw humans." Manju looked at Kagura then back on the card. "I will try." She smiled and nodded. This time, she spend a much longer time, drawing not only Kagura, but Shinpachi, Sadaharu and Gintoki once she was able to grasp body proportion, clothes and hair details. She even had fun drawing their living room, adding Christmas decorations to it.

"Manju, is it done?" Kagura had started to become impatient for she had been holding still in a pose so Manju could draw her. The thing is, Manju was not even drawing Kagura in that pose.

"Yes. Here you go." Manju passed her the card.

"Wow! This is so cool! Gin-chan, Shinpachi! You see!" Kagura shoved it in front of Shinpachi's face and said happily.

"It is indeed very nice. Manju is really good in drawing."Shinpachi looked at it and admire the art.

"That might be the only thing I am good at besides dealing with animals." Manju smiled and replied

"No. Manju, you are good with housework too." Shinpachi said and passed it back to Kagura who went to Gintoki and showed him.

"Wait... There is Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Sadaharu and me, but there is no Manju aru. Manju, draw yourself in." Kagura took the card back to her.

"Me? Forget it. There is no place to fit in another person anyway." Manju took a look at the picture and said.

"The five of us make up Yorozuya aru ne." Kagura refused to budge. "You have to draw yourself in too!"

"Let see..." Manju picked up the eraser and try to look for a good spot. Even through she did find a spot, the drawing of her just seem so out of place despite multiple tries. "Forget about it Kagura. I really don't know how to draw me in." Manju smiled and put the card on the table. "I will draw another one with the five of us, so lets just keep this piece as it is."

"O...ok." Kagura is a little disappointed, but she definitely look forward to the next piece. Shinpachi and Kagura sandwiched Manju in between them as she drew. They watched how strokes and lines can produce beautiful drawings. The silence and peace continued into the night with Kagura and Shinpachi fallen asleep against Manju's shoulders.

Carefully lifting Kagura off the sofa, Gintoki carried her into the room and put her down on her futon, before he did the same to Shinpachi, letting the young samurai have his futon for tonight. Gintoki then took a spare pillow and a blanket and settled down on the sofa opposite Manju.

"It is late already. Go to sleep." Gintoki pulled the blanket over him.

"Just a little more." Manju go over the outlines of her last design and said. "There." She stood up and stretched. "I will do the colouring tomorrow. It should be ready two days later."

"No hurry. The deadline is five days later." Gintoki yawned and said.

"En. I understand. Good Night, Gintoki." Manju turned off all the lights and went into the bedroom. She tossed and turned for quite sometime before falling into a dreamless sleep. Gintoki on the other hand is making plans for a trip down to the place on the note Sogo had given him. There might be leads on Manju's identity. He will check it out in a few days time before taking Manju along. That place is rumoured to be the territory of a specie of vicious amanto that kill whoever comes without proper reason. It is too dangerous to take her without understanding what is going on yet.

Sighing, Gintoki had not have a single idea of Manju's identity. There is a possibility that she is an amanto falling from a space craft and lost her memories, but...the doctor in the hospital would have told him if she is an amanto. Plus she did not suffer any blunt force trauma that could cause her memory loss.

Just who is this girl?


	6. Blackmailing is wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

Note: This is a rather short one. I hope it is not that boring.

* * *

Holding her stomach, Manju made her way out of the bedroom, hoping to get some medicine for her stomach ache. It was then she noticed light coming from the front door and a shadow?

"Gintoki?" She called out softly, not wanting to wake Kagura.

"Ehh?" The samurai tensed and turned, stunned by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing up at this time of the night?" He closed the door and asked.

"You too. Where are you going?" Manju asked, puzzled.

"Get some air." Gintoki took off his shoe and went back in.

"I see." Manju turned and went into the kitchen, turning on the lights there.

"What are you doing?" Gintoki stood by the kitchen entrance and asked.

"I remember the medicine is somewhere here." Manju pushed her hair back and opened another drawer.

"It is here." Gintoki walked in and opened the cupboard on top, taking it down for her. "What? You sick?"

"Just a little tummy ache." She took a cup of water and took the medicine.

"This is what you get for not getting enough rest. Are you even eating enough? You are skinny." Gintoki looked at her and said. "Take time off tomorrow."

"I am eating enough and will be fine after some medication. There is no need to ta-" A wave of nausea hit her, Manju stumbled to the sink and threw up.

"Man-chan?!" Gintoki went over and tried to help her, but there is nothing he can do beside patting her back.

"Don't talk so loudly. Kagura is sleeping." Manju took slow deep breaths and washed her mouth.

"Why are you sick all of the sudden?" Gintoki helped her out to the sofa. "Can you hang on till tomorrow? I will take you to the doctor. Or should we head for the hospital?" Gintoki asked.

"I am fine. It is most likely stomach flu. A few days of rest and it will recover by itself." Manju exhaled.

"Stomach flu? How did you know? It might be something else. Vomiting, stomach aches. Man-chan...could it be you are pregnant and is afraid to let tou-san know? Who is the father? That Keisuke?" Gintoki questioned in the I-am-your-father-you-better-tell-me tone.

"What are you talking about you stupid." Manju chuckled, hurting her stomach a bit. "Koshu-san is down with stomach flu. I probably got it from him." Manju closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Don't underestimate sickness brat. For weak people like you, sickness attacks harder. No matter what you say, I will take you to the doctor tomorrow." Gintoki leaned back against the sofa and said.

"If it is to keep you from leaving without saying anything, I will oblige." Manju looked at him sideways. Gintoki froze and refused to meet her eyes. "I heard from Shinpachi, Gintoki you always sneak off when there are serious things. I don't know what is it this time and there is nothing I can do, but I will try and make you stay. Yorozuya stay together through thick and thins. You should not make them worry like that. You are using your way to protect them, they too want to protect you."

Gintoki said nothing and looked at his hands. The silence last till he felt a weight on his shoulder. Manju had fallen asleep. "Brats like you are the most annoying ones. When you are lecturing others next time, take a look at yourself." Gintoki sighed and scratched his head. Manju replied him with some coughing, squeezing closer to him for warmth. Gintoki tried to look for something to cover her, careful not to move too much to wake her. He knew how much a light sleeper this girl is. The slightest sounds and movement is enough to wake her. With nothing around as a blanket, Gintoki scratched his head and muttered, "Taku...even in your sleep, you will make things complicated."

Minimizing his movement, he slowly shift his hand around her and guide her head to his neck. The smell of her hair reminded him how close they are, and he actually felt a little embarrassed. "Oi oi Gin-san, how many women have you come across? Why are you getting all shy with a kid?" Gintoki muttered as he pulled Manju closer, little by little. He tried his best to make the girl comfortable and to provide her warmth.

"Emmm..." Manju frowned a little at that disturbance, but did not wake up. Relief, Gintoki relaxed and looked at her again. In the dark, her pale skin makes a good contrast. Gintoki could see her clearly, drawn to her clean neck that smooth down to her collar bone and shoulder. He imagined her having a tattoo on her collar bone, or even slightly lower where her clothes covers half the tattoo. A butterfly tattoo will look good pn her , or maybe a Kapibarasan one will make her more child-like.

Then again, a hickey might...

"Uwaaa! What are you thinking Gin-san!" Gintoki jumped from the sofa and yelled. Manju jumped in her seat too, awake and confused.

"I must have fallen asleep." She yawned and said.

"That is right! Go back to sleep and cover yourself with the blanket you idiot!" Gintoki scolded loudly.

"Shut up perm head!" The room door was thrown opened and Kagura shouted with a sleep bubble hanging under to her nostril.

"Go to sleep already you brats." Gintoki urged them all while he scratched his head with both hands, discarding the thought of how sexy Manju will look with a hickey on her collar bone.

Just what is he thinking seriously?!

"Good night, Gintoki." Manju nodded at him, amused and puzzled at his sudden agitation. "Gintoki, you should hurry up and come in to sleep too." After Kagura went in, Manju added, "Don't you dare sneak out again."

"I won't. Just go to sleep. " Gintoki dropped down on the sofa and looked at the ceiling. His plan to sneak off is cancelled. He don't feel safe leaving the girl when she is sick. Stomach flu is not a small matter. Gintoki went back into the room after awhile, making sure that both girls were asleep before he return to his futon and try his best to sleep, and failed miserably. He watched as Manju repeatedly make trips to the bathroom, until she did not return from a trip for quite a long time. Taking a peek outside, he noticed that she had taken a plastic bag with her and is seated on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her.

That frown on her face shows just how much she is trying her best to sleep, but her stomach hurts too much and she kept vomiting. Sighing, Gintoki came out and went to her. "Oi, go put on your shoes. I will get you to the doctor. Prescribed medicine works better. Get medical certificate and call in sick tomorrow." He said.

"I am sorry." Manju apologised. "It must be difficult to sleep with me making so much noise." She said as she put on her jacket, scarf and boots.

"It is not like you want to fall sick. Just be careful next time." Gintoki watched her as she walk, ready to help her if needed. "You are working in a place with animals after all. No matter how clean it is, there is still lots of fur and gems that cause sickness. Wash your hands properly before you eat." They got on the scooter. Gintoki insisted Manju sit in front as he did not trust her not to pass out behind him halfway and fall off. However, he kind of regretted it after he got on behind her. Not only could he feel her warmth, he could smell her hair and see her neck. "Wear you scarf properly." He adjust her scarf until it covered her chin and tried to lean back a little so his face is not next to hers directly.

"Gintoki, she is just a kid. Stop thinking about her." Gintoki muttered to himself.

"You said something?" Manju turned slightly to ask.

"No. Just thinking aloud." Gintoki said.

"Ok." She replied. They went to a 24 hours clinic and were lucky that there were not many patients. "Are you not the doctor from the hospital?" Manju recognised him immediately.

"That is my twin brother. See...the name tag." The doctor showed her his name tag.

Manju did not miss his nervousness and guilt, knowing that the doctor is lying, but she decided not to expose him and just shook her head. Gintoki on the other hand is not that kind. He asked Manju to wait outside while he blackmailed the doctor into giving them free consultation and medication. The doctor had no choice but to agree. Leaving the consultation room, Gintoki found Manju falling asleep against the wall. The doctor had gave her an injection with drowsing to help lower her fever.

Gintoki woke her up after he got the medication and drove them back. Unknowing to him, before he came out from the consultation room, Manju had made the payment with the counter because she noticed that cunning smile on Gintoki's face back when she asked the doctor about being one of the doctors in a hospital. She would have lecture Gintoki about it, but Manju is really too sleepy to do that. She fell asleep right away after her head touched her pillow. Gintoki left a cold towel on her head and went back out to pack her medicine. It was then he spotted the invoice with an 80 yen change. Gintoki dug his ear with his usual deadpan expression, smear the content on the invoice and tossed it into the bin before returning to his futon and sleep.


	7. Know the people you are living with

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

Note:Am I put too much focus on my OC? Sorry about the amount of direct speeches too. I am now trying to add in description for fighting scenes, but I am just not good at it. So rather then making it difficult to read, I will just leave the scenes out for now.

* * *

"Ipon!" Otae raised her hand and called the end of a dojo match. "Winner, Manju!"

"Sugoi aru!" Kagura cheered and whistled as she clapped. Shinpachi is clapping too, but he was more shock then happy, even Manju's opponent, Keisuke is stunned.

It had been just two months. Manju had only started learning how to fight with a sword two months ago. Keisuke might not be as strong as the Yorozuya, he did have quite a high standard in kendo.

Looking at Manju and Keisuke, the after is already slightly out of breath, but Manju is still calm and active. It was like she did not even use a bit of energy to win.

"Manju, could it be that you are a master right from the beginning?" Shinpachi asked with an awkward smile.

"I am not sure myself." She returned that awkward smile.

Shinpachi realised he just asked an insensitive question. He apologised and requested for a duel. Shinpachi know he might lose, but still, he wants to know just how strong is Manju's hidden talent.

The Manju he knew is not a weakling anymore. That strength, speed and those movements. The Manju Gintoki knew can never move like that. He watched as she fought Shinpachi, not understanding how that petite body can move like that. She ducked only enough to avoid injuries, use different level of strength to block, counter, distract and attack and is able to balance her leaps and jump easily. Manju is saving and using her energy effectively.

"Ipon!" Otae raised her hand and called the end of the match. "Winner, Manju."

The said winner bowed at Shinpachi, who is a little out of breath.

"Shinpachi you are an embarrassment as a sensei." Kagura said.

Lines dropped from above Shinpachi as he squatted at a corner, sulking.

"Kagura, that is mean." Manju said.

"But it is true!" Kagura protested. "A teacher losing to a student. What kind of teacher is that?"

"Teachers have limited knowledge too. That is why all of us should keep learning and improve. Shinpachi, there is nothing to be ashamed off. We learn from each other, improve together." Manju smiled and said.

"That is right!" Shinpach recovered, holding his fist. "Life-long learning! That is why Gin-san! You should teach us too!" He turned his attention to their strongest samurai.

"No way. It is so troublesome." Gintoki dug his ear and rubbed it on the wall, only to be hit by a flying slipper.

"Gin-chan is too lazy. Manju, let's all improve and overtake Gin-chan, then we can beat his ass." Kagura held her fist like Shinpachi.

"You are already kicking his ass." Manju chuckled.

"Manju, you really are amazing. You can draw, can fight, and can take care of animals. I heard that you cook too." Keisuke praised. "I am really curious now what kind of person are you before you lost your memories." He studied her from head to toe.

"I am more curious then you do." Manju smiled. As of now...she had not been able to remember anything. It is disheartening but, she tries her best to feel so depress about it. After all, those memories might not be there in the first place.

"Manju, are you free on March the 3rd? We are celebrating Doll Festival. Ba-san asked me to invite you." Keisuke remembered his grandmother's instruction to invite Manju, and asked her.

"3rd of March. I don't real-"

"Manju is not free." Kagura cut in and threw her arms around her favourite Yorozuya member. "She is going doll shopping with me. After that we are eating dinner together. That somebody from her workplace, stop trying to ask Manju out." Kagura declared ownership of Manju.

"Kagura?" Manju looked at her, then back at Keisuke, who looked pissed off now.

"I have been observing you aru. Not long after Manju work at your place, you have been after her aru ne." Kagura narrowed her eyes at him. "Manju is not rich, so you are not after her money. That means you are after her body. Manju might be flat-chested, but she has really soft skin."

"Chuto Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi tried to stop the Yato.

"I am just asking her to join us for a meal!" Keisuke said, gritting his teeth. "She always eat lunch with us so what is your problem?"

"My problem is you!" Kagura got furious.

"Don't talk like I am some pervert you brat." He hissed. "Manju and I are both single. What is wrong with me trying to woo her?" Keisuke said it openly.

"Ahahaha..." Manju do not know what to say, much less do.

"Manju is not single aru." Kagura declared.

"I am not?" Manju asked with an awkward smile. When is she attracted and why she did not know it herself?

"Chuto Kagura-chan...This kind of talk...You should not be bring it out like that." Otae cut in.

"Manju is an idiot, so we have to protect her from people like him." Kagura looked at Manju and said.

"Ahahah...Emmm... You know, we should leave soon. Tama is still waiting for us." Manju managed to see the clock from the corner of her eyes.

"That is right. Kagura-chan, it is rude to be late. Let's go." Shinpachi backed Manju up actively.

"Wait...Manju..."

"I will see you at work tomorrow." Manju said to her workmate and hurried outside.

"Come on, Gin-san, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi urged them out after he bidd farewell to his sister and Keisuke.

"The three of you have an appointment with Tama?" Gintoki asked as they walked to Otose Snacks.

"Ah, recently Manju have been playing around with mechanics. Tama said Gengai-san is throwing out some parts today, so we are going over to see if we can salvage some useful ones." Shinpachi said.

"Kagura always wanted a cellphone right? Let's try and make a cellphone." Manju smiled and nodded. "I read them up, it is really interesting."

"You are spoiling her way too much. See how misbehave she was just now." Gintoki lectured.

"Say that again perm head." Kagura glared at him. "Who do you think that was for?"

"You just don't want to share your Manju with other people." Gintoki said flatly. "Manju have her freedom to make friends you know. Who give you the rigths to interfere?"

"Then Gin-chan want to share Manju with other men?" Kagura crossed her arms and asked.

"This sound so wrong Kagura-chan." Shinpachi pushed up his glasses and said. "Manju is with us. Can we consider her feelings a bit?" Manju said nothing, only wearing her usual awkward smile.

"Manju, do you like Gin-chan? Or do you like that guy from your workplace aru ka?" Kagura asked bluntly.

"Both." Manju know what that little girl is asking, but she did not want to answer that.

"Manju! Two-timer is for jerks." Kagura scolded her.

"Then I will be a four-time. Shinpachi, Kagura, be my lover too?" Manju laughed playfully and put both her arms around their neck.

Kagura moved away, saying, "I am not a lesbian."

"Then what makes you think I am not?" Manju withdrew from Shinpachi and asked. "You are so sure I will fall in love with either Keisuke or Gintoki. For all you know, I might secretly in love you, or Tama." Manju jumped and hugged Tama when they saw the green-head waiting outside.

"No way. Tama is a robot." Kagura widened her eyes.

"A robot is also capable of loving." Tama played along and put her arm around Manju's waist.

Shinpachi coughed and looked away while Kagura jaws dropped. Gintoki could be seen with his mouth twitching in an uncomfortable smile.

"Tama, you love Manju aru ka?" Kagura asked.

" Kagura." Gintoki void his expression and scratched his head. "Are you an idiot? Manju and Tama is obviously kidding right? Tama? Manju?"

"I wonder..." Manju and Tama said together then turned and started walking towards Gengai's workshop.

"Chuto Shinpachi, since when did Manju and Tama became so close?" Gintoki whispered to Shinpachi, eyeing the two girls who are walking ahead and softly chatting.

"Most likely is during that time..." Shinpachi started recalling.

Tama had her day off and was looking at some screws in a shop when Manju was in the same shop looking at all the electronic parts. Tama could not decide on which screw is nicer, so she asked Manju, who picked out a black one.

Shinpachi looked at the black screw with yellow ribbon that is now attracted to Tama's head.

"Hei..." Gintoki replied, uninterested.

"Gin-chan." Kagura called out to him. "What should we do? If this goes on, Manju will be with Tama."

"That is why I said, they are just playing with you." Gintoki looked at her, annoyed.

"Demo Gin-san, how can you be so sure?" Shinpachi asked. "Did she tell you that she is not a homosexual or bisexual?"

"No...but this is Manju we are talking about. That Manju you know. There is no way she is a..."

"That is what I am asking. Gin-san, do you know Manju that well to say that?" Shinpachi looked at him and asked. "It is true we live together every day, but Manju is always smiling. It is so difficult to know what she is really is thinking." Shinpachi looked at the two girls and said.

"Manju never get angry or sad aru ne." Kagura said and nodded in agreement.

"It is like, she is keeping a distance." Shinpachi nodded. "Gin-san, did you not notice it?"

"I think that things did improve a little though." Gintoki mumbled. Manju got more playful, and she was not afraid of Zura anymore. In fact, the two fur ball lovers keep up conversation about fur balls greatly. "You guys think too much." Gintoki hit their head and said. "Tama will keep an eye on her, so we need not worry."

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at each other and sighed.

"Gin-san, if Manju really get together with Tama, do not regret that you did not do anything." Shinpachi shook his head.

"Manju is not a homo." Gintoki insisted with a dead pan expression. "Enough of this discussion already. Kids like you two going about love and what not. You are still thousand years too early."

Tama and Manju started digging for parts, talking about how to put them together to use it.

"Manju."

"Yes?" Manju looked up from the box to see the Devil Vice-Commander.

"We need to talk." Hijikata said. Behind him is Sogo, who is eyeing at the girl, then to Gintoki. Manju nodded and stood up to follow them.

"Manju, what happened?" Shinpachi and Kagura looked on, puzzled.

"It won't be long." Manju smiled at them and went off with the two Shinsengumi officer.

"Gintoki-sama, what is that about?" Tama asked. Gintoki just shrugged his shoulder.

The three of them came back after a while, with Manju bowing at them while they leave. Kagura hurried over and asked her about it.

"That is a secret." Manju beamed and said. No matter how they asked her, she is just all smiling and saying nothing. The more she tried to hide, the more it gets to the rest of the Yorozuya.

"Oi you guys...I am heading out for a bit. Go ahead and turn in first." Gintoki wore his shoes and went out. If Manju refuse to say anything, he will hear it from those two.

Sogo's team is patrolling, but he is seated on a bench with a cup of milkshake as he slacked off his work. It was expected when Gintoki went to him and sat down. He knows what is the silver-head going to ask. "Dana, you already owns me honey cakes. What are you going to give me for this information?"

"Honey cakes are postponed. I can give you a bokuto up your asshole if you don't spill it." Gintoki dug his nose and said.

"O, scray..." Sogo said sarcastically as he finished his drink. "Dana...Shinsengumi's confidential data comes with a price you know."

"What do you want?"

"Let's see..." Sogo started thinking. "It is not like you can offer me anything. I am richer then you. How about letting Manju join the Shinsengumi. We don't have any female members and she seems to be good in fighting."

"Let all stop joking around Okita-kun." Gintoki rub his finger under the seat to get rid of the boogie.

"O...now you are using my name now." Sogo looked at him, half amused. "Manju really gets to you so much? Or is it that you poke into your brats' private business?"

A loud boom made passerby paused and looked around, missing out the fact that Gintoki's bokuto is now between Sogo's lap, a few inches away from his crotch.

"You don't have to be so angry." Sogo pulled the sword out from the bench and returned it to him. "It is just a blood test. A few months back, Shinsengumi receive a report about Shogun's illegitimate younger sister. We had been investigating in secret. Report say there is a possibility that the girl changed her looks to remain hidden. Since Manju is around that age, and could not remember anything. We took some blood from her for testing."

"That Shogun has an illegitimate younger sister?" Gintoki asked, almost forget to lower his volumn. If this gets out, that girl might be targeted.

"Apparently so. Well...it is the royal family we are talking about. There is bound to be one or two." Sogo patted the wood chips that got onto his pants.

"Then? What is the result?" Gintoki proceed with his questioning.

"You don't know? I thought it was pretty obvious with the smile she is wearing." Sogo said with a bemused smiled.

"Why do I have to guess when you can tell me what I want to know?" Gintoki poked his bokuto into the earth next to his arm rest.

Sogo cross his legs and took a cream puff from his pocket. "A soon-to-be princess, reuniting with family. She will have the money to pay you back. Shogun will even reward you for taking care of his sister. You can say good bye to your poor lifestyle." He looked sideways at the samurai who went totally still, fists balled until knuckles are white. "She will be returning with us tomorrow morning, so you better say your goodbyes tonight. After today, you will not be seeing her anymore. Illegitimate child might get fortune, but they are quickly married off to other planet as political bonds. It is too bad such a beautiful flower is going to be ruin by those bastards, but at least she does not have t-"

That punch in the face made his mouth and nose bleed. Gintoki took his bokoto and left.

Sogo rubbed his wounded face, a sadistic smile appeared on his face. "I said too much."


	8. Listen when someone is trying to speak

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

Note: You know in drama, when someone lost their memories, the people around them will tell them to create new memories when that character just cannot remember anything despite many tries. I am curious just how many cases in real life that memories lost patients can really give up on their past and go on to creating new memories. If I lost my memories, I think I will be really depress and even find it difficult to trust those around me.

* * *

Manju was happily chatting on the cellphone she had succeeded in making from Gengai's spare parts.

"Manju, you really are not coming for dinner? The Yorozuya are invited too." Fujiko had understood the situation from her grandson. Keisuke had been complaining to them for the whole day about Kagura and Gintoki.

"I will ask them again." Manju smiled as she overlooked the street from above. It was already quite late. Kagura had already gone too sleep, and Manju will too, after she hung up. Ever since she cleared things with Katsura, she is able to get decent quality sleep. With her current sword skills level, she felt safe going anywhere on her own. "When it comes to free good food, they w-"

The cellphone got taken out of her hand before she could finish. "We already said she is not going. And from today on, she quit." Gintoki said into the phone and hung up.

"Gintoki! What are you...I never say I am quitting!" Manju looked at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"Come on." Gintoki did a long haul with the phone which land on the sofa, then closed and locked the door before pulling her down and onto the street.

"Gintoki...wait...a minute. Where are we going?" Manju is just stumbling along behind him. It puzzled her to see Gintoki in such a bad mood. "What happened?" No matter what she asked, Gintoki just would not answer her. Her wrist is already started to numb for the blood circulation was cut off by his painful grip. "Gintoki!" She forcefully wretched her hand from his gripped and stood her ground. "What is with you?" She asked louder this time, showing her displease.

"Nothing is with me. I am just doing my duty as a good citizen to escort you to Shinsengumi. Rather then tomorrow, you should leave when Kagura is still asleep, or else she will destroy the house when she tries to stop you from leaving. Not that you care anyway since you can just pay us back with your fortune." Gintoki said flatly.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What about me leaving and Ka-"

"It is suppose to be a secret right? Sorry for exposing you like that. Don't worry, I won't tell them that you will be married off to other planet. If they know about it, they will be troublesome to deal with. Or is it that you don't really care too since you will be able to sit back and enjoy life? The other party can be horn heads or purple skin, you will just be nice and bear babies for him right? I am sure you will listen to your elder brother since you always do what the others tell you to. " Gintoki continued on. "Well, thanks to you, we are not losing out too. I will get the hospital fee back, and even rewards from the Bakfu for keeping you safe. It is a win-win for everyone, maybe except for Shinpachi and Kagura. It seemed like they are the only one who treat you like family. Whatever it is, it is not your business anymore. Now lets hurry. I still want to catch my sleep." Gintoki reached for her hand again, but this time, he missed it and a clear slap rang in the air. Gintoki is shocked, but he never let it show, covering his cheeks with his hand as he looked at her.

Manju looked up and smiled, refusing to let her tears drop. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not that person's younger sister. Worry not, you will still get all your money." Tears just fall anyway. "I will mail the cheque to you." Manju wiped her tears and ran back to the street.

"Dana, you are so mean, making a girl cry like that." Sogo made his presence known and said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gintoki grabbed his collar and hissed at him. "She said she is not Shogun's younger sister."

"Free information are usually inaccurate." Sogo held Gintoki's fist when he tried to hit him. "Instead of killing me here, should you not go after her?" Gintoki punched him with another hand before going after Manju.

"Tama!" Gintoki ran into Otose Snacks after he checked that Manju did not return to Yorozuya.

"What is it, Gintoki-sama." Tama was sweeping the floor. "What happened to your face?" She enquired about the red palm print.

"Did you see Manju?" Gintoki had been running in full speed, already out of breath.

"No. She should be asleep at this time." Tama shook her head. "Did something happen?"

"No." Gintoki then run out and headed for the shelter. If she is not with Tama, there is only one more place.

Manju thanked Fujiko again and again. Her request to advance a year of salary must be troubling for the shelter too, since the shelter is not a business in the first place. "Manju, are you really ok? Your eyes are puffy and red." Fujiko asked as Keisuke looked on with concern.

"Yes. I am fine. Just watched a tear-jerking drama." Manju smiled and lied. She know she is good at it.

"Go home safely." Keisuke had wanted to walk her back, but Manju rejected it. She is not going back to Yorozuya anymore.

"See you tomorrow." She kept the cheque in her pocket and walked that quiet stretch of road. She is strong now, not afraid of walking through here alone anymore. Someone blocked her path, making her stop. "Just in time. I don't have to make a trip to the post office. Here is the bills and reward." She took out the cheque and gave it to the panting man who is totally out of breathe. Seeing that Gintoki have no means to take it from her, she slotted it into his kimono and walked pass him.

With that, they are clear. She just needs to find somewhere to stay for tonight, then she will start looking for places the next day. Manju know Fujiko will let her into their family if she asks, but she doesn't want to trouble them any further.

It is ok. Everything will be fine. She can get another part time job for a year before she start getting pay from the shelter again. She doesn't need much money in the first place and Fujiko give her large serving lunch anyway. Everything will be fine, then why is she feeling so uneasy now?

"Wait..." Gintoki grabbed her hand and stopped her, still trying to catch his breath.

"Is the money not enough? I even included the possibility of your broken house, the electricity I used, the clothes you got me and all." Manju said, pulling her hand back. There is nothing she can give him anymore. The necklace is the only thing she have. O...there is still that Kapibarasan keychain. "It is this right? Second hand goods can fetch good price too." She held it out to him, and put it in his hand when he tried to reach for her hand again.

"Just wait a minute and let me catch my breath." Gintoki pressed down on her shoulders and backed her up to the wall.

"I don't think there is anything more we need to discuss." Manju smiled and pushed his hands off her. "You made it clear. I am to leave before Kagura wake up. No worries, I am not returning to Yorozuya. Yorozuya-san, if you don't head back soon, you are going to lose your sleep."

"Just shut up for a moment." He held her shoulders with more force this time, resting his head on her right shoulder as his breathe returns. "I am thinking how to put my thoughts to speech now." Gintoki was not expecting a kick from her that made him stumbled backwards.

" I refuse to listen to what you have to say." Manju smiled and shook her head. "Since I was not given a chance to clarify things just now, I don't see the need to let you have the chance. You said it yourself Yorozuya-san, that your business is none of mine anymore and I too need my sleep."

"That mouth of yours really..." Gintoki snortled and shook his head. "needs a little discipline." He captured her face with both his hands and pressed his lips on hers.

Manju felt her heart made a huge leap, before stopping as her neck heat up, eyes widen.

What is this? Some kind of joke?

Gintoki looked into those watery eyes of hers, but his mind is somewhere else. Manju's lips are softer and fuller then it seems.

Manju hit his hands away as she turned her head to the side, and then covered her lips with the back of her hand. That seemed to snap Gintoki back to the current situation and he proceeded to pin her hands down at her sides to prevent her from hitting him again.

"Come on, everyone deserves a second chance. Listen to me." Gintoki put his face in front of hers and said.

She nodded. "I...will listen, so let me go and stand back a bit." She could feel her face burning. Manju's embarrassment made Gintoki smile. It is an expression he never since on her face before. Having been with them for some time, they never stop using yellow jokes to tease her, but she will always wear that awkward smile. Gintoki had started to think that Manju is mature enough not to get affected by that, but to be able to make her go red with a kiss...

She is still a kid.

Not wanting to push anymore limits, Gintoki released her hands and leaned back a little, still close enough to hold her back if she try to escape.

Manju could not look at him. She felt extremely uneasy and confuse.

"I am sorry." Gintoki could read her emotions easily this time. Though it was Sogo who lied to him, he was the one who said all those things. "I am not using these as an excuse, but I was just frustrated. Okita-kun told me about how illegitimate child from the royals are forced into political marriage to please the amantos and I got really pissed off."

"Okita-san?" Manju frowned.

"I asked him, what is with you and Shinsengumi, and he told me about the DNA test, that you are indeed that person's younger sister. He lied." Gintoki said unhappily.

"I see." Manju nodded, implying that she understood.

"Right? It is all just a misunderstanding. I was misled and lied to, and yes, I said things I should not. I am sorry." Gintoki tried to find forgiveness from her expression; instead, it was her trademark smile.

"Misunderstanding or not does not matter. In the end, I will still pay you your bills, and it is true Kagura will be angry when I leave. I spoilt them too much." Manju bowed slightly in apology. "In the first place, I am a client, then a worker. Everything revolves around money. Everything ends with money now. It is the best outcome." She beamed at him.

"Are you even listening to what I said just now?" Gintoki asked with a sigh. "It is a misunderstanding. Once it is all cleared up, you don't have to leave anymore."

"Yorozuya-san is the one who did not listen to me, since the beginning. Remember when I said I only join the Yorozuya to pay you back?" Manju smiled a little helplessly. "I paid back already. Staying make it meaningless."

"Don't say that Man-chan." Gintoki felt a tiny spark of anger inside him. "Meaningless? What do you take Yorozuya for? A homeless shelter and a job agency? Kagura's and Shinpachi's stand is clear isn't it. You are part of Yorozuya, their elder sister kind of presences. You too... treat them as younger siblings."

"Younger siblings? What are you talking about?" Manju said coldly. "That is just bribery. It happens in all workplace. You got to please your workmates and boss."

"That is the stupid lie ever." Gintoki felt his angry sparks disappeared at how she foolishly chose to be stubborn.

Manju bit her lips and turned away. She actually agreed with Gintoki on that. She is just being stubborn.

"I don't know how you think of Yorozuya, but we think of you as family. Even Sadaharu likes you more then he likes Kagura." Gintoki scratched his head and said. "You are the only one he never tries to bite."

"Family? No. I don't feel that way." Manju smiled, exhausted. "From how I looked at it, I am just an outsider, living by the goodwill of you people. It is so from Yorozuya, same from Otose Snacks and the shelter. Just like a stray dog, wagging his tail just to please everyone. He gets his fair share of fun and food, but he never belongs. He sees how hard everyone tries to include him, but everything is just so empty."

"He just need more time. You need more time." Gintoki held her shoulders and tried to look at her eyes.

"And how much time is that?" Manju shook her head. "Another year? Or fifty?"

Gintoki had nothing to say against that. He did not understand what is holding her back. If she really hates what she is doing now, all she but has to do is to say it. No one is forcing her to do anything she doesn't like. "If it is about your memories, we will look for it together." Gintoki remembered the note Sogo gave him is still in his pocket. He had put hold the plans of going over there for some time. "Even if we can't find it, it is still ok. There is always this cliche saying that we can create new memories. The old ones are the past anyway."

"That is rubbish!" Manju glared at him, upset. "That is totally rubbish!" She got agitated when Gintoki touched that subject. "Without any memories, how am I going to know myself? How am I going to answer those questions that keep wandering in my mind? Who am I? Why did I come to Kabukichou? Why do I approach Yorozuya first thing when I come to? Why do I not have any memories when I was not even suffering from any injuries beside cuts and blisters. What was I doing before this? What am I supposed to be doing? Did I have family and friends? Are they still alive waiting for me? Was I the person I am now? Am I really this good girl everyone is going about? I could be a murderer and nobody knows! I could have been a super duper villain trying to take out the main character of this anime. I could be many things. And yet, I am here now going about work and hobbies like nothing happened. I am living in comfort now when my family and friends might be suffering. Or there might be nothing in the first place. I am just an empty clone or even a robot which someone is controlling from somewhere!" She chocked and poured out her frustration, almost yelling now. All these questions had been piling up inside her. "I just keep thinking and thinking and thinking until it is so hard to...relax. There is just so many possibilities, and no matter how hard I tried to remember, there is nothing inside this skull!" She looked at Gintoki, pointing at her head angrily. She is not angry at him of course. She just really upset.

"You think too much." Gintoki held her head with both hands and sighed. "By knowing the past won't change the future. If you really are a murderer in the past, you just need to change. Really, why does the past matter?" When he said that, he felt like he just slapped himself in the face, for some parts inside himself, he is still holding onto his past.

"Am I speaking an alien language or is it that you are just too stupid to understand." Manju shook her head and pushed his hands away.

"It is definitely Japanese, and I am not stupid. I just don't understand." Gintoki said flatly. "What are you thinking? What is it that you want? I don't understand you."

"Of course you don't understand. Even I don't understand myself." Manju decided that she should just give up. "Enough already. Just leave me alone. Yorozuya is perfectly fine before I come along anyway."

"Try again. Change your explanation. There are many ways to convey your thoughts." Gintoki refused to just let things end like that.

"I am really tired." Manju held her head and said. "I will pen it to you tomorrow, together with the resignation letter."

"Is it?" Gintoki swept her off her feet and lift her up.

" What are you trying to do. Let me down!" Manju got really surprised and irritated at his persistence and is ready to leash out at him. In respond to that, Gintoki dropped her, only to catch her again before she hit ground. Because of the sudden free fall, Manju reached out and hugged his neck in reflex, receiving another heart attack.

"Listen up. If you struggle again, I am going to drop you, knock you out and drag you back. If you don't shut up, I will kiss you again." Gintoki looked down at her and warned.

"You assh-"

True to his words, Gintoki kissed her again, and when she tried to hit him, he dropped her again. As much as Manju can bear the pain of being drop, the shock of sudden free fall made her jump and she always reached out to him in reflex. "Yes yes. I am an asshole." Gintoki started walking back. "Just be a good girl and go to sleep. We can all talk it out tomorrow."

All the passer-by just could not help but look at them. To avoid embarrassment, Manju pretended to be asleep, not knowing that she would fall asleep for real.

As he approached their home, Gintoki spotted Otose and Tama waiting for them. "Gintoki, what happened?" Otose asked, eyeing the two of them. "An argument? Manju hit you." She folded her arms smiling.

"Gintoki-sama, please do not bully Manju." Tama is more concern of the dried tears around the girl's eyes.

"Bully? You have not seen her fighting skills. I would not dare to bully her." Gintoki replied.

"To see a slap on Gintoki-sama's face and tears on Manju's, this is an actual case of bullying." Tama insisted.

"Gintoki, making a little girl cry, how much of a bastard can you be?" A tick appeared on Otose's forehead.

"It is already late. Leave it till tomorrow." Gintoki climbed up the stairs, let her down and opened the door before carrying her in again. Manju used to be such a light sleeper that little movements could wake her, but now...she is sleeping so soundly.

"Just what am I supposed to do with you?" Gintoki pulled the blanket over her and put her keychain next to her. Looking at the clock pointing 0530hr, Gintoki gave up on sleeping and went into the living room.

[Why did I come to Kabukichou? Why do I approach Yorozuya first thing when I come to? Why do I not have any memories when I was not even suffering from any injuries beside cuts and blisters? What was I doing before this? What am I supposed to be doing? Did I have family and friends? Are they still alive waiting for me? Was I the person I am now? Am I really this good girl everyone is going about? I could be a murderer and nobody knows! I could have been a super duper villain trying to take out the main character of this anime.]

"So she is worrying about that." Gintoki recalled what Manju said and finally found her primary concern.

[I am just an empty clone or even a robot which someone is controlling from somewhere!]

Gintoki would not dismiss those as her child imagination. There are tonnes of amantos here, and he cannot say that there is no amanto who cannot create a robot with human body.

[I am just an empty clone.]

Gintoki is not sure about the clone part...but empty... There is a possibility that Manju do not have any memories to begin with.

Like a baby? At the age of 0, some might still remember the times they are inside their mother, but as time pass, they tend to forget about it. Wait...does that mean Manju is actually a baby?

"No way. No matter how I look at it, she is at least seventeen." Gintoki scratched his head and put his head on the table. "The mother's stomach will be ripped if a baby is this big, or is it that she is actually hatched from an egg?"

Ahhh...Troublesome.


	9. Dreams give people hope

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

* * *

 _Manju: I really wish I can ride on a Kapibarasan and fly!_

 _Gintoki: Capybara cannot fly._

 _Manju: Capybara jia nai, Kapibarasan da._

* * *

Kagura never expect herself to be the first to wake up that day. Ever since Manju came, the hard-worker has been the first of the three of them to wake up. When she saw Gintoki's futon is empty, she found it to be even weirder, only to find the samurai sleeping and drooling on his desk.

"Could it be last night...heeheeheehee..." Kagura grinned and walked to the table, hitting Gintoki's head. "Oi! Gin-chan. Gin-chan!" She careful not to wake Manju, who is still sleeping soundly in the room.

"What?" Annoyed, Gintoki lift his head a bit to see who is it. When he saw Kagura, he dropped his head back down and snored.

"Gin-chan...if you don't wake up...Your JUMP is going to get burned." Kagura smiled evily and whispered into his ear.

"No! My JUMP!" Gintoki jumped from his seat, awake. That triggered Kagura's laughing fit. It is a trick she learned from Manju, but had not got the chance to use it until now. "What is it?!" Gintoki scratched his head, annoyed and sleepy.

"How was it last night? Manju's skin is really smooth and soft right? Her lips are very soft too. Did you leave any hickies?" Kagura asked softly, excited for juicy news. Instead, she got a hit at the back of her head, and Gintoki's dead pan eyes as he dug his nose.

"Compared to me, you are the more pervert one." Gintoki yawned and said.

"Selfish." Kagura said unhappily. "Either way, I will see those hickies when we bath."

"We did not do anything you idiot." Gintoki scolded.

"No way. If you two have not do anything, why are you sleeping here? There must be something in your futon. It is wet isn't it?" Gintoki covered her mouth immediately.

"Consider the rating you idiot kid!" Gintoki reprimanded. "Ahhh!" Kagura bit his hand, causing him to withdraw it immediately. "Nothing happened between the two of us!" Gintoki hissed at her.

"Then why are you sleeping here?" Kagura asked unhappily.

"Cooling my back. The futon is too hot." Gintoki leaned back on his chair and close his eyes. "There is no breakfast. Go and buy some."

"Lies. It is still freezing today." Kagura refused to believe him. "If your futon is hot, that means you did something there."

"It is too troublesome to make you believe." Gintoki rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

The room door slid opened and Manju came out. Unusual to the daily routine, not only she overslept, her smile really happily. "Kagura, want to eat out today?" She asked. It is too late to make anything now. She will call Fujiko to take a day leave later.

"Manju, why are you so happy?" Kagura asked.

"I had a dream." Manju beamed. "A very nice one. I am not sure it is my memory but...I dreamt that I have parents and a super huge Kapibarasan."

"O! How is you Papi and Mami like?" Kagura is curious now.

"I don't know. Can't see their face, but I heard their voice. " Manju beamed happily. "Father told Mother how I inherited her love for Kapibarasan."

"And?"

"There is no more to it." Manju went to put on her boots.

"That's all? That is so lame." Kagura complaint as she put on hers. "Gin-chan, you are not coming?"

"Just get a take away for me. I need more sleep." Gintoki said without looking at them.

"Come on Kagura." Manju was already outside the door. Detecting a change between Manju and Gintoki, Kagura went out with Manju, wanting to know what happened between them.

"Manju...did you fight with Gin-chan?" She is straight when it comes to asking questions.

"Something like that." Manju decided not to lie about it.

"Manju, don't be angry with Gin-chan." Kagura never thought Manju will get angry. "He is a pervert and idiot. He is disgusting and dirty, but he is a good man. You won't find another one as good as him ne."

"Kagura, I...Never mind." Manju had wanted to tell her everything, but decided against it for if she throw a tantrum in public area, it might be disastrous.

"Manju, if you have anything to say, just say it."

"I will tell you later." Manju smiled and nodded. "Lets get some food. You must be really hungry."

"Okay." Kagura led the way into a family restaurant. When it comes to food, the Yorozuya will not miss it. In the first place, Kagura did not think their fight is serious. "Gin-chan must have done something stupid. I wonder what is Manju like when she was pissed off." Kagura muttered and looked at her companion quietly. To Kagura, Manju feels really different today. Fighting with Gintoki aside, Manju seems less tense and happier. "Manju, you really feel so happy about the dream aru ne." Kagura actually felt happy for her. "Even though you are not sure that is really your memory." She watched as Manju ate a little wheat manju.

"Well...the dream gives me hope. Maybe...I am not as empty as I thought." Manju said thoughtfully. "Even though I am in the baby's point of view in the dream and there is no evidence that the baby is really me, I felt a very warm and fuzzy feeling, and that feeling persisted when I woke up. Even as of now... I felt the jitters of being in the dream."

"Jia...If you find your own family, are you going to leave?" Kagura prompted, leaning forward At that, Manju hesitated. If is normally, she should be able to smile and give her an unclear answer, but... "No way Manju." Kagura said sadly. "Yorozuya can't live without you anymore aru ne!"

"Kagura..." Manju smiled sadly.

"It is not that smile." This smile is so different from the one Manju had when she talked about her dream. Everything seems clear to the Yato now. Manju is always forcing her smiles. "Manju, do you not like Yorozuya?"

"I do. Of course I is just that it is not place for me." Manju sighed. "Kagura, I don't belong here."

"But why? I don't understand. Everyone likes you, and you are pretty and nice and kind" Kagura asked, upset. "Manju, don't leave. Gin-chan will be sad." Kagura looked at her, agitated as she held her hand. "I finally have a very good nee-san. Papi and baka aniki never care much about me. Only you." Her eyes grew watery and her voice loud enough to gather the attention of all the other customers in the restaurant.

"Kagura, calm down." Manju could not smile anymore. She felt really sad. She never want to make them sad. However, if she continues to stay with them, she doesn't know how long she can continue trying to stand her ground in the already full and sailing ship of Yorozuya. Manju felt stress, subconsciously, she was never able to relax, fearing that one day, she will just start attacking them for no reason. She had known it not long after she joined Yorozuya. It has always been her making her own life difficult. All she have to do is relax, do whatever she wants and say how she really feel, but she always held herself back. That suffocated her so badly, affecting her sleeps and her emotions greatly.

"Manju, you are super-duper idiot! You must have fight with Gin-chan over this." Kagura started yelling at her. "We took you in when you are at your lowest, and now you have a job, you want to leave us. You are so ungrateful. I hate you." Kagura ran out.

"Wait Kagura!" Manju stood up to give chase but bumped into a waitress. She did not mind that tiny pain the felt like an ant bite, but her world started to spin and she felt her legs weakening. "Kagura..." Darkness took over, plunging her into unconsciousness. The waitress caught her limped body and gets her towards the toilet.

"Customer, you should not drink so much in the morning." The waiter said with a smile no one saw. The table which previously only have two plates of noodles and two cups of juice now stood an extra bottle of empty beer.

This entire act is just to get the girl when she is finally alone. Kijima Matako threw the light girl over her shoulder after they are alone in the toilet and went out of the back door. Takasugi Shinsuke had ordered for her to be capture, but no matter how she asked her master, the Kiheitai Commander never answers to anyone.

"It doesn't matter. Shinsuke-sama is always right. He is probably just trying to target Shiroyasha by taking his woman." Matako thought aloud as she walked towards their ship.

Kagura stomped her way into Shimura's Residences and started complaining to the siblings about Manju. Initially, she thought that Manju would chase after her, and even slowed down her pace, but after waiting for a while, she did not see Manju at all. That angers the Yato further, thus deciding to give her the cold shoulder from now on.

Shinpachi got really sad when he knew about it. As for Otae...She is not really close to Manju and only heard about her mostly from Shinpachi and Kagura. They talked on few occasions, but are just normal friends.

"We got to talk to Gin-san and find a way to make Manju stay." Shinpachi said.

"Shin-chan, Kagura-chan. I know you two really like Manju, but Manju really miss her family. If she find them, is it really right for us to separate them?" Otae asked with a gentle smile.

"But! If Manju leave then we...are not Yorozuya anymore." Kagura said.

"Kagura-chan, Manju going back home does not mean she is not part of Yorozuya. Just like Shin-chan, she can go back and fro every day." Otae explained.

"If Manju is not living with us... I will need to sleep in the closet again." Kagura sulked. "She will not be able to wash my back, dry my head and tie my hair anymore."

"She can always wash your back and dry your hair before going home."

"Ane-ue...Manju might not be living in Edo." Shinpachi said.

"I am sure she will come visit." Otae tried to comfort the two of them. "You don't want Manju to be unhappy too right?"

"I got it Shinpachi. Muhahahaha." Kagura was thoughtful for a moment before she started laughing.

"Got what?"

"Manju just have to marry Gin-chan ne!" Kagura said proudly. "If they get married, even Manju's parents cannot separate them aru ne."

" Kagura-chan, what makes you sure that they are really in love with each other? They don't look like it. In fact, Manju don't talk to him as much as she talk to you right?" Otae asked.

"They talk a lot." Kagura smiled teasingly. "I woke up in the middle of the night sometimes. Manju and Gin-chan are always chatting in the living room. It is interesting to peek." Kagura grinned, remembering how Gintoki held Manju to keep her warm when she fell asleep on him. She thought Gintoki is just going to take her there.

"Well...I am not sure if talking is all. Gin-san is a pervert, and Manju is pretty. Could it be that he just want to sleep with her? This is Gin-san we are talking about." Otae cover her mouth with her sleeve and said in an exaggerated manner.

"It is different when they talk." Kagura laughed, remember how Gintoki sometime blush when Manju laughed and chuckled. "Gin-chan steal looks at her, is protective of her and a little helpless when it comes to her. I can assure you Gin-chan is in love with Manju."

"It is so for Gin-san, but what about Manju?" Otae nodded in understanding and asked another question.

"I think Manju likes Gin-san too." It is Shinpachi who answered. "I was cleaning that day and I managed to get a peek of Manju's sketch book. There are drawings of Gin-san. She drew Gin-san's sleeping posture, reading JUMP, eating ice-cream or just lazing around. Manju drew them inside and has that happy expression when she looked at them."

"I see..." Otae giggled at how cute they are. Otae started imagining the two of them chatting with Manju chuckling lightly and Gintoki scratching his head with a blush on his face. "It is great Gin-san finally have a woman to manage his messed up life. Shin-chan, Kagura-chan. I will help with the wedding plans too. It is going to be fun." Otae announced.

"Then let's go and talk to Gin-chan." Kagura cheered and they made their way there.

Gintoki is now sleeping on the sofa with a weird dream. He is eating a cake on a mountain top, overlooking the biggest moon he had ever seen. Then, something flew past. He had to strain his eyes to see a giant Kapibarasan with someone riding on top of it.

Manju? Ehhh? What is this?!

Then he heard someone calling him as his dream faded and he found himself looking at the big fat face of Shinpachi's. "Took you guys long enough. I am so hungry that I passed out." He yawned and sat up. Immediately, he is sandwiched between Kagura and Shinpachi, with Otae seated opposite him. Seeing that Manju is not back, he assumed that she had went to work.

"Ne ne Gin-chan, do you want a wife?" Kagura asked.

"No." Gintoki took that bag of buns on the table and started eating them.

"Gin-san, you are of the age for marriage. Any later, no one will want a useless man like you." Shinpachi commented.

"What? This is some kind of arranged marriage between Otae and me?" Gintoki took another bun. "I told you, I only like Ketsuno Ana, or at least someone with boobs." For that, he got a kicked on his face by Otae.

"Who the hell want to married a loser like you?" Otae hissed.

"Gin-chan, do you not want to patch up with Manju? If you keep flirting like that, Manju will really leave when she finds her family." Kagura said disapprovingly.

"Even without her family, she had wanted to leave." Gintoki finished all the buns and said with a stuffed mouth.

"Huh? Gin-san? What do you mean? Manju want to leave even though she had not find her family?" Shinpachi asked.

"That's right." Gintoki dug the gap of his teeth as the meat from the bun got stuck in between. "If I had not stopped her from leaving yesterday, Kagura, she will not be here this morning."

"That is why you got into a fight with her aru ka?" Kagura asked the obvious.

"More or less." Gintoki yawned, leaving out the part about the DNA test and the misunderstanding they had. "I had wanted to take her back here and we can all sit down and talk things out, but to think she went straight to work after breakfast."

"Manju did not go to work." Kagura shook her head. "She said she is going to call the shelter and take a day leave."

"Then where did she go?" Gintoki dug his ears and asked. Besides Yorozuya and the shelter, he did not think she have anywhere else to go. Did she managed to trick Kagura and ran off? "Kagura, are you not with her?" Gintoki eyed the yato.

"I...left her in the family restaurant." Kagura sweatdrop and said with certain level of guilt. "Maybe she is angry and do not want to see us yet."

"What? You have a fight with her too?" Gintoki stretched his back and stood up to get his strawberry milk. It was freshly made from yesterday, sealed in air tight container to maintain its quality. Manju had been doing that for him since she treated him that special strawberry milk. The cold press juicer stood at a corner, clean and dry. Things like these are expensive and sometimes, require slightly more time to clean, but when it comes to food preparation, Manju like to do her best.

In fact, she does her best in everything.

If she is to leave, who is going to make his strawberry milk? After drinking these freshly made ones, Gintoki no longer find those packet ones tasty.

"Gin-chan..." Kagura went in and called out. "I will go search for her. Think of how to propose when she comes back." The yato grinned and ran off before Gintoki could scold her for talking rubbish again.

"Gin-san, I will go too. Please think of how to apologise to her." Shinpachi went off after Kagura. Gintoki said nothing more and went back to the sofa, turning on the television.

Otae sighed and turned it off, much to Gintoki's dismay. "Gin-san, what is with this cold attitude? Manju have nowhere else to go beside Yorozuya and the shelter. Are you not worried?" She asked.

"That is enough already." Gintoki put the cup on the table and looked at her. "Everyone just keeps assuming we are lovers and all. Both of us are not interested." He looked at her with dead fish eyes.

"Not interested? Really?" Otae smiled and asked.

"Do I look like a boyfriend material to you?"

"It does not matter how I see you. What matters is how the person you like see you." Otae said. "Besides Sarutobi-san, only Manju can stand you. Are you saying that you are fine with her not coming back?"

"I am in no position to stop her if she really wants to leave." Gintoki took the cheque out from his pocket.

"I am not asking you about position now. I am asking you if you ok with her leaving." Otae started getting a little impatient. "In the first place, you are denying yourself of the position. If you make her your woman, you have every rights and position to make her stay."

"Oi oi...Is this what an elder sister figure should encourage?" Gintoki frowned and asked. "Making her my woman? That brat is not mature enough for that. Manju only have one thing in her mind and that is her memories. Are you implying that I should force myself on her?"

Face palming; Otae threw a sketchbook at him. She had not seen what is inside, but she assumed it is the one Shinpachi had said. "Take a look inside and reconsider your judgement."

Gintoki took the sketchbook and started going through, but closed it immediately when he reach the third page. "Why are you showing me this shit?" His eyebrow twitched and threw the book on the table. "Why did Manju even drew these?"

"Shit?" Otae raged. She took the book and looked. Third page shows Gintoki kissing Hijikata. Angry red aura disappeared. Otae got shocked and closed the book. "This is the wrong book! There has to be another one somewhere."

"She only have one sketchbook." Gintoki said.

"That means Shin-chan misunderstood. All the drawings Manju drew were incomplete when Shinpachi saw them. Manju had been drawing yaoi fandom!" Otae opened the book and look through them again, admiring how good the drawing is.

Gintoki took the book from Otae and flipped to the last page. Coughing at it, he went to a corner, ripped it out of the book and burnt it, then the second last, then third last...and the whole book. Who cares if the owner will get angry. He is angry now.

Just what is this girl thinking?

"I have something to take care of. Either you go home or just sit there." Gintoki took his bokuto and headed out, searching for Manju. He Katsura, Tama and even Hasegawa frequently, but none of them saw her.

It is not like Manju will be assault again. Her fighting skills are good, but Gintoki just could not relax when he could not find her anywhere. "It is not like she can ride a Kapibarasan and fly off." Gintoki muttered in amusement as the sun started to set.

"Gin-san!"

"Gin-chan!"

Kagura and Shinpachi ran to him, clearly worried. They could not find her anywhere. "Could she have left Edo?"

"It must be that. Run away from home. Girls her age always do that." Gintoki scratched his head and said.

"Manju is not that childish." Shinpachi shook his head.

"Ara...Kintoki jia nai no? Ahahahaha ahahahaha." The most annoying companion came at the wrong timing, with a ship hovering over them.

"Sakamoto-san and Kaientai." Shinpachi greeted him.

"Shut up. I don't have the patients to put up with you now." Gintoki did not even want to correct his name anymore.

"Sakamoto-san, your ship...Did something happen?" Shinpachi looked at the smoking ship that is covered with holes as it slowly lands.

"We got robbed by spaces pirates, Harasame and are lucky to be able to escape with only this level of damage. Ahahahahaha, ahaha ahaha."

Gintoki have no mood for all this. He spotted the Shinsengumi and called out to their devil-commander. "Hijikata-kun, have you seen my third brat?" Gintoki asked.

"Third brat? Manju? No, have not seen her for the whole of today." Hijikata crooked a brown at how Gintoki got his name right this time.

"Where is Okita-kun then?"

"He is station at the terminal today." Hijikata took another puff of smoke.

"Did something happen?" Gintoki asked. Any information is valuable now. Shinsengumi are the police force after all.

"Why do you care?" Hijikata looked at him and folded his arms.

"Come on Ogushi-kun. We had shared information numerous times already. What is the harm of doing one more exchange?" Gintoki grinned and said.

"It is Hijikata! You managed to call me that just now! You are doing that on purpose!" Hijikta hissed at him. This perm never fails to get on his edge, but he will not deny that they had helped each other out numerous times. "What? Did your brat run away from home? Sogo told me about what happened last night."

"Just tell me what is happening around. Is it the Harasame?" Gintoki dug his nose.

"Anonymous leads came in. Harasame have some activity here today. " Hijikta light another cigarette. "How do you know about Harasame?"

"That Loud Mouth there just got attack by Harasame." Gintoki stretched his back and rotated his right arm. "Thanks for the info." Gintoki walked back to where Kaientai is and grabbed the back of Sakamoto's collar.

"Kintoki? What are you trying to do?"

"I want you to track down the Harasame." Gintoki threw him up the broken ship and jumped onboard while Shinpachi and Kagura followed.

"This ship is in no condition to fly." Mutsu rejected Gintoki's request.

"Then find me a ship that can." Gintoki said flatly.

"Chouto Gin-san. Where are we going? We are supposed to look for Manju." Shinpachi asked in confusion.

"Manju? There is a good manju shop in space?" Sakamoto asked, wanting to try.

"Yes yes. That manju must have been taken by Harasame. If we don't hurry, it will be eaten." Gintoki looked at the damage on the ship. He do not know ships well to decide on its ability to fly. He just need to leave the flying and tracking part to that laughing idiot.

"Gin-chan, are you saying the Harasame kidnapped Manju?" Kagura asked, rolling up her sleeve, ready to punch some faces.

"It is just a guess. Manju is not irresponsible. Even if she wants to leave without the two of you knowing, she will at least tell me." Gintoki is sure of that. "She might be strong, but going against Harasame alone is a suicide. I don't know what they want with her, but for now, any lead is worth investigating."

"You heard that Laughing Idiot! Hurry up and start flying!" Kagura scolded the Kaientai founder. All along, Sakamoto was looking at Gintoki. The last time he saw his comrade so serious was during the Joi War. Ever since that, Gintoki has that lazy face every time he saw him. "Oi!" Kagura hit his head hard, causing him to fall and smashed his face on the ground. Crawling up, he laughed and ordered Mutsu to get their backup ship.

Sakamoto asked Shinpachi about Manju. It is definitely not food when Gintoki said about her not being irresponsible. To think that a girl can make Gintoki serious. Sakamoto just got interested in her.

Things around Gintoki always get interesting.

Sakamoto smirked as he looked at the radar that blinks the position of the Harasame ship. He will get revenge for his ship too.


	10. Dreams give people strength

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

 _Kagura: Gin-chan, what is you favorite manju aru ka?_

 _Gintoki: Azuki manju._

 _Kagura pours red bean paste onto Manju's head._

 _Manju: Kaguraaaaa!_

* * *

("We still have not name her." A female silhouette picked the baby up and looked at the girl who is wearing a kapibarasan suit.

"We have lousy naming sense." A male silhouette pinched the baby's nose and the baby giggled happily. "We should let her decide on her name. Even through we name her now, she is mostly going to forget it soon." The male voice sounded a bit sad.

"We do not have time to solve her memory loss part. It is part of her growth." The female figure reached to her partner and patted his shoulder. "It will definitely be a shock for her. With totally no memories and with no one who know her. But I know she will be fine. This cutie pie is our child, the child of the mighty Sun and Moon. She will live freely like us." The baby felt her mother's lips on her head, and sighed in happiness, reaching out to her mother who love her so much.

"It is too bad we have so little time with her." The baby's father touched her gently, chuckled when the baby giggle and munched toothlessly on her father's index finger.

"We will have endless time in the future. "Baby's mother said confidently. "This baby will be our hope for revival. I have confidence in our child. She will be everybody's hope. Before she can stand on her own, we will protect her." A big necklace chained around her neck, and the baby could feel the large cold pendent on her chest.)

Manju opened her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness around her. Only her finger twitched when she tried to reach for her necklace. Her body and limbs felt extremely heavy and weak. Mustering all her strength, she managed to sit up after a few tries and had a better look at the room. There is nothing inside, only four walls, a roof, a floor and a door. There is also a huge metal ball that was attached to the chains around her wrist and ankle. Moving slowly to the nearest wall, Manju leaned against it and closed her eyes. Whichever drugs she was fed was still in her system, thus the weakness. There is no point in screaming, crying or trying to escape now.

The door creaked opened and a man walked in. "Wah...To be able to move after taking that drug, I will not expect less from Meteor." Someone said. Manju opened her eyes and looked at him, taking in how much he resembles Kagura. "That drug is used to paralysis Yato."

"Meteor?" Manju repeated that word that made no sense to her.

"I suppose memory lost made you forgot your identity. Ojyo-san, you are Meteor, a mass destruction weapon." When he said that, Manju just snorted and started laughing at that ridiculous namr. That made the Yato curious. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because it is funny. Mass destruction weapon, like when a Meteor strikes a planet. That naming sense is horrible and amusing at the same time." Manju smiled and said. "Let me guess. You are now trying to control Meteor so thay you can use it as you deem fit to."

"You are a very interesting girl." Kamui laughed and said. "You are not afraid at all. Normally, people will start crying and screaming in this situation."

"You don't look scary." Manju smiled.

"Haha. I see I see. Then I hope you will not get the chance to see me being scary." Kamui turned and headed to the door while he did a back wave. He passed the Kiheitai Commander, giving him a meaningful smile and left.

Manju just sat back and relax, still amused over being labelled as a mass destruction weapon. She actually wanted to go back to sleep, to have that dream again so she might remember more, maybe even remember how her parents look like.

Yes. She recovered her memories. She believed some is still missing, but there is no mistake. Those dreams are her real memories. She was a baby back then, so she totally forgot about them.

"For a prisoner, you are really calm." The pipe-man said after awhile. "Did you think Gintoki will come for you?"

Gintoki...Shinpachi and Kagura. Manju is sure that they are very worried now.

"That is if they are attentive enough to notice that I am in the space now." Manju looked at him. She can feel a slight vibration against the wall and ground as machine works to maintain pressure in the spaceship. If they are not in the space, they will not need such a strong pressure maintainance machine to be turned on. "I had wanted to leave Yorozuya in the first place, so they might have thought that I left without telling them." Manju added

"Henhen..." He smirked and walked to her, holding up her chin. "You really are an interesting one. I have not seen someone who can remain so calm."

He is a man with overwhelming presences and his bandaged left eye is attention grabbing. The purple and yellow kimono look good on him and his build tells years of fights and training, and his eye shone with killing intent. "It is no wonder people are suppose to be afraid of you." Manju smiled and said. "Takasugi Shinsuke. You are the guy Gintoki tell me to avoid."

"Ho...That man say something about me."

"Listen up brat, if you see this man wearing purple and yellow kimono, pretend you never see him and hurry to whoever you know. After he disappear, come home quickly and tell me." Manju playfully mimicked Gintoki and said those exact words he said. "That guy is an extremist that goes about destroying the world everyday. Be careful of Takasugi. Takasugi Shinsuke."

Takasugi smirked.

"Do you expect that Meteor to be some crying girl who shivers in fear?" Manju asked.

"I expect people around Gintoki to be weak and useless just like that Yato and Megane." He grinned evily. "It is reported that you are his woman, so I thought you are just some middle-age big-boobs woman who looks haggled after make-up removal." Manju started laughing at that.

"That is his taste?" Manju chuckled and asked.

"Apparently, you are his taste." He scoffed and ran his thumb over her lower lips. Manju felt nothing from his touch. If he is expecting her to show fear, disgust or uneasiness, Takasugi failed in his attempt.

"Why is everyone saying that Gintoki and I are a couple?" Manju asked. "We are just good friends."

"My information is never wrong." Shinsuke scoffed, releasing her chin and grabbed her shoulders painfully. "Let's make a bet girl. Gintoki will come for you, and he will die because of you."

"He will come, but he won't die." Manju shook her head. "Takasugi-san, don't look down on Gintoki. From what I see, he is so much stronger then you."

"For someone who failed to protect his woman, he is stronger then me?"

"In comparison to someone who want to destroy the world after he failed to protect Yoshida-san? Yes, Gintoki is so much stronger. " Manju knew she is touching a sensitive topic, but went ahead. For that, she received a cut on her neck as his katana stabbed the wall behind her, resting against her neck.

"What do you know about Soyo-sensei. An outsider like you..."

"I heard from Katsura-san." Manju did not even flinch at his death glare. "Yoshida-san was ordered to be executed, and it is all the amantos' fault. That is how everyone who knows about it thinks."

"Is it not?" Takasugi put his eye right in front of hers, sending her death glare.

"It is undeniable that the amanto, or what you say...this world that is at fault, but that percentage is a 90. Then remaining 10% is Gintoki's, yours, Katsura-san's, Soyo-san's and the rest of you comrades' fault." Manju told him how she felt. "If the three of you and your comrades are stronger, Yoshida-san will not have died. If Yoshida-san is stronger, he could have protect himself from death. Fault lies in everyone."

"Get stronger?" Takasugi laughed with mixed emotions. "Native girl. That kind of situation is not one for you to take your time and be stronger. Don't talk like you know everything." He hissed and squeezed her cheeks, making sure that they bruise.

"You just don't want to acknowledge that you are weak." Manju continued. "Destroying the world that take Yoshida-san from you? Don't make me laugh. By using his name for your motive, you stained his name, disgraced him. Most importantly, to show how childish you are." Takasugi swung his sword at her, aiming for her chest. The hit landed, cutting her kimono and drawing a line of blood from her chest to her stomach. Manju did not react to the pain. This kind of pain is nothing.

"If I am you, I will keep that mouth in check." Takasugi glared coldly at her.

"Unfortunately, I speaking this way." Manju smiled. "I will make you a deal. If Gintoki die because of this, you don't have to control me. I will destroy the one thing you desire its disappearance most. If Gintoki survive, you just have to admit your defeat in this bet. I will not make you do anything else."

"What is this? Sympathy? I don't need it." Takasugi had never felt this amount of rage for years. This girl is overestimating herself.

"No. Not anything that is this useless and pathetic. I just want to prove that Gintoki is stronger." Manju grinned.

"Very well. I will gamble with you." He squatted in front of her and whispered right beside her ear. "Don't chicken out, brat." And to end their conversation, he pressed his lips on her neck and leave a bruise by sucking in. Manju laughed at that and shook her head, amused at his childishness.

Takasugi drew back and stood up, swiped his blade to clean any blood before stealthing it back. "I look forward to the result of our bet."

"So do I." Manju returned his crazy grin and watched as he leave.

* * *

Gintoki started thinking of reasons for Harasame taking her. Since he knew nothing of her, Gintoki could not come up with any. "When it comes to Harasame, Takasugi might be involve." A voice made them turn. Standing behind them is Katsura and Elizabeth.

"O! Zura, since when did you board the ship?" Sakamoto went to him and started their chatting and stuff.

"Takasugi." Gintoki frowned and looked outside.

"Gin-chan, this is bad! That Takasugi got a loli-con! Manju might be in danger!" Kagura said.

"Manju is past the age of being a loli." Gintoki said flatly.

"From what I gather, Manju is just unlucky." Katsura said.

"Unlucky?"

"It started a month ago. People have go missing more frequently. From what I found out, they are kidnapped to be testing candidates for a mass destruction weapon called Meteor." Katsura said.

"Mass destruction weapon?" The Yorozuyas went wide eye.

"O! I heard of Meteor. It has the power to end any planet with one hit. And that self-destruct mode is said to be able to destroy the whole universe, rendering everything to nothing." Sakamoto shared what he knew. He had heard it from some arms dealer when they are gossiping during break time.

"The...whole universe? Oi oi... I just want to take that kid back. What is with this Universe Destruction thing?" Gintoki felt like he is going to be sick. Why is Manju so unlucky?

"We must investigate. If it is real, we got to destroy it before they learn how to use it." Katsura said. "That is my priority here. Gintoki, I will not be taking part in your rescue mission."

"I never ask for your help in the first place." Gintoki gripped his bokuto. "Zura, Tatsuma. I will let you two be the hero this time. Shinpachi, Kagura, you two join them."

"I want to save Manju!" Kagura disagreed.

"There is no point if the world is gone right?" Gintoki asked. "You guys can have the hero time. I will pick up that brat, then we will make sure she won't leave Yorozuya anymore." The two of them thought for a moment and agreed unwillingly. "There is nothing to worry about. Just do what we can. "Gintoki muttered to himself and drew his weapon when they neared their enemies' ship.

Sakamoto started a shoot out with them, forcing all of them to land at the nearest planet where Gintoki and the others got into their ship. Gintoki had no idea where is Manju, but he managed to get to where those human guinea pig are and freed them. Frustrated, he caught another crew member and asked him.

"I...I don't know! All the prisoners are here!" That man shouted in fear.

"There is one more. Where is that girl? The one with black long hair and black eyes, wearing a pale yellow kimono." Gintoki grittered his teeth and hissed at him.

"That girl." The scared man went wide eye.

"Lead the way, or I will chop your dick." Gintoki looked at him coldly, unhappy at how he reacted. What is with the special treatment? Why did Manju have to be locked away specially?

They reached a door. The man who was forced to lead the way did not have the keys to open the door, but reaching here was good enough for Gintoki. He knocked the guy out and started picking the lock. Yorozuya means doing any jobs as long as they are paid. Things like lock picking is a must have skills and will come handy some time. The locked click and Gintoki walked in.

The girl is indeed in there, asleep against the wall or passed out? "Manju..." Gintoki tapped her shoulder. The after woke up and looked at him.

"Gintoki..." She blinked...a little sleepy.

Gintoki frowned at her torn kimono and her wound. That blue black on her neck made him tightened his grip on his bokuto. He broke her chains and helped her up. "Can you walk?"

"I will try." Manju tried to life her foot, but...only a muscle twitched. "The drug is still in my system." She tried again, and it would not move.

"They even use use drugs?" Gintoki cringed and carried her out.

"You are going to have a hard time fighting like that." Manju said.

"Then what will you have me do?" Gintoki shrugged.

"At least piggy back." Manju said in amusement. Gintoki said nothing, and made no move to transfer her to his back. "Gintoki, the kimono and that mark on my neck is nothing. He is just being childish. He did not do anything to me." Manju knew the reason for his anger and clarified.

"You don't know what that bastard did to you when you were druged." Gintoki said flatly.

"I got this after I woke up from the drug. So I know nothing happened." Manju started using her hands. She need to get feeling back to her limbs.

"That bastard." Gintoki cursed.

"Gintoki, how do you know I am here?" Manju asked, changing the subject.

"We can talk about that later." Gintoki let Manju down and take out some enemies before he carried her on his back this time. "Get as much rest as you can."

"I had a dream. Gintoki, I recovered some memories." Manju closed her eyes and said. "My parents are most likely...dead."

"No other families?"

"No. I am the only child." Manju rest her head on his back, feeling sleepiness crashing on her. "Gintoki... I made a bet with Takasugi-san. You...will not die here."

"I won't die anywhere." Gintoki said with confidence.

"En..."

"And don't go around betting with bad guys. Did your parents not teach you?" Gintoki lectured, but there came no reply, only Manju's even breathing. She fell asleep. Gintoki sighed and shook his head.

"You have a very interesting girl." Takasugi stood in his path. "She insisted that you are stronger, and want to prove it." Kijima Matako and Takechi Henpeita blocked the other two entrance. Gintoki put Manju down and even remove his kimono to cover her up. That mark on her neck and that blooded cut on her chest.

"Takasugi, Manju had nothing to do with our fend. You did not have to do that." Gintoki rotated his right arm and swiped his bokuto.

"It is not about our fend. Gintoki, you did not teach your kids the right way of speaking." Takasugi drew his katana.

"That brat is blunt, but she is always on the dote." Gintoki scratched his head and posed for defence. "No matter what she said, that is no way to treat a girl. Takasugi, you are low."

"Angry about that mark?" Takasugi grinned. The two of them charged at each other with Takasugi's followers joining in the attack. As expected, even if Shiroyasha is strong, against three highly skilled fighters, it is still tedious for him. They could have easily killed him if it was not for Takasugi to order them to stop. To prove himself stronger then Gintoki, it has to be a one-to-one fight.

The two of them cross blows countless times, landing big and small wounds while waiting for opening. That opening finally came when Takasugi took a step back only to step on the bullet shell fired by Matako, causing him to wobble the tiniest bit. That was enough for Gintoki as he move in for a crippling strike. "Shinsuke-sama!" Shoutings and a gunshot went off. Gintoki braced himself for pain while carrying his bokoto forward with his current momentum to break Takasugi's wrist. Instead, his back got hit by a weight that was enough to throw him off balance, making him lurch forward with his bokuto and piercing into Takasugi's hips.

Stunned, Gintoki looked back, letting go of his bokuto while he caught the girl who was sliding down against him.

"Shinsuke-sama!" His two followers ran to him and helped him up.

"Manju! Oi! Manju!"

"Ta-kasugi-san...You lost." Manju chocked on her own blood after suffering a bullet on her chest and a stab from a blade in her guts.

"Hmp..." Takasugi just scoffed and ordered retreat. The wound he gotten from Gintoki will only kill him if he do not stop the bleeding soon, and he has no plans of dying now. "You win this time."

"I win all the time." Manju laughed and coughed violently.

"Laughing? You are laughing at a time like this? Are you crazy?!" Gintoki scolded as he carried her up and ran. "In the first place, why did you do that? You are supposed to be asleep!"

Manju could only cough, and even though she did not make any noise regarding the pain she was feeling, there were tears on her eyes. "Gin-san!" Shinpachi managed to find them. "Manju!" He was shocked when he saw how bloody Manju is.

"Gintoki! Hurry." Katsura beckon them to get on Kaientai. The Harasama are calling reinforcements. They have to leave now. Manju is immediately transported into their infirmary, but they only have basic treatment tools, thus they have to return to Earth as soon as possible.

The trio sat outside the emergency theater as the doctor and nurses do their thing, none of them said anything, but the two kids could see how guilty Gintoki felt even though he wore no expression on his face. "Gin-chan, Manju will be fine aru ne. She is so soft that I bet the bullet bounced of her boobs."

"She have no boobs." Gintoki narrowed his eyes at her and leaned back. Feeling the moisture of Manju's blood on his clothes made him terribly uncomfortable.

"She still have nipples ne." Kagura said.

"The bullet hit the center of her chest. Is there a third nipple?" Gintoki asked.

The doctor and nurses came out, and the three of them crowded over instantly. "The bullet did not hit the heart, and we managed to get it out without leaving any pieces inside. As for the sword wound, it cut her kidney a bit, but we managed to close the wound. For now, she is out of danger."

Relieved, they collapsed back on the chairs and relaxed. Gintoki went back for a change after Katsura went over. Before he headed back to the hospital, he met up with Otose and Tama, who had heard about Manju's hopitalization and decided to visit her.

"Gintoki, are you not suppose to protect her? Just what are you doing?" Otose questioned.

Gintoki did not reply. Manju had been injured because of him. If only he was more careful...but regret does not change anything. He learnt that back with Soyo's case. Still... He felt angry and guilt.

"Gintoki-sama, Otose-sama did not mean to blame you. She just want to know what happened." Tama said when she saw how depress he is.

"It does not matter anymore. She is not dead and back." Gintoki said flatly. Otose puched his head and folded her arms. "Make sure you make up to her perm head!" She scolded then left with Tama. Gintoki rubbed his head and looked at the girl. Kagura and Shinpachi had went to get their meal so there is only him in the room after Katsura left with them.

Besides looking at her, he did not know what to do. Apologise?

Sighing...he dropped his head on the bed and closed his eyes. "I am sorry." He whispered softly.

"For what?"

"For being too weak. I am suppose to save you, and instead, you took over and saved me instead." Gintoki said with anguish.

"You are strong, but it is not you alone that is strong. Being with the people around you make you strong." A hand touched his hair gently. causing him to jump and sat up straight.

"You... Are supposed to be unconscious." Gintoki looked at Manju, who is smiling at his slight embarrassement for being caught talking to a sleeping person.

"You did saved me by not dying. If you die...I will be back in their hands." Manjuwp withdrew her hand, looked at the ceiling and said.

"By saying that, it means you saved yourself." Gintoki relaxed and said. She look much better when she is awake and smiling. "Why is it that, they are after you? Not because you are with Yorozuya right?"

"They believe I am a mass destruction weapon."

"You?! Meteor? Really?" Gintoki dug both his ears to make sure he heard correctly.

"They believe so." Manju chuckled in amusement of his reaction. With her body loaded with painkillers, it did not hurt when she laughed.

"They are crazy. You are in anyway human." Gintoki shook his head. "Did Takasugi hit his head?"

"I am not human, Gintoki."

"You are not? Then what? Amanto?" Gintoki frowned.

"No. I felt insulted when you call me an amanto." Manju smiled and shook her head. "You won't believe it if I tell you."

"Try me." Gintoki sat straight and said seriously.

"No. You won't. You are Gintoki after all."

"What does that mean? What I am Gintoki after all that is why I don't believe you?" Gintoki said unhappily.

"It is how I said it." Manju laughed playfully. "They believe I am Meteor, so I went along and made the bet. If you die, I will destroy what Takasugi wanted destroy most, without him having to control me."

"Are you crazy?! What kind of bet is that?" Gintoki scolded angrily.

"Why? It is not like I know how to destroy this world. Once Takasugi find out I am not Meteor, he can't do anything." Manju laughed evily. "That silly brat."

"Silly brat..." Gintoki chocked at the two words and bellowed. "Calling him a silly brat...you are the first one. Manju, this near death experience make you smarter. You learn the arts of loopholes." Gintoki folded his arms and leaned back.

"The arts of loopholes." Manju scoffed. "He gave me the chance to, without clarifying all the rules."

"Do not underestimate him." Gintoki turned serious and reminded.

"I am not." Manju nodded. "But...Never mind. I am tired already." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Go home. Having someone stare at me sleep is creepy."

"Crep- You say that only now?! When I have always been lo-" Gintoki shut his mouth immediately when he almost slipped his tongue. Manju opened her eyes and looked at him with a bemused smiled.

"No wonder I never sleep well. You always stare at me when I sleep."

Embarrassed, Gintoki stood up and slammed the bed. "I am just making sure you do not sneak out at night since you always stay up! It is dangerous for kids to wander outside at night."

"You don't have to do that anymore." Manju gave him a teasing smile, telling him that she believe no such thing. "I can sleep perfectly well now. Recovering most of my memories really lift a weight inside me."

"Are you...still going to leave?"

"I will stay with Yorozuya, until I have enough money to buy an apartment in Kabukichou. Gintoki, don't stop me anymore." Manju insisted.

"I won't." Gintoki scratched his head and said. "Then, what are you going to do now?"

"I will take the cheque back from you and return to Fujiko-san, then I will quit my job. I do love animals but clean their poop, urine and other things are really not what I like." Manju scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "I will take any job you assign me, provided I feel like doing it. Until I leave Yorozuya, things most likely be the usual for sometime."

Gintoki nodded in satisfaction at how she finally decided to be herself. "To say it this clearly, you must be a very fussy person."

"No. I am a lazy person." Manju smiled and shook her head. "If possible, I want to lie in bed all day and draw, being served food and drinks."

"Draw. Right your drawing. Why the hell did you draw those things in the sketchbook." Gintoki asked, fuming. "It is ok if you like Yaoi, but do not draw me inside. Drawing me with so many other people, what do you take Gin-san as? Huh?!" Gintoki hissed at her.

"That?" Manju laughed. "You looked at them? Serve you right for looking without my permission."

"I burnt it." Gintoki said with dead fish eyes, expecting Manju to yell at him.

"Is ok...I remember every single pose. I can just redraw them." Manju said nonchalantly.

"Don't draw that you idiot kid!" Gintoki was the one who yelled.

"It is fandom, Gintoki. Why do you think you have so many female fans. Beside loving you, they like to pair you with other guys. This anime have no female characters that is worthy pair you up with." Manju laughed.

"Thanks to that fact, the author decided to put you in." Gintoki scratched his head and sighed. "You notice how everyone is saying we are a couple."

"I wonder why. We are just talking more." Manju folded her arms and nodded.

"That is probably because you are able to live with me and is able to handle those two brats, so they see you as their...Mama?"

"I am not that old." Manju snorted. "And you are not that old to be a father yet."

"Trust me...there are lots of father out there of my age." Gintoki stood up and walked to the window.

"You will be a good father." Those words embarrassed Gintoki and he turned slightly to look at Manju. That mark on her neck just irritate him. Taking a band aid from the first aid box next to the bed, Gintoki gave it to her and asked her to paste it over the bruise. Manju shook her head and looked at the band aid. "Why does this get to you so much? It is just a little blue black."

"It just irritates me a whole lot." Gintoki frowned and said.

"I don't want to paste this. It is uncomfortable." She put it at the side table and pulled the blanket to her neck. "Go home already. With you here, I can't sleep."

"With that blanket so high up, of course you can't sleep." Gintoki said unhappily. Unwrapping the band aid, he pulled the blanket off and tried to stick in on her neck.

"What are you...Hey..." Manju tried to push him away.

"Just stay still for a moment." Gintoki frowned and pinned her hands down, sticking the band aid over that blue black.

"You...rude asshole. If I am not this weak, I will kick you in the face." Manju glared at him, feeling uncomfortable at the piece of plastic on her skin.

"Do you like to show people that you got a hickey from Takasugi?" Gintoki questioned.

"Of course not. What is up with you?" Manju tried to free her hands, but Gintoki only tightened his grip.

"Then cover it. It is unsightly."

"It is just a blue black."

"It is a hickey, a love bite that shows whose you belong to." Gintoki grew frustrated at her attitude.

"I belong to no one but myself. That blue black will be gone in a few days with vitamin k." Manju said in obvious displease. "Let me go! Even if you are my boss, that does not give you the rights to disable me like that."

"Consider Takasugi being a stranger, you are not as pissed off." Gintoki lift her chin, angry. "One thing he is right, you need to teach your mouth the way of speaking."

"You need to keep your mood swing in check. I don't know, and I don't care why are you so irritated, do not go around being rude like that." Manju tried to pull her hands back.

"You don't care? Of course you don't. Why would you care how worried I was when I knew Takasugi got you? Why would you care why I felt irritated? I don't even know why I felt so annoyed by that blue black." Gintoki let go of her hand, and let her pushed him back, but he sandwiched her hands between his chest and hers, hugging her tightly. "It is mood swing from menopause, so just humour me a little."

"Gin-toki..." Manju was surprised by the hug, but softened and patted him on the back.

"I am sorrh...I could not protect you...Sorry. If only I am stronger..." Gintoki said with guilt. "That must have really hurt. It must be really scary."

"Is okay. There is pain killers for the pain, and I was not scared." Manju smiled. "I know they won't kill me, and I know you will come. You are Gintoki after all."

"Again with that 'you are Gintoki after all.' You should not be teasing adult." Gintoki rolled his eyes and hugged her tighter, feeling her warmth and that strong beating heart.

"But that is how I feel. He is Gintoki, of course he will come." Manju beamed. "Of course, that comes after...'if he is smart enough to know that I am no longer on the Earth.'"

"That part was not need." Gintoki said awkwardly. For that, he have to thank that weird dream, Hijikata's lead and Sakamoto's information. He drew back and looked at her. "You cheeky brat."

"Gintoki, you are strong, because you have lots of people who support you. That is why you have to get stronger, protect yourself so that they will not lost someone dear, and also to protect them, so you will not lost someone dear." Manju beamed.

"To be able to say things like this, you are the one who is strong." Gintoki gave her a rare gentle smile and ruffled her hair.

"There is still lots of things I need to learn. I might have recover my memories, but I still don't really know myself." She smiled and took his hand off her head. "Gintoki, thank you...for everything. I will be changing, and learning. You might find me unbearable but...that is me. I don't want to hide myself anymore."

"I am still your guardian, so it is my job to teach you if you get too bad." Gintoki folded his arms and said.

"I will not accept restrictions, even if it is from you. If there is a need, I will retaliate." Manju smirked and said. "Like now. If you still would not leave, I will really kick you. Don't underestimate me, Gintoki."

"Ok ok...Rest well." Gintoki went to the door and turned the knob. "Manju..."

"Huh?"

"Welcome back."

Manju did not reply, touched and happy. Holding her necklace, this is the first time she felt like she had returned home. She believe her real home is somewhere else, but for now...before she find that home, she is able to now call Yorozuya and Kabukichou her second home.

Tadaima.


	11. Author-san, where is my script?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

Note: Sometimes, I have just so many ideas that I don't know which to use. As such, I tend to rewrite an edit a chapter several times. My story might not be liked by everyone, but I hope at least a small portion find my story ok. Reviews and feedback are helpful. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Gintoki suppressed his hiccup as he opened the door and stumbled into the foyer. He took off his boots and wobbled into the living room where he flop on the sofa and snoozed.

On the sofa opposite him, Manju is drawing on a new sketchbook she got and Kagura is leaning against her back while she read a manga she borrowed from a neighborhood kid. Finishing the last page, Kagura, threw the manga aside and complaint, "Manju...draw me a manga to read. I am bored."

"I made you a cellphone. Go to the internet and read them. There are lots of free ones." Manju outline her sketches.

"The battery is flat and it is charging now." Kagura started rocking herself, indirectly rocking Manju to and fro. "About cellphone, can't you make more for the three of you too? It is not fun if I am the only one with it."

"I don't have the required parts. Even if I do, we need SIM cards, which cost money." Manju stabled her hands and book as she continued drawing.

"Then where did you get this SIM card for my phone?" Curious, Kagura asked.

"From the previous owner."

"From the previous owner? This phone won't end up like in the previous in which we have to return it back right?" Kagura asked, worried.

"No. The owner is died and he had topped up a prepaid value enough for you to use for a year."

"There is top up value?" Kagura got interested in this mobile phone business.

"Yes. That is how prepaid card worls and how cell phones and network company earn money." Manju nodded.

"Manju...you are so smart... surely you can make something to replace SIM card or hacking or something." Kagura turned to her and shook her.

"That is illegal." Manju looked at her, amused. "It is like stealing money."

"It is ok. We are under age and innocent. It is Gin-chan who told us to do it and we just follow." Kagura gave Manju puppy eyes.

"Oi. I heard that." Gintoki glared at her sideways.

"I don't feel like making cell phone anymore." Manju shook her head. For now, she really just want to finish this drawing.

"Ahhhh...I am bored."

"Go walk Sadaharu...He is getting sick from not getting enough walks." Gintoki said, annoyed.

"I just walked him this morning!" Kagura said unhappily.

"Go walk near abandon houses or graveyard. Who knows you might picked up old phones with SIM cards." Manju made sure Kagura did not see her bemused smile. "I will make more cellphone if you find it."

"Deal! Sadaharu! Lets go!" Looking forward to it, Kagura went out with Sadaharu.

"That stupid girl." Gintoki muttered in amusement, but winced when his head hurts from drinking too much. "Manju...my head hurts."

"Go to sleep and you will not feel it." Manju finished her drawing and started colouring. "I am not going to pamper you like I did in the past you know."

"Man-chan is so cold." Gintoki complaint.

"No. I am quite warm. 36.8 degree Celsius." Manju said in amusement. "If you want to drink until you are drunk, don't complain afterwards."

"Ummm..." Gintoki covered his mouth and tried to dash to the toilet, but he tripped on his leg and fell. Manju caught him before his head hit the corner of the table.

"Hey...be careful." Manju helped him into the toilet and was relieve that he threw up in the toilet bowl instead of the living room. She helped him back into his room and get him something tea.

"Man-chan...Man-chan..."

"Yes yes...I can hear you. What is it?" Manju used a cloth and wiped his face a bit.

"Listen to me Man-chan..."

"I am listening." Manju sighed at how drunk he was. It is amazing how he manage to come back without any injuries.

"Meteor or Star or what so ever, you are Manju, a living person. Only loony see you as a weapon." Gintoki hiccup and said, half asleep.

"I know." Manju smiled and nodded. To think that he is worried about this...Manju pulled the blanket over him and stood up, but a tug on her sleeve made her fell on him. "Gintoki..." Manju got off him and looked at him, only to realise that he is awake and looking at her seriously.

"Don't do anything reckless. Baiting or trying to settle everything alone is out of question, you hear me?" He warned.

"I hear you fine. If you are drunk, stay drunk." Manju flunk his forehead with a smile.

"Gin-san here is worried about you. Be more touched by that." Gintoki rubbed his forehead and complaint.

"I am. I am touched." Manju scoffed. "Now are you done? I still have colouring to do."

"What is with that attitude? Are you humouring me?"

"Of course not." Manju smiled and poke the place she flunk him on his head. "Hurry up and go to sleep. You are acting like a kid."

"To be called a kid by a kid...It is insulting." Gintoki narrowed his eyes at her, still suffering from hiccups.

"Then stop acting like one." Manju smiled and shook her head in amusement. "I don't have all time here. Do whatever you want." Manju decided to just ignore him, but the after would not allow that.

Reaching out, he brought her head down by her neck and kissed her on her lips. Manju fell on her knees under the amount of strength he used, stunned by his sudden action.

"Gintoki..." Manju tried to pull his hand away while she turned her face. "Gin-" Her hands was held down and she was pushed back until he was on top of her. Gintoki then released her hands and cover her cheeks, kissing her once again.

Different from how he did it back then, Gintoki bit her lips and licked it. He allowed himself to savor those sweet lips despite Manju trying to push him off. His mind is still clouded by certain thoughts but...Looking into her eyes, he saw how Manju's eyes widen and cheeks went red.

Screw the script and the author.

Gintoki helped himself to her lips, deepening the kiss and slowly edge his tongue into her mouth. The taste of honey manju made her sweeter as Gintoki tried to coax her tongue. That got her to squeeze her eyes shut, not knowing how to react. Manju could feel her fingers trembling, and to stop it, she dropped her hands to her sides and clutched her kimono.

It is not that she hate being kiss by Gintoki, it is just that...They should not be doing this kind of things.

When Gintoki pulled back from the kiss, Manju opened her eyes a little and looked at him, still embarrassed. "Gintoki, yo-"

"Manju, be my woman." Gintoki looked at her seriously.

"You...are very drunk." Manju almost chocked.

"I like you." Gintoki hugged her, pressing his left cheek on her right. "It was a blue black to you, but that hickey... Takasugi had left it to tell me he can take you away easily. Thinking of that just pissed me off."

"Gintoki, you are heavy." Manju could feel his full weight on her.

"And then this stupid author keep making me think about you. She made me think about you and yet she is putting a distance between us. She even made everyone think we are an item, but had us deny it. That stupid author. To hell with the script and story." Gintoki complaint. "I could not find the script anyway."

"Gintoki...oi." Manju patted his head and called.

"Man-chan...I won't let anyone take you away." Gintoki hugged her tighter.

"No one is taking me anywhere." She looked at the big baby and sighed. "Gintoki, just how much did you drink today? Kagura and Shinpachi will get shock if they see us like that." Using the muscles on her lower back, Manju managed to sit up with Gintoki still clinging to her.

"I am not... hick... drunk." Gintoki hiccuped and looked at her.

"Gintoki...if you don't behave, I am really going to hit you." Manju sighed and pushed him back into his futon.

"Ahh...My head hurts..." Gintoki groaned and closed his eyes.

"You seriously want me to knock you out?" Manju folded her arms and asked.

"How can you do this to a drunk sad man? Man-chan... where did your kindness go?" He winced like a spoilt child.

"You and Kagura used them up." Manju sat down beside him after she reached for a second sketchbook under her folded futon. She started drawing on a new page. "In the first place, I am not as kind as you think."

"If you are not, you would have hit me." Gintoki looked at her and studied her smile while she enjoy her drawing. "Anyone with your fighting skills would have throw me off just now, unless you actually like me kissing you." Gintoki turned to face her, prodding his upper body up with his elbow.

Manju's smiled died and narrowed her eyes at him. She then grinned suddenly, scaring Gintoki who leaned back slightly in reflex. "I will love it if you do this." She turned her sketchbook and let him see a page of Gintoki pushing Katsura onto a futon.

Gintoki's arm gave way and he fell on his side, before sitting up and make a grab for the book. "You are drawing this kind of thing again!" He hissed.

"Go and kiss him you idiot." Manju smacked his face with the book and laughed. "Gintoki, are you really drunk? You behave differently from previous times."

"That is why I said...I am not drunk." Gintoki eyed the book as he wait for Manju to be distracted.

The phone rang at this time, and Gintoki acted. He reached out for it just as Manju stood up, and caught her legs instead. Having her legs pulled from under her, she was lucky her head had hit Kagura's futon instead of the floor.

"You...Let go...Or I am going to really kick you." Manju's face redden when he crawled on top of her and kissed her again. This time, he was so gentle that she could feel his lips trembling a little before he pulled back and looked at her. "What are you? A kissing fish?"

"I am serious. This is not being drunk or fooling around. I... Sakata Gintoki, former Joi Shiroyasha, current Yorozuya boss, fell in love with you." He said it loud and clear.

Manju could not think of anything to say. Embarrassed and awkward, she can only look at him, that same dead fish eyes with hints of seriousness.

"What about you?" He asked. "If you don't mind being kissed by me, doesn't that mean you like me too? Or is it you are ok being kiss by other people? That Mayora? Takasugi? Zura?"

"Sakata Gintoki-san, Shiroyasha-san, Yorozuya-san...What you say just now will earn you a slap if I am like normal girls." Manju said flatly. "It is true you kissed me without permission and I did not hit you, that does not mean I am silently consenting it."

"Then why?"

"It is complicated." Manju was not able to give a clear answer.

"How complicated can it be? Either you like it, or you hate it." Gintoki pressed on.

"It does not mean that I like it mean I am in love with you." Manju said thoughtfully.

"What? You like kissing people who you don't love?" Gintoki frowned.

"How should I put this?" Manju tried to explain her point. "Look, must we discuss this now...and like this? The phone has been ringing for so long, it must be emergency."

"Leave it. This is more important."

"Not to you... You are not Gintoki." Manju eyed him with an evil smile.

"Huh..." Gintoki smirked. "When did you realise it?"

"The first time you kiss me just now." Manju looked him in the eyes. "Our Gin-san is so much more awkward when it comes to girls then you think. And you are much heavier then then him. How many times do you I had helped him when he is drunk?"

"Does that mean I am a better kisser?" 'Gintoki' held her chin and traced her lips with his thumb.

"No. You are just a robotic clone who enquire skills of kissing. With no soul inside, I am just kissed by a robot." Manju looked at him with a smile. "What is there to like or dislike? My lips got touched by metal scrape, that is all."

"Ouch...You hurt my feelings, Man-chan. My lips are really soft you know." 'Gintoki' got off her and stood up. "But...you got embarrass when someone looked like him kiss you. Doesn't that mean you like him?"

"That is why you are a robot." Manju scoffed and stood up. "That was an act." Manju's face instantly turned red and shy, but on a snap of her fingers, the blush was gone and she is looking at him with a lazy smile.

"O...Some scary woman you are." 'Gintoki' commented.

"Now, if you will be good and follow me to Gengai-san, or I can break you into pieces and just melt you into goo." Manju folded her arms and said as she opened her left hand and let couple of screws fell onto the ground.

'Gintoki' then realised the screws on his elbows are missing with part of his skin torn to reveal the wires and metal plates. He had not notice her doing that.

"You are good. I admit defeat." 'Gintoki' surrendered.

"Manju!" Heavy footsteps approached as the door flew open. Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura jump onto the robot and hit it. Manju watched in amusement and shook her head. "Manju, are you ok? Did that thing do anything to you?" Kagura asked and looked her from top to toe.

"No." Manju smiled and said.

"Ahh? You are not going to tell them how hot things are just now?" The metal perm head grinned.

"How hot...What? Did you do you bastard." Gintoki shook the robot's head and smashed it on the floor.

"Hot? I only feel cold metal plates." Manju laughed.

"What hot what cold?" Shinpachi asked, confused.

"You are so mean, Man-chan..." The robot fake a cry.

"Don't use my face and speak so disgustingly!" Gintoki threw the head at the wall. "That stupid Gengai. What Alcohol Sobering Machine?"

"Man-chan...Man-chan...Give me one last goodbye kiss." The robot pout his broken lips and said.

"Goodbye kiss your head!" Gintoki whacked the head with his Toyako.

"Manju! What does he mean by one last?" Kagura asked, alarmed. "Teme Nisegin! What did you do to our Manju!"

"Masaka...Manju...the two of you...ki...kissed?" Shinpachi asked in horror.

"Ahhh...Those soft and sweet lips taste of honey manjus." The robot showed a bliss face, which was immediately mashed into bits by Gintoki, who coughed in embarrassment.

"Kono hentai!" Kagura gave Gintoki a kick.

"Chuto! I am the Gin-chan!" Gintoki yelled at Kagura furiously.

"Manju...hurry and wash your mouth." Kagura said, fussing around her.

"Relax... My lips got touched by metal...that is all." Manju laughed in amusement. "I don't understand what is this big deal."

"It is a big deal! Your first kiss have to be saved for Gin-chan and that piece of shit took it! I will kill that Gengai old man!" Kagura cracked her knuckles and hissed.

"I lost my first kiss to Kapibarasan already." Manju said proudly. "Enough already. Clean this mess up you three." Manju walked out. "I will be out and about, back by dinner."

"First...kiss to Kapibarasan...That girl...just how much she love the soft toy?" Shinpachi sweat dropped.

"Gin-chan, you are a failure. How can you lose to Nisegin!" Kagura face palmed.

"Me? Losing to that trash?" Gintoki stomped on those bits of metal. "Who are you joking. I already kiss her back th-"

"Oo Oo Oo!" Shinpachi and Kagura exclaimed with a wide smile on their face. "Gin-san, you finally confessed?!" Shinpachi asked.

"What? No that is because during that time..." Gintoki felt heat raising to his face as he thought of excuses to make them stop teasing him. However...now that he think of it...was there really a need of him to kiss her just to shut her up? Speechless... Gintoki scratched his head and glared at them. "Hurry up and clean this!" He scolded and went to the living room. He really need to find the script. Wait...did he not want to ask Shinpachi for a copy? "Oi Shinpachi."

"What?" He asked from the room as Kagura came out and flop on the sofa, complaining about having nothing to do again.

"Get me a copy of the script tomorrow when you come." Gintoki sat down on his chair and reached for his JUMP.

"Script?" Shinpachi came back out with a broom and the dust pan.

"I lost mine somewhere." Gintoki said. "If I don't review it soon, I won't know how too...Wait a minute..." Gintoki lowered his JUMP. "Shinpachi, Kagura, that latest script stop just before Manju came right? A year plus ago."

"Yes." Shinpachi nodded. "They have not give us the new script."

"O...oi...Then what is this whole year about?" Gintoki felt the weirdness now.

"I had been wanting to ask. The production team did not tell us anything about adding new characters. The thing is ever since Manju came, we all just got swept along by events and stuff. If you had not remind me of the script, I would have forget it." Shinpachi said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...Talking about script... I can't find mine." Kagura had started digging around. "I normally put it behind the sofa cushion."

"Kagura too?"

"I will go home and look for it today." Shinpachi scratched his head. The door opened and Manju came back. "Manju," Shinpachi called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you have the script?" Shinpachi asked.

"What script?" Manju asked, confused.

"Anime Gintama. Everyone should have the script."

"Huh...I don't have...this script you are talking about." Manju said.

"Impossible...Without script, how do you act?" Gintoki asked.

"When you ask me like that... Rather then acting...It feels like things just happen." Manju started becoming thoughtful too. She had Shinpachi explained about this anime concept to her a year ago, but to her...it is reality so she did not really pay much attention to it.

"Something is very wrong." Gintoki said.

"Manju, if you don't have the script, how do you know to come here?" Kagura asked.

"Well...after I woke up by the river, I wandered into the place near the shelter and hear Keisuke talking about Yorozuya who do everything as long as they are paid, so I went to search and found here." Manju replied.

"What she is trying to ask is, if you don't have the script or storyline, how do you know you are to wake up at the river and all." Gintoki clarified.

"I don't know. I just woke up there." Manju frowned. "If I knew...I might have already recovered all my memories."

"Wait wait wait." Gintoki scratched his head. "That memory loss is part of the story for Gintama. It is an act, the real you do not have memory loss right?"

Manju went quiet before she said, "I understand what you mean now but...no...My memories is lost. I did recover some, but I still really don't know why I woke up next to the river. That script and storyline thing, I have not seen it too."

"Ok...can someone tell me what is going on?" Gintoki threw his hand up in defeat and asked loudly.

None of them could. Manju felt uneasiness seeping into her. Had her appearance ruin their world?

Reaching for her necklace, Manju traced the outline, easily remember the last dream she had about her parents. She need to remember more.

"Oi, Manju." Gintoki called out to her.

"What?" She looked at him and asked.

"Remove those negative thoughts right away. You are Manju after all. When it comes to things like this, you will be thinking if it is your fault." Gintoki said with boredom.

"Well... No one knows for sure whose fault it is but...It did happen after I came." Manju scratched her cheek with her index finger. "I don't understand how missing script affects this anime so you might need to tell me if I do anything wrong."

"Well...without the script, we don't know what will happen." Gintoki shrugged. "I guess we just have to continue as it is until new scripts arrive."

"Huh..." Manju nodded. It is not like she can do anything, so she decided to just leave it. Reaching for her sketchbook, she saw a fire had started at a corner next to Gintoki's table...and her blue sketchbook is burning inside, with Gintoki looking at her with folded arms.

"I told you not to draw those things." He said.

"And I told you I can draw it again even if you burn it. When I run out of money to buy sketchbook, I will paint it on walls." Manju grinned evilly.

"I will call the police on you for vandalism." Gintoki said angrily. "Ogushi-kun and Souichiro-kun will skin you alive when they see it."

"As long as I have permission to paint, the police cannot do anything." Manju said proudly. "Gengai-san's place need fresh paint. Otose-san's bar can also use a week or two of BL Gintama Theme Display. She will be very happy, especially if you don't pay your rent soon."

"Manju!" Gintoki showed his fist with a tick on his head.

"See Gin-chan. All this is because you do not have a girlfriend yet." Kagura commented. She once peeked into Manju's blue sketchbook. Nothing R18, but good enough to make yaoi fans nosebleed.

"That alone does not make a good fandom Kagura. The reason why Gintama characters can get so many pairings because most of the main male leads are good looking!" Manju put her thumbs up. "My favourite is Sakata Gintoki with Hijikata Toshiro! O...those two cuties."

Gintoki felt shivers slide down his spine, remembering the picture which he was drawn kissing that Mayonnaises freak.

"If you don't want to see it, then don't look at them without my permission. In the first place, you are rude of looking at it without asking." Manju said to Gintoki.

"From now on. I am not going to look at it. I am just going to burn any sketchbook in this house." Gintoki went back and sat down on his chair.

"Have fun hunting sketchbooks." Manju beamed at his childishness. She sat on the sofa and return to colouring.

It is a very big Kapibarasan, with a baby sleeping beside it. Two black figure watched the baby, both with short hair? How did she know her mother has short hair?

The necklace. It is a charm from her parents to protect her. Manju did remember her parents saying something about the child of Sun and Moon, but she don't really understand it. She had once asked Hijikata about amanto native to the Sun or Moon, but he said that the Moon is empty and the Sun is simply too hot for anything to live on.

Looks like she just have to make a trip down to the library tomorrow.


	12. No confession is too late

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama

Note: Still so many direct speeches T.T. I am sorry! I just find it difficult to avoid direct speeches.

* * *

Shinpachi came back from the door with a bouquet of Kapibarasans bundled with roses, announcing that it is for Manju. Kagura took the card and read it without asking while Manju went for the Kapibarasans bouquet. It is from a person called Yuji.

"Yuji? Who the hell is that?" Kagura asked unhappily. "Manju, when did you get to know this person?" She questioned like a protective elder siblings.

"You forgot already? It is that client who wish to get a date for a party." Manju did not even bother with the cards and flowers as she took out all the Kapibarasans from the roses. She is not a flower person.

"Ahh...That old virgin." Kagura crumpled the card and tossed it into the bin. "Deciding that he don't want to die as a virgin, he is trying to woo you?"

"Who cares?" Manju tucked her hair behind her ears and continued fishing out Kapibarasans.

"Manju, you went to get piercing?" Shinpachi noticed her earrings.

Manju beamed. "I got this limited edition Kapibarasan earrings, so I just went to get my ears pierced." She touched her earring and answered.

"Maybe I should get piercing too..." Kagura rubbed her earlobe.

"Don't. You are going to destroy the shop when you feel the pain." Gintoki disagreed.

Manju torn out the five pages of drawings after some final touches and gave it to Gintoki. They had gotten a job on interior design a few days ago, and it really sparked her interest since she had never tried interior design. Once she started doing it, she got hooked and would not stop until it is done. That is of course if Kapibarasan is not involved. Gintoki looked through the designs while his eyes sway to Manju. She had this pale orange kimono on and her hair was partially tied into two buns. "Manju...did you put on weight?" Gintoki dug his nose and asked when he saw her waist.

"Gin-san, that is so rude." Shinpachi commented.

"Manjus are supposed to be round and soft anyway." Kagura added.

Manju admitted her weight gain and is not offended at all. "I had been eating pastry these days when I tried out baking, but it is ok. It is not like my clothes are getting tight." She looked at herself and said. Picking up her purse, she went to the foyer and put on her boots." Shinpachi, you don't have to prepare my food. I won't be back until after dinner."

"Err? Manju, you are going out?" Shinpachi asked with a curious Yato and a nonchalant silver-headed samurai.

"Yes. I am meeting Kotaro for a Pet Bazaar." Manju put on her boots and opened the door. "I hope they have things that are big enough for Sadaharu." Manju smiled and stroke Sadaharu's fur.

"Kotaro? You mean Katsura-san?" Shinpachi did not realize that they are at first name basis. He looked towards Gintoki to see if Gintoki noticed Manju's change with Katsura, but the after did not.

"Yes." Manju went out. "See you guys later."

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi...I will go buy something for Sadaharu too." Kagura thought for a moment and ran to put on her shoes.

"You are going to miss your Ladies Four." Gintoki looked at the design. They were all well done as usual. When it comes to drawing and design, Manju really have lots of talents.

"That is more important."

"Really?" That got Gintoki to look at her. "You are saying your favorite show is less important?"

"Comparing to the show, Manju's date is more important!"

"Date?!" Shinpachi and Gintoki prompted.

"Those earrings, that cute hair style, a chic kimono and a matching purse! Manju never dress up so nicely before. If it is not a date, then why will she dress up?" Kagura asked. "It is too bad that she like Zura over Gin-chan, but I got to make sure Zura did not force her."

"Zura is an air head and a terrorist. Manju will not like him." Gintoki dismissed it.

"Then how do you explain Manju specially dressing up?" Shinpachi found Kagura's suspicion reasonable.

"It is that. Girls her age like to dress up when they go out. She just found it out recently." Gintoki shook his head. "Manju can be quite slow sometimes."

"What about how she call Zura? She use to call him Katsura-san. It is Kotaro now. Yet she still call Mayora as Hijikata-san." Kagura brought out another point.

"Ogushi-kun is older then all of us. It is natural to call him that." Gintoki stretched and said.

"Continue to live in denial hopeless adult. I am going to check it out for myself ne." Kagura rolled her eyes and went out.

"Wait for me Kagura-chan." Shinpachi actually went after her. Gintoki shook his head and packed the design. Since she finished it early, he might as well turn it in and get the money. Satisfied with the amount, Gintoki decided to get a parfait, but pause at an intersection, remembering that the Pet Bazaar is to the right.

Now that he think of it, the kimono Manju wears is new. He had never seen her wore that design before. She really did dressed up for Katsura, and baking. Manju said she is baking recently, but they never got to eat any of her pastries. Did she baked them for Katsura?

"Of all men, Zura? Seriously?" Gintoki muttered thoughtfully, his body already turning right and walking towards the bazaar. Spotting Shinpachi and Kagura behind a bush, he went over to join them.

"Look Gin-chan... they are shopping for pet food." Kagura pointed and whispered.

Manju and Katsura are talking but the trio could not hear due to the distance. The three of them saw how Manju laughed with Katsura and how she tired to feed him dog food, to which the after pushed it away. They are having fun. Moving on to a booth that sell soft toy, both showed eyes shinning at furry soft toys. Katsura took a toy dog and dropped it on top of Manju's head, and another two stacking on top. Manju took it down and laughed, elbowing him lightly and put it back.

The two of them are like a couple visiting a festival.

They continued their shopping, only to get interrupted by Shinsengumi who spotted Katsura and chased after him. Manju was left amused and decided to leave.

"Gin-chan, we will make Zura confess. You ask Manju." Kagura grabbed Shinpachi and ran after Katsura.

"O...oi..." Gintoki looked at them, then back at Manju. She is not going the direction of home. As he follower her, they went further away from the street into a quiet route. "Oi oi... this is not a place for girls like you to come alone." Detecting mulitple presences, Gintoki stood on guard and kept a watchful eye.

Several man surrounded Manju, but she showed no fear. At the start of her shopping trip, she had already noticed attempts for her live. Dropping the bullets she caught fired from a silent weapon, she mocked them. "This is Kiheitai's standard? Tell Shinsuke to stop creating a fool out of himself." She drew her bokuto and whacked them upside down. Gintoki did not even have to offer any help. "And that Shiroyasha hiding behind the tree. How long do you plan to continue hiding?" Manju looked towards the silver-head samurai and asked with a smirked.

Gintoki scratched his head and walked out. "Since when did you notice me?" He asked.

"When I almost got hit by that mustache man," Manju looked at the only assassin with curled mustache. "Why are you following me?" She folder her arms and asked.

"Who? Me? I am following you? O please, I just walk past here on my way back." Gintoki faked innocent.

"I see..." Manju looked at him in amusement. "If you don't want to tell me, I am not that persistent." Manju stepped over those collasped men and continue heading deeper towards an uphill. "Gintoki, come...Let me show you a good place." She looked back at him and reached out.

"Where?" He took her hand and let her lead. Her hands are warm and small. Gintoki tighten his hold, not wanting her hand to slip off.

"You will see." Manju smiled. They went uphill, careful of the rocks and pebbles since it is already too dark to see clearly now. Emerging at the top of a small hill, Gintoki was welcomed by the greatest moon he had ever seen. "We are lucky it is full moon today." Manju let go of his hand and sat down.

"That is one hell of a moon." Gintoki blinked at that large bright circle. He had knew Kabukichou for a long time, but never knew this place exist. Wait...this place looks like the one in his dream where Manju is riding a flying Kapibarasan.

"It is beautiful." Manju hugged her knees and admire it.

Gintoki looked at her sideways, before turning back to the moon with a light smile on his face. He sat down beside her and looked at her again, then fake a cough. "Man-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Are you dating Zura?"

"What?!" Surprised, Manju looked at him, bemused. "Kotaro and me? Gintoki, are you crazy?" She laughed and asked.

"That means a no. Right." Somewhere deep inside him, Gintoki felt extremely relief.

"Why will you think that why?" Manju asked.

"Well... you specially dress up for today." Gintoki scratched his head as he looked away.

"Did I?" She looked at herself. "I am just normal. This kimono is a new one. Tama insisted on getting one for me when I picked her new apron."

"The purse and your hair too." Gintoki started feeling really embarrassed.

"This purse? I have been using it for months. Tama had matched the kimono to this purse, so I just pair them. What is with my hair? It got thick and hotter so I organized them a bit." Manju touched her right hair bun and asked. "Am I looking weird?" Manju asked.

"No."

"Then? Why are you behave so weirdly today?" Manju asked, totally curious.

"Nothing. I am just curious since when you are that close with Zura to call his first name." Gintoki stretched and looked at moon, but was secretly looking at Manju.

"After we label each other a fur ball lovers." Manju said proudly. "Kotaro is like a kid. He can be really stupid at times, but when it comes to Edo's future, he get really serious." Manju smiled and said. "He told me a lot, about the Big Four in Joi Wars back then. Shiroyasha-dono...your legacy is outstanding." Manju beamed at him. "It might be a painful time for you, but I am sure, because of your hardwork, someone somewhere is living in peace now."

"Because of my actions, many died." Gintoki looked at his hands.

"Gintoki, you are not god. You cannot save everyone, because even gods can't do that." Manju started rocking left and right, shoulder bumping him. "It is unfortunate that people die, but this is life. There is nothing more you can do. If you don't let go... you will not be happy." Manju looked at him with a smile.

"I will pack those words and return to you to." Gintoki tapped her head. "Without the memories of the past, you can still be you."

"Our situation is different. Yours is not something you can change anymore, but I might be able to change mine." Manju held her necklace. "It sounds ridiculous, but Gintoki, my parents once said, I am their hope of revival."

"Revival? As in come back from dead?" Gintoki frowned. "Has the author finally decide to implement this concept so that this anime can live forever?" Gintoki asked. "This is a bad idea. Characters usual kept reviving until the whole anime is bored."

"To me...Gintama is not just an anime." Manju said. "It is undeniable truth." She added. "If I am the hope of my parent's revival, I want to do something. It might not look like it, but I miss them a lot."

"Don't do anything dangerous." Gintoki made her look at him and said seriously. "Dead revival is not possible. You should know. You are not some kid who fantasize on these things."

"I won't do anything dangerous." Manju smiled and shook her head. "My parents will not want me to kill myself for them to come back. If they want, they would have already got rid of me."

"I am glad you think this way." Gintoki relaxed.

"Just what kind of person do you see me as?" Manju asked, amused. "Emo kid?"

"Emo, playful, someone who constantly make me worry." Gintoki said honestly.

"Doesn't that means troublesome?" Manju chuckled and commented.

"Yorozuya is specialize in handling troublesome things, as long as you have the money." Gintoki dug his nose and shoot it towards the moon.

"If it really is that case, you will not be this poor." Manju laughed. "You are a sucker for those in need."

"What is that? You call me a sucker?" Gintoki looked at her, his mouth twitching.

"Yes. Sucker...Gintoki is a sucker." Manju laughed and kept calling him that.

"I am not a sucker. You brat. Stop calling me that." More ticks appeared on his head. "Sucker aside. What was that just now? Takasugi made his move?"

"Assassination." Manju took her bokuto and check it for cracks, again impress by who strong this wood is.

"Assassination? Not kidnapping?" Gintoki straighten up.

"Someone started something saying it does not have to be self-destruction, as long as the weapon is destroyed, that huge energy can wipe out everything." Manju told him what she heard from Katsura.

"Oi oi...That is really dangerous. Why did you not tell me?!" Gintoki frowned and raised his voice.

"If I tell you... I won't be able to go out on my own anymore, right, oto-san." Manju teased and said. "I can't lie now after you saw that."

Gintoki scratched his head in frustration. "Those flies are easy for you, but if Takasugi make the attempts personally, you might not be able to handle them. Don't underestimate the Big Four."

"No. I am not." Manju beamed. "You are stronger. With Shiroyasha as the bodyguard, I am not worried at all."

"Former. Former Shiroyasha." Gintoki corrected her.

"Shiroyasha is a very cool name." Manju said merrily. "Gintoki, until we find this Meteor and safely dispose it, I will be in your care." Manju shoulder bumped him again.

"Ah..."

"O ya...Gintoki...aren't you hungry?" Manju opened her purse and took out a bento box. She opened it and showed it to Gintoki. "Tada..." She cheered proudly.

"Chicha!" Gintoki looked inside the box. Instead of containing rice with sides like normal bento, the box is filled with mini deserts. There are dangos, manjus, yokan and cream puffs.

"Here." Manju picked up a stick of dango with only two fingers and gave it to him, but the stick is so small that Gintoki had no place to hold, so he leaned over and decided to just eat them while she hold. However, he failed to get any for Manju took the manju and ate them at one shot. "Emmm...Yummy." She chewed happily, looking at Gintoki with a teasing smile.

"I said so many times not to tease an adult." Gintoki leaned towards her and licked her lips. "Emm...It is sweet." Manju almost chock on her food as she coughed. Once she got her breathe back, Gintoki cupped her cheek and kissed her again, nibbling on her lips and savouring the sweetness from the dango.

"Gintoki...If you don't want people to keep saying you are in love with me, you got to stop doing this." Manju turned away and said while she rubbed her lips.

"Does them saying we are an item gets to you?" Gintoki asked.

"No." Manju repiled. "You are the one who get teased because of that. You don't like it right?"

"Not really." Gintoki said flatly. "In fact...I kind of like it now." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Hmpp...Is this a second Nisegin?" Manju turned slightly and asked.

"Nope. The real one." He spoke with his lips still touching hers, holding onto her gaze. Now that he sees it this close, her eyes are a little brown.

"Then what is with this out-of-character episode?" Manju turned to get a bit of her cream puff.

"Out-of-character?" Gintoki took her bento box and set it aside. "The author could not be bothered with this. Gin-san here just found out that he gets jealous when he saw you having fun with Zura."

"Jealous?"

"That is right. Why are you casually calling Zura and Takasugi with their first name? Are you guys even that close? Or do you like them?"

"It is just names. Why are you so persistent at that?" Manju chuckled at his childishness.

"I can understand you are friends with Zura, but Takasugi? He is an enemy. What is with that Shinsuke?" Gintoki asked unhappily.

"Just what is wrong with you today. Normal, you would not care." Manju pushed his head back with her index finger as he was too close. "I call Takasugi his first name to be rude. It might piss his of if I dare to address him that way. Why am I explaining this to you?" Manju wondered.

"I would if I know you got so close to them. Manju, you are my woman. Guys get cautious when his girl get so much attention from other guys."

"Excuse me, since when am I your woman?" Manju looked at him, amused and flabbergasted.

"Since now." Gintoki said flatly. "You are mine. Zura, Takasugi and Hijikata need to back off."

"Hey hey...You back off too. I get to chose whose woman I want be." Manju stopped his advancement.

"Who would you chose?" Gintoki put each of his hand at either side of her and asked with interest. "That Keisuke? Or Yuji?"

"How many more are you going to put in that list of yours?" Manju asked, bemused. "Shinpachi? Sogo? Tatsuma? Kondo-san or are you putting Kagura's nii-san too?"

"My list? That list is your-"

"My list only has three name." Manju cut him off and said. "Sakata Gintoki, Shiroyasha, Yorozuya-san." She smiled when he showed a surprised look.

"All three names...are mine."

"Lets see...Are they?" Manju chuckled in amusement and accepted the kiss she was given after Gintoki recovered from that shock.

"Manju..." Gintoki embraced her and whispered her name.

Manju felt happiness bubbled inside her. Being in his arm make her feel warm and safe. She clung to Gintoki and looked up at him. "Still jealous? Did you think I will do this with Kotaro? Or Shinsuke?"

"You better not." Gintoki pinched her nose.

"Have more trust in your girlfriend." Manju hit him.

"Then you got to stop lying to me." He boink her head with his gently.

"I can do that. In fact...I have not lie for quite sometime." She beamed proudly. "You too. Don't go sneaking out alone. If you don't want to let Shinpachi and Kagura know, I will keep it from them."

"I will tell you. I promise." He closed his eyes and nodded with a smile. "With you around, things gets easier."

The moonlight cast a nice lighting on them. On the quiet hill top, they continued to talk, occasionally teasing and laughing at each other, oblivion to three presences who are hiding behind a bush further away that has a clear view of that romantic display.

"This is great." Shinpachi whispered softly, happy for Gintoki and Manju.

"I thought that perm head is going to ruin it again." Kagura sighed in relief.

"I have not seen Gintoki behave like this." Katsura looked on with fascination. Shinpachi and Kagura had approached him few days ago to talk to him about Manju and Gintoki. They then came out with this plan to provide them with a chance of confession, arranging Manju to dress up unwittingly and attracting Gintoki to pay more attention to the little details on Manju.

As for close intereaction between Katsura and Manju. They did not have to pre-plan that. Katsura and Manju had been good friends, closing towards the relationship of being an elder brother and younger sister.

Growled...

Katsura and Shinpachi looked at Kagura, who was rubbing her stomach. "Lets head back." Shinpachi stood up and said. It is already way pass dinner time.

"Yeah! Dinner." Kagura cheered softly and the three of them left.

Manju and Gintoki only return after they finish the bento, but because they were still hungry, they went to Otose Snacks to get more food.

Tama had noticed a change in the way they behave and clarified, in which the couple admit.

"Took you long enough to confess." Otose said to Gintoki while Manju and Tama are happily chatting away.

"I got to be sure about my feelings first." Gintoki scratched his head and said. "That aside...something bad is happening." Gintoki looked at the two girls sideways.

"What?"

"Manju has assassins after her." Gintoki looked at his beer and said.

"What? Assassin?" Otose lowered her volume and asked. "About Meteor?"

"Yes." Gintoki nodded. "I will go and investigate. Those two brats upstairs, pay more attention to them."

"You better be careful." Otose folded her arms and said. "If anything happen to you, who is going to protect Manju?"

"You are naggy. I know that." Gintoki finished his beer and poured another cup.

"I will let Tama know later." Otose walked back in and came out with a plate of peanuts. "On service."

"Huh? Someone as stingy as yo- puwaaaa!" Gintoki's insult got cut of by Otose punching him in his nose, causing him to fall back to the ground.

Manju laughed at that and continued eating. She showed Tama what she drew recently.

"You are not suppose to be laughing when your boyfriend gets beaten." Gintoki got back up and leaned against Manju, his nose bleeding.

"That is because you insulted an elderly. She is merely teaching you to be a good boy." Manju patted his head in amusement.

"I am not that old yet!" Otose yelled at Manju when she heard that. Manju just laughed and watched at which page Tama is at. The two of them started disscussing about yaoi pairings. Tama like Sakata Gintoki and Katsura Kotaro better then the rest.

"Manju! I told you not to draw those again!" Gintoki snatched the sketchbook from her and ripped it. "Please Man-chan... There is lots of straight fandom. Now that I have you, you can just draw the two of us." Gintoki pleaded.

"Manju, Gintoki-sama is right. You should start drawing the two of you. I am sure it will look good." Tama nodded. "Black hair and black eyes, you look a little like Katsura-sama anyway."

"Oi! That last part is not needed." Gintoki narrowed his eyes at her.

"The two of us huh..." Manju turned thoughtful. "I will try drawing some tomorrow." She smiled and nodded.

"Finish your food and go back. We are way past closing time." Otose said.

"I will help. I want to talk to Tama more." Manju volunteered. "Gintoki, you can head back and take your shower first. I don't want to have to fight with you for that later."

"We can always bath together." Gintoki put his arm around her shoulder and got an elbow in his guts.

"Sure, you can bath in the toilet bowl." Manju smiled and said.

"Man-chan, you are so mean..." Gintoki winced.

"Stop being a baby. You are giving me goosebumps." Manju hit his head this time. "Go on. This should not take long." Manju started wiping the tables.

Gintoki said nothing and walked out, but he did not went up. After knowing about the assassinations, there is no way Gintoki felt that Manju is safe when she stay out of his sight. For that, Manju felt touched and thankful. She know how protective Gintoki gets when it comes to her, Kagura and Shinpachi. Even though he might be too awkward to express it most of the time, Manju was still able to feel his care and concern. When they got back to second floor, Kagura surprised them by staying awake and was waiting for them. Normally, she will just go ahead with her beauty sleep.

"Manju, listen to me. Now that you and Gin-chan are couple, you need to be more careful. Gin-chan is a pervert. He might sexual harass you boldly." Kagura sat Manju down after Manju had her shower and said. "You need to lock the doors when you use the toilet, make sure the roof boards are secured."

"I have always been locking the door." Manju said in amusement as she dries her hair. Gintoki is taking his turn for shower.

"What is more dangerous is the middle of the night." Kagura said seriously. "I am sleeping in the middle, so Gin-chan will be more cautious. Manju,if Gin-chan ask you to go to the living room, reject him. Or else, if he muzzle you and rape you, I won't know."

"What the hell are you talking about you brat!" Gintoki hissed and punched her head when he overheard them while he came out of the bathroom. "I ask for permission and double confirm before I do it!" The Yato held her head and tried to kick Gintoki for hitting her, but she missed and got another hit.

"Nobody will believe a useless adult like you!" Kagura yelled at him. "Manju, you have to be careful. You cannot have sex before marriage, Mama will be very disappointed."

Manju busted out laughing. "Worry not Kagura, I know how to protect myself." Manju said."Go and sleep. You are losing your beauty rest."

"Yes. My skin! Goodnight Manju. I am happy that you finally choose a man. Gin-chan is useless but at least he is good in fighting." Kagura grinned.

"What? You are implying that my standards are so low to choose someone who only knows how to fight?" Manju asked, bemused.

"It can't be help. All the other men around you are too stupid. Gin-chan is slightly more clever." Kagura yawned and said. "Manju, don't be too fussy. Men in Gintama are only at this level."

" ok, good Night." Manju smiled and nodded.

"That stupid brat. Who is stupid and useless? I am so much more useful then her." Gintoki sat down on his chair and looked out of the window.

"You know she is just being a tsudere. If you are really this bad, she would not have insist on staying with you." Manju reached for her orange sketchbook and flipped to a new page.

"She just want to have income for sukonbu." Gintoki turned back and saw her drawing. "Oi oi...You are not going to draw yaoi again right?"

"No. Orange sketchbook is for random stuff. Blue ones are yaoi." Manju said without looking at him. "You are not going to sleep?"

"Not sleepy yet." Gintoki reached for his JUMP. The comfortable silent stretched until Manju broke it by standing up and walking to him, all smiling.

"Done." She presented her drawing, all coloured. Gintoki looked at it, half suspecting it is another yaoi fandom she drew to annoy him. Instead it was the scene of the big moon, and on the hill top, it is the two of them eating mini sweets. From the drawing to colouring, all the details are captured perfectly. "Sakata Gintoki-san." Manju called his full name, making him look at her. "I have a confession to make." She beamed.

"W-what?" Gintoki sat straight and asked.

"I am probably in love with you way before you did." She said, a little shy. "It will make sense that I confess first but...I guess I am just a little unsure." She grinned. "So...Sakata Gintoki-san, I like you. Will you go out with me?" Manju beamed and held out her hand.

Gintoki was totally taken aback.

What is that? A prank? But she look really serious.

"A no? Even though you asked me to be your girlfriend just now." Manju prompted.

"You said it. I asked you. So why are you asking me now?" He smirked, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"How should I put this?" Manju said thoughtfully after she fell on his lap. "It feels better this way, more fair."

"I don't understand. If you like me first, you should have asked me." Gintoki looked at her, head tilted.

"I did not think you like me after all the trouble I caused, and you are annoyed when Kagura teased you about us, so I thought it is better if I just keep it to myself." Manju smiled awkwardly. "That is why I feel it is fair that I confess now." Her awkward smile turned into a grin.

"You are an idiot." Gintoki felt a little embarrassed at her confession and flank her forehead. "If I really dislike you that much, I would not have insist you stay. It is not like you deliberately cause me trouble. You are just a sucker of troubles, you sucker." As if getting revenge for Manju calling him a sucker at the hill top, Gintoki started calling her a sucker too.

"A sucker of troubles is not a good thing." Manju said.

"Being a sucker in general is never a good thing, plus I doesn't think of you as trouble magnet. Things are easier with you around. Even if you really attract troubles, I will just repel it for you." Gintoki tapped her head. "Yorozuya is specialized in this."

"Thank you, Gintoki." Manju smiled and initiated a kiss this time. It is just a light peck on his lips and she is actually a little shy. "It is a goodnight kiss. I am going to bed." She turned quickly to leave.

"I am not calling that a kiss." He pulled her back and kissed her, nibbling on her lips. Gintoki finished the kiss by planting another kiss on her nose and lift her up, only putting her down in her futon when they are in the room.

Manju closed her eyes, a satisfied smile on her face, much to Gintoki's delight.

Sweet dreams, girlfriend-san.


	13. Date interrupters deserve ass beatings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: I remembered saying that I have 14 chapters readied to be put up after I edit the grammar and all, but then I decided to rewrite this chapter, so updates from now on will not be as frequent as the previous chapters. My apologies.

* * *

Their very first date was a week after their confession. Gintoki took her to an amusement park, a Kapibarasan Theme Park. Manju's eyes turned heart-shape and pink, looking lovingly at all the Kapibarasan statues even though they were not fluffy.

Gintoki knew Manju would love it here. He had asked Katsura to update him about the latest news of the slipper-shape character. Even as of now, he did not understand why Kapibarasan is considered cute, but if it makes Manju smile like that, he will keep track of it for her. He already got the tickets ready and was thinking of ways to ask her when Manju beat him to it and asked him first.

This girl is just so full of surprises.

"Let's go!" Manju dragged him in after their tickets were confirmed. It is still during office hours so the queues for the rides are shorter. "Wuwaaa!" Manju looked around in excitement. "Which one should we take first? Roller coaster?"

"The first one and it is the most thrilling one?" Gintoki asked with slight reluctance.

"Then Haunted House." Manju looked at him teasingly, knowing that he is super afraid of ghost.

"Haun- Roller Coaster! Yeah I love Roller Coaster! Lets go!" He hurried towards the Kapi Coaster queue.

"Hahahaha." Manju laughed. "Gintoki, the ghost in haunted house are fake. You don't have to be so scare."

"Scare? What are you talking about? I am Shiroyasha you know, The White Demon. The ghost are afraid of me. I am not afraid of those things." Gintoki dug his nose with his right pinky and waved his left hand profusely.

"Former...What happened to the Former Shiroyasha?" Manju chuckled. "Daijyobu. Even if there is ghost, I will protect you." She might be smiling but Gintoki knew she meant it.

"Don't say things like that." Embarrassed, Gintoki scratched his head and looked away.

"Haha, Gintoki is embarrassed!" Manju said loudly, exposing him. "Don't be. Acknowledging fear also means you are growing stronger. Everyone have something they are afraid of." She said positively.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Gintoki asked as they moved forward towards the begining of the line.

"Me? For now..." Manju scratched her cheek with her index finger. "Death."

"Death?" Gintoki blinked, unsure if he heard correctly.

"If I die...you are going to cry." Manju turned away and said. "You will look horrible. Shinpachi, Sadaharu and Kagura too. Kotaro and Eli..."

"You won't die." Gintoki sighed and hit her head. "I will not let that happen, so don't think about it."

"You are right, I am still too young to die. Sorry, that must have ruined the date." Manju nodded and beamed. "Come on, it is our turn."

They went on to have fun. Gintoki was not really a theme park person, but he is just as happy watching Manju play. Her answer to her fear eats into him actually. Manju is all confident about her skills, for she was never once scared of those assassination attempts. If she is afraid of Takasugi, then she would not have ask him to come personally. Or is it that she is scare of Harasame? Gintoki is dying to ask, but he too do not want to ruin the date.

Time flies when one have fun. As the sunset, the two of them sat in a cafe that serves up Kapibarasan food. "Gintoki, let's take one more ride before we go." Manju pointed at the Kapibarasan-shaped ferries wheel cabins. Gintoki said nothing and just nodded. It was not a very high ferries wheel, but it gave them a good view of the nightlight display of the theme park. "O! Gintoki, look! There is a Kapibarasan hot air balloon!" Manju pointed.

"Hot air balloon?" Gintoki went to her side and looked out. "Ah...really. I did not know they have it here. Want to ride it later?" He turned to look at her, only to realise that they are really near each other.

"En! I have never ride a hot air balloon before." Manju nodded excited.

Gintoki smiled lightly and sat back on his side, not before stealing a kiss from her. Manju got a little embarrassed and sat back down from her kneeling position. Remembering the present, Manju handed her bag to him, just as he handed her a bag. Manju laughed as they exchange present, pulling out a scarf. Gintoki got her a brown scarf that has the same furry texture of Kapibarasan soft toys. It has two small Kapibarasans sewn at the end of the scarf. Manju got him a hair band with a pair of white Kapibarasan ears. She meant it to be a joke and tried to get him to wear it for a picture, but Gintoki would not oblige.

"This is too childish for me." Gintoki tried to hold her hands down to prevent her from putting it on his head.

"That will make you look younger." Manju chuckled and tried to beat his hands away.

"Oi, stop it." Gintoki grew a little annoyed at how much fun Manju is having when she is trying to tease and make fun of him. In the end, he gave up and folded his arms as Manju put it on for him. It was not until Manju took a picture and said she will show it to Kagura and Shinpachi that Gintoki make a grab for her cell phone. "Delete that picture!"

"I will not. You look so cute with a pair of small ears in your silver perm!" Manju grinned while trying to push him away as she held her phone with another hand. "Your hair is soft and fluffy, like Kapibarasan's fur." She beamed.

"Give me the phone. If they see it, they will laugh their ass off!" Gintoki reached for it, tripping on her leg due to the small space, and fell on her. It was an accident when his hand touched her chest. Manju yelped and pushed him off.

"Sorry sorry! It is an accident." Gintoki got off her and apologised. "But...you actually have some breast." Gintoki looked at his hand; remembering the feeling of the left bump on her chest.

"Of course I have you idiot!" Manju scolded him, face reddened.

"Ahahaha...Don't be angry Man-chan. It is an accident." Gintoki laughed. "I thought it is really flat since it never show when you wear kimono."

"What? You thought it is only skin and ribs cage? Of course there is some fats and meat." Manju blew her cheeks and looked away. "I don't have big boobs, are you disappointed?"

"No. Your cuteness compensate for that." Gintoki mumbled to himself. When Gintoki did not reply, Manju looked at him secretly. He was not wearing any expression. It looks like he is really thinking hard about that.

"I will say this clearly. I am not going to grow my boobs just because of you." Manju folded her arms and said. She actually likes being flat chest. Not only did she not have to wear bra, she have less burden when she is doing things that requires lots of movement.

"Is ok. I am not telling you to inject silicon or anything." Gintoki said. "Your butt is quite firm from what I see. I will use that."

"Use my butt for what? Like I will let you do anything to me you perverted asshole!" Manju scolded loudly and threw whatever it was in her hand at him.

"Got your phone." Gintoki grinned in victory and flipped it open. "Password...Password! What is the password?!" Gintoki looked at the girl who is now chuckling proudly. "Kapibarasan? Caps or with an s?" Gintoki tried several combinations, but not one is right.

"Give it up. You won't figure it out." Manju said with confidence.

"Fine. I just have to destory this." Gintoki said flatly and drew his Toyako and hesitated. If Manju lose her cellphone, communication might be a problem. Manju knew his hesitation well and beamed even more proudly.

"You cheeky brat." Gintoki surrendered helplessly and scratched his head, remembering the hair band and took it off.

"Gintoki." Manju called out to him and waved the scarf. "Thank you for the gift. I love it." She smiled happily and hugged it.

Gintoki found himself smiling and looked at the hair band, then left it around his neck. He is probably never going to wear it again, but it is not like he will throw it.

They got off the ferries wheel after they touched ground and made their way to the hot air balloon take off point, but it was already pass operating hours. The staffs were all gone and the visitors had already left the area. "That is really too bad." Two people approached them from behind. Gintoki tighten his hold on her hand and looked at the two Yato.

"You are in a middle of a date? Sorry about that. You will have to end the date early." Kamui said with a smile.

"And who gives you the rights to decide on such thing?" Gintoki looked at him with dead fish eyes.

"I decided it on my own." Kamui took out a cellphone. It was not his...the Yorozuya strap designed by Kagura on the cellphone told them enough. "Let's see...how do you use this anyway? I remember there is a photo somewhere..." Manju's phone vibrated and she looked at the MMS. It is a picture of Shinpachi and Kagura being knocked out and some amanto, Matako and Henpeita posing in the picuture. "Meteor-chan, that is so careless of you. You should bring your precious things along on your date."

"I am deeply disappointed. In the end, you have resort to taking hostages. I thought Shinsuke will be more upright" Manju sighed and shook her head.

"I am against this too, but then again, it is interesting to watch." Kamui laughed. "What will you do, Meteor, Shiroyasha?"

"What will I do? The answer is simple. Beat your ass until you can't sit." Gintoki drew his Toyako and pointed it at them.

"Then you won't mind if we crush those two?" Kamui smiled and asked.

"Gintoki." Manju lowered his weapon and shook her head. "Kagura's niisan. There is no guarantee for me that they will be released if I agree to follow you."

"We are not interested in those two." Kamui said. "And I am not that weakling's brother. The name is Kamui."

"For someone who takes hostages to get what he wants, I cannot trust such person." Manju shook her head. "Kagura's nii-san, all you want is a fight with the two of us right? Harasame or Takasugi, it is not like you like them that you are sticking with them."

"What is this? You are trying to convince me to betray them?" Kamui beamed and asked.

"No. I will give you a win-win solution." Manju waved her index finger with a smile. "Gintoki will go over to Shinpachi and Kagura to make sure their ok and to take custom of them. I will fight with you while we wait for him to send me a picture of the three of them safe. Finally. If you win, I will follow you back. If you lose, your ass get so beaten until you can't sit."

"No way! You can't beat two Yatos even though you are strong. I will not agree to this." Gintoki hissed and stood in front of her, facing Kamui and Abuto.

"It will be a one-on-one. I will not let Abuto interfere." Kamui nodded in agreement of Manju's deal.

"She already said, people like you cannot be trusted." Gintoki gritted his teeth. He is trying to think of a way to safeguard both sides...but how? It is not like he knows how to split himself into two and instantly teleport one of himself over to Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Then Abuto can go over with you." Kamui folded his arms. Humans are always wishy washy.

"Wait a minute Danchou. Stop fooling around. Why do we have to play along and do something so troublesome? We just have to take Meteor." Abuto complained.

"Abuto, you will go with him and retreat with those two followers of Takasugi." Kamui made that decision. "This is a good chance for a one-on-one with Meteor. If Meteor gets taken back, she will be kept in captive. I will have to wait longer for another chance. That is why I will agree with this deal."

"No!" Gintoki and Abuto actually said at the same time. "This is not going to happen. I am not going to leave you here!" Gintoki grew fustrated and turned to yell at Manju. "I cannot just give you to them like that!"

"Then you are going to leave Shinpachi and Kagura?" Manju looked at him, swallowing a lump in her throat. She felt her eyes and nose burning as sadness welled inside her when she saw how much pain Gintoki is holding onto. "Gintoki, I told you so many times to trust me, and yet, you do not seems to trust me one bit."

"I do. I trust you; it is just that, I cannot just leave you here like that! I can't!"

"You can. Of course you can. Just tell yourself that I will win. Be confident. Do what we can now." Manju touched his face and smiled. "I am not going to die here."

Gintoki exhaled sharply and scratched his head in frustration, reminding himself to calm down. He could not think of a second way to do this. It is not like he can call for help now. Even if he tried, Kamui and kill Shinpachi and Kagura with just a phone call. "I will come for you." Gintoki had no choice but to agree. "I will come for you, so wait for me." He held her shoulders and said.

"Yes. I will be waiting. This date is not ending unless we go home together." Manju smiled and nodded.

"I will be back soon!" Gintoki gave her a kiss and ran off, with Abuto following him unwillingly.

"Distractions are gone. Shall we start, Meteor?" Kamui asked cheerfully.


	14. Breaking promise get ass kickings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: I hope you understand what I am to express in my attempt to write fighting scene.

* * *

Manju knows not to underestimate Yato. She had seen how Kagura go around destroying things and beating up people with bare limbs when she is upset. Kagura has the strength, but in order to use it effectively, the young Yato will need learn more about herself and step up on her training. Narrowly dodging those powerful attacks, Manju told herself to go faster, looking for openings and strike when she found it.

Kamui told himself not to underestimate Meteor, but when his opponent is just a little girl, he actually let his guard down a little. It was only when Manju's sword made contact with his cheek that made him realise how much strength this girl has. Most all the time, only his nails managed to make cuts on her skin, with occasional kicks that crack her bones and maybe even broke a rib. Looking at himself, he got numerous cuts from her bokuto too, and a broken jaw that heal quickly. Still, he is impressed that Manju was not even out of breath.

Their fight reminded him of Gintoki's fight with Hosen. Hosen is the strength type. His heavy body mass made him slightly slower than Gintoki. To compensate that, Hosen can take lots of hits, thus how their fights drags on. Kamui has that speed, and he is confidence in his strength. Manju might be on par with the silver-headed samurai, but he knew he will win.

Kamui broke her bokuto with his bare fist, that punched showed no stopping until only half of that punched made it to her shoulder as Manju ducked, reaching out to the broken piece of bokuto and lurched forward to stab the Yato on his arm, her legs already did a tip to jump backwards to dodge his right leg coming for her stomach.

The wooden piece got lodged in his arm, to which Kamui pulled it out and crushed it in his palm, ignoring any splinters.

"You have good agility." Kamui smiled and said.

"Am I supposed to be honored by your compliment?" Manju smiled back, starting to feel a little short of breath. She felt a stabbing pain on her chest, probably from a broken rib that is poking her. Her limbs are started to feel a little sore and she could hear some joints creaking too.

"I am telling you not to die too quickly. Make me fight harder, Meteor." Kamui flashed a crazy grin and jumped at her.

As time drags on, Manju got more wounds and out of energy. One thing she hates about herself, human restrictions. Still holding her broken weapon, Manju stabbed him deeper this time, without giving herself enough reaction time to jump away from his karate chop that breaks her left shoulder. Still she managed to back off from the next kick, but they both knew she is already starting to get slower. With no time to rest, Manju aimed the broken bokuto at his face, lashing out at him, but she felt a choking restraint around her neck that pulled her backwards forcefully until her back hitting a tree. Kamui followed his original momentum to stab Manju in her guts but stopped in time when he noticed someone interfering with their fight.

Thin but strong near-invisible threads were tied around her neck. Manju tried to free herself, but her hands got caught too.

"Human, do not interrupt a duel." Kamui looked over to the platform of the hot air balloon take off point. He finds no joy in killing Meteor when she is restricted by someone else.

"Kamui-dono, the orders are to bring her back." Kawakami Bansai pulled his threads tighter when he felt strong resistances from Manju. Manju choked and coughed as the thread cuts deeper into her flesh, causing her to bleed on her neck and wrists. "Takasugi did promise you a chance to fight with her."

"Ka-gura's nii-san, are you...going to break your promise even though you wanted me to trust you not long ago?" Manju forced both her hands to move and pulled on the thread around her neck.

"Remember why I made that deal? To fight you. If Takasugi can give me that chance, I don't see a need to keep that promise." Kamui dusted himself and looked at his torn clothes.

" Why am I so stupid to believe the enemies." Manju pulled harder, ignoring the pain when the thread cut into her finger joints. She stood up against the tree and mustered all her strength to rip the string off her neck, then gave Kamui a punched, pulling on the thread that was still tied to her wrist and sent Bansai flying towards the tree. The samurai in blue is totally taken aback by her strength, crashing into a tree that broke under the impact.

Before Bansai could recover, Manju broke all the threads after it loosened and jumped off in time to avoid a deadly punch from Kamui.

"Forget about Takasugi, Meteor...Let us finish this." Kamui grew excited at how Manju recovered from restraints. His blue eyes shone with killing intent, his blood rushed through every part of him, preparing him for battle. He had never felt this alive ever since he fought an interrupted fight with Hosen.

"Do something about him first." Manju panted while referring to Bansai. "He will interrupt again."

Bansai stood up, wobbling a little and looked at the broken tree he had smashed into, still a little in a daze until he found his threads around him, tying him to the roots. "Kamui-dono, untie me immediately. We are supposed to bring Meteor back. If you continue to waste your time here, her reinforcements will arrive soon." He said.

"I will bring her back once I beat her." Kamui hopped from his position and aimed his landing on the girl. Manju moved and stabbed his legs before he landed; sending him a kick in his face, but her leg was caught by the Yato and her ankle broken by him. Kamui then threw her into another tree, breaking that tree.

Manju could taste blood in her mouth, and more splatted out as she coughed. The back of her head throbbed and that pain quickly intensified, making her eyes burned. She almost could not duck another kick, taking a larger leap with her intact right ankle and put some distance between them. However, Kamui closed that distance in one jump, leaving Manju no gap to breathe, much less dodge.

She was certain she was dead meat, but that stubbornness in her just refuse to let her give up, bring up her right arm to block the blow with her broken weapon pointed at his leg.

"Manju!" Someone shouted, and the blow Manju expected did not come. Instead, she was pushed backwards and a long hair man landed between her and Kamui's leg, a katana blocking Kamui's leg.

"Ko-taro?" Manju blinked and looked at him. "Why are yo-" She realised that Gintoki must have called him. "That idiot." She cried and stood up on one leg. "Kotaro, leave. You are not his match."

"You are the one who should be running." Katsura watched Kamui with caution. "Gintoki is stuck with them. Takasugi went to stall him. He won't be coming, so I have to."

[I will come for you. I will come for you, so wait for me.]

"He will come." Manju cracked a smile. She trusts him.

"Meteor, you are the one breaking promise now?" Kamui asked, looking at Katsura.

"No." Manju smiled, taking Katsura's katana scabbard and stuck her broken weapon into the scabbard, using that as a weapon. "It is a one-on-one. After the match...If I pass out...you can take me with you...as for what the others do, I can't do anything." She beamed cheekily.

"I see." Kamui grinned. "Loopholes. You are a cunning one."

"Kotaro, stand down. This is my fight." Manju tore off part of her kimono and tied it around her broken arm.

"It is not. You are too wounded to fight." Katsura looked at her sternly.

"Then..." Manju went to Bansai and freed him, avoiding the blue samurai who lashed out at her. "Keep him away from me."

"Are you crazy?! How can you release an enemy?!" Katsura scolded, chopping away threads that are heading for Manju.

"Kotaro...promises and deals are supposed to be fulfilled." Manju wiped the blood on her mouth and said. "If everyone breaks them, there is no trust anymore. Trust is essential for living."

Katsura could not rebut on that. What she said is true, and her persistent and upholding promises impressed him. Katsura had known Manju as a soft toy lover, a little girl who needs. However, the girl he sees now is a fearless samurai who chose to follow her own principle, just like Gintoki. "Sorry, Gintoki. Your girlfriend is too much for me." He smirked and charged at Bansai.

"I am impressed Meteor. You fired me up." Kamui grinned at all the excitement piling up in him. "This is what you call being a samurai?"

"Me? I am not a samurai." Manju smiled. "Just someone who likes to do what I feel like doing." She waved her makeshift weapon, and broke the tip on the ground, forming a sharp tip.

"Then what are you?" Kamui held his fist.

"I thought I am this Meteor to you?" Manju shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"I hope you are not the last of your kind." Kamui lurched at her, that heavy fist ready for killing. "It is a sad thing for your kind to go extinct," He added. Manju managed to move so that the punch hit on her already broken left arm while she drove her weapon right through his cheeks, out of the right side of his neck. Kamui was stunned and Manju took that chance, pulling out the weapon as the rough edges from the broken tip ripped some skin and flesh off his face, showing his teeth.

Sweeping her legs with a forceful kick, Kamui reached for her neck when she backwards. Manju pierced his stomach, just below the rib cage, but that did not stop him from grabbing her neck and squeezed before he felt a stabbing pain in his eyes, and a kick that sent him into the air.

Manju had taken out her broken bokuto from the scabbard and scratched him in his eyes with the wooden splinters. She dropped on her knees and took this opportunity to catch her breath, watching as Kamui fell on his back, the scabbard still inside him. She got up on one leg and leaped to him for a final blow.

The Yato sat up tediously, and pulled the scabbard out, ripping out bits of his internal organs that got hooked by the rough edges at the broken tip. He had not suffered such a serious injury since his fight with his father, but he was sure Manju got it worse. Just as he got on all fours to stand up, his right hand gave way and he fell face down. The pain only came when he saw his wrist in a bloody mess, with the white of bones peeking out of the flesh. His wrist got caught in one of the big piece of the bokuto he had broken earlier on when he fell.

Manju weight nothing on his back, but it was not like she is expecting herself to crash him, instead, she channelled all her strength to her hand so that she can drive her broken weapon deep down into his spine. That hit successfully disabled him.

Spent, Kamui lay on the ground, gasping for breath, still alive and awake. Manju panted on his back, her hands shaking as she pulled the bokuto out. "You lost...Kagura's nii-san." Manju got off him and fell on her butt.

"You really think so?" Kamui scoffed.

"My weapon is enough to cut your head off." Manju coughed and more blood splatted on her kimono.

"Do you have that strength?"

"I am curious too." Manju took a deeper breath and a sharp pain in her chest made her stop. "Let's give it a try." She stood up unsteadily and raised her weapon.

"Danchou!" A figured came and swept Kamui off the ground, onto a tree. "This is bad. That is why I said stop playing around." Abuto looked at his wounds and lectured.

"Manju!" Gintoki limped over as fast as he could. He looked just as terrible as Manju, telling how difficult his fight with Takasugi was too. He lowered Manju down on the ground after he managed to break her fall and looked at her wounds.

"How are Shinpachi and Kagura?" Manju wiped the blood on Gintoki's head.

"Unconscious, but fine. I left them with Shinsengumi." Gintoki tore his kimono and wrapped it around Manju's neck to stop the bleeding.

"Kotaro?" Manju looked towards the back, that strain caused by her movement made her winced.

"I am fine." Katsura held his right arm as he walked over. The two Yato and Bansai had retreated. Katsura had wanted to chase after them, but Abuto got him good by crushing his right arm.

"Right..." Manju sighed in relief. "Can anyone call the ambulance?" She felt her consciousness slipping after tension left her body. "I think my phone is smashed."

"Mine got sliced into half." Gintoki took it out from his pocket and threw it.

"And mine got smashed too." Katsura had to scoop it out from his pocket.

Gintoki stood up, carried Manju on his back and started making his way to the theme park entrance where staff should be busy with closing now. Katsura limped along.

"Gintoki, your back is bleeding," Manju asked sleepily.

"You are as light like a feather that I could not feel anything," Gintoki said.

"Then I got to eat more. Or you might forget that I am on your back one day." Manju could not clear her vision no matter how she blinked. Gintoki stumbled a little as his consciousness began slipping. Luckily, Katsura was there to support him.

"I won't." Gintoki leaned onto a wall and put Manju down while he sat down. "How can I forget a hot piping azuki manju on my back?" He said.

"Azuki manju? It is Bloody manju now." Manju wanted to laugh, but it hurts too much.

"Oi Zura... go get the ambulance," He said to the healthier man and carefully get Manju to lay down on his upper tights. His legs are shaking already. That blow Takasugi landed on his thigh must be more serious than he thought. Katsura said nothing and walked towards the ticket counter to get help. "It is definitely azuki manju." Gintoki moved her hair way from her eyes and watched her sleep as they waited for the ambulance.

In the end, all three of them had to be hospitalized given how much internal and external injuries they had. Gintoki watched as Manju slept on the bed beside his. Katsura had another bed at Gintoki's left.

"Gintoki, Manju is strong. I was not needed." Katsura said. "You better step up on your training or she will be the one protecting you in the future."

"Training huh... I had not done that since the day before that fire." Gintoki recalled his last training session with Katsura and Takasugi.

"Then, do you want to train with me?" Sogo stood by the door and asked. The Shinsengumi got alerted by the amusement park staff and came over.

"You?" Gintoki looked at him with a question mark on his head.

"I had been training with Manju for some time. Thanks to her, I improve too. The men in HQ are all so weak. It is better to train with someone strong." Sogo folded his arms and said.

"She trains with you?" Gintoki did not know about that.

"You did not know?" Sogo asked in amusement. "We had been at it since you got her back from Kiheitai. Shinpachi-kun is too weak to be her training partner. You should have seen how she smile like she is having fun when we are at it."

"Gintoki, are you not suspicious? Why did they assume that she is Meteor? Without her memories, treating training as play, and yet she is so strong. Could it be that she really is Meteor?" Katsura asked.

"It does not matter to me. She is just Manju." Gintoki looked at the ceiling and said. "Plus, I would not say that having fun in training means she is playing. She just loves to have fun in the things she does." Gintoki then looked at her, who is still soundly asleep. "Meteor or not, nothing will change. I will just have to protect her forever."

"Gintoki… for you to say such mushy words… " Katsura asked teasingly. "Did the author made you this OCC by accident? Or was it on purpose?"

"He just got changed by love," Sogo smirked teasingly.

"Shut up." Gintoki glared at them and said.

"But I did not think you will come. After all, you got stuck with Takasugi." Katsura said.

"I made a promise. Manju will kick my ass if I break it." Gintoki never forgot his promise with Manju. At first, he could not focus on the fight with Takasugi because of his worries for Manju's safety. It was only after some time he remembered promising Manju that he will trust her too.

"I see." Katsura closed his eyes and smiled. "Promise, deals and trust are very good survival tips." Katsura threw something at the silver-headed samurai and Gintoki caught it. It was a black cube keychain with a Kapibarasan face on it. "Bomb detonator," Katsura said. "Manju want me to use it if she got controlled and go on a rampage. With you around, there should not be a need for this. I will leave it to you." He pointed at his ear. "The pair of earrings is the bomb. She went for piercing specially for Kapibarasan earrings, but also because it is a good way to hide bombs."

"Are you crazy? You should not be accepting this in the first place." Gintoki threw it into the air and smashed it with his Toyako that was next to his bed.

"Yes, I should not have." Katsura closed his eyes. "She loves Edo so much, there is no way she will blow this place up."

"It is different if she gets controlled." Sogo turned to leave. "Dana, you are too soft. If you cannot do it, I will just have to be the one to destroy her if she ever goes berserk."

"You got to step over my dead body to achieve that," Gintoki said flatly, knowing that Sogo can hear him well even though he had gone outside.

Too soft? No...All he wants is to be able to see her smile. For that, he will get stronger, not only to protect her but also everything she loves.


	15. Use the right pendulum for hypnosis

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

* * *

 _Shinpachi: We are receiving lots of new year cards for this year too._

 _Gintoki: It is so annoying. We have cell phones now. Get them to text us so we can mass reply._

 _Shinpachi: Have you forgotten? Your cell phone and Manju's got destroyed._

 _Gintoki: Just use yours or Kagura's._

 _Kagura: Don't touch mine. It is rude to peek a girl's phone._

 _Manju: You know, although Japanese New Year now is 1st January, it use to be the same day as Lunar calendar before Meiji restoration, which is the setting of this anime right? Are you sure we should be celebrating New Year now?_

 _Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura grew thoughtful and silent for awhile._

 _Gintoki: Why do you have to make things so complicated?! Just go with the flow!_

 _Shinpachi: Manju, you are ruining New Years day._

 _Kagura: Just shut up and give me my otoshidama!_

 _Manju: Ahahahaha. Happy New Year, everyone._

* * *

Note: Otoshidama is the giving of money in small decorated envelopes to children.

* * *

It is a mistake to take them along, but Manju was not able to talk them out of it. She managed to book a private room for the four of them, but they are still too loud, resulting in them getting various warnings from the librarian.

"Oi! Who say you can eat my sukonbu?!" Kagura yelled at Gintoki when he took one strip from her box.

"You ate my cookies just now!" Gintoki took a bite at Kagura's favourite food and threw it on the floor, disgusted at that weird sour taste.

"OI!" Kagura tried to punch him.

Manju sighed soundlessly and wrote a note on a paper. She tapped Shinpachi's shoulder and pushed the note to him.

[Shinpachi, can you go to the nearby bookstore and get me two tubes of super glue?]

"I don't mind, but why do you need it?" Shinpachi asked in curiosity. All Manju did was reading and writing. Manju ignored him and continued reading. Thinking that she did not hear him because of Gintoki and Kagura talking loudly, Shinpachi repeated the question in a louder voice. He even tapped her shoulder to get her attention, but the girl continued to ignore him. It was then he realised that Manju had written to him instead of speaking. Writing on the same paper, Shinpachi put the paper on the page she is reading. That prompt a reply from her in writings.

[Some faulty loudspeakers just will not get turn off. Super glue should be able to shut those sound sources.]

Shinpachi sweatdropped as he read. He quickly wrote on a paper and passed it to Gintoki.

[Gin-san, Kagura-chan! Shut up! Manju is angry!]

Before Gintoki could reply verbally, Manju passed Shinpachi a drawing of Gintoki and Kagura with their mouth glued up. He quickly passed the paper to them and read his book.

Manju is scary when she is angry!

"Let me see the paper. What are you two passing?" Kagura, who had not had the chance to read it, asked unhappily.

Gintoki said nothing and threw all the paper to her. Suddenly...the room got so quiet that only the sound from Manju's pencil could be heard. The three of them looked at her nervously, waiting for more notes, but none came. Gintoki then elbowed Shinpachi and gave him a note.

[Ask her for forgiveness. You two brats are too loud.]

A tick appeared on Shinpachi's forehead as he wrote a reply quickly.

[It is Gin-san and Kagura-chan! I am just asked to buy super glue!]

Gintoki scratched his head and looked at his girlfriend. The said girl continued on her research. Just as she flipped the page, a paper dropped on her book. It is a drawing from Kagura, featuring Gintoki and Shinpachi saying sorry.

That got Manju smiling as she looked at the childish piece. The three of them sighed in relief when they saw her smiling. Manju started drawing on Kagura's drawing and gave it back to her. She edited the Shinpachi in the drawing to Kagura.

Kagura faced down on the table and sighed. She then gave her another note telling the elder girl that she is bored. Manju did not read it immediately this time. She saw something that interest her on the book. Reaching for the extended phone next to her, she asked for a list of books before reading the note.

[I told you not to come. You insisted.] Manju wrote the reply and gave it to her. The door opened and a librarian pushed in a cart of books.

This brand new library is the only one in Kabukichou. Their service is good and the environment is cosy. People can read anything here for free, but to loan books, people have to pay for membership. Manju is a frequent reader here ever since she started working at the shelter. Thanks to this library, she learnt lots of things.

Shinpachi and Gintoki looked at the cart of books, curious what is she reading. They each took a book and saw that it is about physiological health and medicines.

Kagura gave Manju another paper filled with [I am bored.]

Thinking of ways to entertain them, Manju took a fresh piece of paper and started drawing. She filling four-fifths of the paper with a maze and wrote instructions below, before giving it to Kagura.

[Finish this maze before we leave and I will give you a special present. Get the items in the maze if you want them as bonuses. No U-turning. **NO TALKING**!]

Ice-cream, mochi, Otsu's album, burger, chocolate, JUMP, manga set, buffet food voucher, sukonbu, strawberry milk, manju and more, all are the favourites of Yorozuya. Eyes shining, Kagura slapped Gintoki's shoulder and shoved the paper in his face. Shinpachi leaned over and looked, attracted by the price.

Gintoki grabbed a used paper and wrote [Where did you get the money to give us this?] They passed it to Manju.

[Secret. :p] Manju gave him a one-word reply with a smiley.

[Man-chan, it is no good to keep such thing as a secret. At least, tell us so we can cook a story if you get arrested for robbery.] Gintoki wrote.

Instead of replying, Manju took the maze and wrote something next to the mystery gift. [ + secret] She ignored all their notes after that, concentrating on her books. The room became so quiet that the growling of their hungry stomach is loud and startling. They used notes to ask her about food before Shinpachi and Gintoki went to get them. Kagura rests her head on the table and looked at their progress. They managed to get an ice-cream, Otsu's poster and mochi, but sukonbu is still out of reach.

[Manju... can't you give us some hints? :(] Kagura drew a sad face in. Manju smiled at that and looked at her. She took the maze, use a red pen and drew five centimeter worth of path for her.

[1 hint equals 1 less bonus.] Kagura almost complaint when she received Manju's note but stopped herself immediately.

[Manju is so evil! Q.Q]

[Then you don't want presents from an evil manju?] Manju smirked playfully and returned her note.

Determine to earn back that one bonus she lost, Kagura focused on the maze. Food came after awhile. Shinpachi and Gintoki were stopped at the entrance until they clarified that they booked a room. Apparently, people can only eat in booked rooms and not public shared areas.

Manju bit into the warm and soft manju as she made notes from the books. Her teeth hit something hard and she took the manju out of her mouth. It is a rose gold ring and she looked towards Gintoki. The after turned away, a little embarrassed as Shinpachi laughed soundlessly and gave her the note Gintoki wrote.

[It is not some proposal or anything. Just that your scarf is destroyed. This is compensation.]

Manju looked at the note in amusement then put the ring on her ring finger. She made a rough sketch of Gintoki wearing the Kapibarasan ears hair band and gave him the sketch with a note. [Aren't you happy that my phone got smashed?]

Gintoki tore it before Shinpachi and Kagura could see it, then narrowed his eyes at Manju, who resumed her studies. Stretching her back after some time, Manju looked at the wall clock and started packing.

"Manju, wait! We almost finished!" Kagura stopped her immediately, her voice loud in the quiet room.

[Minus one bonus for talking. You guys continue. We need to leave in twenty minutes, I need to go shelf these books back.] Shinpachi volunteered to help her.

"Manju, why are you studying medicines?" Shinpachi asked softly while he put up the books.

"It is better to learn more about our body. Plus, there might be some ways to recover my memories. I saw how hypnosis is a good way so I went on researching." Manju whispered back.

"Hypnosis? That is a little dangerous. You are not a doctor." Shinpachi disagreed.

"That is why I am researching to see if there is a risk-free way to do it." Manju finished the stack in her arms and took another stack. "I cannot just do nothing and wait for memories to come in forms of dreams."

"If you want to try hypnotherapy, we should approach professional help," Shinpachi said, then he realised that they do not have so much money.

"Money is one thing, not wanting strangers to know about my memories is another. Especially now I am labeled as Meteor. I really do not feel safe with a stranger." Manju finished packing with him and they went back. "Don't worry, before I make sure it is hundred percent safe, I will not attempt it."

Once they open the door Kagura went "Tada!" loudly, attracting angry readers and librarians. Manju smiled awkwardly at them and urged her companions to leave after she packed her notes. "Manju! Our presents!" Kagura held out her hand happily, looking forward to it.

"I did not bring it out with me. I will give it to you after dinner." Manju took the maze from her. "Let's see... ice-cream, mochi, Otsu's poster, chocolates, JUMP, cola, cake, sukonbu and..."

Kapibarasan? She did not draw that.

Amused, she cross it with her red pen and asked, "Right, I have to minus two bonus. You choose, or else I will cross it out randomly."

"Why did you cross out Kapibarasan? Don't you like it anymore?" Kagura asked.

"I love Kapibarasan, but this is just for the three of you. I can buy Kapibarasan as long as I have the money." Manji smiled.

"Then cola and JUMP." Kagura was quick to answer.

"No way! I got that JUMP after all the hard work!" Gintoki disagreed. "Remove that poster. It is useless." The three of them start bricking again. Manju looked around the streets as they walked, playing around with the ring on her ring finger. The size is just nice, and the design is rather simple with five pearls and four small gems alternating across a rose gold band. Manju knew the ring is fake. They did not have that much money to get real gold and gems, but she felt really happy. The weight felt great on her finger.

"Man-chan, you did not tell Kagura before hand about deducting points for hints. It is not fair." Gintoki got beside her and elbowed her arm.

"So you are telling me it is fair that I lost my royalty point for free membership because you two got me three warnings today?" Manju asked with her arms folded, and a smile.

"Royalty point?"

Manju showed him a royalty point card, another attractive feature from the library. "If I filled this card, I can become a member and borrow books back. Because of the warnings today, I did not get a point. If you guys continued to be noisy, they are going to deduct more points from me."

"You should have told us that before we went." Gintoki scratched his head and said.

"It is general knowledge to remain quiet in the library." Manju scoffed and shook her head. She took back the paper, crossed out cola and [+ secret]. "There, everyone has their favourites" She gave the paper back to Kagura. "I am heading back to Yorozuya, Gintoki, you should follow them. They are going to Otae's place."

"And leave you alone? Like I am going to do that." Gintoki dug his nose and said. "You should come too."

"I want to stay home." Manju shook her head. She had no intention to make Gintoki choose again, but she really just want to stay home and review her notes, do a little drawing. "Gintoki, I will be fine. I survived the attacks of a yato and a samurai."

"Gin-san, you should go home too. Kagura-chan and I will be fine. We were taken by surprise back then." Shinpachi pushed Gintoki towards Manju.

"That is right. Gin-chan, Manju, you two should go on another date." Kagura nodded.

"I really just want to go home and relax." Manju turned to leave. She yawned and stretched her back, doing a back wave. "Have fun." Truth to be told, she had not slept very well last night. She could not find the cause of her uneasiness and it is a little frustrating.

"Oi Manju..." Gintoki caught up with her. Shinpachi and Kagura had insisted that he choose Manju this time, to be fair. He knew this is not about fairness. If anything, those two brats need his protection more, but he selfishly wants to be with her.

"Gintoki, thanks for the ring." Manju showed him her hand and smiled thankfully. "And for protecting that hair band I gave you, even though you did not like it."

"It will be difficult to wash off the blood on the white surface, and I like it if you are the one wearing," Gintoki replied, a little embarrassed at how blunt he said it. He held her hand and traced the ring on her finger. "Let's go back. Those books are making me sleepy." Manju just nodded. They each took a sofa when they got back, with Gintoki covering his face with his JUMP and Manju flipping through her sketchbook. Only the sound of the fan and people chit chatting on the street servers as background sound. Setting the sketchbook on the table after awhile, she started dozing off, finally able to get some rest from the insomnia last night. The peaceful afternoon was ruined by the ringing bell.

Jumping up as fast as he can, Gintoki tipped toe to open the door, praying that Manju was not awoken. He had noticed how she tossed and turned last night, unable to get good sleep, thus he did not want her nap to be disturbed. Opening the door, he pushed the bell ringer backwards and went out of the house himself, closing the door. Annoyed at the Shinsengumi First Captain, he asked for the reason of his arrival.

"Book a time with her for training tomorrow," Sogo said. "She seemed to be really busy even though you guys don't get many jobs."

"I will tell her that later," Gintoki said flatly. "You can go now."

"We have not discussed the time," Sogo smirked. "What is this? I am not allowed in because she is naked inside or something?"

"She is asleep!" Gintoki glared at him. "Had not been able to sleep well last night."

"Did you have a threesome with that pig?"

"Are you asking to be punched?" Gintoki asked with a tick on his head.

"Ok ok." Sogo decided he should stop teasing him. "For following up, how are things?"

"There have not been any attempts since then." Gintoki looked down from the second storey. "That is not necessary a good thing. Takasugi will not give up so easily. Man-chan doesn't seem to be worried and she had been studying."

"Studying?" Sogo raised an eyebrow.

"She told Shipachi she want to try out self-hypnosis to recover her memories." Gintoki watched as a couple tripped over a brick in front of Hedero's doorstep and fell on their face.

"Self-hypnosis? Hypnosis is not something she can just try. Anything wrong and there might be complications." Sogo pulled out a packet of rice crackers and started munching on it.

"I got a chance to read some books, and hypnotherapy is indeed not easy." Gintoki dug his nose.

"Dana, why don't you learn hypnosis?"

"Me?" Gintoki looked at Sogo like the after had grown horns.

"You are someone she trusts and feels comfortable with. If you do it with her, the risk of complications decrease." Sogo finished the crackers and threw the crumpled packet into the rubbish bin in the opposite alley.

"Do you know how sleepy I felt while I was reading those books?" Gintoki knew Sogo is right but he just dislike the idea of studying.

"It is for you to decided. It is not like you are doing it for some random stranger. This is your precious girlfriend." Sogo turned and walked downstairs. "Tell her to come ten in the morning at Shinsengumi HQ." Gintoki did not reply him. Manju herself is a fast learner and had started earlier than him. If he studies hypnotherapy now, how long is he going to take? Scratching his head, he went back in and looked at the sleeping girl. He took out the note Sogo had gave him long ago. His plans to go over had been on hold, and even forgotten as days pass.

Manju turned in her sleep and lied on her back, her right hand fell over the edge of the sofa. Gintoki decided to take her into the room to let her sleep better. Just as he bent to pick her up, a soft glow blinked under her kimono. Thinking that it had to be her necklace, Gintoki hooked the chain with his finger and gently pull the pendant out from under her kimono.

The pendant is really glowing a soft orange. Gintoki woke her up immediately, pretty sure that she would want to see it then to continue sleeping. Manju rubbed her eyes and took the pendant from Gintoki, the heat from it made her go wide eye. She did not know what is happening but she found this tingly feeling in her hands familiar.

Frustrated at how she was not able to remember, Manju bit her nails and think hard.

"Hey, Manju." Gintoki got her to look at him. "Relax...try and relax."

"It is there. That memory is there, but I just can't seem to remember." Manju said, totally upset. "I saw this glow before, but when? Where? Why?"

"You are too stress." Gintoki held her shoulder. "Relax. Let yourself calm down. That memory is deep in the sea, and you keep struggling to stay afloat." Gintoki remembered reading about this in one of those book. "Just take some deep breath and calm down. You won't drown in the sea... you can breath, you have the oxygen tank with you. Don't fight the sinking...let yourself drift."

Manju did relaxed a little, but she is still worried that the memory will just disappear before she got to it.

"Memories have no legs, they don't run." As if reading her mind, Gintoki said. He put his arms around her, letting her leaned against him and talked softly. "Look at your necklace." Gintoki took the necklace from her and dangled it in front of her eyes. "Remember the glow, the shape and the size." Little by little, he started the necklace in a constant oscillation. "Once you know you will not forget it, close your eyes." Gintoki said slowly and softly. "Close your eyes and run the design in your head, revise it."

Manju knew what is he attempting. She knew Gintoki knows nothing of hypnotherapy, and maybe only read some books today. It contradicted with her plans to make sure she master hypnotherapy before she use it, but she is willing to give it a go. That memory is near and she will not let off such a good chance. She eyed the necklace, taking every single detail of it.

When he noticed how Manju managed to focus on the pendant, Gintoki swallow a little nervously and said, "You remember the necklace easily and can even draw it with your eyes close. Try it, close your eyes and recall that beautiful design." He watched her slowly close her eyes. "You feel yourself lying on a soft and fluffy thing, floating on a water surface. You love that fluffiness. You are lying on your Kapibarasan. Ahhh...that softness..." Gintoki started depicting a scene. "You stretched your back and relaxed on it, a little sleepy, so sleepy."

Manju's breathing slowed as her head drooped. Her arms rests limply on her lap and she seemed to have fell asleep. Gintoki thought that he had failed, that was when he spotted her notes and reached for it. He skimmed through quickly, knowing that hypnosis does make Manju look like she is asleep, but in truth, her mind is still active. Gintoki clear his throat and started whispering next to her ears.

"Kapibarasan soon got wet and started sinking, but it is ok. You are wearing a diving suit with an oxygen tank." Gintoki cooked a ridiculous story. "You let yourself sink, the deeper you go, the more comfortable you felt. There is no need to fear falling. Kapibarasan is under you to catch you." He gave her some time, and quickly read some notes. "Once you reached the bottom, what did you see?" Gintoki started asking questions.

"Nothing." Manju replied. "It is too dark."

"But there is something. A tiny orange light." Gintoki said cautiously. Apparently, insisting things like that in hypnosis is the most difficult part. "It is far, but there. Your necklace."

"My necklace..."

"Yes. Your precious treasure. You remember the design?" Gintoki prompted.

"Yes."

"Describe it."

"A white moon shape, with an oval made up of ten dark yellow gemstones. It glows an orange color." Manju answered. "It is that orange light." The tone in her voice changed slightly.

"Yes. You decided to swim towards it, to take it back." Gintoki continued. "It is not far, and it is not going anywhere. You swim casually, and decided to see if you can spot anything in the dark."

"There...is two people swimming around."

"Are you able to describe those two people?" Gintoki made the guess that those two are her parents.

"It is too dark, but one of them is wearing a dress." Manju frowned a little.

"It is ok. Once you get your necklace, you can use the light to see them. Just relax and enjoy your swim." After awhile, Gintoki continued, "You finally reached it, and you took it, using the orange light as a torchlight. What did you see?"

* * *

The light got so bright that Manju had to shield her eyes before she got use to it. Her oxygen tank is gone. She did not even need it anymore, and the first thing she saw was a man with bright orange hair looking down at her with a smile. The man is very good looking and saying something, but she could not hear well yet. In fact, she is crying loudly. Wrapping her in a soft and fluffy towel, the man was gone. What she saw now is a tired face of a woman. The woman look normal, black eyes, black hair but she have a very cute dimple. The woman sooth her to stop crying, but she is hungry. She wants food.

"Here comes milk." A blurry voice rang beside her ears and the good looking man carried her in his arm, kissing her on her nose. He then fed her with a milk bottle. Manju stopped crying and drank hungrily. She blinked her tears away to take a better look around her, and the man's ring caught her attention.

The necklace! Right, she is supposed to be looking for her necklace.

Manju tried to turn around for a better look, and she was passed to the woman. "She took her good looks after you." The woman chuckled and continue feeding her, wearing the same ring as the man and her necklace pendant.

This must be her parents! She finally is able to see how they look like!

Happiness bubbled inside her as she reached for her mother.

"That hair and eyes colour are after you." The man said.

Tou-san, Ka-san!

The woman started coughing as she turned away from her baby. Manju blinked and tried to reach out to her, wanting to make her feel better. Her father quickly bought her mother a cup of water and took her from her mother. "You should get some rest. You look so tired."

"You know resting won't help." Manju's mother drank and shook her head. "Rather than wasting time on that, I want to spend more time with her." At that, Manju's father gone quiet. Looking at the baby's father, the woman said, "You are starting to feel the drain too."

"I am more worried about her, the final transfer." Manju's father touched Manju's face. "That burst of energy is going to cause her pain and memory loss." Manju's father smiled sadly. "After we die, she will have no one with her, and have no memories."

"I am not worried." Manju's mother said confidently. "This is our child we are talking about, the future Sun and Moon." Manju's mother beamed proudly.

"She won't even know she is. That is another concern. She might use her powers unwittingly. She might fear herself."

"We just need to seal it for her." Manju's mother patted his shoulder. "Sora, you are becoming more of a worry-wart now."

Sora. That is her father's name. What about her mother's?

"I just...don't know how to deal with a daughter. Never had one." Sora scoffed and shook his head.

"Neither do I. She is just like any baby." Manju's mother beamed. "Feeding, diaper change, playing, bathing and sleeping. Well, maybe she understands us, and learn fast. That is all." Manju's mother set the milk bottle aside and started rocking Manju in her arms.

"Chie..." Sora reached over to his wife and embraced her with the baby. "Thank you, for give me a cute daughter. I saw how tough you have it, and I am really grateful." Sora kissed her and said.

Chie! Sora and Chie. That is her parents' names.

"That is so mushy!" Chie laughed and kissed him back. "Just so you know, I am not going to have another one. This cutie pie will be the only child." Chie rubbed her nose with Manju's. "I have no regrets, even if it means we have to experience death."

"I just regret we found out too late." Sora sighed. "If we realised it earlier, we could come up with a solution to keep all three of us together."

"Take it as a trial for her." Chie put Manju down and started playing with her. Manju yawn and started dozing off, but she don't want to sleep yet. She wants to get to know them better.

"..."

Her parents' voice started fading and she tried her best to listen for more.

"Man... Manju!" Someone is calling her.

* * *

"Manju! Oi!" Gintoki shook her as hard as he could, hoping to get her to regain consciousness. After he failed his attempt to get her to wake up, he decided to give her sometime. However, he got more worried as time pass, and the method he saw on her notes to end hypnosis is not working. She also stopped responding to his question after he told her to grab the necklace in her 'dream' scene. "Manju!"

"Hmm?" Manju frowned and opened her eyes, blinking.

"What were you doing?! I told you to swim back up already! Your oxygen had run out long ago!" Gintoki scolded her, his racing heart slowly calm down.

"Gintoki!" Manju jumped and gripped his kimono. "I saw their face, I heard their name! The pendant is the same as their wedding ring!" Manju exclaimed. "Gintoki, do it again. I want to know more."

"No! I will not do it again you stupid kid!" Gintoki scolded, furious. "Do you know how worried I was? I was so scared you are not going to wake up. What should I do to get you back?" He squeezed her shoulders so hard that Manju flinched, alarmed.

Manju saw that pained expression he was wearing, the same one when he had to choose between her and Kagura and Shinpachi that night. She was so caught up with her memories that she neglected his feelings. "I am sorry." Manju said guiltily and hugged him, rubbing his back. "Sorry." She could hear how hard and fast his heart is beating.

"If you are trying something new, stick to the rules." Gintoki sighed and hugged her back. Manju nodded. "We are not going to do it again until we are very sure about it. Don't you dare do it alone." Manju nodded again. "So, what did you see?" Gintoki asked.

Manju pulled back and looked at the necklace Gintoki had put on her palm. It was not glowing anymore. She told him what she saw, rather satisfied with the results of hypnotherapy. She even drew her parents, and wrote their name on the drawing. Gintoki looked at the drawing, his attention wandered automatically to the bright orange hair her father had. Named Sora, the man is exceptionally good-looking, a light smile on his face resembled those of a new father. Manju's mother, Chie is a really normal looking woman. Her smile shows playfulness, and yet gentle, like a young mother who still loves to have fun.

"To think that hypnosis can help you remember the times you are born. I did not think it was that powerful." Gintoki commented. "But what is with the future Sun and Moon? Pain and memories loss? What powers? And seal? That necklace is the seal?" Gintoki asked.

"I am not sure myself. I asked Hijikata-san about amantos living on the Sun and Moon, but he say there is no such thing." Manju shrugged her shoulders.

"Sun is too hot for anyone to live on. I am not sure about the Moon." Gintoki put down the drawing and leaned back on the sofa.

"If we can do it again, I might be able to remember more." Manju looked at him, hopeful.

"Are you even listening to what I said just now?" Gintoki narrowed his eyes at her. "Until we master hypnosis, we are not going to do it again."

"We need to practice it to master it right? Just treat it as practice." Manju grabbed his arm.

"Do not say something so irresponsible." Gintoki glared at her. "Those memories are important to you, but for me, I rather you not recover them then pulling such risky move."

Manju balled her fist and said nothing. She looked down and reminded herself not to worry them anymore, but... "My parents are waiting for me." She never forgot how her parents said that she is their hope for survival. "I have the power to revive them, but I need to undo the seal."

Gintoki scratched his head and sighed. Recently, he had been sighing all the time. He stood up and walked to his desk, looking outside the window. "We are going on a date tomorrow. Let's end this discussion for today."

"Wait a minute, Gintoki." Manju stood up and went to him, confused. "Don't change the subject like that." Upset, Manju frowned and raised her voice a little. Gintoki had always been supportive of her recovering her memories, but now, because of that little risk, he disregard her intentions like that.

"I am not changing the subject." Gintoki took the note Sogo gave him out of his pocket. "It is a place we should have went long ago. If possible, I never want to take you there, the shittiest place for a date."

"A place we should have gone to long ago?" Manju pressed on.

"Okita-kun found something that might be a lead to your identity, but that place is a little..." Gintoki sat down and said.

"So you got this lead long time ago, and you only told me now?" Manju questioned. At that, Gintoki said nothing. "You knew how much I wanted to find my memories and you only told me now?"

"That place is not safe. I had wanted to go alone just to make sure first, but you..." Gintoki saw how angry she is and tried to explained.

"I am always awake at night and you are unable to sneak out." Manju folded her arms and said. "You could have just told me." Manju buried her face in her palms. "I told you to tell me about sneaking out on the day we confessed, and you promised!" She knows how much Gintoki cares about her, how much he wants to protect her and she should not take her anger out of him, but she just felt so angry now. "I will cool down in the room." Manju turned and went in, closing the door.

"I am not sorry for not telling you earlier." Gintoki said from outside. "Even as of now, I wish I got the chance to check it out before I told you about it." Gintoki leaned against the door and said. "I trust you. It is not that I don't, I just cannot stop myself from worrying about you."

Manju hugged her knees and rest her head on her knees. She felt terrible, missing her parents and causing Gintoki so much emotional pain.

"Get some rest. I will get you for dinner later." Gintoki left her for some alone time and returned to his table with his JUMP on his face.


	16. The Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: It is so hard to resist using the concept of amanto to introduce fantasy-like and supernatural creatures into Gintama. Does anyone know what are dragon babies called? I google searched and found a few nice namings, but they are not actual English words. Therefore, I decided to use dragonling(naming from Dragon Age). Anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you.

* * *

Gintoki and Manju stood in front of the forest entrance, with some villagers from nearby village eyeing them. An old rotting wooden sign stood next to the entrance, warning people away. The fences that block the entrance had long been broken off by curious people who disregarded warnings and ventured ahead.

Reaching out, he held her hand tightly and started leading. Manju followed, looking at his back. Things are still a little awkward with their argument yesterday, and they had come straight here after her training with Sogo, so they did not really have time to officially patch up yet. Looking at his big hand that held hers, she only noticed that he is wearing a ring similar to the one he had gotten her. Chuckling, Manju squeezed his hand and looked ahead.

Puzzled at her sudden cheerfulness, Gintoki looked at her sideways, then at their hands and the ring on his finger. Embarrassed, he looked away and scratched his head. He had forgotten to take off the ring before he left the house, but seeing how she is smiling now, Gintoki felt his heart just got lighter.

Bushes around them started rustling and the two of them stood guarded, hand resting on their weapon. "Humans. It has been a long time since they last came." Voices echoed all around them. School of creatures flew out of the bushes and looked down at them, eyes shining with hunger, some drooling with teeth bared.

Half the size of normal human adults, these creatures came with wings like bats, pointed ears of elves and sharp teeth like sharks. "They smell good." One of them hissed.

Drawing their bokuto, Gintoki and Manju frowned at the rotting smell accompanying them. "Gintoki, I want a makeup for this date." Manju smiled and said.

"You can plan the date next time." Gintoki scoffed as he leaned his back against hers.

"Very well, I will take you to all the haunted houses in Edo." Manju chuckled and whacked a creature that charged at her with its mouth wide opened.

"Any haunted house is better than this." Gintoki batted one of them off.

Those awful creatures let out an ear-piercing screech and attacked them. There seemed to be endless of them at the beginning, swooping down at them waves after waves. When they finally batted off the last of them, Manju and Gintoki sat down and tried to catch their breath.

"Do you think there is bathroom ahead? I stink." Manju said.

"Just what the hell are those things? Amanto?" Gintoki sniffed himself and regretted it immediately. He smells like rotten meat."Let's go. Who knows when more will come?" Gintoki took her hand again and continued forward, both cautious of their surroundings.

They went deeper into the forest, and instead of getting darker and cooler, the forest got brighter and hotter. Sticky and stinky with sweat, they started becoming thirstier. Gintoki wanted to propose that they go back to the village for a rest first, but then they came to a large stream that has water so clear that they could see the bottom of it. Anyone will know not to drink from unknown sources, but Manju just scooped it and drink it straight away. Gintoki scolded her, observed if she got poison.

"The water is sweet." Manju beamed and said. "I tasted it, it is safe. You should drink some too."

"Are you even listening to me? Stop doing reckless things like that." Gintoki folded his arms.

"Gintoki, the water is fine. If it is poisoned, they will be dead too." Manju pointed at a corner opposite them. There were some horses drinking from the same stream.

"Why are there horses here?" Gintoki narrowed his eyes at those horses.

"We can check them later. You should really drink some water." Manju bundled her hair into a ponytail and tied it with a light blue string she brought along around her wrist. Gintoki drank as his eyes wandering to check out their surroundings, but those eyes kept coming to a stop on his girlfriend. That cream colour kimono of hers is dotted with blood from the cuts and bites they suffered from the previous battle, her sweat made the kimono slight see through and her obi came a bit loose.

With a ponytail, Gintoki could see her neck clearly now, shining with sweat as beads trickled down her chest. His hand twitched with an urge to undo her obi and kiss her nape.

Wait...there is no bra strap on her back. Ehhhh! She is not wearing a bra?! Because she has no boobs she is not wearing any bra?!

His eyes travelled lower, below her slash, but it is not like he can see the outline of her underwear. Her kimono is not that tight that it will wrap against her butt.

She has to be wearing panties right? Right! Of course!

Gintoki swallowed and looked away, washing his face with the water. "Girlfriend a not, she is still a kid! Stop thinking about that you idiot!" Gintoki scolded his reflection softly.

But her kimono is only knee length. If it gets wet too, he should be able to...

His eyes went back to her butt. Manju is back facing him, washing her faces, her neck and arms.

"No no no! Stop it!" Gintoki slapped himself stunning Manju with the sound. He quickly buried his face into the water, blowing bubbles. It took him some time to calm down, and when he looked at her chest, he was glad that he could not see the two buds despite her chest area is wet with sweat and water she used to wash her neck and face.

She really has very flat chest.

They rest of awhile before they found a way to cross over to the opposites. The horses were long gone, and they decided to follow those hooves prints, hoping to find something that can point them to the mysterious settlement that is said to be hiding in this forest. Gintoki had heard about a particular race of amanto that do not like mingling with others during Joi Wars. They are extremely territorial after their planet got destroyed, thus moving to Earth and marked an area for themselves.

A loud stomp made the ground rumbled a little. Gintoki and Manju stopped, looking around. "Elephants?" Gintoki asked as those heavy steps approached them. A shadow hovered over them from behind and the two of them jumped away before a large foot trumped on where they were standing a few moments ago.

"Dra-gon?!" Manju and Gintoki looked at it, wide eye. The dragon roared at them and took another step towards them. "Wait a minute? What is this fantasy adventure?" Gintoki backed away. "Just because there are different kinds of amanto, does mean you can just put a dragon and say it is an amanto Author-chan!" The dragon lurched at him and tried to bite his head, but he react in time and hit the dragon on its nose.

"Hey, dragon!" Manju called out to it. The dragon turned to her and hissed. "Can you understand us? Dragons are smart right?" She asked, hiding her nervousness. This dragon is two storeys tall, even with the two of them, they might not win this dragon. The dragon scoffed and took a step towards her. Gintoki stood beside her ready to pull her back if needed. "We mean no harm. We just want to find this village that is inside the forest." Manju held both her hands in front of her and said. That seemed to piss the dragon off as it attacked them with its tail.

"Man-chan! This is not your average cats and dogs! The dragons blow fire and eat people." Gintoki pulled her with him and jumped.

"We are not attacking the village or anything!" Manju said, a little desperate to communicate with the dragon while ignoring Gintoki. "Just calm down and listen to me for a moment, please."

"Like he is going to do that. Run!" Gintoki took Manju's hand and ran. The dragon took flight and easily overtook them, and landed in front of them.

"He is not going to let us do that either," Manju said.

"We are going to be so dead." Gintoki held his Toyako.

The dragon charged at them. Gintoki aimed for its nose and stabbed. Manju, on the other hand, ran up a tree and jumped onto the dragon, grabbing its wings and bend it at an odd angle, but did not break it yet. The dragon howled in pain, trying to shake her off as it blew through its nose to get rid of Gintoki's Toyako.

"Listen, I really just want to go in the village and get some information regarding my memories," Manju said loudly as she held its wings with all her might. "I don't want to have anything to do with that village if I could." The dragon roared again and tried to fly up with one free wing, but it could not. The dragon jumped and moved around to get rid of her, but Manju just would not let go. If possible, she doesn't want to have to disable him. "Just relax and listen to us for a moment ok?" Manju pulled let go of its wings and jumped off him. Gintoki pulled his out too and stood back with Manju. The dragon hissed at them and blew its noses, splatting blood.

"He is not going to blow fire right?" Gintoki asked, not expecting Manju to answer anyway.

Manju took a small packet out from her pocket and held it out to the dragon. The dragon roared at her in the face, its breath stink with blood, but Manju stood her ground. "This will make your wound less painful. I got the herbs from around here; you should be familiar with the smell even though you only have one nostril working now."

"Man-chan, that pouch might have the smell of those creatures too." Gintoki reminded her, impressed that she is learnt of herbs too.

"Ah..." Manju then looked at the pouch and then the dragon which is still blowing out blood from its nose.

"We might as well run now!" Gintoki grabbed her hand again and ran. Manju threw the pouch at the dragon and ran with Gintoki, towards where the dragon came from. A loud roar echoed a few miles, and replies came from the dragon's friends. That dragon started chasing them with its friends.

"Gintoki!" Manju shouted as they ran.

"Huh?!"

"I am so sorry for taking out at you last night!"

"Now is not the time for that!"

"We might be eaten by dragons anytime. It is better to tell you now!" Manju yelled and looked up to see several dragons circling them in the sky.

"Don't jinx us!" Gintoki leaped, avoiding a tail from the dragon that landed in front of them.

"Gintoki!" Manju pulled him out of the way just as another tail swept towards him. If that hit had landed, she doesn't know just how many ribs will he break.

"Pay more attention to your side!" Gintoki stabbed another in the jaws as that dragon bent down to bite Manju. The dragons closed in on them in all directions, cutting them of all escape routes. "This is bad; my past is now flashing in front of my eyes now. We are going to die!"

Manju gritted her teeth and stood in front of him, facing the dragons."You stupid lizard! I was wrong to think that dragons are smart." Manju shouted at the dragons. "You cannot even understand human language."

"Man-chan, stop provoking them," Gintoki put his hand on her shoulders.

"If we are going to get eaten by those foolish lizards who only know how to eat, we might as well insult them. That is the only thing we can do now." Manju rolled her eyes at a dragon who hissed at her. "Not that they understand. They are just a bunch of idiots."

"They are not stupid, idiot or foolish you noisy bitch!" A tiny figure stood on a dragon's back?

"Who are you scolding bitch, you midget." Gintoki insulted back.

"Don't call me midget you perm head!" The figure is a little boy around ten. He wore a singlet, a leather vest, shorts and boots.

"A bitch is a female dog. I in any way am not a dog, so I am not a bitch. You, however, are small, that makes you a midget. Do you need a dictionary? I can get you one." Manju narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bitch is a female dog? Sorry sorry. I just heard people saying about women, so I thought it means noisy woman." The boy widened his eyes in horror and apologized immediately.

Surprised by his reaction, Gintoki and Manju scoffed and relaxed a little. "Your apology will be accepted if you get these dragons off us." Judging from how the boy is able to ride in a dragon, he must be friends with the dragons.

"I can't do that. Intruders must be killed."

"Intruders. Where did we intrude?" Manju folded her arms.

"You are going t-"

"Going to, but we are not in the village yet." Gintoki dug his ears and said. "The last I checked, this forest is a public area."

"It is rude to insult them. Dragons are holy creatures and they are loyal to their promise for protecting their village." The boy said.

"It is also rude to eat him because he is the guy who protects our village." Manju pointed to Gintoki and said.

"It is even rude to call her a bitch and eat her because she helps me in protecting our village." Gintoki pointed at Manju too.

"But you two are not holy." The boy protested.

"He is holy. Look at that hair colour. He so young and yet as wise as an old man." Manju suppressed her laughter and bullshitted, earning an elbow from Gintoki.

"She is holy too! She has this necklace that glow." Gintoki touched the side of her head with his index finger and said. "Just put it on her head and it is a halo!" Gintoki tried to take her necklace out from her kimono. Manju fished it out and put it on her head, playing along with amusement.

"Holy means dedicated or consecrated to God! I know that much! That silver perm is natural and a glowing necklace is man-made!" The boy scolded.

"It is natural means is from God!" Gintoki shouted back. Without them knowing all three of them are shouting. "And this necklace might be God-made. Who knows?!"

"That necklace!" The boy jumped down from the dragon, in front of Manju, reaching for it. Manju had put it face down on her head so the boy could noot see the design. It was then Manju took it down and held it face up on her palm that the boy recognizes that design.

Gintoki swung his Toyako at his hand, causing the dragons to hiss at him. "Hey boy, do not take people's things without permission. That is call stealing." Gintoki lectured.

"I just want to see it better." The boy protested.

"You know this necklace? You are one of the villagers from that clan?" Manju held her necklace and prompted when she saw the boy's reaction.

"No. I don't know that necklace." The boy blinked and shook his head.

"Then why are you acting like you know it?" Gintoki rolled his eyes.

"You must have seen this design right?" Manju showed it to him but held it tightly in case he tried to snatch it again.

"I have seen a drawing of in, in one of the books." The boy studied the details. "This is an overlapping of the Sun and Moon right?"

"I think so." Manju has no way to prove it. From the start, they had been assuming that it is. "Where is this book? Can I take a look at it?"

"Of course not." The boy folded his arms and said. "Our books are not to be read by outsiders."

Manju balled her fists and, jaws lines hardened. "Selfish midget." She turned around and scolded.

"I said don't call me midget!" The boy yelled angrily.

"Selfish people do not deserve respect." Manju rolled her eyes. "Gintoki, let's go. That book must have been so stupid that they cannot show outsiders."

"And I thought there is something worth fighting those stinky creatures." Gintoki yawned and started walking with Manju. He knew her girl is not someone who gives up so easily. Manju must be provoking the boy. "I will jam a metal rod up that person's ass when we get back."

"Forget it. I am sure Sogo is lied to too. We should not have believed in those wonderful rumours. This forest and the living things inside are just so dumb." Manju shook her head.

"We are not dumb!" The boy screamed, furious. "You better shut up or the dragons will eat you!"

"That is what I call dumb. When words failed you, you resort to violence." Manju looked back at him, smiling. "Your people only know how to use dragons."

"Take that back! Woman!" The boy took a leap and landed in front of them, daggers in hands. Manju had stepped on a tail.

"No." Manju smiled and said. Kids like his kind are normally easily provoked.

"You will pay for this." The boy crouched down to make a power jump.

"Let's have a duel boy." Manju blocked his attack without even flinching. "If you win, I will apologise, and even let your dragon eat me. If you lose, lend me that book."

"Deal!" The boy agreed without thinking much. He is too angry to think. Manju smirked and attacked him. Gintoki just stood there, watching. Manju could be really cunning and mean sometimes.

"It is not like that chibi can win her in a fight." Gintoki muttered and sat down under the tree. The boy can surprisingly keep up with Manju's speed, but his clumsiness and constant stumbling shows he had never fought in a real fight before. Manju knew it well and decided to just play with him a little until Gintoki yawned and told her to finish it quickly.

The boy threw his daggers angrily at the ground; head lowered as Manju rest her bokuto on his head. His eyes shone with tears, unwilling to admit defeat. He should have known that people who can come this deep must have fought off those vermin that are preying on humans near the entrance of the forest.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" Manju asked with a smile as she withdrew her weapon.

"I can let you into the village, but I do not own the book." The boy said. "You have to ask our librarian."

"Very well, lead the way." Manju nodded in satisfaction. Gintoki then stood up and walked beside Manju. The dragons hissed unhappily, looking at them with watchful eyes.

"Don't be too proud just because you beat me. I am the worst among our soldiers. If you dare do anything, you will be instantly killed." The boy said without looking back at them.

"Chibi, are you human? Or amanto?"Gintoki asked. The boy produced a sound of disgust upon mentioning amanto.

"Do not group up with those barbaric creatures." The boy said. "We are humans, but different."

"All of them are as short as you?" Gintoki asked.

"No!" He turned back and yelled. "We are actual human size! I am just shorter! And I have a name! Maru!"

"Pff...That totally fit your size." Gintoki laughed. The boy is not only half of Manju's height, but his face is overall body shape is round.

Manju did not join in their conversation. She surveyed the surroundings, a little uneasy as they near the village.

What if she is one of them? Will she be able to leave the village? If she insists on fighting her way out, she might be a burden to Gintoki. However, she doesn't want to stay here.

As if reading her mind, Gintoki took her hand and squeezed it. "In case you are wondering, I am not leaving without you." That got Manju looking at him. "Don't forget you are mind." Gintoki looked ahead and said.

Manju smiled and squeezed his hand back. They walked into a cave, through a long stretch of tunnel and came out to a clearing that has three paths ahead. A look at the hole up at the ceiling told them that the Sun started setting slowly. Just as they were going to enter one of the tunnels, something fell right in front of Gintoki. Seeing something golden, he reached out in reflex and caught it. Manju, Maru and Gintoki looked at it. The golden egg cracked, wiggled and shattered. Gintoki freaked out and let go, but Manju caught it.

"Are you trying to murder a newborn?" Manju put it down on the floor gently, her hands coated with sticky fluids, just like Gintoki's.

"Ahh...This boy is not going to survive." Maru squatted down and looked at the dragonling, which is twitching and crying as if in pain.

"Why will a dragon egg fall from the sky?" Gintoki looked up to make sure there is no more.

"The mother dragon disposes eggs that will not survive." Maru stood up and said. "Come on. It is going to be late."

"You are just going to leave him here?" Manju widened her eyes in shock. "The dragons are your friend right?"

"He is going to die anyway." Maru looked at the dragonling again.

"Who is more barbaric now?" Manju gently picked the dragonling up and carried it. "You have lots of dragons here, that is why you can leave some dragons dying here? You have not even try helping him." Manju looked at him with a look of despise.

"That is natural selection. The weak gets rejected." Maru turned away coldly. "If you want to keep that corpse, by all means."

Manju shook her head and sighed. She is not even angry anymore. There is no point in being angry. She had met many good souls but have her fair share of selfish people too. "Please do not let me be one of them." She hugged the dragonling tighter and stroke his back gently. The dragonling breathed with difficulty, whimpering.

Gintoki looked at her without expression, then at the baby dragon. What Maru said was right, but he knows Manju. When it comes to animals, she is a softie.

"Gintoki, can you get my green pouch? It is over here." Manju pointed her obi with her elbow as she is carrying the baby with two hands. Despite the light weight, the dragon is half as tall as her with wings and tail. It is a little difficult for her to hold with a hand.

"Green pouch?"

"Yes. Inside."

Gintoki hesitated, his thoughts returning to when they were by the river. Reaching over, he tugged the obi a little so that he can get what is under it, but the obi came off and dropped to the ground.

"I did not do that on purpose!" Gintoki held up both hands and said loudly.

Manju looked at him, blinking, and then scoffed. "What are you creating a fuss about? Unless you want to carry him, or get those pouches for me and tie my obi back."

"I will carry that." Gintoki took the dragon awkwardly and diverted his eyes away. Manju smiled in amusement as she tied her slash properly, decided to remain oblivion about the reasons for Gintoki's overreaction. Pouring some powder on her palm, Manju opened the dragonling's mouth and smeared the contents on his tongue. The baby winced weakly and struggled. "It is ok. Relax." Manju took the baby back as she put the pouch back into her obi.

"Are you guys coming or not," Maru said impatiently from the middle tunnel.

"Coming." Manju beamed happily that he was actually waiting for them. The two of them caught up with him as they proceed deeper. With breathing made easier, the dragonling slept more comfortably, but his growling stomach was really loud. "Maru, do you have anything he can eat?" Manju asked.

"Food is precious in our place. We do not feed it to dying dragons." Maru said without turning back.

"Hey, either I knock you out and steal your food, or you give me just a little to feed this poor guy." Manju grinned and said. Gintoki sweatdropped at her tone, choice of words and expression. When she made threats like this, she looked really mean.

Maru glared at her, unwillingness and anger burned through him. He had hated Gintoki at first, but now, he really just want to punch the girl in the face until now one can recognize her. He took out a liquid bag of goat's milk and threw it at her. Manju caught it and actually thanked him, surprising him.

"First you threaten me, now you thank me? Are you some loony?" Maru asked.

"Why do you care?" Manju smirked. She feed the baby dragon drop by drop, careful to spill as little as possible. They walked out of the tunnel and found themselves on a slope of the mountain. There were no railings at the sides and the width is only enough to plant three feet.

"I am not going to save you if you fall," Maru said as he continued walking.

"How much longer are we supposed to walk? Why can't we just fly there?" Gintoki looked down at his footing.

"We will cross the bridge, then down that mountain." Maru looked at that suspending bridge and said. Gintoki and Manju followed his gaze to see a suspending bridge that stretched across two kilometres. "The land around here is too soft for dragons to land, so the dragons only fly pass here and never land here.

"When is the last time this bridge is maintained?" Gintoki asked.

"Three days ago."

Relieved, Gintoki relaxed a little and looked over the edge of the slope. If anyone is to fall over, it will be a confirmed death.

They made their way carefully to the bridge. Gintoki put his arm around Manju's waist to better support both of them on the shaky bridge. When the wind blew, they all tensed. Unknowing to themselves, they held their breath and only breathed shallowly when they ran out of breath.

When they finally reached the other end, Manju found her legs shaking. She leaned against the rocks and looked at the baby dragon that was sleeping really soundly. He actually felt warmer than before.

Gintoki took more deep breaths and turned to see Maru already walking. The width of their path is now even smaller. "Can you keep up?" Gintoki turned behind to ask Manju.

"Yes." Manju nodded and stayed close to him.

"Hurry up, it is going to rain soon." Maru looked up the darkening sky and said. It started drizzling soon after, making the road extremely dangerous. Gintoki really feared for Manju's safety for she is carrying a dragon, constantly turning back to check on her. He should have walked behind her in the first place. Something hit him on the head. It was not the rain for that was something much heavier and harder. Looking up, he saw a big boulder rolling down fast.

"Chibi!" He just reacted, trying to pull Maru towards him to avoid the boulder rolling towards him, but he slipped and fell over the edge with the boy.

"Gintoki!" Manju reached out and grabbed his kimono, their weight, pulled her down too. Dropping the baby dragon on the narrow path they were walking on just now, she stabbed her bokuto into the rock gaps and held onto it. "Grab my hand." She looked down at Gintoki who had one hand hugging Maru, another hand free. Gintoki reached up and grabbed her wrist and Manju tried to pull him up.

"Chibi... You climb up first." Gintoki said to Maru who is now shocked and scared.

"Ok!" Maru swallowed and climbed up Gintoki's shoulders carefully. More rocks and pebbles rolled down from the top and the wind was strong. The rain made their grip slippery.

"Hurry up!" Gintoki frowned. He took his Toyako and tried to jab it into the rocks for a foothold, but they are hanging over a protruded edge of the mountain. The rocks at his level are too far for him. Maru flinched at the thunder and slipped.

"Ahhh!"

Gintoki reached out to him in reflex and caught Maru, still holding onto Manju. Manju bore with the heavy pull, but her bokuto slide a few inches. Manju started pulling them up again. Her arms are already starting to get numb, and the rain is making it all slippery. Some rocks gave way, and they fell another few inches. If this goes on, they are all going to die. "Oi Chibi." Gintoki looked down at the kid. "I am going to throw you, you think you can get back up?"

"No way. We are too low." Maru shook his head. He was so scared that he was shivering badly.

"Jump on me," Manju said. "When he throw you, aim for the top, if you miss, jump on me. You can jump on a dragon. This should not be a problem to you." More rocks gave way. "Hurry!"

Maru took a deep breath and nodded. Gintoki used as much strength as he could and tossed Maru up. The boy jumped off Gintoki's arm to make himself go higher. That reactant adds onto the gravity and the bokuto started to come loose. Maru managed to land and he turned around to give Manju a hand. He barely reached her, then there is one problem. The two of them are too heavy for him.

"Gintoki, hold my waist." Manju tried to pull him up enough so that he can hug her hips with both his arm. Her hands are really numbing really badly, but she knew she had to hold on. Anxious and scared, she tried her best to calm down so she can come up with the best actions to save both of them.

"Manju..." Gintoki looked up at her, his own arm numbed, but he could see how her nails dug into his wrist, almost drawing blood. Making no move to do what she told him, Gintoki said, "Let go." He was actually quite impress that she can hold on for so long despite knowing how much strength she was able to use during fights. Gintoki know his weight. Plus, with the wind, the rain and Maru's jump force, he could not think of girl who can do that.

Well...maybe Kagura. No. That girl will probably step on his head to get up.

"No."

"I promise you. I will survive."

"No."

"Man-"

"No! I said no! If you let go, if you fall, I will let go too. Mark my words Gintoki." Manju gritted her teeth and yelled. "Don't give up yet!"

"Listen to me Manju. I will survive. I promise! I swear! I will start looking for you right after I land. So please, let go!" Gintoki was no longer holding her wrist.

"If you can land and survive, I can too!"

"Don't be stubborn!" He said in frustration. "You told me to trust you and yet you refuse to believe in me!"

"How? How to believe that you will survive the fall?" Manju glared at him. Due to the rain, he was not able to differentiate rain drops and her tears. "You saw a cushion? Do you have a bouncy ass to bounce upon impact? Or that your perm can inflate and balloon you up?! Tell me. Tell me one thing that you have to save yourself!"

"You."

"That is exactly what I am doing now. Just hold onto my waist. I can use both my hands and pull us up." Manju said.

"That is not possible, you should know it, your hands are shaking." Gintoki shook his head. "Let go. As long as you are alive, I will survive. I will look for you. I said it, we are going back together. Alive."

"No!" Manju turned away and gripped tighter.

No way. There is no way she will do that. She is not naive to think that just by thinking of his love ones, he can survive a fall this high.

"Big brother! Over here!" From the top came Maru's calls and wet footsteps. It seems that help had arrived. The two of them have no time nor feeling to think of how Maru got helped. Gintoki grabbed her wrist again, hopeful. Manju beamed at him, proud that she had not given up.

A rope fell over and Gintoki grabbed it immediately as strong wind started blowing again. Manju squeezed her eyes shut to prevent more torturing from the rain and wind on her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she got hit by a falling figure. Her already numb hands slipped off and she fell with Maru.

"Manju!" Gintoki reached out to both of them, no longer had enough hands to hold onto the rope.

A sharp pain in her chest made Manju cried out. Immediately her body was pulled up forcefully by ropes and hooks. "Gintoki!" She reached out to him, but the two of them only got further away. "Gintoki!"


	17. The Villagers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: Hi, just to tell people who like this fan-friction that I might not be updating until after 8th Feb 2016 because I am not busy with my DIY projects for my coming Chinese New Year. I hope this chapter is satisfying and will try to update if I have time to spare.

* * *

"Gintoki!" Manju's eyes flew opened as she jumped up from lying on the ground, the pain on her chest made her flinched. She was no longer on the mountain but in a cell-like environment. The wound on her chest was bandaged and her clothes were changed, but what is most importantly is that Gintoki is not with her. "I have to find him." Manju felt her tears threatening to spill. The three of them had fell off the mountain, and only she was saved. "Please be ok." She wiped her tears and prayed silently. Walking to the door, she found it to be locked and started calling out. It took some time before the door opened. Several men and woman, dressed similarly to Maru looked at her and discussed among themselves.

"What is there to discuss? She killed Maru! Execute her!" A woman said agitatedly.

"I did not. He fell." Manju looked at her in shock. "We managed to get him back up but he fell again," Manju explained.

"Rubbish! We saw you pushed him down!" One man shouted and tried to slap her, but she blocked it easily, ignoring the pain in her chest and smacked his hand away.

"You are lying." Manju gritted her teeth. "I don't know why you want to frame me, but you will not get away with this."

"Frame you?! Maru is our little brother, and now he is dead! The rescue team saw everything!" Another woman hissed at her.

"Dead! Did you find his body? Did you see another man with perm hair with him?" Manju asked agitatedly. Had Gintoki died? He promised he will survive, and she did not believe him. Is that why he is died?

"Another man? You did not say there is another man!" One man shouted at the man who accused Manju.

"I did not see another man." The accuser glared at him and said.

"Find that man, bring him back and kill him with this girl. Intruders must be killed." Another man hissed.

That means they never find Gintoki's body.

A little relieve, Manju exhaled and looked at the man who accused her properly. He is slightly older then Gintoki, very tan and has Shinpachi's build. She could not think of any reason why he will frame her like that, and she really want to go out and look for Gintoki. However, with her wound that started bleeding again when she moved a little more violently, she knew she could not escape.

"Hey," Manju called out to the babbling villagers, getting their attention. "Can I see your librarian?"

"Murders like you have no rights to see our Wiseman."

"That right is not decided by you. A bunch of talkative folks, get me someone who can make big decisions." Manju said flatly.

"What di-"

"Stand down." Someone called out from behind them. A slightly older man came with a youngest that is of similar age to Gintoki. Unlike the others, whose skin are slightly tanner, this man has pale skin. He wears glasses and had a book with him.

"Aiden!" Those villages greeted the older man politely.

"This is not how you treat a wounded young lady." The man called Aiden said with a smiley face. "Leave us be. I want to talk to the person who killed my beloved grandson."

"But that is too..."

"Kamu, you are supposed to be leading the team in search of Maru's body." At that, Aiden's smiled disappeared. It was replaced with extreme sadness and pain, reminding everyone just how much he loved his grandson.

"You have not found his body?" Manju asked, hopeful.

"There might not even be a body. Below the mountain is a water body that contain flesh-eating amanto beast." A woman burst out crying. "It is all because of you, you heartless woman. He is just a kid."

Manju just shook her head, ignoring her. For her, knowing that they had not found Maru's body means Gintoki might have still been alive after all.

"Everybody, leave us be." The youngest spoke up. The rest obliged. They closed with the three of them inside, two looking at one. "You want to talk to me, young lady," He asked, pushing his glasses.

"You are their librarian." Manju was expecting an old man.

"I am. The name is Aldo." He nodded.

"Maru lose a duel with me. As such, he tried to fulfill his promise to bring me to you so that I can borrow a book." Manju reached for her necklace, only to found it gone. Looking around frantically, she ignored the fact that moving around so quickly put a stain on her wounds.

"Are you looking for this?" Aldo dangled her necklace and asked.

"The Wiseman have no knowledge of stealing?" Manju eyed him and asked.

"Is this really yours?" Aldo made no actions to give it to her.

"My parents gave it to me." Manju reached out her left hand.

"Your parents?" Aldo asked with interest.

"Do you know them? A very good looking man with bright orange hair and an average looking woman with black short hair." Manju prompted.

"No. I had not seen anyone like you describe, but we do have lots of average looking woman with black short hair." Aldo gave the necklace back. "That necklace, is very unique." He opened his book and looked at it. "In our village, it symbolises Godhood."

"Godhood?" Manju held her necklace tightly.

"It is written here that..." Aldo started explaining what is written in the book, but Manju got distracted too soon for she is worried about Gintoki.

"Mr Aldo, Mr Aiden, I need to look for my companion." Manju cut the librarian off and said. "He fell with Maru."

"About that, young lady, can you tell us what happen right from the start?" Aiden asked.

"They might need medical help as we talk." Manju looked to Aldo. With Gintoki missing, Manju had wanted to talk to Aldo about searching for them, thinking that Aldo is the big shot here since Maru seemed respectful when he talked about their librarian. Now that there is a bigger shot here, she just has to ask them.

"Falling from that height, young lady, do you still think they are alive?" Aiden asked a sadly.

"I trust him." Manju balled her fist. "He promised me he will survive. If I don't believe in him, he might really die. It is that perm head we are talking about here. If he really fell into the flesh eating amanto pond, he must be busy surviving and protecting Maru now."

"I don't think a human can survive three days in water, fighting sharks-like amanto," Aldo commented.

"Three days?"

"You were out for three days," Aldo said.

"Shit." Manju cursed and held her slightly throbbing head. "All the more we have to look for them." Manju insisted. "I did not murder Maru. He is my tour guide here, I will not harm him!" Manju said desperately. "Let me join the search. Please!"

"Then tell me your story. The faster you do, the faster I will decide what to do with you." Aiden went to sit down on a chair next to a small table.

"Can't we just search and speak at the same time?!" Manju panicked without herself knowing, her nightmare resurface in her mind. "I will tell you everything so ju-"

Her chest burns painfully and she felt as if blood rushed to her brain, making her dizzy and wobbly. Aldo helped her to a chair and said, "I don't need to be a doctor to know that you are in no condition to search for your boyfriend. Aiden, I will get the doctor, please watch her." Aldo got out and fetch the doctor.

Aiden watched as the girl frowned and massaged her painful head. "A boulder started rolling down from the top, so Gintoki went and pulled Maru away." Manju started recounting what happened. The doctor came and tend to her, breaking her recount. They even asked for a mattress to be put in here so Manju can rest easier. Unlike the bed mattress and futon they had in their Edo, their mattress is made of hay and animal skin. The blanket is woven straw pieces. The doctor had to re-bandage her wound and gave her some broth.

"Get some rest sweet heart. You are still weak." The doctor patted her head softly and said.

"I need to get well soon. Are there any herbs that will do that?" Manju looked at her and asked.

"The best herb for that is more rest." Doctor Delia smiled and said as she packed up. "O and, you might have forgotten all about that little dragon with all this fuss going on, but when I found herbs in your pouches and some around the dragon's mouth, I knew you must have saved him."

"Maru said he was not going to survive." Manju coughed a little and reached for some water.

"Well, he did." Doctor Delia beamed merrily. "Gold Dragons have a very low birth rate, so it is really cool that you managed to keep one alive. I am just curious. Those herbs you gave him might help him breathe, but that does not change the fact that he will still die."

"I don't know myself." Manju looked at the ceiling and shook her head. "Those are the only herbs I have. I was thinking that it might help him a little until we reach here to get more medication for him." With all the commotion, Manju did forget about the little dragonling.

"Hey, I still don't know your name." The doctor walked to the door.

"Manju," Manju replied.

"Manju, as in the snack?" Delia turned to look at her in amusement.

"Yes." Manju nodded. "My parents did not name me."

"It seems that you have very interesting parents." Delia smiled. "Owning something relating to godhood and not name such a pretty baby girl."

"They said because they had bad naming sense." Manju smiled awkwardly.

"Your naming sense is actually not bad. Manju...it suits a cute girl like you." Deli said. "Which flavour are you?" She asked playfully.

"Just plain ones." Manju smiled, relaxed at this light conversation.

"It would be great if I can eat some Manju. To name it after yourself, it must be delicious." Delia did a back wave and left. Aldo and Aiden came back in after awhile to listen to the rest of their adventure.

"I did not see who pushed him, or maybe he just slipped again and I do not know why are your people trying to frame me." Manju felt sleepy, thinking that it might be from the medication.

"If what you say is really true..." Aldo and Aiden pause for some time before continuing. "Then we have a big problem."

"There is no bigger issue than looking for them." Manju covered her eyes with her wrist and said. She only wants Gintoki back.

"If you cooperate with us, I will lend you the book," Aldo said. "And find your boyfriend if he is still alive."

"What makes you think I need your help to find him?" Manju shifted her arm and looked at him. Aldo smiled as if he is plotting something. "You just want to use me to dig out your traitors."

"You are very smart, young lady." Aiden smiled and said. "Treat is as a business. We both have something to gain and lose."

"From what I see, you are losing nothing." Manju closed her eyes again. "Whatever, leave now. I want to sleep." She was really sleepy and did not want to have any more to deal with them, concern that she will just agree to anything when she is in a daze.

"This is our place." Aldo crossed his arm and eyed her with a little amusement and slight annoyance of her attitude.

"Do whatever you want then. I am going to sleep." Manju turned to face the wall.

He first had a look of disbelief, then a smirk. "Whatever I want you said?" Aldo walked to her and turned her onto her back, only to found her soundly asleep. "She can really sleep at such situation." Aldo chuckled and backed away.

"I asked Deli to add a little sedative into her medication," Aiden said.

"You did that?" Surprised, Aldo looked at him.

"It is for her own good.' Aiden knew how evil that was, but he has to be safe than sorry. "We have no evidence to proof her words yet. Even if she did not kill Maru, Maru died because of her. If she did not come. Maru would not have..." Aiden broke off, choked by sadness. Maru was his favourite grandson, the bubbly child who is always there to cheer him up. "He was just like Marin, and I sworn to her I will protect him." Aiden suppressed his tears.

"Uncle, maybe what this girl says is right, Maru is not dead yet." Aldo dropped his hand on his father's best friend's shoulder. "There is so many possibilities. Maybe he really is still alive and trying to get help."

"It will require a miracle for that to happen." Aiden exhaled. "I will send a secret search team to look for Maru. Kamu will still lead the main search team, but we cannot trust him fully now."

"And this girl?" Aldo asked.

"I will have Deli continue with those sedatives."

"Uncle, that is..." Aldo wanted to protest against it, but Aiden insisted.

"I will not let our home get destroyed again, even if there is a single percent to it," Aiden said. "It is a good chance to get her more rest too. She is so luck that hook did not hit her heart, or she would have been dead."

"Still! You did not have to do that! She is locked in here, that is more than enough." Aldo said disapprovingly. "This is morally wrong. If father is here, he will n-"

"He is not here Aldo." Aiden eyed him flatly and said with a hard tone. "I listened to your father back then, and our home is destroyed."

Aldo shut his mouth and gritted his teeth. He took another look at the girl then at the book he was holding on.

"I will leave the girl in your care when she is awake." Aiden stood up to leave.

"Me?" Aldo narrowed his eyes at the elder man. "I will tell her that you drugged her."

"You will." Aiden looked at him. "It is just a matter of when."

"Gin-toki." The girl cried and whispered a name. "Gintoki..."

"You still think she is acting?" Aldo questioned Aiden.

"Just do what you are told." Aiden left without saying anymore. Aldo clicked his tongue unhappily. He went to the girl who was whimpering in her sleep and dried her tears with his finger.

"We will find him." Aldo stroked her hair and said softly. "I promise, we will find him for you." Her sleep talking only stopped after awhile as Aldo sat down beside her and sighed. He started reading the book from the beginning again, familiar with the content but never knew the meaning of the book. It was written by his father.

Sun and Moon. That is the title of this picture book. It depicts the theory of the Sun and Moon being living things instead of just a round structure. It tells stories of ten Suns and a girl who became the Moon instead of living on the Moon.

Aldo finished the book quickly and went to get some food. When he got back, Manju was awake, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Just in time. Eat this, you had been on liquid food for some time."

Manju looked at the tray of food and asked what is that bowl of black porridge-like food.

"Black rice porridge. It is sweet, and if you like coconut milk, you can add some." Aldo sat the tray on her lap and said.

Manju took a small mouthful, relief that it does not taste bad. In fact, it is sweet and reach. It tastes even better when she added coconut milk. "How do you make this?" She asked. Manju is sure Gintoki will love this.

"About that..." Aldo tapped his chin. "I have a book about it. I will come back." Aldo ran out and looked for the book as Manju finished the food. Still feeling a little sleepy, Manju decided to get off the bed and walk a bit.

The door is opened...

Manju eyed the door and ran out of it. Not knowing where to go, she just ran in a random direction, ignoring the burn in her chest. This might be the only chance for her to go out there and look for Gintoki.

A loud alarm of sort went off and she can hear people shouting. "The prisoner had escaped! Find her!"

Manju stood under dark shadows, thankful that it is night time now and really dark in the village. As she kept a look out from behind a quite storage hut, something slapped her legs, making her jump. When she looked down, she saw the baby dragon she had picked up. "Hey..." Relieved and happy. She squatted down and rubbed his head. "Look at you, so healthy now."

The dragon nudged his head against her palm lovingly and tapped her hand, gesturing her to follow him. Taking another look at those villagers who are now running around looking for her, Manju turned back to the dragon and followed him. They walked through a patch of tall grass and continued on as sounds of waves reaches them. Manju could even smell the sea.

A blinking light is extremely bright in the black night, and it came from a lighthouse.

Manju remembered the map she went through before they came. Behind the forest is a large open sea.

The dragon headed straight for the lighthouse. Though she was a little suspicious, Manju decided to follow. Unlike the huts and the main village, the lighthouse seemed to be on a higher level of technology with electric lights and fan. Manju looked around and went up the spiral stairs that led upwards. She paused when she heard voices, then decided to proceed as quiet as possible as she is really curious about this place.

"I remember cook books are here."

That voice... Their librarian. Manju took a step back. This is their library.

The dragon ran into the room and called out to Aldo. Manju ran down quickly, feeling a little betrayed that the dragon had led her to her captor.

"A? Little Manju?" At the exit, Deli just came back from a check up for an old man in the village.

"Shit, I forgot to lock the doors," Aldo said from the top of the stairs.

Frowning at her failure to escape, she still tried to head for the exit.

"Are you an idiot? They are all looking for her now." Deli looked at Aldo and folded her arms. "Well, it is none of my business. I had not seen anyone." Deli actually moved from the door and started heading upstairs. Manju found it surprising, but took the chance and opened the door.

"If you go out now, they will find you," Aldo said. "They have the permission to search outside, but not in."

Manju looked back at him, letting the door close. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you. You are the one who ran off when I tried to get you the recipe you wanted. Aiden is going to be so angry."

"Then why are you stopping me from leaving now?"

"Let's just say I disapprove with Aiden's methods." Aldo walked back up before throwing her a book. "The recipe. Return it after you finish."

Manju looked at him, then the book, confused. "So you are telling me to do whatever I want except leaving?" She asked.

"Nobody is stopping you. I am just advising." Aldo smirked. "Your wounds had yet to heal young lady. Do you think you can fight them all? At least staying here means you do not have to take any more sedatives."

"Sedatives?" Manju frowned.

"Aiden had Deli mixed some for you to keep you asleep."

"I see," Manju said flatly.

"You are not angry?" Aldo asked, intrigued.

"No point. I can't change the past." Manju opened the door a little and peeked out. "Do you have a map in the library?"

"The map of this village? Of course, but like I say, it is wiser to wait for your injuries to heal." Aldo watched as she started climbing up the stairs

"I am worried about Gintoki. He might be waiting for me to get help for him. I have to hurry."

"He is dead!" A loud voice rang as the door opened. "Your companion is dead." Kamu threw some blood-stained clothes on the ground. Manju recognised that pattern. She jumped off the stairs and picked up the torn and tattered kimono. That blue swirls on a white base, with traces of black and red fabric tangled within. "We found these floating on the waters. He is eaten."

"No." Manju choked back tears.

"There are no bodies unless you can kill all of those creatures and open their stomach. Even then, your companion had long been digested. Kamu folded his arms and said coldly, and pointed his spear at her. "Worry not, you will join him soon criminal."

"Gintoki..." Manju sobbed, not caring how close the spear is. She felt her mind went blank and her mouth just moved with her voice box to say his name. That whole shock made her shiver, ears rang and her head spin. "Gintoki!" Fear and sadness crushed down on her, making it difficult for her to breath.

The baby dragon patted her back gently, trying to calm her down, but Manju could see nothing but those blood stained cloth that belongs to Gintoki's kimono.

Aldo hurried to her and pulled her up. "Hey...are you ok?" He asked her, worried about her mental condition when she is in a daze.

Manju looked around, trying to breathe. A white dot appeared from afar, getting her attention through the door to the outside of the lighthouse. "Gintoki..." She recognised that silver shade of white.

He is there.

Manju started walking towards that white dot. She was pretty sure that was him. It has to be. Ghost or human, she just wants to see him again.

"Gintoki!" Tears blurred her vision, but that white light is still clear and sharp in the dark. Her actions puzzled them all with Kamu trying to attack her but was fed back by Aldo. The baby dragon followed her sadly but did nothing to stop her as she neared the seaside, and into the water.

"Oi!" Aldo shoved Kamu to the rest of his team members and ran to her. "Get a hold of yourself!" He pulled her back and shouted at her.

"Gintoki..." Manju reached out to the white light. It is just there, waiting for her to catch up.

"He is dead. Behaving like that is not helping!" Aldo shook her hard. Ignoring him totally, she tried everything just to get closer to that light. If she doesn't hurry, Gintoki might just leave her behind. They are supposed to go home together. "This girl!" Frustrated with her, Aldo knocked her out and caught her limped body.

"Wiseman, hand the prisoner to us." Kamu looked at Aldo unhappily.

"Get Aiden to talk to me." Aldo took Manju into the lighthouse. "And leave, you have no permission to enter." He chased them out and took Manju to Deli's lab.

The doctor tucked her into bed and gave her an injection. "Poor girl. Her boyfriend is dead." Deli said sadly. "She lost her only love one."

"She should not have expected him to be alive after that fall." Aldo read a book about physics and said. "Unless he has wings, or else no one can survive that."

"People need hope, Aldo." Deli rolled her eyes. "The higher one hope, the heavier that sadness when it fail, but similarly, the greater the happiness when it succeed."

"Whatever it is, her boyfriend is dead. She got to face that." Aldo shrugged his shoulders.

"Before that, she needs time to grief." Deli threw a cushion at him. "Be more conscious of little girl's feelings."

"You are the doctor. Make her feel better." Aldo took the cushion and sat on it.

"I am not a psychologist." Deli rolled her eyes, then threw him a bag of medicine. "Get this done and feed it to her when she wake up."

"More sedatives?" Aldo frowned when he looked into the contents.

"Different one. Just to calm her down a bit. We don't want her adding to the mess." Deli turned back to her file of records. "Do not underestimate depression kid."

Aldo sighed and looked at Manju. She looked exhausted and pale, dried tears still on her cheeks.

"About that person's death." Deli reached to her right and took the torn kimono. "All this markings are not bite marks." Deli said. "It is more like hole poked by thorn and ripped off. The amount of blood too does not match being chewed on."

"So he is not eaten?" Aldo asked.

"More like he fell onto a thorny tree, impaled then fell from the tree because of gravity after his clothes got caught in one of the branches." Deli guessed.

"Then he might have landed with just injuries and went off before Kamu arrived. He might still be alive!" Aldo said hopefully.

"I will not go that far." Deli looked at him with amusement, knowing how worried and sad Aldo felt about the young couple and yet he is still trying to act like he is nonchalant.

"Indeed." Aldo thought for a moment and nodded. "Let's just keep this to ourselves, or we might give her false hope again."

"It might help her recover if we give her some hope." Deli thought otherwise.

"And let the next letdown destroy her?" Aldo questioned.

"At least, she can cheer up a bit and let her injuries recover." Deli insisted.

"I don't have the heart to kill her with another blow. If you want to say, you can tell her that." Aldo pushed that duty to her and went back to the library.

"Aldo, you are still young." Deli shook her head continued with her work.


	18. The Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

* * *

 _Kagura: Shinpachi, why are they not back? Did they elope and abandon us?_

 _Shinpachi: There is no way Manju will do that. Gin-san will not too...maybe..._

 _Kagura: They missed the first day of the lunar new year with us! Now we have no money for new year goodies and sukonbu aru._

 _Shipachi: The ingredients for hotpot is going to spoil too._

 _Shinpachi looked into the fridge filled with hotpot ingredients._

 _Kagura: Where did you get the money to buy all these aru?_

 _Shinpachi: Manju gave it to me and asked me to buy._

 _Kagura: Tame! You have money you did not tell me!_

 _Shinpachi: AHHHH!_

* * *

Note: Sorry for the wait! Not only am I busy at work and have to work overtime before Chinese New Year, I was kept busy at home with Spring Cleaning and my home makeover DIY projects and suffering from writing block! I hope this is not that bad for people anticipating this story if there is any...

* * *

"Oi, you still alive?" Maru slapped Gintoki gently, trying to wake him up. He had been totally out for the past five days. If he continues to sleep on, Maru was pretty sure Gintoki might just not wake up again. "Oi..."

Gintoki frowned and cringed at the stinging pain on his back. He sat up and scratched his head, looking around. Maru looked a little relieve and took a peek at Gintoki's back. Maru could almost feel the pain like those were his injuries. He turned away immediately and stood up. "Where the hell are we?" Gintoki asked.

"Somewhere right from the village. About twenty kilometres." Maru answered.

"Owww ouch..." Gintoki pulled his back as he tried to stand up. "How did we end up here?"

"We collided with a dragon that flew pass and crashed here. It is pure luck that collision broke our fall." Maru helped him up. "Thank you, for protecting me. If you were to just let me go, you and your girl will be saved." Maru said with guilt.

"Unlike your people who let dragons chew on intruders, we do what we can to help others with a fee." Gintoki looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"A fee?" Maru looked at him and blinked.

"That is Yorozuya. What? Do you think I will expect nothing and risk my life for you?" Gintoki looked around and started walking towards the village. With every movement he made, his back sends sharp pain coasting around his body.

"I take back my gratitude." Maru rolled his eyes. "Are you just going to walk into the village like that?"

"Manju is there right? I promised I will look for her immediately after I landed."

"It is five days after we land." Maru followed him and tried to stop him.

"Five days?! No wonder I am so hungry. Oi, your village have food for your saviour right?" Gintoki was shocked to hear that he was out for so long. It was a miracle that he did not bleed to death during the five days as Maru did nothing to tend to his wounds.

"Going in with your current condition is suicide. The one who pushed me is my brother-in-law. This could mean that he betrayed us." Maru stood in front of Gintoki and said.

"I am not interested in your village's policies. I am just here to help Manju recover some memories and to take her back." Gintoki walked passed him and continued on.

"If Kamu knows we are alive, he will get rid of us." Maru tried to talk him out of charging in recklessly. "Kamu has control of our main security force. Some of them are his loyal followers. Even my grandfather has difficulty keeping him in tab sometimes."

"And who is your grandfather?" Gintoki asked with boredom.

"The leader of our clan."

"He is pretty useless for a leader." Gintoki flexed his arm and stretch a little, careful not to strain her back.

"You don't know anything!" Maru got offended.

"That is right. I don't know anything. I only know what I want to do now and that is to get Manju. The longer I waste my time to plan and plot, the longer Manju is at risk."

"It will not take long. Listen to me. We have a lighthouse and our librarian and doctor are there. They are loyal to my grandfather. With their help, I am sure it will be easier for you to get to your girlfriend."

"In the first place, why is it that they want to catch Manju?" Gintoki frowned.

"Most likely to frame her for my death." Maru remembered seeing one of his grandfather's close aides rushing over as he fell. Kamu must have pretended to want to save him, then strung Manju up and frame her. "I just hope they have not executed her."

"Execute!" Gintoki exclaimed at the bad news. "Don't joke around Chibi. You are alive. Even if you are dead, she did not kill you." Gintoki picked up speed and ran, ignoring the pain in his back. "Call a dragon and fly us near there, quick!" Gintoki stopped and grabbed Maru's shoulders.

"I dropped my whistle somewhere." Maru shook his head.

"Whistle. What is with this cliché setting?" Gintoki sighed. "Can't you just whistle with your fingers?"

"The whistle is made of unicorn horn. The sound is different."

"Unicorn! You have unicorns too?! And why would you take a unicorn horn to make a whistle. Your clan are so much more cruel and barbaric. You are ruining kids' fantasy about unicorns." Gintoki could imagine a pastel blue unicorn with double X eyes and tongue sticking out with its horn broke off and a bloody mess.

"We collect dead unicorn's horns after their war with lions. They were killed by their enemies. We just... savage useful things!" Maru protested.

"I see..." Gintoki continued to run then started whistling randomly. Despite Maru repeatedly telling him that it will not work. Gintoki tried on despite being out of breath.

Five days, Manju might have already been executed.

Gintoki shook his head and ran on. He trusts Manju. Manju is not someone who dies so easily. Giving a one last try with his whistling, he fell on his nose after tripping on a small pebble. Standing up, he cursed and rubbed his nose. Gintoki was not prepared for a few dragons to land around him, trembling the ground and sent him in a course of unstable wobbling. Maru was totally surprised that Gintoki's whistling worked. He quickly let the dragons know about their condition and asked if one of them can fly there near the lighthouse. "We can alight on our own. Please just fly above the lighthouse." Maru said. He knows the dragons had always disliked humans, including his clan. He had always communicated with the dragons with the whistle. For some reason, the dragons are willing to listen when he had the whistle with him. Now that the whistle is gone, he is not sure if the dragons will help him.

"Hey, dragons." Gintoki stood properly and sighed. "I don't know what the humans did to you for you to hate us so much but we did not wrong you. I will be really grateful if you can just lend us a hand."

[How are you going to express this gratefulness?] The dragons made way as two dragons landed among them.

"Dragons spoke!" Maru is just as surprised as Gintoki. He had never met any dragon who can speak their language. "This skin colour... Gold and Silver!"

"Gold and Silver?" Gintoki looked at the two newcomers and asked. "They are indeed silver and gold in colour. What? Are they some Gods of the Dragons?" Gintoki looked with boredom at the cliché development.

"They are not Gods. They are the Messengers of God!" Maru looked at them with fascination. "Do you remember the egg you saved back then? I only see golden eggs before and not the actual Gold Dragon!"

[You saved a golden egg?] The Gold Dragon looked at Gintoki with interest.

"That is right. I saved an egg you discarded, and my girlfriend nursed it back to health." Gintoki tried to make use of this. "Now my girlfriend is in danger. Should you not offer your help as repayment?" The Gold Dragon looked at the Silver one, both thoughtful. Frustrated at them being wishy-washy, Gintoki scratched his head and yelled, "Like I will waste my time talking to ungrateful creatures." Gintoki took off running again. "Manju..." He gritted his teeth, grinning at how lucky he was to see Manju's bokuto lodged in one of the bushes. Pulling it free, he gave it a wave and hissed at the pain in his back.

[Wait a minute human.] The Silver Dragon and Gold Dragon appeared in front of him as humans. Gintoki was no longer surprised. [We will take you there, but if I find you lying, I will feed you filthy liar to the others.]

"Very well. Take me to the lighthouse." Gintoki said boldly.

"Wait a minute perm head." Maru pulled him aside. "We don't even know if that baby dragon is still alive and in the village."

"He has to be. Your brother is evil. He must love valuable things." Gintoki said with confidences.

"Who say all evil loves money? Although Kamu does love valuable stuff. Still, Kamu might have already killed it and skin it." Maru frowned at his assumption.

"As long as the baby dragon is taken back with Manju, she will protect that kid. She is a super duper animal lover." Gintoki dismissed his concern and hoped onto the Gold Dragon's back. Maru wanted to scold him for his rude gesture, but stopped and hopped on immediately when he saw that the dragons are going to take off after changing back into dragon form. They reached the lighthouse in no time. The Silver and Gold Dragon actually landed with them after they changed to human form. Maru and Gintoki ran off into the lighthouse, throwing the door open, but there was no one inside. Books, shelves and medical equipment are scattered on the floor, showing proof that there had been struggling and fights.

"Are we too late?" Worried, Maru looked around, then ran out and headed for the village. Gintoki followed him and even overtook him.

"Manju! Manju!" Fearing for the worst, he lost his cool and called out. The village is quiet with some bodies scattered around. The scene was not pretty. The village looked like they got caught up in a massacre. "Manju!"

"Just what is happening? Did Kamu kill them?" Maru looked around at the people he knew, tears welling in his eyes.

"That bastard!" Gintoki tightened his gripped on her bokuto and looked around. "Manju! Answer me!" He yelled. The two dragon-turned-humans watched those two with deadpan expression and walked deeper into the village. That was when they caught the smell of a Gold Dragon. Every dragon type has a different scent, easily allow fellow dragons to track each other.

[Oi human.] The Silver Dragon called out to Gintoki as the Gold Dragon went off, following the scent. [The baby is this way.] He is kind enough to give them a lift and even took them up into the sky. Flying above them is a huge ship that sent their eyes widening.

"Kamu that bastard! He is in collaboration with other amantos?!" Maru growled angrily.

The dragons flew out from under them and they all landed on the deck of the ship. No one was there and they made no attempt to creep around. Gintoki found this scene too familiar. He automatically links Takasugi to Harusame now. Throwing open the door, he whacked an amanto immediately, stepping over it and went deeper into the ship. An alarm went off after another amanto got shoved into the fire emergency break glass. Amantos started pouring out and surrounding them. The Gold Dragon took a left turn after they passed several doors, following the scent. Gintoki and Maru had wanted to follow, but the Silver Dragon stopped them. [Your mating partner is not that way. There is only the scent of the baby from there on.] Gintoki cringed at that label, but he was not in a mood to comment. [There is a unique scent this way. A mix of blood, the baby dragon and shampoo people in the village use.]

That must be her!

Gintoki ran in the direction the Silver Dragon pointed and came upon a half opened door. "Manju!" He threw open the door and spotted her panting with his Toyako in her hand as she faced Takasugi. Gintoki ran over and stepped between the two of them, guarding Manju against Takasugi. Manju saw a blur of black in front of her, then at the familiar back and silver curls.

"Gin-toki..." She choked out his name.

"Man-" The girl wobbled and fell. Gintoki caught her and lowered her slowly to the ground, still eyeing Takasugi cautiously. "Manju...Oi!" He shook her harder in the attempt to wake her. Maru came over and dragged Manju to a corner with the Silver Dragon. "What did you do to her?" Gintoki asked Takasugi. Takasugi said nothing. "So it is indeed you and the Harusame planting spies in the village and plan to take over this place." Gintoki gritted his teeth and said.

"It is an insult to link me up with those disgusting amanto pirates now. Take over? I am only interested in those dragons." Takasugi scoffed. "Different dragons have different value. It is pure luck to see her here, even luckier to have her wounded and depress over news that you are dead."

"Manju is not Meteor. Leave her alone." Gintoki tightened his grip on her bokuto that he was still holding onto.

"What do you know about Meteor?" Takasugi narrowed his eyes at Gintoki. "With her, I can destroy the Bakufu, Tendoshu and all the amantos."

"She is not Meteor. She can't just destroy this world with one hit or anything." Gintoki said in frustration. He is sick and tired of Manju being targeted for something so ridiculous. If there really is someone who can doom the whole universe with one hit, this world would have already been destroyed.

"What proof do you have to say that she is not?" Takasugi too did not want to waste time on Manju if she really is not. As of now, he had not seen anything big from her, but rumours started when she came along.

"What proof do you have to say that she is?" Gintoki rebutted.

"Whether she is or not, there is only one way to find out. Plant this katana into her chest." Takasugi stood back instead of attacking as his followers jumped down from the above floor. "If she indeed is Meteor, this world will end." He grinned evilly.

"Like I will let you do that." Gintoki prepared to attack.

"Has that girl become so important to you that you forgot about sensei?" Takasugi knew he has to kill Gintoki if he wants to proceed with his plans.

"Huh?" Gintoki felt offended as a tick appeared on his forehead.

"Has that girl become so much more important than sensei?!" Takasugi yelled. When it comes to Yoshida Shouyou, he could not keep his cool.

"That is right." Gintoki said flatly. His answer pissed Takasugi way off the chart. "Sensei is dead. He is not coming back. Revenge or what not is not going to bring him back."

"Then why are you still wielding your sword?!" Takasugi stood forward, his katana in his dead grip. "For her?"

"That is right. For her, her home, the place she loves, the things she loves, and also for myself." Gintoki changed his stances. "My promise to sensei never changes. I will protect everyone around me. You are once included, but if you are to hurt those around me now, then you are an enemy. That is my brand of samurai."

"I will destroy her." Takasugi said angrily. "I will mess her up so badly that your protection means nothing." He lurched at Gintoki. "I was wrong to think that your feelings for sensei are so much stronger than us. To think a girl can replace him so easily. That is unforgivable!"

"Are you misunderstanding something?" Gintoki rolled his eyes as he blocked Takasugi's attack. "I am not into yaoi. Sensei is my family, Manju is my girlfriend. Replaced? You should really see a doctor about your head."

"Gintoki!" Takasugi swung his katana at him to which Gintoki duck and tried to hit him with his fist. A mist their fight. Matako leaped towards Manju, who was with Maru and the Silver Dragon.

"Oi Silvery, take them and leave." Gintoki called out to him.

[I am afraid your mating partner is not going to agree to it.] The Silver Dragon frown at that name and saw how Manju's finger twitched from the corner of his eyes as he continued to watch Matako.

"Stop using that term. We are not animals." Gintoki kicked Takasugi as he complained. Gintoki's unfocusness made Takasugi felt that he was being underestimated, driving him to fought harder as rage overwhelmed him.

Manju could barely open her eyes, hear ears still ring, but she can hear a little muffling now. "Gin-" She stood up with the help of the wall, but her legs gave way immediately. The Silver Dragon helped her immediately. Manju felt terrible, weak and heavy and could only blame herself for being careless to sleep so soundlessly and unguarded. The shock when she heard that Gintoki was dead was a big blow, and she let her guard down too much for Kiheitai to be allowed to capture her and injected drugs into her.

[You will just be a burden if you join in.] The Silver Dragon got her to sit down and straight her. He froze when he saw the glowing necklace and got agitated immediately. [Where did you get this necklace?] He asked. [Oi.] He shook her when he got no reply. Pulling her necklace, he gave it a closer look and found cracks. A Huge bust of energy washed over him, the Silver Dragon went pale. [Oi Kin!] Calling out to his friend, the Gold Dragon came over quickly with the baby dragon. She noticed the overwhelming power immediately, and then looked at the necklace Gin is holding on.

[She...] Kin looked at Manju wide-eyes.

[Do you think you can fix the necklace? If this goes on, it is going to be disastrous.] Sliver looked at Manju's condition and said. The after is so sick and tired that she had fell unconscious, frowning in agony.

[I will give it a try.] Kin covered the necklace with both hands and a gold glow surrounded them.

"Oi! What are you two talking about?" Matako frowned and asked.

"Maybe we should leave here first." Maru said when he saw that Matako was going to shoot them.

[The kid is right. Gin, give us a ride.] Kin agreed. Gin nodded and ran into the middle of Gintoki's and Takasugi's battle. He skillfully ducked their attacks and grabbed Gintoki by his collar, throwing him into the air. Gintoki was stunned and Takasugi took a leap to try and attack. Gin was faster, transforming into a dragon and allowed Gintoki to land on his back while he smacked Takasugi away. Kin carried Manju and hopped onto Gin, with Maru and the baby dragon close behind. Gin blew a silver beam out of his mouth, creating a hole in the wall and flew out.


	19. The Mahou

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: Workload had been so heavy ever since my Chinese New Year Break ended. Thus, I was only able to write more during my bus journey to and fro work. Adding in writer's block, my updates are going to be slower. Forgive me. In this chapter, I added an idea that might seem ridiculous to lots of people, but nonetheless, I love that idea a lot. Manju's parents are actually the main character into of my original stories that cross into other anime and novels. I will see how this fanfiction ends and decide if I should post the one I wrote with Detective Conan. Feel free to give me suggestions and advice. Thanks.

* * *

Manju jumped, awake from her sleep when an ice cold substance hit her face. Blinking at the black rocky roof, she wipe off the water droplet with her finger and sat up, looking around. A dull headache made her massage her nose bridge, she stood up and tried to make out where she is. She remembered being dragged up to a ship by Takasugi after she was awakened by a commotion outside the lighthouse in which she was staying in.

If it was not for the wound in her chest, there is no way she would let him have his way with her She remembered clearly the fear when she fought uselessly against his successful attempt to get her injected with a blue liquid. Her body started burning after that. It was like her blood turned acidic, Manju could not muster enough strength to even stand straight. She recalled Takasugi attacking her after he threw a weapon to her...

Toyako!

Wide awake, Manju stood up and looked around, She swear she was using Gintoki's bokuto, and even saw Gintoki before she passed out. In a hurry to make sense of what is happening around her, she tripped on a rock, reaching out to the wall in reflex. Her hand slipped on the wet wall, receiving a deep cut on her palm as she fell on her knees. "Gintoki...just where the hell are you?" Manju mumbled as she stood up, looking at her bleeding hand.

Spending five days in this place actually allowed her to remember about her parents and her identity. It might just be coincidence and she should be happy, but when she can't find Gintoki, recovering her memories just made her even sadder that she was not able to share it with him. As Manju walked towards where the wind blew in from, she told herself not to cry, and not to give up finding Gintoki.

They come together, they leave together.

Minding her steps, she used her palm to hold onto the slippery wall. The cave was so silent that sound of water droplets hitting the ground is pretty audible.

"Gintoki!" She started calling out to him when the exit seemed to be further than she thought. Reaching an intersection, she stopped and called out again, praying that the silver-headed samurai would answer her and walked out of one of the tunnels. "Gintoki! Where are you?"

"You don't have to be so loud. I am here." Gintoki said from behind her as he walked out from the tunnel behind her, digging his ears.

"If you are here all this while, answer me sooner!" Manju raised her voice at him, upset and at the same time relief that she had found him.

"I was further inside, only heard you called me once," Gintoki said flatly, reaching out with his knuckle to wipe her tears. Manju turned her back on him and apologized, drying her tears.

"You are always quick to apologize." Gintoki turned her back and kissed her.

He missed her so much.

When he noticed her palm bleeding, he drew back from the kiss immediately and took her hand, questioning her about the new wound, to which Manju answered truthfully. "Be careful. "Gintoki frowned and pressed down on the big cut and tried to look for something to wrap it up. He made Manju press on her wound, then squatted down and shred a length of cloth from her kimono, knowing that Manju is not the type to yell and attack him because of that. With only his black suit, made of material not suitable for bandaging, he can only use her kimono.

The difference in their height when Gintoki squatted allow Manju to see his wounded back clearly. She ripped more cloth from her kimono and insisted on patching him too. "Injuries like this get infected easily. You can't just leave it to expose like that." Manju lectured and started winding the cloth around the whole of his body after he removed his top.

Those slashes of red cuts on his back made Manju cringed. She touched one with her fingertip, worried if he had suffered any broken ribs.

"We should leave and get you a doctor." Manju stood up and said after she was done with it.

"What about your memories?" Gintoki stood up too and put his shirt back on.

"I recovered most of them. It is enough." Manju is rather desperate to leave this place.

"Most of them? How? Just by coming here?" Gintoki asked, curious. "You came here before?"

"No. I just remember. I slept and dreamt. Ever since we got here, I dreamt every night." Manju pressed her forehead against the back of her hand, tired. "I just want to go home."

"We will go home, but not after we learn as much as we can. Or else, it is not worth all this trouble." Gintoki patted her back calmly, embracing her to offer comfort.

"I already know what I want to know. It is enough already. The faster we leave here, the better." Manju insisted.

[Sometimes, there are some bonus you can get if you take slightly more risk.] Gin came out from another tunnel, with Kin following.

"I can make do without bonus." Manju looked at him and said, then at his silver hair. His shade of silver has more shine then Gintoki's, and because of that, it look more hard and metallic.

"Manju..." Gintoki sighed and made her look at him. "What are you afraid of? We are not falling anymore." They spent so much effort and time to get here and find leads. When they finally got it, Manju is giving up? That is not the Manju he knew. "Did Takasugi do something to you?" Gintoki grabbed her shoulders and asked. "Why did you end up in his ship?"

"I don't know what he did to me." Manju held her left arm which she had received the injection from. "I...need to see a doctor," She added.

Moving her hand away, Gintoki rolled up her sleeve and saw a tiny hole in the size of a hornet sting on her arm. Her veins looked a little bluish, but it is slowly fading.

[I don't think you doctor will be able to detect anything.] Gin said.

"You know what is that?" Manju looked at him, anxious to know.

[Liquid mahou.]

"Liquid mahou." Manju frowned. She knows what mahou is. She remembered seeing her parents using them, but she did not know mahou has states like liquid.

"You said mahou when you are trying to fix her necklace too. Mahou as in those pink pink heart-shaped bubbles used by mahou shoujo?" Gintoki asked.

[Those pink pink heart-shaped bubbles are clichés from animes. The mahou Gin talking about here is a mysterious set of skills that differs to an individual.] Kin said. [Humans view them as magic, special effects or even esper, but it is something more difficult to explain.]

"I saw my parents used mahou before. From musical notes to lines of codes in computers and doodles on tablets. Most of the time, things just appear out of nowhere." Manju said, remember how her mother was poking a cotton ball in mid-air and that cotton ball turned into a fluffy pomp pomp to which Manju hugged to sleep.

[Mahou is not a matter, thus, it does not have a specific state. When we said Liquid mahou, it is someone who makes mahou into concentrates. It is normally used in mahou experiments, injected into test subjects to review's subject's capability to adapt to foreign mahou.] Kin explained.

"Foreign mahou? There is foreign and native mahou?" Gintoki tried to understand what mahou is.

[As long as the mahou does not belong to you, it is foreign mahou.] Gin explained. [Mahou is like your thumbprint. Everyone has different thumbprint, different style of mahou. Even if you clone someone with the exact same looks, character and thumbprint, the mahou between the two is still slightly difference. The difference between two mahou is one of the main properties used in experiments. It is considered inhuman.]

"Inhuman? How?" Gintoki grew a little worried.

[ Inhuman as in excessive foreign mahou in your body cause the two forces to fight inside you. It normally cause great pain, exhaustion and emotionally screwed. Depending on the amount, one can go out of control with his mahou rampaging and destroying his surrounding. Plus sources of foreign mahou normal include souls and life forces that are forcefully sucked from other humans that are deemed as useless compared to the main test subject. They died and their body mutate after they are drained. The scene is not pretty. These people are called the 'ingredients'.] Kin took Manju's arm and looked at the still-slowly-fading-blue. [You should not be too worried if he only used one syringe on you. That amount will blend with your mahou soon enough.]

"Blend? Will it change my mahou? In the first place, if the necklace seals my mahou why will I still be affected by foreign mahou? Was the liquid mahou so strong that it damaged my necklace?" Manju took out her necklace from under her kimono and looked at it. It is glowing constantly and there is a crack on it. "If my parents sealed my mahou, does that mean that my mahou is dangerous? Can I learn to control and use it?" Manju started asking questions after question, a huge turn after she insisted on leaving just now. "If I want to completely lift the seal, will the necklace remain intact? Can anyone use mahou? Or only some type of beings?"

Overwhelmed by her questions, Gin and Kin blinked and looked at each other, then scoffed. Gintoki was rather relieved to see Manju back to her usual self. Her enthusiasms to learn is something that attracts him. Manju learns because she is interested, and not because it is a chore to her.

"Oi Manju. You said you remember you, parents. So do you remember who you are?" Gintoki interrupted.

"Kind of." Manju nodded as she directed her attention to him. "Kind of unbelievable but... It is the truth that I cannot and do not wish to deny."

"So it is not a bad thing right?" Gintoki scratched his head, itching to pour her with all his questions.

Who are you, your real name, your real age, why did you end up in Edo with memory loss, do you really have the power to revive the dead...

"From how I see it... It is not a good thing if my parents have to die because they give birth to me." Manju smiled a little sadly. "I rather have normal human parents."

[Say what?!] Kin and Gin stared at her in horror. They were already curious about her beginners questions about mahou and her memory loss. Then the death news of the Sun and Moon stunned them completely.

[Is it true? The Sun and Moon are dead? Really?] Gin swore he dug his ears just yesterday. Ear shit does not just pile up in a day.

"Yes." Manju nodded. "They disappeared right in front of me." Her chest tightened at that memories. She had not been able to call them 'papa' 'mama' properly yet.

[I... can't believe this. Let me get my ear wax remover.] Kin shook her head repeatedly and walked into a tunnel and disappeared into the darkness.

[Get me some cotton buds.] Gin said after her.

"What is with the Sun and Moon thing?" Gintoki asked remembered how Manju said that because he is Gintoki that he would not believe her. He is actually still a little skeptical about mahou but will not deny the fact the Kin's mahou stopped the crack before the whole necklace shatter. "Some type of amanto that live on the Sun and Moon?"

[Call them God!] Gin insisted.

"God? What? They are Sun God and Moon Goddess?" Gintoki almost rolled his eyes at that. He does pay respect to the dead, but not to Gods or Creators or what not.

"God is not the right word." Manju shook her head. She scoffed at the memory of her mother bellowing at how some people chose that label for them. "Gintoki, my parents are the Sun and Moon themselves." She smiled at his confused look.

"So you are telling me those two balls can have sex and give birth to you who look like a human." Gintoki has difficulty digesting that, imaging the scene only saw two round ball bouncing against each other.

Manju laughed at his silliness while Gin choked on a piece of meat Kin had got him after she retrieved her ear cleaning tools. "I drew a picture of them before," She told herself to calm down and said. "The big round orange Sun and the gray Moon are substitutes."

"Ahh... Like a Pokemon that uses a green dinosaur to replace himself." Gintoki nodded, telling him that he understand that part. "Ehhhh! So that means the Sun and Moon we see are the fake ones?!" Gintoki' jaws hung.

[The real Sun and Moon have the appearance of a human. They do more than just regulating weather and seasons. They sustain lives and even create worlds.] Kin finished cleaning her ears and looked at Manju. [Can you repeat what happened to your parents?]

"Quit that and accept it. More importantly... Manju..." Gintoki dropped both his hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Will you marry me?" Kin and Manju froze, with Gin choking on the bone of the meat.

[I know what you are thinking human.] Kin pulled Manju behind her and hissed at Gintoki. [You want to make use of her.] Being Kin, Manju is greatly stirred, face pink. She knows Gintoki is fooling around but when he said it so seriously, it is hard to remain unaffected.

"I am not going to make use of her. She is my girlfriend. We will get married sooner or later." Gintoki reached out for Manju, but Kin hit his hand away. Manju's heart skipped a beat when he said that. To her, Gintoki is never the kind to get married at settle down with a wife.

Wait... why does it feel like she had forgotten something important?

"Maru! Gintoki, what happened to Maru?" Manju broke their bickering and asked.

"Made him get some sleep. He is at his limit." Gintoki remained calmed at her sudden outburst. "More importantly, my propo-"

"We have to go back to the ship. His people are taken there." Manju said frantically.

[They took the villagers?] Gin finally spoke.

"Yes. I don't know what they do with them but I heard screams on the ship. We have to hurry!" Manju urged. Gin commented. Nonetheless, they took Gintoki and Manju, leaving Maru to sleep with one of the dragons watching.


	20. The Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: Xliaf27, thank you for your encouragement. Also to everyone who love this story and have been following every chapter. I will continue to polish the plot and my gramma. Do stay with me until the end. Thank you.

* * *

Although she saw the villages being bought on the ship, she was not sure which rooms the screams came from. It seemed that Takasugi was expecting their return, knowing how the two of them will help the villagers.

"Manju, can you find them alone?" Gintoki already knows what he must do.

[I will go with her.] Kin said.

[And I will deal with distractions.] Gin cracked his knuckles and said.

"We will meet on the deck in an hour." Manju nodded.

"Go then." Gintoki rotated his shoulder and said.

"Gintoki..." Manju pulled his arm and get him to look at her. "Please, be careful," She said seriously.

"You don't have to tell me that." Gintoki scoffed and pulled her in, giving her a light kiss on her head. "We are going back together, and alive." Manju nodded and ran off with Kin. Gin was fast to intercept enemies who gave chase and Gintoki's fight with Takasugi started once again.

"You are too late Gintoki. Those 'ingredients' are already used." Takasugi grinned as their sword clashed.

"Where did you get to learn about that?" Gintoki asked exerting more force, trying to break Takasugi's stances.

"For someone who is satisfied with his current life, hiding in a rented place, what do you know about outside." Takasugi scoffed and kicked him. Gintoki kicked out at him too, swing his left fist.

"Do you think that by using mahou, you can bring sensei back?" Gintoki asked flatly. He had been thinking about that. If Manju can revive Gods, then reviving his sensei should be easy for her. However, he just felt that something is not right about this.

"Revive?" Takasugi laughed and shook his head. "Gintoki, living with kids makes you childish. Reviving the death? Do you really take this as an anime?"

"This is an anime. We just don't have the script." Gintoki does not see how his question is funny. Well...he knows, this is not just an anime. It is their life. That is why all this while he is trying his best to survive, to protect those close to him. He knows that if they die, they are not going to be able to fool around again. "If it is not a revival, then why are you experimenting mahou?"

"Mahou?" Takasugi narrowed his eyes at Gintoki. "I see, that is what it is." Before Gintoki said that, he knew nothing about mahou. He only knows he got recipes and documents of a drug from Harusame after he raided their ship. The drug supposedly makes people weak, and by controlling the dose, he can tame rebellious prisoners who fail to comply with him. Just like Meteor. He did not really care about those 'ingredients' since they are not of use to him. Nobody cares if the whole village disappears anyway. When he heard Gintoki said mahou, everything made sense about what he saw during one of the drugs making.

Those ingredients screaming and crying in agony as they crumpled up and dried in containers. Blue liquid flowed out into a tube which was then stored for later use. Even through mahou is a way to explain what he saw, it sounded too foolish to him.

[Idiotic human. You used things which you do not even understand.] Gin rolled his eyes and threw on of his men across the room and into a wall, causing that person to pass out.

"I got the effect I want, and you are foolish enough to bring Meteor back here." Takasugi grinned and eyed Gintoki.

"You must not underestimate little girls." Gintoki charged at him, tempted to hit his mouth until it crooks. As they continued to fight, Manju threw open every door she saw, fighting off anyone who come at them. Kin tried to track traces of mahou, but it seems that they are still too far from the source, which should not be the case since the ship was not that big.

Manju grew more worried as the doors she opened did not lead her to the villagers. She told herself to calm down, reminding herself that worrying only slows progress. Looking down at the necklace she was holding onto, she was hoping that it might lead her to somewhere with mahou, but she was stunned to see the cracks started spreading. "Kin..." Panicking a little, Manju stopped and showed her the necklace. The dragon was thoughtful for a moment before looking around them.

[There is only one explanation for this. We are in an area with mahou in the air. I failed at detecting any trace of it, that means, this mahou is meant to suppress any trace of mahou.] Kin said.

"But why is it affecting my necklace?" Manju still does not really understand what has that got to do with her necklace cracking.

[It is just a guess. The Sun and Moon planned the cracks in your necklace so that you can get to know your mahou bit by bit. They apply mahou that weakens over time on your necklace so your body adjust itself to your mahou. You have to understand. The Sun and Moon are two different beings, and now you are both. They might be a conflict between this two in you, thus, you need time to adjust. The necklace might be a tool to help you with it.] Kin told Manju her guesses. [With external mahou around you and the foreign mahou inside you, the speed of the weakening of the seal might have increased.]

Manju held her necklace, telling herself to calm down. It is not like she is rejected mahou or hating it. In fact, she is interested in it and hope that she can use it to help them when they are in need. However, she has totally no idea how to use her mahou now, so she could only wish. Running into the next room, they reached a room that looks like a lounge, then they went further inside to open another door.

There they finally saw people being tied up and gagged. Hurriedly, Manju went to untie them with Kin. "There is still more taken into that room." One of them pointed at the left door.

[I will go. Manju, you continue here.] Just want Manju stood up to go towards the door, Kin stopped her and went ahead. Manju is not that naive to think of her actions as just helpful. If anything, Kin and Gin show no interest in this rescue at all if not for her and Gintoki. There must be something in that room that she did not want Manju to see. One step ahead of Kin, Manju opened the door and stepped in. The door auto shut behind after the two of them as Manju looked at the big column of blue liquid that was positioned in the middle of the lab-like room. It is attached to multiple sleeping pods and the room smelt strongly of air con. Manju was expecting a bloody scene and was glad that there was not even one drop of blood. However, the scenes in the pods made her go pale.

Inside the pod was a mass of rotten flesh, with chips of white bones and teeth and dried eyeballs. It was roughly the size of two palms. One will never imagine that it used to be a human. "This is..." Manju looked into other prods, something stuck in her throat, making it difficult for her to breathe and speak.

Kin said nothing and observed the girl. The dragon was used to little girls screaming and crying when they saw things like this, so Manju's composure once again reminded her that this girl is the daughter of the Sun and Moon. As expected of the Gods, Manju is not as timid as humans. Still she can see that the girl is clearly upset.

Taking a deep breath, Manju turned her attention to the large column of blue liquid. It has the same shade of blue as the liquid Takasugi got her injected with. To think that so much death was used to create this and that it was injected into her, Manju felt greatly disturbed. Her hands trembled a little when her palm gently on the column. The temperature was not something she was expecting. She thought the container will be as cold as metal left alone in an air-conditioned room, but it was warm... like humans' body temperature.

"Mama..." Those words just came out from her mouth sub-consciously, causing Manju to feel surprised and confused. When is she thinking about her mother now?

[There are rumours that the Moon... was a test subject in the past.] At Kin's words, Manju turned to her as fear made her agitated.

"Mama? Is...a test subject?!"

[Those are just rumours. I have no means to confirm its validity.] Kin said. [What I do know is that the Sun is born with the ability to trace back on living beings and non-living things. With one look at a person, he can do a memory search all the way back to the person's birth. If you master your abilities, you should be able to know everything about whatever you want to know.]

That rumours affected her a whole lot, but Manju got herself to calm down. "Kin, will you be able to burn this place down." She started taking one of the files on the table and flipped through them. Those are documentations on liquid mahou, ingredients, the machines and more. She wanted to learn about them but felt that it is too risky to leave any copies. "Not just this lab, the whole ship. I want to remove all these backup if there are any. Before that, we got to get everyone to leave the ship."

[I will help you with that.] Kin nodded.

"Do you need my help? If not, I want to go through this until we are ready to burn down here." Manju is already at the fourth page of the thirty pages documentations.

[I will get those people out. As for that perm head, I don't think he will get off just because I tell him to.] Kin nodded.

"I will get him." Manju smiled and reassured her. Kin nodded again and ran off. Manju quickly read through the documentation, memorising them without understanding. When she is done, she ripped the paper into pieces, just as she was going to leave for Gintoki, she took another look in the room. "I am sorry," She mumbled to one of the pod. "I was so caught up with my own business that I forgot about you people." Swing her right leg, she broke the large column, causing the blue liquid to flow and pool around the prods. "I will not take revenge for you because it will not change anything, but I will prevent any more of these from happening. I promise, so please rest at ease."

A loud explosion sounded and the ship started rumbling. Manju took one last look at the room and ran towards where Gintoki and Takasugi are. On her way, she made sure that no one was lingering around to be burnt along with the ship. Enemies or not, she is not that kind to just leave them burning.

"Gintoki!" She ran to him, seeing how the two of them were bleeding and panting. "We got to get off." Manju held him and eyed Takasugi. "The ship is going to fall."

Thick smoked filled the ship as more rumbling sent the ground shaking. Manju and Gintoki got on Gin quickly and flew off just as the ship exploded.

Manju tried her best to tend to Gintoki's newly inflicted injuries and even asked to land near a water body. "We should really get you to the hospital," Manju said. Having lost so much blood, he does look a little light-headed. Helping Gintoki up, Manju nodded at the two dragons. "Thank you so much for your help. I will come back again, so please answer my question by the time comes."

"You don't have to be so troublesome. I am not dying. Finish all you Q and A. We are not coming back anymore." Gintoki sighed.

"You perfectly describe dying now." Manju shook her head.

[Go on. We will pay you a visit too after we finish things here.] Gin nodded. [It is too bad we are not capable of healing.]

"Thank you." Manju smiled and said gratefully. "See you soon."

"Wait!" More dragons flew over and Maru jumped down from one. "Sakata-san, Manju, thank you! For bring my family back." Maru changed his attitude completely.

"You are really lucky we happen to be here when this happen," Gintoki said flatly. "I don't know who start this stupid rumours that this place is dangerous and scary. You people are too weak and yet proud. Just because you have dragons here, that makes this place dangerous and mysterious. "

"I know." Maru nodded. "We are always relying on the dragons, it is just that we refuse to admit."

[What are you misunderstanding human?] Gin scoffed and asked. [It is not like we are protecting you. This is the perfect place for us to live. We are just protecting our home. ]

"I...see..."

"Whatever it is... Now that things come to this, what are you and your people going to do?" Gintoki dug his ears and blew his nails.

"We will move," Maru said a little sadly.

"Going to be turtles hiding in shells again?" Manju asked bluntly.

"We are used to that." Maru smiled awkwardly. "Changes are not something well accepted by us. "

"We have no say in your clan but is there are meaning to your way of living?" Gintoki asked. "Next time if you are attacked again, who is going to protect your family? Or are you just going to run again with your remaining people? Is your clan's birth rate keeping up at how you people are wasting life?"

"We will move back to our original home and rebuild from there. You don't have to worry about us." Maru did not answer his questions. As for what to do in the future, they will decide after a meeting.

"Maru..." Manju called out. "There is six of them that I failed to help them. We were too late."

"We know." Aldo got off another dragon that came slightly later. "Kamu and other five of his people were taken into the room. Those screams already told us what we need to know. They are dead, a suitable punishment for betraying us." Manju said nothing. Even if Kamu deserve death as punishment, she did not think that that kind of death will justify Kamu's sins.

"Let's go then." Gintoki put his arms around Manju's shoulder and said. "Shinpachi and Kagura must be creating a fuss by now." Manju smiled and nodded.

[Before that...] Gin took out something from his pockets and walked to Manju. [Should have given this to you earlier.] He dropped two rings on her opened palm.

"These are my parents' rings!" Manju said happily. She recognised it immediately because of the design. "You have it?"

[We were puzzled when they give us that.] Kin explained. [Now that things come to this, I supposed they wanted us to give it to you when you are ready to decide your course of action.]

"Thank you so much. I just do not know how to express my gratitude. This means a whole lot to me." Manju held the rings tightly and bowed at them.

[If you really want to express your thanks, then do what you want to do.] Kin patted her head gently and smiled. [Do what you really want, and not what your parents or the others who wants you to do what they want. Your parents are you parents, and you are you. Do not live in their shadows.]

"I can do that no problem." Manju beamed and nodded. "See you soon. Bye bye." They bid their goodbyes as Gintoki and Manju walked towards the entrance and out. "We need to get honeycakes. Gintoki, wait here." She helped him to a bench and walked to the store beside them. The people around them were shocked to see them back and alive after six days.

As if to congratulation them for returning safely, the boss of the store gave them free cakes and candies. Done with their errand, they walked slowly back to Edo. Gintoki ate the free sweets as Manju walked beside him in silences. Amused at how sugar allows heal Gintoki like a magical potion, Manju took a bite at a banana roll, beaming as she chewed at how delicious it is. "We should ask Gin and Kin to get us more if they come over next time," She said.

"Oi Manju..."

"Yes?" Manju looked at him and asked.

"What are you thinking?" Gintoki looked at her and asked as he continues to eat. He noticed that she looked a little thoughtful.

"What am I thinking?" Manju looked at the banana roll and repeated that question. "There is so many questions that I don't know which one to think about it first." She finished her food and looked behind his back to check that the bandages are still in place. "Gintoki, Do you want to guess? My real age." Manju smiled playfully.

"Your real age? Right! I have not asked your age. To get married you have to be twenty-one." Gintoki said.

"Stop about that marriage talk." Manju looked down on her feet and said.

"Are you thinking that I am trying to get you wed to me so that I can make use of you too?" Gintoki scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"No." Manju shook her head. "If you are such person, I will not like you in the first place. The thing is... Now is not the time to talk about marriage. Kin will think that you are fooling around."

"Who cares how she thinks? As long as you think that I am not." Gintoki stopped in front of her and made her look at him.

"Then why are you bring it out so suddenly?"

"That is... "

"I am only two years old."

"Tw- Two?!" Gintoki exclaimed and jumped, hurting his body. "Two years old? What is this? Did you forget to add a zero at the back? A joke to reject my proposal?"

"It is not a joke. My parents passed on before I could even call them. Taking over the Sun and Moon cause unnatural growth to my body and mental age." Manju looked at her hands and legs. "I am still a baby." Manju laughed in amusement.

"Does that me make a pedophile?" Mouth twitching, Gintoki asked. "No, wait. No one knows you are two anyway. Your mental age is so much more mature. You can definitely pass as 21."

"Please don't tell Shinpachi and Kagura about me yet." Manju made a request. "I want to rearrange my thoughts."

"No way I will tell them you are God. They will go around talking." Gintoki reassured her. "You are my Megumi. Only I need to know." Gintoki pulled her close and kissed her, licking her lips and even stick his tongue in her mouth. "Yummy. Chocolate and banana go well together." Gintoki grinned at her shy expression and said.

"Let's hurry to the hospital and go home." Manju started walking ahead.

In the end, Gintoki had to be hospitalized for at least five days, while Manju only needs two. Shinpachi and Kagura got to know it after Sogo went to Yorozuya purposely and eat honey cakes in front of them. As a result, the two kids were scolding and lecturing them in their wards.

"Manju! I thought you elope with Gin-chan and don't want us anymore." Kagura clung to Manju and winced.

"There is no reason for us to do that silly." Manju patted her head and said.

"Manju, I am disappointed in you. I thought that if it is you, you will stop Gin-san from going off alone to do dangerous things. To think that you follow his example and do the same thing!" Shinpachi scolded.

"Enough already! You two are noisy. The wounded is trying to sleep here!" Gintoki covered his ears with his pillow.

"I don't regret doing that," Manju said truthfully as she looked at her hands. "Because of you and Kagura waiting for us, we told ourselves to come back alive, and as soon as possible." She then looked at him and smiled.

"So...did you manage to remember anything?" Shinpachi changed the subject and asked a little shyly. Manju describing them as their motivation for surviving and returning is actually a little flattering Despite the two children's unhappiness, they are really relieved that Gintoki and Manju are fine now.

"A little." Manju nodded, preying that they will not prompt. Gintoki said nothing and just watched. "Shinpachi, Kagura. It is late already. You two should get dinner and head back." She urged them to leave before they can ask more.

"Money." Kagura held out her hand to Manju shamelessly.

"There are some in my purse at home. Help yourself." Manju smiled.

"Okay. We will come again tomorrow." Kagura beamed.

"Take care and rest well, and please... do not go off alone like that again. I know I am weak, but I am sure there has to be somewhere I can help with." Shinpachi said. "Although you two might think that us staying back is two less burden for you, consider our feelings. We were worried!"

Manju smiled and ruffled his hair. "We will try our best not to do that again."

"Try your best?" Kagura folded her arms. "Just tell us, what is the problem?"

"Shinpachi said it. You two staying back means two fewer burdens."

"To be told this straight in the face. You pissed me off." Kagura shook Manju roughly.

"I will be straight with you now. You are a noise pollutant too." Gintoki said to Kagura and received a kick on his cheek.

"There, you can't hear anything now," Kagura said to the passed out samurai.

"Kagura-chan, let's just go back for now. Manju is really tired too." Shinpachi sweatdropped and said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Manju." Kagura and Shinpachi bade them farewell and left.

The ward returned to silences as Manju looked at the ceiling, daydreaming. "If it really is too uncomfortable to lie about it, we can just tell them and make them swear," Gintoki said calmly, coughing as he returned consciousness slowly, his face still sore from that kick.

"It is not that uncomfortable. I was used to telling lies." She replied. "It is better this way."

"I got a feeling that if I did not go with you, you are not going to tell me too." Gintoki sighed and turned to his left, facing the window.

"I don't know about that." Manju gave him an answer containing uncertainty. "But... when you keep the lies with me, it makes me feel a little better. We are accomplices." Manju chuckled and turned to her left to look at him. "I will tell them in the future, so for the time being, let's keep up with the lies."

"If people's nose really grow long when they lie, I think a metre rule will not be enough to measure your nose." Gintoki turn looked at her with his arms folded.

"I am not a human. Who knows maybe my nose will really grow when the necklace loses its power." Manju said in amusement.

"Does not being human bothers you?"

"A little," Manju said truthfully. "Even though I know who I am now, I still don't know what I am really capable of. Are you not afraid? That I will go crazy and rampage around one day."

"No. You are Manju after all."

"That is awfully confident of you." Manju beamed and said

"You need to stop worrying about things." Gintoki turned back to his left and yawned. "Nothing is going to change. We are not breaking up."

Manju could only smile. Those words filled her with a sense of security, once again reminding her that she was really looking forward to getting his acknowledgement.

But why?

Just because she is afraid that no one will like her? Since when did she have such a low self-esteem?

Her eyelids grew heavy as she looked at her parents' rings now strung with her necklace. Manju felt extremely sleepy and tired. Perhaps it was because they came back now, allowing her to relax not only physically, but mentally too. Sleepiness hit harder than usual, Manju directed her eyes at Gintoki to find the perm head eyeing her.

"Thank God you are ok. I went crazy when they told me you died." Smiling at him, she recalled those hazy moments when she was still in shock to receive his death news. And now, Gintoki is alive and next to her.

"Have you forgotten? You are God now."

"I am not. Do not call me that." Manju shook her head. She had understood why her parents never acknowledge being called God. There are times whereby despite being the strongest, there are still things that they cannot do. "I am going to sleep now." Manju closed her eyes and said. "Goodnight." She fell asleep almost immediately, a smile of relief remained on her face.

Gintoki reached out and stroke her hair. "A baby huh... If you really are a two-years-old, then stop thinking too much." He mumbled.

"Hmm..." Manju shifted and her head fell off the pillow.

Getting off the bed, he was careful not to strain his injuries. Gintoki carefully lifts her head and put it back on the pillow and pulled the blanket over her. Looking at her unguarded sleeping face, he poked her cheek.

It is really soft like a baby face.

Coming to think of it, every time he hold her head and kissed her, he only focused on how soft and full her lips are, he did not pay much attention to her cheeks. "Grow up Manju, I don't want to be a pedophile." He repeatedly poke her cheek lightly, not waking her. With mahou, speeding age should not be a problem, then again... a God and Human... Will they be able to live with that difference?


	21. Author-san yo, just a normal date please

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

* * *

 _Kagura: Manju, you should change your name to Dango._

 _Manju: Why?_

 _Kagura: Gin-chan likes to eat dango more then manju._

 _Manju: Just tell him to go to the dango store._

 _Kagura: If he finds a girl call Dango, he might abandon you._

 _Shinpachi: Gin-san, are you not going to say anything?_

 _Gintoki: There is no need for that. Manju knows Kagura is just fooling around._

 _Gintoki yawned on his chair and flipped his JUMP._

 _Gintoki: Oi Manju, make me dango._

 _Manju: Go to the store and get it. I don't feel like moving._

 _Manju flopped on the sofa and said lazily._

 _Shinpachi: Manju, you look really tired these days. Are you sick?_

 _Kagura: Manju's expiry dates are short. Maybe she is just rotting._

 _Shinpachi: Don't talk like she is a real manju. Ah...Manju, what is that green patch on your shoulder?_

 _Manju: ..._

 _Shinpachi: Oi Manju! Don't rot on the sofa!_

* * *

Kagura and Manju were drawing by the coffee table while Gintoki napped on the sofa with his JUMP on his face. Shinpachi was on another sofa, listening to Otsuu's album. As the day approaches lunchtime, it looked like they are going to waste their day again. Kagura started complaining about boredom after awhile and decided to take Sadaharu out. She had asked Manju along, but the after wanted to finish her current sketch and reject her offer.

"Kagura, will you buy lunch back today? Shinpachi and I do not really feel like cooking today." Manju dug her purse for money. They were able to get two jobs after Gintoki and her returned from the Dragon's Land, so she still have some money. "Convenient Store bento is fine right?" Manju looked to Shinpachi and asked. The young samurai had his earpiece on and still bobbing his head. "Shinpachi!" Manju called louder and even waved at him

"Forget about him. If he doesn't want to eat it later. I will take his share." Kagura took the money from Manju and left. Manju shook her head and tore out a piece of paper. She started writing and drawing on it, then folded it into a paper plane and threw it at Shinpachi.

It is a picture of Shinpachi listening to his music while Manju shouted for him with a speech bubble saying (Tone the volume down. Too loud hurts your ears.)

Shinpachi looked at her with an apologetic smile and tone down the volume of his player.

"Manju!" Kagura yelled from outside as she rushed in. Gintoki's JUMP fell off his face and his eyes opened slightly in slits.

"What happened?" Manju blinked at her outburst and asked.

"Forget about Convenient Store bento." Kagura grinned and gave her a flyer.

"Edo's Most Loving Couple Challange?" Manju read the title and looked at the details. It is organised by the boss of the newest restaurant in town. Prices include lifetime passes to her restaurant, three days two-night stay in a hotel and more.

"Look at the family category!" Kagura pointed at another half.

"Husband and wife can bring two kids." Manju read on.

"You and Gin-chan! Shinpachi and Me can call you pappy and mammy!" Kagura was eyeing on the lifetime restaurant pass.

"Let's go, wife of mine." Gintoki suddenly spoke from behind the sofa, wearing a suit and combing his hair. He too is aiming for the price.

"Not possible. You have to present the wedding certificate when registering under that category." Manju scoffed in amusement.

"I got that covered aru." Kagura gave her a piece of torn paper that was bound back with tape. It is a wedding certificate that already has names on it. Judging by the condition of the paper, someone must have torn it and threw it away. "Just change the names."

Manju chuckled and stood up. "If I am to have a wedding certificate, it will be kept in optimal condition." She stretch her back and went to Gintoki. "What do you say we go for a date?" She asked, beaming.

"No fair! You and Gin-chan are going to leave us again." Kagura said unhappily.

"Then you can get Shinpachi to be your fake boyfriend. We can take on the challenge as two couples." Manju bundled her long hair up and took her purse.

"Who wants a glasses as a boyfriend?" Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I am not glasses!" Shinpachi yelled at her. "Plus, I am not interested in you too."

"Then we can switch over," Manju said. "Kagura and Gintoki, Shinpachi and me."

"NO WAY!" The three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you crazy? Why do I have to pair with that brat when my legit girlfriend is here?" Gintoki put his arm around Manju's waist and pulled her closer.

"It is even worse to be the girlfriend of a boogie!" Kagura exclaimed.

"I will only pair up with Otsuu-chan," Shinpachi said proudly.

"Then how do you want to do this?" Manju walked back to her sketches and pack them aside nicely.

"Just leave those two brats alone." Gintoki walked to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Luxurious dinner is waiting for us." He pulled her out of the house.

"Wait...but it is Kagura who go-"

"They can settle on their own later. They survived six days without us. You don't have to worry about them." Gintoki looked at the flyer and said. "This restaurant serve awesome steak."

Manju smiled and said nothing. They walked in silences to the restaurant with their fingers entwined. Gintoki went to register them while Manju looked at the attractive menu from the posters. The competition starts officially in an hour time. When she saw camera crew from the tv companies, she regretted agreeing to come.

"Here." Gintoki gave her some stacks of papers. Manju looked at the itinerary. Basically, it is a normal date. They will first take a walk in the park, then to a movie, then a dinner. During the dinner, there are games which they have to score points in.

"We should get some finger food first. The dinner is later than the time we usually have ours." Manju looked around to see if there are other cheaper alternatives to this restaurant.

"There is a hot dog stand in the park." Gintoki looked at the map in the stack and said.

"Great." The two of them walked to the park unknowing that there are a few people trailing behind them.

The booth owner handed two hot dogs to them, but Gintoki asked that he top the hot dog with red bean instead. The booth owner crooked an eyebrow and reached for a scoop of azuki beans that he had prepared for ice-cream. Manju squeezed tomato and chilli on hers. They then went to a bench facing the beach and ate. "What are we suppose to do in a park?" Gintoki asked.

"I don't know." Manju shrugged.

"Why do people come to parks anyway?"

"No idea."

The two of them are not the kind of people to date in a park since there is nothing much to do and see. Silently, they ate their food, not talking much.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kagura whispered harshly.

"They are ruining the perfect romantic moment," Shinpachi said with lines falling from his head. This park is famous for its sea view and windy breeze. Couples come here for date and photos.

"Dana is a sadist, not a romanticist," Sogo said with a hot dog.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Kagura tried to punch him. The Shinsengumi First Captain was on patrol when he saw Shinpachi and Kagura behaving suspiciously.

"Lower down your volume. They will hear you." Hijikata hashed them. He had wanted to drag Sogo back to work, but when he heard that they are trying to see how the couple is dating, he got interested and went along. He was hoping to get some information about the Sweet Tooth so that he can tease or even threaten Gintoki next time.

"This is the time whereby they clean each other's mouth because of the sauce from the hot dog!" Kondo insisted on coming too. "But they eat so cleanly."

"I hate to agree with the Gorilla but for a messy man like Gin-san to eat without any sauce on his face. This is a miracle." Otae commented.

"I think we are being followed," Manju said calmly to Gintoki. Not that those stalkers can hear them since they are quite far away.

"Just leave them alone. They are more afraid to get discovered by us." Gintoki finished the last bit of his hot dog.

"I don't like it," Manju said bluntly, to which Gintoki looked at her with a slightly surprised look. "It feels weird. We are dating. Why are we having cameras and stalkers around?"

"Well... If you really hate it that much, why don't we bail out?" Gintoki scratched his head and asked.

"Then we won't have the lifetime pass anymore." Manju could not decide.

"I am ok if you can cook steak once in awhile." Gintoki dug his teeth and cross his legs.

"Steak..." Manju scoffed and leaned back. "Do I have to make it sweet? Top it with red beans?"

"You can stuff steak into manjus." Gintoki leaned back too and enjoy the breeze.

"That is a unique way of making steak." Manju like that idea. "Very well. I will make Steak Manju for you." She beamed and stood up. "Remember I said I will take you to the haunted houses in Edo?"

"You...serious?" Gintoki asked reluctantly.

"Serious." Manju nodded. "Trust me, you will love it." She beamed and pulled him up.

"There is no way I will like haunted house!" Gintoki latched himself to the bench and refused to let go. "Go somewhere else, like a love hotel!"

"Then we have a deal. You go with me to the haunted house, I go with you to the love hotel after that." Manju... looked away and said a little shyly.

Gintoki looked at her with opened mouth. "You...serious? Really? You will go with me to the love hotel?!" He exclaimed. Who cares if she is only two? When he saw Manju expressing such shyness, he kind of want to do bad things to her.

"Yes. I get to choose which love hotel." Manju nodded.

"Challenge accepted." Gintoki jumped off the bench and held her chin. "Don't chicken out at the last minute kid."

"I will say the same about you." Manju grinned.

"Lead the way." Gintoki scoffed. "But before that." He took out a bag of liquid and shake it. Then he hurled it into the bushes their stalkers are hiding in, grabbed Manju and ran.

"What is that?" Manju laughed at their screams.

"Expired mustard." Gintoki had taken it from the booth in a contained labelled trash. Hearing his answer, Manju laughed again.

"Serve them right," She said.

As they turn into a shop, they caught their breath and Manju started leading from there. "Man-chan...are you sure about this? A two years old going to love hotel..."

"You are the one who asked me," Manju said in amusement. "If you are not expecting me to say yes, then why ask?"

"I..."

"Here we are." Manju stopped in front of an abandoned house that has rusty gates and a headboard labelled 'Haunted House'. "Come on." Manju led him in. The moment they opened the door, a white with blood stain cloth fell on them. Gintoki shrieked and hid behind Manju. The girl chuckled and pulled the cloth off them.

"Man...chan, Forget about love hotel and haunted houses. Let's just go back and Ahhhhh!" A bloody dead body sprang up from underground next to Gintoki. The samurai screamed and jumped onto Manju. Manju is bellowing away.

"Tell yourself that they are fake." She said and continued deeper in, with Gintoki latched onto her.

"Why do you want me to come anyway?" Gintoki looked around and asked.

"Because I want you to see the end of this." Manju beamed. "You will love it."

"I will not!" A doll flew at him, then got kicked off by Gintoki.

"You will. I promise." Manju said with confidence.

"And if I really hate it?" Gintoki asked.

"I will grant you any wish, right after I master my mahou." Manju smiled and said.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Manju nodded.

"Then I won't love what is the end. That one wish is so much more precious." Gintoki got off her and stretched his back. When a skull came flying to him, he smashed it with his fist.

"We will see," Manju said, bemused at his childishness.

As they proceed, they saw vampires, ghost, demons and more. Gintoki did most of the screaming and Manju have to keep telling him that it is fake. She enjoyed laughed at him. "Just how big is this place?! I want to leave!" He smacked a fake ghost and said.

"If you keep beating things up, we might not have enough money to pay for the broken items." Manju looked around at the decorations and said.

"You are paying those! I never asked to be here!"

"We had a deal. You to the haunted house, me to the love hotel." Manju smirked.

"What is with that look? You are planning something are you not?! No more deal. I am going home!" Gintoki did a u-turn, planning to turn back.

"We are not going back, Shiroyasha-dono." Manju grabbed his collar and dragged him along.

"No! I want to go home!" Gintoki cried childishly. "Please!"

"Come on big baby. We are almost there." Manju laughed, reaching out her left hand and pushed open a door. Bright made them shield their eyes. When they were able to see again, Gintoki dropped his jaws, drooling at the rows of sweets on the display cabinets.

"Should we go home now?" Manju teased.

"Can I eat all these?" Gintoki floated to the nearest cabinet and asked.

"Only ten." A man came out with a calculator. "You will pay what you broke with those uneaten sweets." The man said unhappily.

"Only ten? There are about two hundred here!" Gintoki said.

"Or you can pay with cash and eat all. Your choice." The man showed him the digits in the calculator.

"Gintoki, ten is more than enough. "Manju was already seated at a table. "Come on." Gintoki settled down and started ordering ten different deserts, getting free upsize whenever he can, even though he was supposed to watch his sugar level. Manju ate and studied him, smiling as usual.

"You really know lots of places around here," Gintoki said.

"I am just looking around for haunted houses, and found his." Manju took another spoonful of ice-cream. "So I guess you love it," She said teasingly.

"I still want that wish," He said shamelessly.

"Nope. A deal is a deal." Manju pushed her ice-cream to him. She had enough. "Don't be greedy Gintoki."

"Fine. We still have love hotel after this anyway." Gintoki already finished his third desert.

"I get to chose the hotel." Manju grinned.

"You really are up to something." Gintoki narrowed his eyes at her.

"You will see..." Manju smiled blissfully, a look of happiness and a light pink aura glow surrounded her. Gintoki felt his brows twitching, a little reluctant to go to the love hotel now.

They reached the front of the love hotel just as the sunset. Manju was really excited to go in, but Gintoki knew better. The house had a large headboard written 'Love Hotel'. Pink and red hearts decorate it, and at the entrance is two large dog statues. Even before they entered the house, they can hear dogs barking.

This is a dog hotel call Love Hotel.

"Come on!" Manju opened the door and beckon Gintoki over. The dogs rushed over, barking and panting at them. Manju dived into those furballs and hugged them. She exchanged words with the lady at the counter, who allowed them to play with the dogs. In fact, she left the dogs alone with them and went into a room at the back to work with documents.

"Manju, you really know how to use loopholes." Gintoki had to be careful not to step onto those woofies.

"They are so cute." Manju hugged a white puppy and said. "You had your sweets, I have my furballs. This is fairness."

"I can't believe a dog hotel will be named Love Hotel." Gintoki spotted a bench and tried to make his way over. "Ah..." He stepped on something and looked down, expecting an angry dog to glare at him.

"Buwahahaha." Manju laughed at him and reached for wet towels on the counter.

He stepped on a pile of dog shit. Hopping on one leg, he sat down on the bench and cleaned his shoe while Manju cleaned the floor. That was when a brown puppy walked passed Manju and stood next to Gintoki. One leg up, it peed.

"Oi!" Gintoki yelled and tried to catch it, but the puppy was quick to run after mischief.

"You naughty boy." Manju bellowed and threw the whole packet of wet tissue to Gintoki while she took the brown puppy to the designated dog toilet.

Gintoki cleaned his shoes and lift his legs up so that the other puppies will not do businesses on his shoes anymore. Some puppies are whining at him, others are hyperactive to play. The puppies here are mostly from owners who are busy with work and have little time with them, thus, most of them crave human affection.

The front door opened, and a man stepped in. "O. It is you," He said to Gintoki.

"Ahh... You are that guy from the first few chapters. Hideki-kun? Heishi-kun?" Gintoki said with boredom.

"It is Heisuke from the animal shelter!" Heisuke rolled his eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came with Manju to Love Hotel," Gintoki said flatly.

"Manju. I see." Heisuke nodded. "How have she been?" He started setting plates of dog food. Love Hotel has collaboration with the shelter so Heisuke comes occasionally to help out.

"O. Heisuke." Before Gintoki could answer, Manju came back out with the brown puppy.

"Hey, how are things?" Heisuke smiled at the girl and asked.

"So far so good." She beamed.

"I heard. You are dating him now." Heisuke looked at Manju, then at Gintoki. "You are great in every way, but your taste in men is horrible."

"Say that again Hideyoshi-kun." Offended, Gintoki glared at him.

"It is Heisuke! How forgetful can you be?"

"I don't remember names of unworthy people," Gintoki said with a deadpan expression.

"I decide whether my taste is horrible or not." Manju smiled. "I like my taste, that is what matters to me," She said nonchalantly.

"I do not mean to be hostile. I just feel that you deserve someone better." Heisuke sighed.

"I am grateful for your care and concern but I know what is best for myself." Manju let the puppy down and played with another one. "He is perfect for me."

"Do not talk like I am not here," Gintoki told himself he need to get use to her blunt confessions.

Looking at the clock Manju stood up and stretch. "Let's just go home already." She turned to him and smiled.

"We only got here," Gintoki said.

"For some reason, the momentum is gone." Manju smiled awkwardly and scratched her cheek. "Let's just grab some finger food and head back."

"Okay." He stood up and took her hand. "Bye bye, Hikaru-kun."

"It is Heisuke!"

The two of them made a turn and walked into Kabukichou. Gintoki watched her sideways, detecting unhappiness from her. "I thought you are not affected by what he said," Gintoki commented.

"I thought so too, but... his words really ticks me off." Manju squeezed his hand. "I need to be more mature than this. Thanks to him, the date seemed to be ruined."

"That is what you get for bringing me to a fake love hotel." Gintoki patted her head. "If we went to a real one, it will be the perfect date."

"Gintoki, I am only two." Manju scoffed and looked at him.

"Who knows?"

"You are really contradicting. When I said I am going, you are suspicious. When we did not go, you tried to get me to go." Manju chuckled.

"Manju!" Someone yelled loudly and ran to Manju, shoving Gintoki into the wall of a store. "How can you go to the love hotel. You are not supposed to have sex before marriage. Mama told you so many times!" Kagura hugged Manju tightly and cried. The group of stalkers finally found them.

"Gin-san how can you take Manju to the love hotel?!" Otae lectured the silver-head samurai. Before they were hit by the mustard, they had heard Gintoki exclaiming love hotel.

"I am going to arrest you for having sex with a minor." Hijikata pointed his sword at Gintoki.

"We did not go to a love hotel, you idiots!" Gintoki rubbed his head and stood up.

"You know the love hotel has so many cute furballs. It feels so good to rub against it." Manju said to Kagura.

"Oi! Somehow when you said that it sounded so wrong!" Gintoki hit Manju's head when the others' face darkened upon hearing Manju's words.

"What? I speak of the truth. I saw a mini Sadaharu look-alike. He is only this small." Manju shared with Kagura what they saw in the Love Hotel.

"Mini Sadaharu! I want to go too!" Kagura said with interest.

"O! I will take you there next time." Manju nodded. "And then there is this puppy who peed on Gintoki's boots." The two girls started walking back, ignoring the rest. "He even stepped on dog shit."

"Dana...I did not know you have the fetish of having a threesome with dogs." Sogo commented. Gintoki lifted him up and threw him over a house, landing with a loud explosion.

"The love hotel is a dog hotel! It is a dog hotel call Love Hotel. Go and check!" Gintoki rolled his eyes and started walking back too.

"Ahh..." Shinpachi looked it up on the net and saw the pictures of the dog hotel. When he was going to show it to his sister, he spotted a Gorilla Dog on all fours next to Otae. It is Kondo wearing dog ears and boxes panting like a dog. Disgusted, the two siblings kicked him and left.

The Yorozuya had dinner at Otose's before they returned upstairs with Shinpachi and Otoe returning to their homes. Kagura went to sleep after her bath with Manju. When Gintoki came out from the bathroom, he saw Manju drawing again. The girl just like to draw so much that she lets it eat into her sleeping time. Then again, God might not need that much sleep in the first place.

That is a white color sketchbook.

Gintoki remembered her setting aside colors for different types of drawings. Curious, he got behind her and looked at what she was drawing.

Manju is coloring the scene where Gintoki hurled mustard at Shinpachi and the others. She chuckled at that memories and added more details to the drawing.

"So the white sketchbook is for drawing us?" Gintoki asked and sat down beside her, only to find more sketchbooks.

"The white ones are memories with the people we know. Blue ones are yaoi, orange ones are random things, grey ones are about two of us, pink ones are about furballs." Manju smiled and said. "Memories are a unique set of data. It stirs your emotions, gain new ones every day and might forget it unexpectedly. If I draw them down, we might be able to review it when we forget."

"No point. Just re-watch the episode or reread the chapter." Gintoki flipped through the grey color sketchbook. Their haunted house trip today was recorded in simple sketches. Manju had yet to color them.

"Then why did you not do it during the memory loss arch?" Manju asked.

"If I just remember everything by rewatching the anime, it is not memory loss arch anymore." Gintoki dug his nose and looked at the picture which the puppy peed on his boots.

"That is true." Manju nodded. "Acting is really tough. You have to do according to the script and not how you want it."

At that, Gintoki said nothing. He reach out to take another sketchbook and spotted a smaller thicker book with Kapibarasan cover. "What is this?" He reached out to it, but Manju was faster, taking it back protectively. "Suspicious. What is inside there?" Gintoki narrowed his eyes at her. "R18 yaoi?"

"That's right. Don't touch that." Manju gathered all her sketchbook and put it in a large haversack.

"A two years old drawing R18?" Gintoki is determined to get that book. In fact, all her blue sketchbooks are already burning in a basin.

"Snatching things from a two years old, you should be ashamed." Manju hugged the haversack tightly.

"It is a job of the guardian to take away harmful toys from their kids." Gintoki jumped on her, reaching for the bag.

"Don't!" Manju swung the bag and hit him in the face.

"You lied. If it is just R18 yaoi, you would not be so guard since you can always draw it again. Plus you always like to torment me with yaoi. What is in that book?"

"That is privacy. It is none of your business." Manju backed away from him.

"That is not what you should say to your boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Kagura threw open the door and land a kick on Gintoki. "It is late already. People are sleeping!" Immediately, Manju put the Kapibarasan notebook into the fire and burn it.

"Ahhhh ahh! Kagura, don't let her burn that!" Gintoki was not expecting Manju to burn anything related to Kapibarasan. This just goes to show how much Manju refuse to let anyone know what is inside."

"What is that? Manju, what are you burning?" Kagura looked at the burnt remains and asked.

"Gintoki's porn books."

"What? No! That is her... Ahhhh!" Kagura punched him in his face and blew her fist.

"You pathetic man. Despite having Manju, you are still looking at those things." Kagura rolled her eyes. "Come on Manju, let's go to sleep."

"Ok." A little guilty that she got Gintoki punched, Manju looked at the ashes in the basin, making sure that no bits remained. It was a diary that contained self-reflection, something that she never want anyone to see, not even Gintoki. Shaking her head at her own carelessness, she never really has a place in the house to lock her things. Making sure that Kagura fell asleep once again, Manju went back out and pulled Gintoki to the sofa. The passed-out samurai has the whites of his eyes showing, mouth opened with some saliva at the corner of his mouth. Laughing at his silly look, Manju poked his hair and told him goodnight before returning to the room.

"Wait a minute." Gintoki grabbed her hand and pulled her back out, closing the door. "How can a date not end with a kiss." Gintoki cupped her face and kissed her. Manju's eyes went wide, face pinked. "Privacy or secrets. If you are still keeping it from me that means you are not trusting me completely huh."

"Gintoki, everyone has secrets." Manju smiled and lowered her head. "I... will tell you when I am ready." She beamed and looked at him. "Gintoki, when you feel like it, tell me about yourself too."

"Myself? You know about me already. You are the mystery here." Gintoki crooked an eyebrow.

"I heard lots about you, and even though we live together for two years, there are still times I don't understand you." Manju pushed him backwards a little. "You too, have things which you have never told me. Don't be selfish, let me keep some secrets too." Manju nudged her head against Gintoki's chest.

Gintoki sighed and ruffled her hair. "I just can't do anything about you." He mumbled to himself. Manju looked at him and beamed proudly.

"So can we conclude that today's date is the best one so far?" She asked.

"It will be perfect if we went to a real love hotel." Gintoki scoffed, lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. He slid his arms down her back and pulled her closer to him. Despite Gintoki reminding himself that this girl is only two years old... he just finds it difficult to keep his hands and mouth off her.

Starting the kiss slow, Gintoki looked into her eyes, checking for hints of rejection when he prod his tongue against her lips. Manju blushed and diverted her eyes. Gintoki paused and smiled. "Don't blame me if anything happens later." He kissed her again, this time with more passion, hands sliding further down. Light nibbles on her lips turned into French kisses.

Manju did not really know how to react, feeling shy. Holding onto his kimono with both her fist, Manju squeezed her eyes shut and tried to follow him with her tongue. Of course, she knows what is French kiss. In fact, she had been drawing those in her yaoi sketchbooks, but when she really do it now... she felt a little unsure.

"Now that is what I call a two-year-old." Gintoki scoffed after he pulled back from the kiss. Touching her cheek with his thumb, he kissed her again. "Don't worry, I will teach you the right way of kissing." Gintoki leaned in again, his lips touching hers when the door flew open again.

"This is not a love hotel!" Kagura pushed Gintoki away and glared at him.

"Ka-gura-chan...you were peeping?" Manju hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Go to a love hotel for real next time! Bear in mind you have kids at home." Kagura said teasingly. "Manju, if you really want to have sex with Gin-chan so much, marry him already!"

"Who...who the hell want to do such thing?! You idiot girl!" Manju yelled at her face totally red. "I am going to sleep!" She went into the room and hid under the blanket. Those kisses still linger on her lips. Running her fingertip on her lips, she grew even more embarrassed.

She heard sounds of people coming in and getting into futons, but made no move to come out from under the blanket.

"Gin-chan, don't lead Manju astray. Manju is a good girl." Kagura looked at Gintoki and said.

"Why are you always pointing fingers at me? If Manju really doesn't like it, she will hit me on her own." Gintoki closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"She is confused. Girls her age a stupid." Kagura looked at the ceiling and said.

"She is so much more clever than you." Gintoki turned towards the window. "Enough talking. Go to sleep." This time, Kagura did not talk back for she was soundly asleep. Relieve, Gintoki turned back to them and looked at Manju's futon. The girl is still curled up under her blanket. "Tch... that brat just have to spoil everything." He muttered and rolled his eyes. Despite being interrupted, Gintoki is very satisfied with today's date. "This author can do some good after all." He closed his eyes and was soon snoring away.


	22. Stop picking up unknown things!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: I just can't bear to see Shogun-sama die, so I write my story according to the fact that Tokugawa Shigeshige survived all assassination, with Hitotsubashi Nobunobu getting captured and executed for his crimes.

* * *

Manju and Shinpachi are swimming in the sea while Kagura floated on a float with a straw hat and sunglasses. Gintoki lied down under an umbrella, asleep with a JUMP on his face. Underneath the JUMP is his face with a swollen cheek, a panda eye and a set of sausage lips which he earned from Kagura after she spotted him looking at other girls wearing bikinis.

"You unfaithful bastard! How dare you look at other girls in front of your girlfriend?!" Kagura had yelled at him.

"Because Manju would not wear a bikini! When you come to the beach, it has to be bikini!" Gintoki protested.

"She has no boobs, of course she won't wear a bikini," Kagura said naturally.

"Kagura-chan...that is harsh." Shinpachi commented and looked at Manju who was unaffected and chuckling at them.

"There are bikinis for flat-chest! Na...Manju. I will buy you one, so won't you wear it?" Gintoki asked.

"How desperate can you be?" Shinpachi face palmed.

"No. Today is so cold." Manju folded her arms and shook her head. "Who was the one to invite us here when the temperature is only 11?" Her dark blue swimming costume wrapped around her body nicely. Even though she is flat-chested, her hips and waistline are balanced with her height. She looked good even without a bikini.

"You have such nice body hidden under kimono every day. Come on, show it off sometimes. If you are cold, I can give you a hug." Gintoki held out his hands, closed his eyes and pouted his lips for a kiss.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagura took a mouse trap from God-knows-where and set it off on his lips. His scream stunned other beach users and instead of helping him, Manju laughed so much that her sides hurt. "Kagura, Shinpachi, let's just go for a swim. Staying in the water might be warmer than staying in the wind."

They had come to the beach because of a client who made a call to request for a meet up before hiring Yorozuya for a job. This client is the owner of the new seaside resort they are at.

The peace lasted for some time until an umbrella was opened up next to Gintoki's and sat right next to him. Gintoki frowned but did not move. "Oi... There is lots of space there. Move a bit. There is not much space here."

The person made no move to shift. Annoyed, Gintoki took JUMP off his face and looked at him, then jumped and sat up, staring at him with wide eyes. "Sho-"

"Calm down. I don't want others to know I am here." The man said softly.

Gintoki looked around and recognised familiar faces from Shinsengumi. They were uncovering in plain clothes. "Having been assassinated not long ago, it is amazing you dare to come out now." Gintoki scratched his head and looked out at the sea. Shinpachi, Kagura and Manju are still relaxing around.

"I have to meet you no matter what." Tokugawa Shigeshige said. "If I am to call you to the castle, it will not be secretive anymore."

"So...you are the client?" Gintoki reached for the watermelon next to him and sipped the juice.

"Yes."

"You have the whole group of Shinsengumi to do your deeds. Why do you need to hire us? We are not your secret force." Gintoki reached for a packet of snacks and started munching on it.

"If Shinsengumi is on the move, it will be too obvious. Still, I will get some of them to cooperate with you. Will you hear me out?" Shogun asked.

"After you trick me all the way here, it is not like I will be allowed to leave now." Gintoki watched the three brats who are now looking at something at the edge of the beach.

Kagura, Shinpachi and Manju looked at the white floppy thing that was sticking out of the sand. Kagura had tripped over it when she was getting out of the water. When the white floppy thing twitched, Shinpachi jumped. "Is that thing alive?"

It moved again. This time, Manju squatted down and started digging it out. "Manju, Mami said you are not supposed to pick up unknown things from the roadside aru," Kagura said.

"It is going to suffocate if we leave it like that." She got the white dog-like creature out and let it down on the sand. "Amanto? They are not like our normal dogs." Manju stroke its fur and said. "Shinpachi, can get me some water?"

"Ok." Shinpachi went to their picnic basket, but he spotted Shogun before he reached it. Horrified, he turned back without taking a bottle and went to tell them. Manju is more interest in the creature then Shogun. She went to take the bottle, nodding at the VIP and fed the creature some water.

Those lollipop eyes turned to slits, then to two round blue orbs. The creature stood up and looked at them. "So cute." Manju enjoyed touching the fur. Kagura touched the creature's ear, studying it curiously.

Snap.

"Ah..." The three of them looked as the creature bit Kagura and Manju. The pain comes later then the blood. The two girl wretched their hands free. The creature tried to snap at Shinpachi, to which the boy ran, screaming.

"That bitch!" Angry, Kagura chased after it.

Looking at her bleeding hand...Manju went to the basket to get some first aid. "Didn't your ka-san teach you not to pick up unknown things from the roadside?" Gintoki asked flatly.

"So the next time someone bury you in the sand, I will just leave you there because I am not supposed to pick things from the roadside." Manju talked back.

"I am not some unknown thing you brat." Gintoki threw a packet of alcohol wipes at her. "Clean it probably or else we need to spend money on the doctor if you two get an infection."

"You don't have to say that." Manju scoffed and went to look for Kagura.

The creature started barking at Shinpachi, wagging its tail. Manju scooped the creature up and asked Shinpachi to tend to Kagura's wound.

"If Manju is my imouto, life will be so much easier." Shogun eyed the three kids and said. Whenever he saw the Yorozuya, they always seem to be having fun.

"Stop joking Shogun-sama. I was over the cloud when she told me she is not. If she is indeed your illegitimate sister, she will be sold off to another planet." Gintoki looked at him and said.

"I would not let that happen." Shogun looked at him and said seriously.

"Do you have that much power to go against Tendoshu?" Gintoki did not believe him.

"My aim is to free Edo from them. It is not easy, but I am not going to give up yet."

"Oi oi...Are you sure you should be telling me this?" Gintoki frowned and asked.

"Yorozuya, Shinsengumi, Oniwabanshuu and Katakuriko are the only ones I trust now."

"You don't have to trust me. I don't need you to trust me. Really." Gintoki said. "Let's just remain like this." The last thing he needs is to be drag into another dispute in the Bakufu again.

"Wuwahaaaaaaa!" Shinpachi's extremely loud scream made Gintoki and Shogun jumped. "Kagura-chan, Manju!"

"Oi, what happened?" Gintoki stood up and ran over.

"I can't take this off!" Kagura tried to pull off a pair of dog ears on top of her head.

"Shit!" Manju cursed and tried to get her floppy dog ears off too.

"Wan...wanko mimi?!" Gintoki looked at them with wide eyes. Those around them already drawn to the commotion. Shogun smiled as he watched them. If he is not Shogun, he can relax around like them too. However, if he gives up being Shogun now, who is going to protect these people from this era? Who is going to protect their peace? He just has to be the one doing it.

Shinpachi sat on the ground despair as he looked at the bite on his hand, a pair of corgi ears twitched on top of his head.

"Manju! This is all your fault!" Kagura scolded her. "You should not have dig that beast out!"

"That creature. Where did it go?" Manju looked around. "We have to catch it, dissect it and see how to solve our problem." Manju cracked her knuckles and said.

"Manju is scary!" Shinpachi sweatdropped. "Where is that animal softies character?!"

"Don't worry, I will treat it softly. Make it unconscious, dissect it and sew it back. It will feel nothing." She spotted that creature running towards some girls and started to give chase, only to be pulled back by something around the neck.

"Gin-san, are you trying to get yourself killed? Manju is angry now" Shinpachi said to the silver-headed samurai who had put a collar around Manju's neck.

"Come on Man-chan. Let's take you to the vet." Gintoki tugged the chain and said.

"Kagura, get that creature. I will deal with this one." Manju smiled widely and turned to Gintoki.

"W...wait a minute Manju. I am just joking. Really." Gintoki backed away, hands held up.

"Ah...I am also joking about punching you!" Manju swung her fist. Gintoki ducked it, spotted her tail and pulled. "Wang!"

The whole beach went silent with only the sound of wind and waves. Manju went red and punched Gintoki, who failed to duck this time.

Shinpachi turned on look at his own butt in horror. A tiny tail is sticking out of his swimming trucks.

Gintoki bust out laughing despite being punched. "Wang? What is that? You will voice 'Wang' if I pull your tail."

Totally embarrassed, Manju looked around frantically and was relieve for the distraction when Kagura took that creature over. She put the collar around the creature's neck and eyed it with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell did you do bitch?" Kagura put her fist under the creature's chin. The creature grinned and barked at them as if laughing at their misery.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, let's bury this." Manju started digging a hole.

The creature started struggling and barking. "Stop!" Someone called out as they ran over.

"Ah... Baka Prince." Shinpachi recognised them.

"What are you trying to do with my Wanguchi?" Hata Prince questioned, trying to take his pet back. He already got used to everyone calling him baka. As long as they add 'Prince', he was fine with it.

"Yours? This is your pet? What kind of pet owner are you? Leaving your pet to be buried, after I freed and fed him, he even bites me. Did you even train him?" Manju refused to give the creature back.

"Wanguchi is a dog from Planet Toys. He likes to play with children by biting them. His saliva release parasites that gives people dog ears and tail. The person retains some dog's habits too. He is just playing."

"Ho...Just playing huh. Then how do we get rid of this?" Manju pointed at her floppy dog ears.

"You can't."

"We have to carry these for the rest of our lives?!" Kagura grabbed Hata Prince's antenna and asked intimidatingly.

"No no. The parasites die after a few days. Those ears and tail will be gone in a week." Hata Prince said frantically.

"Is there any way to speed it up?" Shinpachi asked.

"Pharmacy's antibodies might help but the parasites are rather sturdy when it comes to resisting medication. So I will suggest that you leave it alone." Hata Prince relaxed a bit when Kagura released him.

"Then what is the point of you suggesting the antibodies?!"

While listening, Gintoki backed up behind them, a smile of mischief lingered on his face. Reaching out, he pulled Manju's and Shinpachi's tail.

"Woof!"

"Wang!"

A tick appeared on each of their head, they turned around with dark aura surrounding them. "Gin-san, when you pull a dog's tail, you are prepared to get bitten right?" Shinpachi cracked his knuckles.

"Shinpachi...'bitten' as in 'beaten'." Manju glared at Gintoki with red eyes.

"It is so funny. " Gintoki just kept laughing while Kagura looked at her own tail with curiosity, poking it with her index finger "It is like those squeaking toy which you squeeze and there are sounds."

"I will make you into a squeaky toy!" Manju and Shinpachi ran after him.

"Manju!" Kagura ran after the raging girl. "Manju." She pulled her to a stop.

"What is it Kagura?" Manju asked.

"Can you bend down a bit?"

"Huh..." Manju has no idea what was Kagura going to do, but she bent down anyway. Kagura reached up and scratched the back of her dog ears. At that, Manju looked at her, surprised, at the same time, touching at her another ear.

"It is so soft and fluffy, so nice to touch." Kagura then touched her own dog ears and her tail

Amused at the girl's innocence. Manju exhaled, no longer angry. "Come on. It is lunchtime already. Shinpachi!" Manju waved for Shinpachi to join them. Shinpachi gave Gintoki one more kick and went to help himself with a grilled chicken sandwich. Going along with Kagura's request to picnic under the cloudy sky, Manju took her sketchbook book along after offering a sandwich to Shogun, who took and ate it without hesitation despite his bodyguard's warning. The three of them decided to just leave the business to Gintoki.

"So, what is this request about?" Gintoki went back to their umbrella with more bruises.

"My imouto."

"That illegitimate imouto? You want me to find her?" Gintoki sipped on his watermelon juice.

"We already found her. It is just that... She hates the government."

"Why? Knowing that she is part of the Shogun family should make her really happy no?" Gintoki looked at him and asked.

"Just like you are happy Manju is not my imouto. This imouto of mine have hated the government even before she knew her identity. Her adoptive father and brother were captured during the Joi Wars and executed after my uncle, Tokugawa Sadasada banned all samurai from picking up their katana." Shogun said as he looked at the sandwich he was holding on.

"If she really doesn't want to join you in the castle, why don't you just let her go?" Gintoki can totally relate to that girl's thinking. It is just like him. The Bakufu and amantos took his sensei from him, but now...he is constantly helping the Shinsengumi and Shogun. He did question himself when Takasugi asked just how he can live peacefully among beings who once took everything away from him. Every time he asked himself that, he is reminded that it is this era and this world that gave him important things again.

As he looked at those three brats, he found that he had learned lots from them. In this chaotic era, the ones who find it easiest to maintain their principles are these kids.

"It is safer for her to come under the protection of the Shogunate." Shogun said. "Her adoptive father and brother are good to her, but her adoptive mother had been trying to get rid of her for a long time. My undercovered guards there had been trying their best to prevent the leaks of her identity, but it failed." Shogun finished his sandwich, savouring the rich taste.

"Then where is she now?" Gintoki took a spoon and started digging for watermelon flesh from the skin.

"Yoshiwara."

Gintoki choked on the soft fruit and looked at him, coughing. "Her adoptive mother sold her there?"

"No. I already paid her adoptive mother a fee to redeem her. It is just that she is stubborn in coming over. She said she rather be a prostitute on Yoshiwara then to come to the castle. When my men were not looking, she sneaked off."

"Rather be a prostitute? Oi oi, that is one crazy hime. Who the hell wants to be a prostitute if they have other choices?" Gintoki frowned.

"That is how much she hate the government. She knows that Yoshiwara is a place where Bakufu has no reach into." Shogun sighed.

Gintoki finished his fruit and looked out into the sea. Those three brats are now swimming around. "I can help you with this, but I have one condition."

"What condition?"

"I will not treat her like a VIP. She will just be a normal commoner." Gintoki said.

"I accept that condition. Tie her down, make her cry or scare her. Its is up to the Yorozuya. Even if you make a few cuts on her, you four will not be punished." Shogun nodded.

"Hearing that makes me relieve." Gintoki held out his hand for the payment. Shogun gestured for his men, who dropped a super thick envelope on Gintoki's palm. "Ok. Can we leave now? We need to rest early start working tomorrow." Gintoki stood up and stretched.

"Thank you." Shogun nodded at him.

"Oi oi! I just told you not to pick up unknown things!" When Gintoki saw Manju digging up something again, he ran over and smacked her head. "You don't learn at all."

"I can't just leave it dying right?" Manju pulled out another white creature. The cat-like creature struggled and jumped out of Manju's grip, onto Gintoki face and scratched him. It then jumped and ran off.

Poof.

Instead of getting just cat ears and tail, Gintoki turned completely into a cat. The three kids started laughing at him. "No way! We have work to do tomorrow, how are we going to work like this?!" The fluffy white cat yelled at them. "Damn you Manju! This is all your fault!" He stood on two legs and pointed at the laughing girl.

"My fault? You deserve that for treating us as squeak toy." Manju grinned and lifted him up with two hands. "But you look really cute like this...so soft and fluffy." Manju rubbed his belly with her palm, then rubbed her face on his back with a bliss look.

"Stop that!" Gintoki struggled to get free with a blush of red on his cheeks. He is obviously enjoying it but tried to act like he hated it.

"Manju, you are so daring. Showing such public affection to your boyfriend." Kagura pulled Gintoki's tail and it came off, blood spilling out. Hoping that no one notice it, she jabbed the tail back into the bleeding hole and even put some tape over it. Gintoki screamed and tried to scratch her, but Manju was holding him so skillfully that he could not reach Kagura.

"My boyfriend? This is just a fluffy cat." Manju beamed and said and rubbed her face on Gintoki's cheek.

"Stop it!" Gintoki squirmed around and tried to scratch her wanko mimi.

"It is you people again for finding my Nyanguchi." Hata Prince and his follower approached them with both Wanguchi and Nyanguchi. "Thank you, human."

"Baka Prince! This Nyanguchi scratch, do I have to wait for a week too?" Gintoki yelled at him.

"No. Nyanguchi's parasite are so much weaker then Wanguchi's. It takes half a day to die." Hata Prince said.

Relieve, Gintoki exhaled and relaxed.

"Then lend me your Nyanguchi. I want her to scratch him after he returns back to normal." Manju beamed and reached out for the white cat-like amanto.

"Nyanguchi is not a parasite dispenser." Hata Prince hugged it protectively.

"I don't want to hear it from someone who treats his pets like nothing and left them buried under the sand." Manju said with despise.

"Manju, give me Gin-chan. We only have half a day to play him." Kagura took Gintoki over.

"I am not a toy!" Gintoki started struggling again.

"Manju, Kagura-chan. Let's go back already. It is going to rain soon." Shinpachi is already packing up. Manju and Kagura ran back to him and they prepared to leave. "Shogun-sama, we will take our leave." Shinpachi nodded politely at the man and the four of them left with Gintoki making lots of noise.

"Manju, how to make Gin-chan nyan?" Kagura poked the white fluffy cat everywhere, but Gintoki did not 'nyan'.

"Maybe we need to insert batteries." Manju turned Gintoki round and upside down.

"You two really think he is a toy?" Shinpachi looked at the two girls and asked.

"Where to put batteries? In the mouth? The asshole?" Kagura asked.

Suddenly, Manju tripped over something and fell. All of them looked at the pink colour spring sticking out of the sand. Immediately, Shinpachi, Kagura and Gintoki jumped on Manju and held her down to prevent her from digging it out. "Oi Baka!" Shinpachi yelled at Hata prince who is still on the beach. "There is this naniguchi here!"

"If you are calling me baka, add the prince!" Hata Prince ran over and screamed. "Add prince!"

"Baka Prince! Your naniguchi! How many more do you have anyway?" Shinpachi asked in annoyance.

"O! My Oinkuchi..." Hata Prince said.

"Oinkuchi..."The four of them muttered the name and looked at the pink spring. The sand started giving way and they could now see the pink butt the coiled tail is attracted to.

"Let's run." Manju said, got free from the three of them and ran, with the others following close behind.


	23. Tricks and traps

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

* * *

 _Kagura: Manju, touch my wanko mimi._

 _Manju: Ok._

 _Shinpachi: Kagura-chan, you really like people to touch your ears._

 _Kagura: It feels really good. You should try._

 _Kagura reached out and rubbed the back of his corgi ears._

 _Shinpachi: Really. It is calming and soothing._

 _Kagura: Right? Manju, touch Shinpachi's too._

 _Manju: Ok._

 _The two of them started dozing off on her lap._

* * *

Manju looked around as she followed Shinpachi, Kagura and Gintoki to where they are supposed to meet Tsukuyo and Hinowa. This is her first time here, and she is mesmerised by the structures and houses of Yoshiwara. "Ah...Sorry." Without looking at her front, she bumped into someone and apologised immediately.

"Wait a minute young lady? You new here? Which club are you from? Want to entertain me? I have lots to spend today." The big built man grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking away. Shinpachi, Kagura and Gintoki only looked back then.

"Ahh... Mr. She is not a prostitute here. We are just visiting." Shinpachi tried to intervene.

"Visiting Yoshiwara at this age means you will be working here soon right? That dog ears and tail, you must be from Zoo House right?" The big man refused to let go even though Shinpachi tried to pull his hand off. "That young lady over there too." The man looked at Kagura with a smile and said.

"Can you let my hand go? Your hand is so dirty." Manju looked at his big hand and said.

"Dirty?" A little offended, the man narrowed his eyes at the Manju.

"Do you need glasses to see those black patches?" Manju pointed at his hand. "I just got infected by parasite I don't want to get more infection." Manju grabbed his wrist so hard that the man flinched and withdrew his hand immediately.

"Come on. Let's go. I want to get this over and done with." Gintoki turned back to his front and started walking again. The three kids followed him, but the big angry man was not ready to let such a sweet girl slipped through his fingers.

"Wait a minute young lady? How much are they paying you? I can pay you double, even triple." He reached out with another hand to grab her but was knocked out when Manju drove the tip of her bokuto into his guts.

"That perverted geez." Kagura rolled her eyes at the man who had passed out and said. They reached Hinowa's place soon after and were welcomed with tea and dangos.

"So this pretty young lady must be Gin-san's girlfriend?" Hinowa smiled at Manju and asked.

"Manju desu," Manju smiled back and nodded.

"You have very fair skin. Your flat-chest is compensated with your well-balanced hips, waist and butt. How about working for us. I am sure you will earn your first million in just two days." Tsukuyo looked at her closely and asked.

"Oi! Are you suppose to recruit an underage girl into prostitution in front of her boyfriend?" Gintoki narrowed his eyes at the Hyakka Leader.

"Gin-san! Shinpachi and Kagura!" A little boy ran in the shop and greeted them except Manju. He did not know her and kept looking at her wanko mimi.

"O Seita ka? Just finish school?" Gintoki asked.

"Yes. This nee-san is your girlfriend?" Seita asked. "She is an amanto? Ehhh? Kagura-san and Shinpachi-san have dog ears too?!"

Shinpachi sighed at that and touched his dog ears. They chatted a little. "So, what are you here for?" Tsukuyo knows they did not just come for a visit.

"Is there any new girl who came here asking for work a few days ago? Someone around Manju's age." Gintoki asked.

"There is one. Why? Manju is not enough for you?" Tsukuyo took a puff of smoke and looked at the girl who seemed to be in her own world looking at the outside of the store.

"Leave my relationship out of this." Gintoki chewed his dango. "Someone I know has a younger sister running away from home. She is last seen saying that she rather work in Yoshiwara then to go home. I am hired to take her back."

"And I am still wondering why will a girl her age volunteered to work here." Tsukuyo nodded. She had met the girl last night. "Very well, I will take you to her." Tsukuyo held out her hand for money. "10000yen. That is her one night stay plus clothes."

"A night here plus clothes need 10000yen? What is this daylight robbery?" Gintoki exclaimed.

"Yoshiwara is not a place for poor people like you." Tsukuyo refused to budge.

"Tch." Gintoki took a 10000yen note from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Gintoki, I will stay here and wait. You guys go ahead." Manju drank her tea and said.

"That is right. Don't go running around or you will get sexually harassed again." Gintoki said as four of them left.

Hinowa topped up her tea and said, "I am rather surprised. I thought Gin-san will go after a mature big bust woman. In the end, he likes underage girls." She teased and chuckled.

"You have to ask him if you want to know the reason," Manju smiled and said.

"Then why do you like him? Normally, no one will like a useless man like him." Hinowa asked with curiosity.

"We all know he is not a useless man." Manju stretched her back a little sleepily and said. She had heard about how the Yorozuya freed Yoshiwara from Hosen. "Reason...He is Gintoki."

"I don't understand," Seitai said, puzzled. "Gin-san is Gin-san, that is why you like him?"

"Of course. If Gintoki is not Gintoki, I will not like him anymore." Manju beamed and stood up. "I will go a walk around a bit."

"But Gin-san said you are supposed to stay here." Seita reminded her.

"He knows I will not do that." Manju chuckled and waved at them. "See you."

"I am not going to the castle!" The girl name Yuiko Aoyama struggled against the rope that Gintoki had asked Kagura to tie the girl down to prevent her from fighting them.

"Ah...We should have brought some masking tape to shut her up." Gintoki looked down at the mummy-like girl and said.

"Gin-san...is this really ok? She is a princess after all." Shinpachi asked. Tsukuyo had left them after she led them there so they could talk.

"No problem. I had Shogun to promise me we will not be punished for this." He had Kagura put the girl on a trolley and pushed it out of the room.

"Gin-chan, if you want something to shut her up, I found this." Kagura held up a dirty rag. "It was on the table."

"It sticks." Gintoki pinched his nose and said. "Just put it in her mouth. Even better if she faints because of the smell." Kagura stuffed the cloth into her mouth, whose face turned green at the smell.

"Gin-san, do you hate her or something?" Shinpachi asked.

"No. It is just easier to do it this way." Gintoki shrugged. "Come on, I really don't want to drag this."

"It is rare to see Gin-chan so urgent to finish work." Kagura looked at him and said.

"For some reason, this job just don't feel so simple. The fast we finish this, the better." He took quicker steps. They went back to collect Manju and was met with a pile of amantos on a trolley. Manju is sketching in her sketch book. Gintoki sighed and face palmed. "I know it is not that easy." He sat down beside Manju and scratched his head.

"Work is never easy Gintoki," Manju said. "There is a whole army outside, and some ships in the clouds. I don't know what they are waiting for but if the charge in, it is going to be disastrous."

"Manju, you went outside?" Shinpachi took the furthest seat way from the amanto pile.

"Have to check, or we might walk straight into an ambush." Manju did some shading to one of the houses she drew.

"Then we have no choice but to use Plan B." Gintoki looked at Manju sideways.

"There is a Plan B? We have one?" Shinpachi asked. He did not know they have a backup plan.

"For jobs like this kind we need Plan B, C, D, E, F to Z. However, we only have A and B now." Gintoki sighed. Taking a super big haversack, Gintoki knocked the princess out and put her in the bag. "Oi Manju..."

"Hmmm?" Manju continued to shade her drawings. A little unhappy at how she is not paying attention to him, Gintoki pulled her tail, earning a "Wang!" and an annoyed look from her.

"Plan B! Did you hear me? You can draw that at home!" Gintoki scolded.

"I hear you loud and clear." She closed her sketchbook and gave it to him. "Bring it back for me."

"You just need to buy us time. Don't play hero, get it?" Gintoki squeezed her shoulder and said.

"You are naggy, oto-san." Manju scoffed and said.

"Oto-san?! It should be Dana-san! We are not having an incest relationship!" Gintoki flunked her forehead.

"Gin-san...what is this Plan B? What are you two trying to do?" Shinpachi and Kagura do not understand what is going on.

"I know I know. Just get going already. If they charge in now, Plan A to Z is all null." Manju stood up and stretched. "I promised you already. I will make you steak manju today, so go and wait for me."

"That is right." Gintoki nodded. "Take care, Manju Hime."

"Go on," Manju smiled and nodded. Gintoki carried the haversack, then grabbed Shinpachi and Kagura, dragging them away. The two kids finally realised what is happening.

"Gin-chan! You can't do that! Manju...Manju!" Kagura cried out and tried to break free, but Gintoki skilfully held onto the back of her collar.

"Gin-san! We can't just let Manju fight them alone. She is going to die!" Shinpachi said loudly.

"Shut up already. Do you think I will let her die?" Gintoki frowned in annoyance. "Trust her in this. It is difficult, but she needs our trust." Shinpachi and Kagura went silent, looking at him. "Plus, she is not alone. That Mayora and Okita-kun is with her. They will be fine."

"Okita-san and Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi looked around, hoping to spot them as Gintoki continued to drag them.

"Yes. That is why need to need focus on our part. Get back quickly and come back for them. We can get rid of this burden first."

"I don't like this." Kagura said unhappily. "We are sacrificing Manju."

"We are not sacrificing anyone. They are not going to die." Gintoki hissed at her. "If you want to be of help next time, grow taller and stronger." He lectured. "If you are as tall as the princess, I will use you as a double too, then we can sacrifice you and not Manju!"

"What did you say?!" Kagura jumped in fury.

"Gin-san you just said it out loud. You are ok in sacrificing someone if it is not Manju?! You evil!" Shinpachi thrashed around.

"You will do the same too? Otsuu and me, of course, you will sacrifice me. This is how things work. Stop fussing around you two." Gintoki dropped them and stopped. "Manju is going to be fine. She is Manju after all."

"Gin-san..."

"Gin-chan..."

The two of them understand actually. Gintoki cares about Manju more than any of them. That was their reason for trying to stop him.

"Come on. We will drop the item at home and come back. Then we will go back together and have steak manju." Gintoki started walking again. The two kids looked back at the store then left with Gintoki.

Using a shawl to cover her wanko mimi, Manju made sure her tail was hidden before she met up with Hijikata and Sogo who are waiting for her at another exit.

"Are you ready? Manju Hime." Sogo asked as he blew a bubblegum.

"Let us get this over and done with." Manju nodded at the two of them and walked out of Yoshiwara. They broke into a run immediately, with Hijikata and Sogo cutting down amantos that blocked their path. Manju tried to avoid and fights for she needs to act like a princess.

"Hurry, they are at the West!" Those amantos that were previously surrounding Gintoki's exit all ran towards the west exit after they spotted a girl and two Shinsengumi members. Once Gintoki was sure there are no longer enemies in their area, the three of them ran.

"Gin-san, Manju will be fine right?" Shinpachi wanted another reassurance.

"Yes. She will." Gintoki nodded. He took a sharp left turn and jumped on his scooter. He had got an attachment to it so that there is space for Shinpachi and Kagura. "Hold on tight." He then sped off towards Kabukichou.

As more amanotos come for them, Manju had no choice but to use a real katana from Sogo. They lost count of how many amanto they cut down. There seemed to be endless of them.

"Something is off." Hijikata risked a look at their back as they continue to run. Manju's shawl had long been torn off. Her wanko mimi are so obvious and yet the amanto does not seem to realise that she is the fake one.

"It seems that instead of them being tricked, we are the ones who fell into a trap." Sogo looked at Manju. "Their target is Manju Hime all along."

Manju said nothing and continued running. It was hers and Gintoki's miscalculation. When she saw that their foes are amantos and not humans, they should have known something is not right. There were no amantos during Shogun's assassination except for Tendoshu, then why are there amantos now just for that princess?

"300 meters right from here there is an underground passage back to Edo. You two should go ahead." Manju said calmly. Since the enemies are after her, Shinsengumi has no business to stick with her anymore.

"Are you trying to take them out alone?" Hijikata frowned and asked.

"Now that we know their target is not the princess, the Shinsengumi has no business sticking around here anymore." Manju said.

"If it is business, we do have one more," Hijikata said.

"The bosses has passed down orders. Protect Yorozuya." Sogo said.

"Huh?" Manju was not expecting that. This job is just to get the princess to the castle.

"Shogun-sama really like you people." Hijikata muttered.

"Protect as in protecting us when we are transporting the princess right? If that is the case, you should be going after Gintoki now. This is not the job anymore."

"You fell into the trap because of the job. It is part of the job." Sogo sliced the enemies that tried to attack them from their left.

"A bunch of foolish samurai." Manju shook her head with a bitter smile.

"I don't want to hear it from a crazy girl." Hijikata stabbed one behind them as the amantos closed in. "Just who the hell are you? With so many armed amantos after you, it is like you are so much more important then Shogun himself."

Manju said nothing. She did not think it is time to let any other people know yet.

"Meteor. That is what they have been calling you. Ojyo-san, are you really that mass destruction weapon?" Sogo skew an amanto who tried to jump on them from a tree.

"I wonder..." Manju gave an uncertain expression.

What is the child of the Sun and Moon called anyway?

If the amantos are after her, that means they think that she is Meteor, or could it be that they know she is the child of Sun and Moon? Do they know about mahou too?

They ran faster, but with human bodies, it is difficult for them to outrun amanto. "There are around 60 more." Manju did an estimation of the numbers. "Are you guys up for it?"

"Of course." The three of them came to a stop and turned back. They stood panting the last amanto was cut down, but was really preparing for the next wave up from the ships in the clouds.

"Are you sure you two don't want to go first?" Manju exhaled sharply, catching her breath quickly.

"For girls your age, you are sure naggy." Hijikata lit a cigarette and said.

"When you get a wife, you know real nagging." Manju scoffed, holding her katana up as figures fell from the sky, landing around them.

"Tendoshu's Naraku!" Hijikata tensed up for a fight. "Just who the hell are you? Why are these people after you?" He repeated that question.

"I am here to receive you." Oboro stepped out from behind his men and said. "The one that governs everything, the one who is labelled as Kami. Let us return to the heaven"

"Kami?!" Hijikata looked at him, then at Manju, then at him, and at Manju again. "What is this ridiculous joke?"

"I see... It is true Kami has the power to destroy everything with one hit, but... this little girl is Kami?" Sogo asked in amusement, a way to hide his disbelief.

Manju said nothing, tightening her hold on her katana. She knows Oboro is not an easy enemy to handle. If anything, with Hijikata and Sogo here, they might be taken hostages. No. She can't think that way. Sogo is strong, Hijikata is not weak too. But...

She is supposed to drag time to wait for Gintoki.

"So you are the one who give Harusame the documents for liquid mahou?" Manju asked.

"Mahou? What is that? Magic? Like those mages with fireballs?" Hijikata asked, frowning at that term.

"That is just a sample. The actual one is still in the process of making. With your help, it will be completed in no time." Oboro answered as if he was sure Manju will go with him.

"How did you know about me?" Oboro raised his hand, gestured for one of his men to come forward. A man came and dropped a boy by their feet. "Ahh... How careless of me. Maru was not really sleeping when we talk." Manju sighed with a disappointment smile.

"I am sorry! They take my family. I had no choice!" Maru cried and said.

"Humans, I expected too much from them?" Manju shook her head.

"We are humans too." Hijikata narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't talk like amanto."

"Hijikata-san, Sogo..." Manju relaxed and put both her hands on either of their shoulders. "There are steak manjus in the fridge at Yorozuya. If I am not back by 2359hr, please serve it to the three of them."

"Why does this sound like a will? Tell them yourself." Hijikata rolled his eyes.

"En! I will tell them, but in case I can't. I don't want to give them any excuse to say that I broke my promise." Manju smiled and nodded.

"I want steak manju too," Sogo said.

"No problem. I made lots of them for the celebration of mission success." Manju beamed. "So head back first. I will be right back after cleaning up."

"What ar-" Hijikata and Sogo started glowing and disappeared as the glow faded into nothing. She quickly blasted a ball of mahou at Maru who disappeared too.

"That is teleporting mahou." Oboro said calmly. "You already know how to use mahou."

"You will suffer if you underestimate a little girl." Manju smirked, left hand holding her katana, right hand holding onto a katana that glows a bright orange. "Come. We will see if this self-proclaimed Heaven can take me in." She smirked and charged at him.


	24. Trusting and worrying

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: This chapter is an attempt depicting an epic mahou battle. I really need to read more and learn more descriptive vocabulary. Anyway, suggestion welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

Hijikata and Sogo fell on their ass, right in front of Gintoki, and on the terrorists he was fighting. "Why the hell are you two here?!" Gintoki yelled and pointed at them. They had appeared out of thin air, more importantly, they should be with Manju.

"Dana, something bad happened. Tendoshu is after your Manju Hime. Hijikata-san, how did we end up here?" Sogo stabbed a terrorist that came running at them.

"How the hell would I know? We just suddenly ended up here." Hijikata cut another terrorist and said. "Oi Sweet Tooth, give me the princess and go after your girl! Kami, Megumi or Meteor. There is no way she can go up against those Naraku." Hijikata said.

"I told her to drag time and not play hero! She just will not listen!" Gintoki whacked another terrorist. He doesn't know how they know about Manju, but if Tendoshu is involved... Could it be that her identity was already leaked?

"What are you waiting for Curly?!" Kagura yelled at him as she shot three terrorists with her umbrella.

"Hurry up and go! Don't act tough when you are more worried about her than any of us!" Shinpachi smacked another terrorist in the face. "Take her back and explain to us? What Kami? What Megumi? You two own us explanations!" Shinpachi kicked one terrorist between his legs and jabbed his bokuto in his mouth.

"I will explain after I teach that manju a lesson." Gintoki dropped the haversack and ran towards the west, but it took him only three steps to stop.

"Before that, try and survive." People dropped from the sky. Takasugi stood in his path, with a wind pipe in his mouth.

"Takasugi! It is you again! After Harusame, it is Tendoshu?!" Gintoki gritted his teeth. "All those revenging sensei's death. In the end, you are cooperating with them?"

"Cooperate? We don't have to do anything. Just sit back and wait until Meteor and Tendoshu wear out." Takasugi was not offended at all. "That is why I am here to hold you back. We will take Meteor this time."

"Do not underestimate Manju Hime." Gintoki tensed for attack. "She is stronger then she look."

"Hmpp...Are you trying to reassure yourself? Hearing it from someone who is losing composure over a woman. Gintoki, you are weakening." Takasugi kept his pipe and drew his sword.

"Oi Shinpachi." Gintoki called out. "You go help Manju. Leave these to us." Sogo and Hijikata finished that terrorist and stood beside Gintoki, facing Matako and Bansai. "Kagura, take that item back to Shinsengumi."

"Ok." Shinpachi and Kagura went ahead with their given task. Now is not the time to be picky.

Takasugi did not even bother with them. He never once considered those kids worthy opponent. He have Kamui and Abuto ahead with Henpeita to capture Manju. Shinpachi will not be of much help.

Not wanting to waste more time, Gintoki rushed forward for an attack, starting their three-on-three.

Shinpachi ran as fast as he could, careful not to trip over amantos that we killed by Manju, Sogo and Hijikata earlier on. Before he was near enough to see the battlefield, numerous explosion went off with smokes and fire sparks. The ground rumbled and shook and Shinpachi could see metal pieces falling from the sky. Those ships are being destroyed. When he got nearer, he could see fireballs flying up from a large crate on the ground.

"Manju!" He shouted at the top of his lungs looking at the chaotic messed up scene. It would have been difficult to spot the black hair girl, but he can see it clearly now. Manju had a head of bright shimmering cream yellow long hair. Surrounding her is yet another cream color glow that was as attention-drawing as her bright orange katana made out of mahou.

Manju was completely surrounded with Naraku. She was a little excited using mahou for the first time, but she should have known that by using mahou that belong to her parents, the effectiveness is not as good. She had learnt to use their mahou through the bits and pieces of visions of their past with the Sun's ability. She thought that she can use their mahou first before she comes up with her own, but the troll on her is so significant that she is starting to get tired. She wandered how many more are there. Will she be able to last?

(You just need to drag time, not playing hero.)

Gintoki's words rang in her head. Manju scoffed. "It is not like I am playing hero, it is just a chance to test mahou. I am sorry Gintoki. You should have know I will not listen." Dropping the katana she got from Sogo, she bought out another mahou katana. "Tendoshu, you people overstepped your boundaries. Edo is not yours." She said to Oboro.

"Are you saying that as Kami? Or as Shiroyasha's group member?" Oboro balled his fist and asked. He knows a God is not easily captured. Still he had some confidences when he know that Manju did not know much about mahou. When he saw this... The battlefield he is in now... That confidences disappeared. To think that an immature God has so much power.

"As both." Manju smiled. "I don't know what my parents are thinking to make you people govern Edo like it is yours, but I refuse to go with this. Listen up Tendoshu, I will break your iron fist rule. Kami-sama, Meteor or just Manju. I hate you people. Get out of this country." Manju jumped at him, cutting down as many enemies as possible.

"Manju!" Shinpachi ran into the large crate, the piece of green land that was now filled with grass and sturdy trees is now burnt to ashes.

On hearing him, Manju looked back, surprised. "Shinpachi! Stop!" If he come any nearer, he might get hit by any stray mahou that she had yet learn to control.

"Manju!" Shinpachi smacked some Naraku off his path.

"Shin-" True to her concern, a lightning mahou flashed above his head, going to struck him. Putting up a shield mahou above him immediately. she did a high leap and landed beside Shinpachi. "It is dangerous here. You will get hit!"

"Manju, your hair..." Shinpachi at her and around them. "What is happening?" Lighting, fireballs and icicles are flying and crashing all over.

"That can wait. Shinpachi, I will send you back. Don't come and wait for me. I promised I will go back right? Trust me." Manju set a few Naraku ablaze and hit another three with lightening.

"No!" Shinpachi shook his head.

"Shinpachi..." Manju sighed.

"Manju..." Shinpachi balled his fist and lowered his head. "Trust and worry are two different thing. They are two different thing right from the start! It is true you are strong, but that does not mean we are not worried. Anyone will be worried. You and Gin-san always take on things alone, even when it is too difficult for one person." Shinpachi lifted his head and said firmly. "I know I am weak. Gin-san and Manju are desperately trying to protect us, but... we too want to protect you, we too want to help! Weak people has their usefulness too! Glasses has their uses of helping one see clearer too! Don't disregard Kagura-chan and me! That is not fair! We are not given chances to try!"

Manju could hear the anguish in his tone. What Shinpachi said was so true, but, "Shinpachi, nothing in this world is fair to begin with," Manju smiled and patted his head. "We can complain all we want, winced all we want, life is never fair." Sensing enemies approaching them, Manju held out with them and shoot a bright orange fireball at them. It caused another big explosion.

"It is precisely that unfairness that we should make every little thing as fair as possible!" Shinpachi protested. "Manju! I am not leaving! Even if you make me leave. I am going to come back again and again! I may not be of much help but I am sure by being here, something little might change!" Shinpachi wacked a Naraku who got near them.

Manju scoffed and took a deep breath. A stabbing pain in her chest almost made her hissed, but she hide it perfectly. She is nearing her limit. "Take this." Manju gave him her mahou weapon and made another one for herself. "This is more durable then Gintoki's bokuto. Shinpachi, if you lose a leg or hand, don't blame me."

Shinpachi looked at his given weapon in wander, then at Manju who had rushed off to finish more enemies. It was like a schooling kid's worst nightmare of endless homework. Shinpachi just keep cutting and cutting. What he is doing now is murdering, but that does not seem to matter anymore. He is not the naive boy who thinks that they can avoid killing and protect those important anymore.

Another loud explosion threw Shinpachi and Manju off their feet. Thick smoke clouded their vision and they could feel heat coming from the front. "Manju!" Looking around, Shinpachi got up and went towards where he last seen the girl. Thankful for the glowing katana, he found the girl after some effort, only to notice more changes on the girl. "Orange color eyes?" Shinpachi then turned to look at where Manju is facing. In front of them scattered rocks and stones with fiery cracks. "Those are... meteorites."

Manju wiped her sweat off her forehead, praying that it was enough to finish them off, or at least led them to a retreat. As most of the smoke cleared, only the two of them remained standing. Relieved, Manju leaned onto her katana for support. "Manju..." Shinpachi reached out to help her, but she held out her hand to stop him.

"You will get burns if you touch me now." Manju looked at him and panted. "I am fine... Don't worry." She could feel herself radiating heat from the Sun inside her.

"Hearing that makes me relieve." Someone jumped into the now nine hundred meters deep crate and said. "Then we can start another fight, right? "

"Kagura's niisan ka." Manju stood straight and lift her sword.

"Souda! Manju! Kiheitai is after you too! Gin-san and Takasugi are fighting!" After seeing this battlefield, he forgot about Kiheitai!

"Isn't that a bit too late?" Manju chuckled at his exclamation.

"You are laughing?! You can still laugh?! Did you hit your head?" Shinpachi stood in front of Manju, facing other Kiheitai members who had made their appearance.

"It is ok Shinpachi." Manju held out her hand, avoiding touching the boy's shoulder. She just have to finish them with one big mahou. At time like this, limits meant nothing. If she don't do it now, they are going to get captured. Getting captured and killed is a big no no. Kagura and Gintoki will be sad.

"We will not fight today." Manju held out her palm and started a blazing fireball on it. "Kagura's niisan, I will give you a warning now. If you think you can survive this, you might have the duel you want. If not, you can dream about it in the afterlife. The fireball got expanded quickly to ten, then twenty times its original size. Shinpachi swore he almost melted standing so near him before a cream color shield guarded him from the heat.

As the fireball expanded and become more solid looking, Shinpachi recognized it as the Sun, the Sun they always see on tv. "Manju...You..." Shinpachi was speechless.

Kamui too could say nothing but watched. Being a yato allow him to recognize this heat more then any human. He could feel himself dehydrating quickly. Jumping out of the crate, Abuto followed him, taking Henpeita with him. "Danchou, let's run. That is not funny at all." Abuto watched in horror. The crate got bigger with more trees and grass burned and soil melted.

Kamui loves to fight, but he is not those to jump in without thinking too. "That girl is crazy. If this goes on, Earth might be destroyed along." Henpeita said.

"Let's go, Abuto." Kamui took another look at the girl and returned to their ship which barely escaped her fireballs attack just now.

Making sure that their ship really left, Manju exhaled in relieve, withdraw her hand to keep the fireball away. She started to panic when the fireball remained, shrinking a little, but bouncing on the ground, causing more explosion.

The katana in both her hands and Shinpachi's disappeared. A loud cracking sound came before she felt metal bits under her kimono. When she fished her necklace out, she found the pendant broken. "The...seal..." Wobbling, Manju fell on all fours, looking at the fireball that is still bouncing, but seemed to be getting smaller.

"Manju!" Shinpachi went to help her, cringing at the burning pain when he touched her.

"Stop it Shinpachi. I told you will get burnt." Manju pushed his hands away.

"I bath in super hot water every day. This degree is nothing." Shinpachi put her arm around his shoulder and helped her up. He bit his tongue so as to not wince at the pain.

"You stubborn kid." Manju clutched her necklace and eyed the fireball that is starting to disappear, relieved.

"I don't want to hear it from the most stubborn one among us." Shinpachi started walking towards the side of the crate. "How are we going to get up?"

"You have a cellphone, right? Try calling Kagura?" Manju sat down against the wall and took deep breathe. "I am so tired I don't think I can fly or climb anymore."

"That's right! Handphones are supposed to be used for times like this." Shinpachi took out his phone. Spamming Kagura's phone with calls, not one was answered.

"Then we just have to wait for them to come." Manju closed her eyes and breathed through her mouth. Her chest is aching, her whole body is aching but her chest felt tight and extremely painful.

"We need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible." Shinpachi saw her attempt to hide her agony.

"Is ok. Just... let me...rest a little. Just a little." Manju lied down on her side and tried to smooth her breathing. "There is still time for manjus."

"Forget about manjus already!" Shinpachi looked around for something that might help them. Ripping strips from his kimono, he struggled to get on Manju on his back and tied her to him.

"What are you trying to do?" Manju asked dizzily.

"I will take you up. If you want to sleep then go ahead." Shinpachi made sure she won't fell off and started scaling the almost vertical wall.

"I am too heavy... you are going to fall." Manju said.

"Heavy? You are just a manju. I can carry ten manjus and it is not even heavy." Shinpachi gritted his teeth and started climbing up.

"Manju...I want to eat manju." Manju started talking in an odd manner.

"There lots of manjus at home. Get yourself together." Shinpachi felt his hands going numb.

"Steak manju..." Manju's stomach started rumbling loudly. Shinpachi thought elephants are running towards them. Shinpachi scoffed and reached out for another rock sticking out of the wall.

"Just one last... Wuahhhha!" His foothold gave way and he fell! Reaching out desperately for anything to hold onto. He was not expecting to grab something, much less a hand. "Gin-san!" Surprised and relieved, those happiness was short-lived ones when he saw Bansai and Matako being the sliver-perm, ready to attack him. "Gin-san! Watch out!" Shinpachi shouted.

On hearing Shinpachi's shouting, Gintoki braced for attacks, instead, two orange glowing katana flew next to his face on both side, causing those two attackers to back away. "Attacking from behind. Bansai-san, you disgrace samurai." Manju pulled Gintoki's hand and flew up with the both of them, before landing unsteadily.

"Manju...you..." Gintoki saw the changes in her hair, but what scares him most is that she started cracking. "Oi! Manju, what is happening?!" She looked like she will shatter any moment.

"I am ok. Just... tired." She wobbled a little, held out her palm and gathered another fireball. "Leave humans. Your presences irk me." Her eyes actually turned orange, her voice distorted.

"Manju..." Shinpachi looked on with concern. The fireball got bigger and bigger. Matako panicked and started shooting, but all her bullets melted even before they came in contact with the fireball.

"Tch..." She clicked her tongue unhappily and retreated with Bansai.

The fireball disappeared immediately this time when she wanted it. Drain, her hair and eyes returned to black and she passed out instantly. "Manju, oi! Manju!" Gintoki shook her but stopped when he saw the cracks on her flaking.

"Gin-san?! What do we do? What is happening to Manju?!" Shinpachi asked anxiously.

"Shut up." Gintoki asked in frustration with totally no idea what to do. "Manju, wake up. You are shattering! Oi!"

"Mmmm!" Manju clutched her chest as she curled up under the intense pain. She found her every attempt to breathe difficult, triggering her coughing fit that only cause more cracks and flaking.

"Manju!" Gintoki lifted her up and started to run. He did not think a doctor can do much but there is nothing else he can do.

"Gin-san! She is breaking!" Shinpachi cried out as he ran beside them. "Just what is happening?!" Shinpachi pulled his hair, scared. Manju is going to break into pieces.

"Gin-toki..." Manju woke up in a daze, barely conscious.

"Manju!" Gintoki stopped and looked at her. "What is happening? What should we do?" He asked agitatedly.

"I want to eat manju... I am hungry." Manju winced with the white of her eyes showing.

"What is this? Manju addiction withdrawal symptoms?! You had not eaten manju today that is why you are dying? Or is it that it is so for your parents too? It runs in your blood?!" Gintoki scolded her for fooling around.

"Iia...I just want to lighten the mood a bit. You and Shinpachi are panicking." Her eyes returned to normal and she gave them an apologetic smile.

"I want to hit you. I want to hit you but you might just shatter." Shinpachi held his fist, a tick on his head. "Just what is happening?! Why are you cracking?! What is that big fireball? What is that glowing katana? What are you?!"

"I used too much Papa's mahou. The Sun and Moon balance inside me tilted and my body is trying to regulate now. It is painful, but I am not going to shatter, break or die." Manju exhaled slowly and said. "With enough rest and food, I will be back to normal. So don't show such a scary face...nothing bad is going to happen." Manju reached out and patted Shinpachi's head with her left hand, and pressed on Gintoki's frown with her right hand. "Daijyobu. Shinpai nai." She was smiling, but Gintoki could clearly felt her muscles tensed and body shivering.

"So you are saying, with enough sleep and food, you will be fine right?" Gintoki decided not to expose her. He knows she has a high level of pride.

"Yes." She withdrew her hand and took another slow deep breathe, bearing with the pain in her chest.

"Then go to sleep. Once we get the manjus ready, wake your ass and eat them." Gintoki started walking.

"Hospital. Gintoki, you are injured." Manju squeezed her eyes shut, containing her tears.

"Just some minor cuts."

"When you are fighting with Takasugi, your minor cuts are bone-peeking cuts." Manju scoffed and regretted it immediately. "Shinpachi, once we reach home, take him to the hospital, will you?"

"I will." Shinpachi nodded.

"Thank you." Manju balled her fist tightly, speaking through her teeth.

"Enough talking already. Just go to sleep." Gintoki carried her closer to him.

"Emm." Manju nodded, and tried to sleep, in fact, she is desperate to so that she can escape from the pain.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi!" Kagura ran over with Hijikata and Sogo walking behind her. "Ooo! Manju! What happened?!"

"She is just tired." Gintoki answered.

"What kind of species got so tired that she started cracking and chipping?" Hijikata asked.

"MM Manju." Gintoki said flatly.

"What is that? MM Manju." Shinpachi asked.

"Mean M Manju. Her scientific name." Gintoki looked at the girl, who is starting to calm down a little.

"It should be Mean S Manju." Kagura stroked Manju's wanko mimi, trying to make her sleep more comfortably.

"Manju is S?" Sogo asked, surprised. "Dana, S has to go with M. S and S is disastrous."

"Why did the conversation come to this?" Shinpachi sighed and shook his head.

"Manju is a total S. She is so mean." Kagura recalled Manju karate chopping her head when she tried to send a picture of them in the bathroom to Shinpachi's handphone so that Shinpachi can show it to Gintoki.

"She is only mean when you make her angry. Manju is S and M. Dynamic." Gintoki corrected.

"Don't talk as if I am the only one who make her angry!" Kagura glared at Gintoki and said.

"Hmm...Dynamic is good." Sogo nodded thoughtfully. "Dana, you should be dynamic too."

"Quit joking. I am a hardboil S." Gintoki said proudly.

"Just why did the conversation end up at this topic?" Shinpachi shook his head. Kagura went around Gintoki and went to his left, gently stroking Manju's tail.

A soft whining sound escaped from Manju's lips. Gintoki could feel that she is no longer tense, sleeping soundly.

"Sugoi na this parasite. The tail can make lots of sounds." Gintoki said. "Kagura, I am impressed. You know how to calm her down."

"Hei hei! Cool right?! Manju taught me last night when I woke up because of a nightmare. It feels really good when some one touch the ears and tail gently." Kagura said proudly.

He did not know of that episode last night. Normally when Kagura had nightmares, Gintoki can kiss goodbye to his sleep. Thanks to Manju, he was able to sleep peacefully.

"Oi Mayora. Give me your coat. We need to cover her up." Gintoki said as they neared Edo.

"Use your kimono." Hijikata crooked an eye brow.

"Then you carry her first." Gintoki handed her to him. Hijikata struggled a little to hold her properly and Gintoki took off his kimono.

"Oi oi... This kind of weight for her age. Are you feeding her properly?" Hijikata was surprised at how light she is.

"She falls in the acceptable weight category by 300 grams." Gintoki wrapped her up and took her back. Manju snuggled against him, a satisfied sighed escaped her lips as she slept on, no longer feeling any pain. The cracks remained, but it got fainter.

They got back to Yorozuya, where Gintoki sat her down on her futon. "Sa Gin-san lets head to the hospital."

"Stop joking Patsuan. I can't leave at a time like this." Gintoki looked at his wounds and said. Most of the bleeding had stopped. He can patch himself up with some help in places he can't reach.

"Go. Gintoki." Katsura said from the sofa.

"Why are you here? When did you come." Gintoki looked at him and frowned.

"Manju invited me to taste steak manju. I was standing by outside the whole time." Katsura stood up and said. "Go. I will watch her. You need to protect her in the future. If you don't recover quickly, how are you going to do that?"

Gintoki looked into the room to see Kagura sitting next to Manju. "Fine..." He sighed and walked to the door. "Oi Zura... If anything happens to her, I will skin you alive."

"Zura jianai. Katsura da. Worry not. I will commit sepuku before you do that." Katsura scoffed, amused at how much his friend had changed since he got to know Manju.

Hijikata and Sogo were waiting in the patrol car for them. They need treatment in the hospital too. More importantly, they want to talk in the car, asking him about Manju. Seeing no point in hiding further, he told the two Shinsengumi members and Shinpachi, who had followed him.

He should not be surprise after Shinpachi saw all those colour effects during Manju's fight with Tendoshu, but to be told this straight that she is a God and that her parents is the real Sun and Moon. It is still hard to believe.

The doctor had wanted to get the three of them to stay for at least a day in the hospital, but they refused. "Just give me some strong medication." Gintoki said.

The doctor sighed. "Sakata-san, I noticed that you have been coming more frequently. Although it is not my business what you are doing, I need to remind you that your body needs rest and enough time to get well."

"Hai hai... I get it." Gintoki grew a little impatient at his nagging.

"Luckily there is an improvement in your blood glucose level. It is good that you are finally eating healthier." The doctor looked at his records and said. "I will give you some medicine and you can go. If anything is wrong, come back immediately."

"Ok." Gintoki left the room. They returned to Yorozuya with Sogo insisted on tagging along to eat the steak manju and to catch Katsura. Katsura was sipping on tea while Kagura had fall asleep next to Manju. Shinpachi went to heat up some manjus for those who wanted to eat and Kagura only woke up due to the mouth-water fragrance of the food.

Gintoki did not have much appetite. He only ate two, took his medication and decided to get some sleep. The truth is, he want to stay with his girlfriend. Lying down on the futon next to her, he reached out and stroke her wanko mimi gently. The cracks on her body had faded to almost nothing, much to everyone's relieve.

Manju rubbed her eyes, then opened them and yawned, blinking. Gintoki withdrew his hands immediately looking at her. "So did you force the doctor for discharge or are your injuries really not that bad." Manju saw him and smirked.

"Both." Gintoki dug his nose and turned on his back. "You?"

"It is not painful anymore. Just weak and tired." Manju turned to her left completely to look at him.

"Man-chan, Gin-san has a weak heart. He will be very grateful if you do not crack yourself up again." Gintoki closed his eyes and rest his arm on them. Till now...he still gets the jitters from the fear of seeing her chipping and flaking.

"I have no intention of letting that happen again." Manju smiled apologicaly. "Sorry... It must be scary and painful for you guys."

"As long as you don't do it again." Gintoki shifted his arm a little and looked at her sideways. Manju had sat up.

"Gintoki...I umm... Have a weird request." She hesitated but asked anyway.

"What?" He sat up too, careful not to strain his wounds.

"Emm..."

"Just say it already? Where is your usual bluntness?" Gintoki frowned.

"Can I... sleep with you?" Manju asked, embarrassed. At that, Gintoki went wide eye and a faint blush paints his face. "Don't misunderstand! I am not asking for sex. I am just..." Manju looked around for distraction, and found none. "Forget about it. Take it that I did not say that." She lied back down quickly and pulled the blanket over her.

Just why the hell did she ask such an embarrassing question?

Gintoki scratched his head, crawled to her, pulled the blanket off and squeezed into her futon. "Gin-" She was silent with a kiss as his arms snaked around her, hugging her to him as close as possible.

"I will be so much happier if you are asking for sex." He grinned cheekily and kissed her wanko mimi. "But, being like this feels great too."

Smiling, Manju buried her face on his chest, but pulled back a little, worried to add pressure on his wounds. Lying together like that feels warm and really comfortable.

*Yawn...

She is really sleepy.

"I got stronger." Gintoki's words made her looked up at him. "The enemy is Takasugi but... I got away with lesser injuries and was able to end the fight faster this time. I think I got stronger." Gintoki touched her face, looking at her. "Thanks to you. I had made myself a promise once, to protect them till I die... but when you came along, it just got to the point that I will protect you, even after I died."

"Don't...say things like this. You are going to make me cry." Manju was deeply touched. She only know her appearances here made them targets against enemies more then ever. If anything, she was at the receiving all the time.

"You are already crying." Gintoki wiped her tears.

"I am not." Manju pulled his hand away and nudged her head under his chin. "Go to sleep."

"Sure. With such a soft, warm and nice-smelling stuffed dog, I am going to have a good sleep." Gintoki rubbed her back and said, the pulled the blanket over them. "Sweet dreams, Man-chan."

"Emm..." Manju closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort as she dozed of with Gintoki.

Unknowing to them, Sogo stood outside the ajar door as he aimed his phone to take a picture of the couple sleeping together.

"Oi Sadist, what are you doing?" Kagura saw him sneaking and asked. "You already finish your food, Zura had ran off. Leave now."

"The one who should leave is you, Pig. Because of you, Dana and Manju Hime can't have sex. When are you going to leave? When they got married?" Sogo slipped his phone into his pocket and made his way to the door.

"Don't defame Manju! She is not as dirty as you and Gin-chan!" Kagura kicked him, sending him flying through the doors. "Don't come back!"

Shinpachi just shook his head and went to clear the dishes. As he walked passed the ajar door, Shinpachi found a smile forming on his face. The two of them looked so comfortable snuggling together that he felt like sleeping just by watching them sleep. On the sofa, Kagura was already snoring away, with a bloated belly filled with manjus. He collapsed onto another sofa after he finished the dishes and fell asleep with the rest.


	25. Leave announcements to the last

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

* * *

 _Shinpachi: Tadaima._

 _Otae: Ah, Shin-chan. The dinner will be ready soon._

 _Shinpachi: Dinner?! Ane-ue! I am supposed to be the one cooking today!_

 _Otae: I asked Manju about recipes recently. Let me try cooking them._

 _Shinpachi: Manju's recipes?_

 _Otae: Yes. Apparently eggs_ have _lots of_ uses besides _egg rolls and omelets._

 _Shinpachi looked into the sizzling pan, a little hopeful at the end product since those a Manju's recipes, but he only saw the usual dark matter._

 _Shinpachi: Why?! Manju never cook like this!_

 _Otae: Ahh... I tweaked to recipes a little to make sure the food are thoroughly cooked._

 _Shinpachi: That is beyond cooked. That is annihilation._

 _Otae: Just try it!_

 _Shinpachi passed out after he was force fed, white foam forming at his mouth._

* * *

"Just why the hell are you two coming along?" Gintoki frowned at the two kids sitting opposite him as he ate a sandwich.

"Why not? Let us crash your date once in a while." Shinpachi grinned and said.

"This is not a date anymore." Gintoki complained. "Why are you people here anyway?" He then turned to those uniformed men next to his group.

"Instead of just normal sakura view, having the company of such big beautiful moon is a nice change," Kondo said with his arms cross. Hijikata, Sogo and Yamazaki sat with him as they helped themselves to food and drinks. They usually watch sakura in the morning, but because they were rather busy these few days, the three of them decided to view it at night. Just as they are going to their usual site, they saw the Yorozuya taking picnic basket and mat with them.

"Manju! This is all your fault. This place is suppose to be our secret spot and you bought them here." Gintoki pointed his strawberry poky at her.

"They followed us. This is a public area. I can't stop them from coming." Manju said in amusement. "It is not that bad. We can have mass picnic for a change."

"Why do we have to picnic with those tax thieves?" Gintoki chewed on his pokey and sighed.

"If you continue to complain like that, you are not going to enjoy it." Manju turned back to her drawing. "If you really hate them so much, you just have to ignore them."

A month passed since their wanko mimi and tail disappeared. Days were peaceful again. The Yorozuya had one or two jobs coming, enough to feed the four of them. The rent was no longer a problem since they had signed a contract with Otose Snacks to sell steak manjus after Manju tweaked the recipe.

"Manju..." Kagura pulled her arm to get her attention.

"Hmmm?" She turned to looked at the girl and asked.

"This..." Kagura showed her something on her palm, to which Manju's face darkened. "It was an accident! It got stuck in between the rocks and when I pulled it out and the leg got torn off!" Kagura explained immediately. On her palm was a torn kapibarasan toy, one of the limited editions toy Manju got from eating in a fast food restaurant.

"Kagura! I only have one of that." Manju cried and shook her in anguish. It was a kapibarasan keychain in a yellow bee costume. There is even a tiny switch to let the toy fly.

"Sorry!" Kagura apologised.

"My kapibarasan..." Manju took the corpse back and sobbed.

"Man-ju... Don't cry already. Maybe we can sew it back?" Shinpachi tried to comfort the girl with awkward smile. That girl's biggest weak point is probably Kapibarasan.

"Can you?!" Manju asked hopefully. There is one thing Manju suck at and that is sewing craft works. She tried it many times and failed miserably. She got tangle in the threads like cats playing with yarn balls.

"I can try." Shinpachi take a look at the condition. The kapibarasan limbs is so thin and small. "Gin-san, can you do something. I am still waiting for my new glasses." He rubbed his eyes and said.

"You kids are so lousy. Give me." He took the toy from Shinpachi and looked at it. "Just add a little super glue." Gintoki took a tub out of his pocket. Manju quickly snatched her toy.

"Don't touch my kapibarasan with that poisonous thing," Manju warned protectively and dug her bag for a small bag of sew kit. "Use this."

"You are definitely prepared for this," Shinpachi said. "Manju, you know Kagura will break it, you should not have lent it to her."

"She and Sadaharu look really happy when they are playing with it," Manju smiled

"Troublesome." Gintoki fished thread and needle out of the pouch and started mending the toy.

Kagura reached for the last piece of honey steak manju, but a blade landed on it before she did, almost cutting her hand. "Get lost mice. Steak manjus are ours." Kagura narrowed her eyes at Sogo.

"Kagura-chan, Okita-san. There is still more." Shinpachi bought out another box. Manju had made extras since everyone likes steak manju. The steak was socked in a mixture of honey, malt and water overnight, chopped finely but not minced, then stuffed into salt manju skin. The balance of sweet and saltiness goes well with the chewy texture of the skin and the juice beef inside.

"That is the last one with chocolate sauce!" The two of them said at the same time.

Chocolate Steak Manju. It was a variety Manju made specially for Gintoki. She had wanted to use red beans at first, but found that chocolate tasted better.

"Oi! What are you to trying to do by eating my food?!" Gintoki yelled at them and reached for the last chocolate manju.

"Gintoki! Fix my toy first!" Manju pulled his hand that was holding the needle back. "I will make you as many as you want. Fix my toy!"

"But I want to eat it now!" Gintoki lurched for the manju when he saw the two of them trying to snatch it.

Puffing her cheeks, Manju took the needle and toy from him and went to a quiet corner, ignoring their food fight. She tentatively poke through the tiny feet of the toy and got poked in the finger tip. Trying to pull the thread out, she occidentally tearing the feet farther. Desperate to fix it, she cut the thread off and tried to sew the cut back before attaching the whole leg back to the body.

"You are totally hopeless in that." Hijikata sat down opposite her, eyeing her toy. "Give me." He held out his hand for it.

Manju gave the toy to him and watched him sew the thing up. "Hijikata-san, you are so good at sewing." She said in envy.

"Our HQ has no girls. We can't just toss every single uniform away when it suffers little cuts." Hijikata stitched the leg and body together. He even add more stitches to where the head and the keyring connects. "Here."

"Ooo! Thank you so much!" Manju said and beamed happily.

"Go and learn sewing brat. You are a God. How can you not know something so simple?" Hijikata scoffed.

"Don't call me that Hijikata-san. I am far from that level." Manju smiled. "I have been practising, but I just can't do it." She dug her sewing kit's pouch and took out a piece of cloth that was decorate with blood drops and stray threads.

"I can only see this as fooling around." Hijikata took the cloth and said with dead fish eyes. "Just how are you practising?" The cloth is crumpled and messy. Stitches of different sizes all over the place with long loose threads tangling.

"I read them on books and tried to follow but... It just messed up." Manju scratched her head and smiled awkwardly.

"Just what kind of book are your reading?" Hijikata sighed. He took some fresh piece of cloth and started teaching her.

The food fight was still going on with Shinpachi fussing around them, trying to get them to stop destroying food. Yamazaki had bought his badminton racket, and Kondo actually joined him in a few matches.

"Dana, Hijikata-san is flirting with your girlfriend." Sogo pointed at Manju and Hijikata and said.

"Huh?" Gintoki frowned and turned to look, but turned back immediately when he saw Sogo reaching for a stick of dango. "Trying to distract me? Impossible!"

Shinpachi gave up on them, salvaging leftover tea and went to sit at another quiet spot. Relaxing as he stretched his back, he enjoyed the view of sakura under the moonlight but... He is hungry!

"Shinpachi-kun, if you want, you can have this." Yamazaki passed him a plate of egg sushi. "It is not as delicious as Manju's cooking but it is not as bad as your sister's."

"Yamazaki! Don't speak bad of Otae-chan!" Kondo scolded as he crewed on a tuna sushi.

"Thank you, Yamazaki-san. Have some tea." Shinpachi served them the tea they bought. It was given as a gift from a client who hired them to help out at a tea exhibition. If it was not for Manju back then, they will be arrested for breaking all the expensive tea-wares.

"Gin-san is right. Things are so much easier with Manju around." Shinpachi commented.

"Isn't it because Manju is God?" Yamazaki asked. "To God, everything is a piece of cake."

"For what I know, her powers are sealed until recently. Then again, maybe Gods are fast-learner, that is why she pick up things quick." Shinpachi said thoughtfully.

"If anything, I would say her cheerfulness makes things easy. Unlike us, she don't really gets angry easily. In fact anything offensive to us seems to be amusing to her." Kondo sipped the tea.

"You talk like you know her well." Shinpachi looked at the Shinsengumi Leader and said.

"That is just observation. Her interaction with Sogo and Toshi tells a lot about her attitude and personality."

"Based on my observation, you are not that bad when ane-ue is not around." Shinpachi saw the gorilla in a new light.

"That is mean Shinpachi-kun! I am a good man, the best of Otae-chan." Kondo protested.

"Ahh...Gin-chan, Mayora is flirting with Manju." Kagura pointed at Manju and Hijikata and said.

"That same trick is not going to work!" Gintoki snatched a sandwich and ate it.

"It is real Dana. Look. Hijikata-san is touching Manju's hair." Sogo too is looking at the two of them.

Gintoki turned to look at them, then turned back and grabbed a cup of yogurt.

"Gin-chan, you are not stopping them?" Kagura asked.

"If Manju gets affected by Mayora's flirting, she will have already broken up with me idiots." Gintoki looked at the Moon and said. There is no full moon today but this crescent one is bright and sharp. A gust of wind blew past them, scooping sakura petals with it and scattering them. For once, all of them stopped what they are doing and watch as the petals flew towards the Moon. The scene was breath-taking.

As the wind died down, Shinpachi shivered and rubbed his arms. The temperature drops further into the night. Manju stood up and thanked Hijikata for teaching her. "Since all the food are used in food fight, let us head back to Otose Snacks for supper." Manju started cleaning up. Shinpachi and Yamazaki went to help too.

"Manju, tomorrow's training is cancelled." Sogo went to her and said. "I have things to attend to."

"Then do you want to do it later? I will go over after I am done." Manju paused and looked at him.

"It is already this late. We can do it next time." Sogo said.

"It is either tonight or tomorrow morning. It will be our last training." Manju resumed picking rubbish.

"Last? Why?" Sogo folded his arms and asked.

"Well..." Manju was finding a good way to convey her thoughts. When she noticed that everyone is waiting for her answer, she straighten up and said, "I am leaving Gintama."


	26. Law-breaking dates only exist in anime

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: Update everything at one-shot since I have already finished the ending this week. All the rewriting, author's block and playing around with the characters are just so much fun, reminding me the joy of writing. My story might not be loved by everyone, but thank you to all who support this story. Two more chapters after this to end my first fanfiction that I put up online. Enjoy!

* * *

"Leaving Gintama? What do you mean?" Shinpachi asked alarmed.

"I am leaving this anime." Manju used the same phrasing with a different word.

"Why?!" Kagura was totally upset. "Did Gin-chan bully you? Or Mayora? You don't have to leave, I will teach them a lesson for you!"

"I can hit them on my own if I want to," Manju smiled. "I have to, no I want to leave Gintama. I want to go home."

"Yorozuya is your home. Gintama is your home!" Kagura insisted.

"It is, but I do have another home. My parents are not around anymore, but that is where I am born, my home too."

"What is the point of going to that empty home?" Sogo asked. It was not like he care whether she is around, he just don't want to lose a training partner.

"I can go to my aunt from there," Manju said. Ever since the seal broke, the Sun's and Moon's abilities had surface unstably, allowing her glimpse of her parents past. She has an aunt who is not related by blood, an extremely close friend of her mother.

"Your aunt?" Gintoki asked calmly.

"Yes. She is human, my mother's closest friend and student. If I go to her, I can learn and control my abilities and powers. I might even be able to revive my parents." Manju nodded.

"Then why did your parents sent you here and not to that aunt of yours?" Hijikata asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because mama did not want Mayumi ba-san to know about their death." Manju answered. "But she has the rights to know. When you are dead, you have to tell your friends or they will be living on false hope." Manju looked at the Moon and said.

"Then? When will you come back?" Gintoki asked. He was prepared for this already. Knowing this girl for more than two years, he knows she will ask to leave sooner or later, especially after they know she is not human nor some normal amanto.

She is a God.

"Two years," Manju smiled and looked at him, thankful for his understanding.

"Two years. It is a promise. If I don't see you two years from now. I will destroy the Moon. You know Yorozuya, you know Shiroyasha. We are capable of that."

"Yes. I know." Manju nodded.

"Chutto Gin-san, are you really going to let Manju go?" Shinpachi and Kagura looked at him in disbelief. "Are you really fine with Manju leaving?"

"Shut up noisy brats." Gintoki scratched his head and said. "She will only be away for two years. It is not like she is not coming back. When you have the chance to study aboard, don't waste it."

"Then I will go with you." Shinpachi made up his mind and said. "It is too dangerous to go alone."

"I came alone too." Manju chuckled and patted his head. "You people really worry too much. As the main characters of Gintama, you guys can't just leave."

"Dameda Manju! We are going to die if you leave." Kagura looked at her with watery eyes, grabbing her arm.

"You won't. Gintama is all good before I come anyway."

"Don't say that. You are making things worse." Gintoki bent down and picked up some litter. "We will take you to the Moon tomorrow. So do whatever you want by then. Training, eating or what so ever."

"Gin-chan, don't let Manju leave!" Kagura started tearing up.

"You are annoying. She already promised she will come back." Gintoki looked at her in annoyance.

Kagura bit her lower lips and sobbed. "Man-chan, please don't go. We will miss you so much."

"Kagura, I will try to remain contact through your cell phone ok? With mahou, maybe I can do that." Manju comforts the girl. "If it works, we can use video call too."

"Souvenirs." Kagura muttered in despair. If even Gintoki can't stop Manju from leaving, she can only let her go.

"Humm?" Manju prompted as she could not hear it properly.

"Souvenirs! You better get us two years worth of souvenirs!" Kagura yelled at her unhappily.

"Sure. When I see anything interesting, I will get you some." Relieved that Kagura finally calmed down, Manju looked to Shinpachi, who sighed.

"If it gets too difficult, you can come back anytime. You don't have to wait for two years." Shinpachi resumed picking up rubbish.

"Thank you. I won't forget that." Manju nodded.

"Since this is the last training, I don't want to miss it." Sogo said. "Come, we will do it once we get back to Shinsengumi. Dana, I will take her back after that."

"No. I will go over after supper. We are going for a makeup date after you guys ruin this." Gintoki said.

Manju said nothing and finished cleaning up. She went back with the Shinsengumi, grabbing finger food on their way back. They had their usual training because it is their last one until two years in the future, Manju made sure Sogo was satisfied.

Sogo looked at the bloodied scratch on his shoulder that torn his uniform, then at Manju, whose fringe got cut off a little. They had been using real katana in training one month ago. It was more exciting and that actually produce better results.

"It is going to be so boring after you leave. Hijikata-san is too weak to be my opponent now." Sogo smirked and said.

"Why don't you try pestering Gintoki to train with you?" Manju smiled and said.

"No thank you! Such troublesome thing." Gintoki sat with his finger in his nose.

"Then maybe you can just attack him. He has to defend himself." Manju suggested.

"Oi, you damn brat! Are you telling other people to attack your boyfriend?!" Gintoki said with a tick on his had.

"I see. That is a good way too." Sogo nodded and give it a thought. "Well, I guess this is the end of our last train." He said.

"Last in the next two years. She is coming back." Gintoki corrected.

"When you come back, fight me with your mahou. I want to know how it feels like to stand so near a Sun." Sogo left the dojo after he did a back wave.

Manju said nothing and dried her sweat with a towel Yamazaki had gotten her. "I should get a bath." Manju looked at herself, thinking of the date they will be having. She then looked at her fringe that is now a little uneven.

"You still smell like a manju, so don't worry about that." Gintoki put his arm around her and urged her to leave.

"I am happy that we are going to date but it is already late. Everywhere is closed." Manju followed him as they held their hands.

"You don't have to worry about that. Since I am the one taking you, it means I am prepared." Gintoki traced the ring she was wearing. That got Manju curious. She looked at his face from the side, seeing how he usual wear his expressionless face but she could spot little traces of unhappiness.

"Ahhh..." Manju looked ahead of them and raised her voice a bit, startling her partner. "For some reason, I don't feel like leaving anymore." She announced.

"Then don't." Gintoki squeezed her hand. "No one is forcing you but yourself. We do the final chapter scum all the time. The readers won't be angry even if we insisted that it is just a fake." Manju stopped and stood in front of him with a smile. "What?" Gintoki asked a little uneasily when he detect playfulness in her smile.

"You are a very awkward person. You wanted me to stay, but you acted all cool and even helped me persuade Shinpachi and Kagura."

"I..." Gintoki got a little embarrassed. "It is not like anything will change if I try to get you to stay. Once you made up your mind, it is not like you will change it because of me."

"You are right. I am going no matter what." Manju nodded and they resumed walking. "But don't you think it leaves a bad taste in your mouth if you don't let it out?"

"Leave it. Hiding his emotions is Gin-san's setting." Gintoki sighed.

"It is true but Gintoki, you don't have to do it in front of me right? I understand men like to be cool and strong but... To me, the most important thing is that both parties are able to lick each other's wound when they are hurt physically, emotionally and mentally. I think that is what be a couple is about."

Gintoki said nothing and continued to lead. They came to the Kapibarasan Theme Park, the place where they had their first date. Gintoki had wanted to take her here for another date. There are new rides here. He had gotten the tickets ready but Shinpachi and Kagura chose to budge in. He climbed over the gates, but Manju stopped him by pulling his kimono. "Gintoki! What are you trying to do?!" She asked, alarmed.

"Going in!" Gintoki wobbled on top of the gates, trying to free himself from her. "You come up too."

"They are closed already!" Manju looked around frantically, trying to pull him back down. "Ah! Hijikata-san! Gintoki! The Shinsengumi are coming for patrol. Come down you idiot!" Manju scolded.

"Fukuchou, there is some noise over there." One of the Shinsengumi members pointed in their direction. They are behind a bush so they did not see Manju and Gintoki directly.

"Just a couple of cats." Hijikata said flatly. "Go that way. There are more burglaries in that area." They left the area without checking.

"Come in already." Gintoki grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. As the two of them fell over the gates, Gintoki held her tightly, kicked the gates to remain upright and landed on his feet, with Manju in his arms. He let her down, took her hand and started leading again.

Manju looked around, curious at this date. She stopped when Gintoki stopped in front of the hot air balloon pick-up point. Bulbs lit up and a theme park music was played. There was a hot air balloon standing by. "You said you had never taken one right? We will take it today."

Manju was drawn to the hot air balloon that has two kapibarasan with a heart-shaped. Interestingly, one kapibarasan has silver perms. Another one is just a plain kapibarasan, but it is biting onto a white manju. "Want to take a picture?"

"Kotaro? Elizabeth?" Manju blinked at the man and pet who came out from the control station of the hot air balloon. He was holding onto a polaroid camera which he found on the table in the control station. Gintoki pulled Manju to him and posed them in front of the hot air balloon.

Katsura took two pictures so that each of them have one to keep. "Did you four made this balloon?" Manju asked, looking at the photo.

"Everyone did." Katsura smiled and said. They had sneaked in here during her training with Sogo. Shinpachi and Kagura insisted on getting her something special. They met Kotaro coincidentally and came out with this. Gintoki had to buy four bottles of mayonnaise to pacify and make a deal with Hijikata who was patrolling around here to ignore them. Of course, that could not have happened if it was not for Kondo to 'order' him and that Gintoki had argued with him for the two unused tickets. Even so, Hijikata did not promise them anything, but he did pretend that he did not see anything when he heard the two of them sneaking around the gates."We thought that this will be more special than a farewell party."

"Thank you so so so much. It is really beautiful." Manju thanked him gratefully. "Gintoki, thank you too." She gave him a peck on his cheek and beamed sweetly.

They got on the hot air balloon with Kotaro controlling the course. The theme park is already closed with no lights to see, so he navigated it towards the streets of Edo where the neon night lights shine the most brilliantly at this time.

"O! We can see that haunted house from here." Manju said excitedly. "That is Saigo-san's okkama club."

Gintoki is calmer, but he had a rare smile on his face. It is his first time on a hot air balloon too but compare to the night light view of Edo, he is more interested in Manju.

"Manju..." Gintoki took both her hands and made her turn to him. "You are right, if I don't say anything now, I am so going to regret it."

"Gintoki..."

"Is there anything? Anything that can get you to stay?" Gintoki asked, tightening his grip on her shoulder. He doesn't want her to leave. He wants them to stay like this forever, but he knows he cannot be selfish. Manju's wish to get to know herself and her family was clear since the first day, but still he hoped... "If there is a need, we can just bring your aunt over. She can teach you here. As long as you stay..."

"Mayumi ba-san has a family too. She is the main character of her world too. Like how you can't leave Gintama, she needs to stay in hers." Manju shook her head.

"Then come back and fro, like how Shinpachi come and go home every day. I will get you a ship. You can still live here."

"Gintoki... that is not realistic." Manju shook her head. She doesn't know about the world her aunt is living in yet, it might not be possible to travel in and out of different worlds that easily. "If I find a way to do that, I will come back straight away."

Gintoki sighed, dropping his head on her shoulder. "Because of you, I just ruined one of our best date."

"Of course not." Manju closed their gap and hugged him and rubbed his back. "Besides fun, we are supposed to talk things during dates."

"Man-chan..." He hugged her back and faked a cry. "What am I going to do without you?"

"What are you talking about? Just live how you usual do." Manju asked in amusement.

"It is true my life used to require air, food, water, JUMP and pachinko, but now I will die without manju." He faked another sob.

"Go to manju shop and get them you idiot." Manju chuckled and pulled back. "Two years past quickly. Fix your manju addiction by then." She pinched his cheeks and said.

"Addicting to manju is one thing I don't want to fix." Gintoki pinched her chin and kissed her.

"Then don't complain when you don't have it." Manju smiled and leaned onto him.

"I am going to keep complaining until you come back." He hugged her tightly resting his cheek on her head.

"Shinpachi and Kagura are going to be so irritated." Manju sighed in satisfaction at the warmth and comfort of being in his arms.

Manju thanked Katsura again after they finished the ride. "Don't be so formal Manju. We are all friends. Take care and see you in two years time." Katsura held opened his arms, to which Manju did the same. They both shared a big bear hug.

[Do your best in your studies. Good luck.] said Elizabeth's plank card.

"I will do my best! I will get stronger, so strong that I can protect everyone and this world from everything!" Manju said with confidence.

"I won't lax on my training too Manju. When you come back, let us spar." Katsura smiled as they bided their goodbyes and went on their separate ways.

When they reached Otose Snacks, they found Otose, Tama and Catherine waiting for them.

"You are leaving tomorrow, so we could not prepare anything fancy." Otose gave her a bundle. "Come back as soon as you can. Only you can hold that perm head's leash."

"I will do my best." Manju said, thanking her for the farewell gift.

"Manju..." Tama gave her friend a hug, rubbing her back. "All the best." Manju nodded with a beam.

"You go there and top the school. Show them what a manju is made of." Catherine winked and said. They only know she is going to study in some other planet, not another world. "Then bring us mementos!"

"Catherine-san, manjus are made of sugar, flour and more." Manju laughed and get a hug from her too.

"The manju from Kabukichou can read, write, walk and do all sorts of things." Otose scoffed. "Time past fast. In two years, you changed so much." She smiled. She recalled how the girl was like the first time Otose had seen her. Reserve, hard-working and polite. The girl changed suddenly, becoming more playful and less formal.

"Yes. Two years past fast. I will be back in no time." Manju said.

"Go and rest. It is already so late." Otose nodded and patted her back. "Oi perm head, make sure you transport her safely." Otose looked at Gintoki and narrowed her eyes.

"Worry not, I will put her in a freezer with other manjus as camouflage." Gintoki said flatly. His words triggered Manju's laughter.

"Hmmm... I want honey manjus' company." She played along and smirked playfully.

"Yes honey, chocolate, strawberries and all sorts of manjus. You won't be alone, damn kid." Gintoki ruffled her hair, messing it.

Manju straightened her hair as she wished them good night and went up with Gintoki, satisfied at today's picnic and date. She felt a little sad leaving, but she know that after two years, she will definitely be back, stronger by then, and also able to protect them, Kabukichou, Edo and the whole Gintama.

"Gintoki," They stopped halfway up on the stairs. "I know the answer already, but... Hearing you say it will be a big reassurance."

"What is it?" Gintoki asked.

"This two years, will you wait for me? It is a selfish request but... as useless, selfish and lazy as you look, you are very attractive." Manju smiled and said, her words embarrassed him. "If another girl appears, someone more beautiful, over 21 years old, and likes you a lot. Will you like her too?"

"This is an unexpected question from you." Gintoki smirked. "You always seem so confident in yourself that you are not jealous when I am with another woman."

"I mean... when you meet someone better than me." Manju folded her arms and shuttered a little.

"Manjus are supposed to taste like you. Any sweeter, saltier, sexier or chewier, I will not eat them." Gintoki leaned in and licked her lips, enjoying her reddened face.

"The two of you! Go in and kiss all you want! What are you trying to do with your public affection?" Otose yelled at them. Gintoki just grinned at her and pulled Manju closer.

"No use getting jealous. No one wants to kiss an old hag like you." Gintoki insulted.

"You should be thankful a cute girl like Manju wants to kiss you stupid curly!" Otose threw a rock at him to which he ducked. Manju laughed at their comical display, pulled him down by his collar and kissed him.

"Thank you for that assurance. I promise I will be back in two years, so please wait for me." Manju beamed happily and said.

"Of course. I am still waiting for you to grow some boobs so that I can fondle them." Gintoki smiled evilly, lowering his hand to her butt. "For now... I can use your b-"

"What are you planning to do with my butt?" Manju grabbed his hand and threw him from the second floor.

"You are so mean!" Gintoki cried and yelled at her.

"Use your own butt." Manju turned her back on him and opens the door.


	27. Keep medicine out of children's reach

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

* * *

 _Kagura: We finally had some peaceful days and Manju is leaving._

 _Shinpachi: I really hope she will be okay alone._

 _Kagura took wooden planks and nails and started hammering them against the window._

 _Kagura: Shinpachi, later when you leave, board the outside and put this note on._

 _Shinpachi read the note._

 _Shinpachi: Chutto Kagura-chan, are you sure we should do this?_

 _Kagura: Why not? They are going to get married sooner or later. Long distance relationship is difficult. Sex helps build trust and give them a sense of security. If Manju got pregnant, wild bees will stay away from her too._

 _Shinpachi: Kagura-chan, you grew more mature. Manju has a_ really _good influence on you. Your aru is gone too. However, getting a girl pregnant before marriage? We are teaching readers the wrong values._

 _Kagura: O please, if the readers can't don't know how to differentiate anime and reality, then they need to stop watch Gintama also._

 _Shinpachi: That is true._

 _Kagura: Right? Since Manju got really good influence on everyone, we need to make her the lady boss of Yorozuya so that she can influence Gin-chan positively too. Hurry up and help me. We need to block the roof too._

 _Shinpachi: Alright!_

* * *

Planks were hammered over the door with a note.

[Go to the love hotel and get Manju pregnant! I bolted the windows and roof too. Don't dream of coming in tonight. Kagura. PS, this is enough for a room in the cheapest love hotel.] A small envelope was attached to it.

"That idiotic brat!" Gintoki yelled and banged the door. Manju had called him up when she saw it while she was trying to open the door.

"Gintoki, just what have you been teaching Kagura before I came? Get a two years old pregnant? She is out of her mind." Manju scoffed and shook her head.

"Me? It is your fault. Ever since you got her that cell phone, she goes on the internet all the time. Stupid girls like her are easy pray in the limitless internet." Gintoki tried to pull a plank off. "Plus they don't know you are a baby."

"Ahh... So it is my fault." Manju scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Set parental control before you go." He wretched a plank free, but the nail on it almost hit his head due to inertia. Manju reacted quickly by swinging her bokuto.

"After you leave, I will have to get used to getting hit by sharp objects again." Gintoki sighed.

"No problem. You had been hit by Tsukuyo-san so many times and you are still alive." Manju beamed.

"Excuse me, that hurts a lot ok?!" Gintoki glared at her as he pulled another plank free.

"Get use to it."

"I am S. Only M get use to pain."

"What is that kind of logic?" Manju chuckled and helped him. When the last plank came free, Gintoki reached to slide the door.

It is still stuck.

"What?" Gintoki pulled with all his might. Then a piece of paper came out from underneath the door.

[I boarded the inside too. Just go to the love hotel!]

"Oi Kagura! You better open up or I will kick you out when I get in!" Gintoki yelled. "Kagura!"

"Gintoki, you are too loud." Manju tried to hush him. It is in the middle of the night already.

"You cold?" Noticing that Manju is hugging herself, Gintoki asked. Even though she had dried the sweat after training, he never let her have a toilet trip to dry the sweat under her clothes. Letting sweat to air dry in winter can be chilling.

"A little." Manju nodded.

"That idiot girl!" Gintoki frowned and kicked the door. He took Manju's hand leading her down.

"We are really going to a love hotel?" Manju asked. His big hand is warm around hers.

"You are going to freeze out here. I have no intention of getting you pregnant, so don't worry about that." Gintoki reached into his pocket and took out something out. "I bought condoms."

Manju took the condom from him, torn it and threw it into the trash bin as they walked pass. "I am going to do that to your pe*** if you dare to show it to me pedophile."

"Man-chan... We already shared the same bed back then." Gintoki put his arm around her and said with his mouth twitching. "I already tell myself not to care about your age anymore."

"We shared the same bed, fully clothed, eyes closed and slept. Nothing else." Manju smiled and said.

"Then do something else tonight." They stopped in front of a love hotel, not the cheapest one, but a one of middle range since he had some money with him. Sogo had recommended it to him not long after the two of them started going out.

"In your dreams..." Manju followed him in. "and don't tell me about it." When they tried to register for a room, the girl at the counter looked at Manju, then at Gintoki.

"Ojyo-san, can I see your identification card?" She asked, eyeing Gintoki with suspicion.

"What is with that look like I am some creepy man trying to lay a little girl?!" Gintoki hissed at her.

"I just want to check her age." The lady said flatly.

"I lost my identification card. The new card is still in making." Manju said innocently. The truth is, she did not have any identification card. She was not from here in the first place. "We were locked out of our house and only have enough money for a room, can't you please just let us have one? We will leave tomorrow." The money part is true. Even if Gintoki had extra money, it is not enough for two rooms at the cheapest love hotel.

"I apologised but this is a love hotel. People do things unsuitable for your age here." The girl shook her head.

"You are not going to believe I am twenty-one huh," Manju said awkwardly, and finally sneezed after holding it at the best as she could. "Gintoki, let's go to Shinsengumi. It is starting to get freezing." She rubbed her shoulders and said.

The front door entrance opened and Yamazaki came in. "Ahhh, Dana, Manju. We forgot to give you that just now." Yamazaki approached them and passed something to Gintoki.

"It is about time you get it done." Gintoki put the card on the table, much to Manju's curiosity. It is a card with a picture of her, her name and a fake date of birth and a string of characters. Gintoki had asked for an identification card to be made for her a week ago. To think that she is going to leave tomorrow...

Ahhh... Gintoki feels like tying her down and keep her in his bedroom forever now.

"Sorry about that. Ever since Bakufu appointed us to handle the identification of Edo, there were lots of application and renewal." Yamazaki smiled awkwardly.

"Well... this came in time. Oi, can you get us a room now? My girlfriend is freezing and want me to warm her up." Gintoki grinned at her victoriously.

The lady looked at him with a tick and started doing the registration. When she passed the keys to Manju, she whispered, "Ojyo-san, you should reconsider your choice of man. He looks in every way suspicious."

Manju laughed and thanked her for the keys. "Miss, he is just fooling around. Don't mind him. We really just want to get a place to rest for today. Other inns and hotels are too expensive."

"If you say so." The lady eyed Gintoki and returned to her work.

"Everyone just keeps saying how I am going to lead you astray," Gintoki said unhappily as they entered the room.

"Sakata Gintoki is designed this way, right? Lazy, slob, hentai and evil." Manju smiled.

"Even you say that?"

"That is how people who don't know you see you," Manju smiled. She sneezed again as she reached for clean towel and kimono prepared by the hotel. "Shinpachi, Kagura, me and even Shinsengumi know you are more than just that." Manju turned to him and said. "Even if you really only have those negative points, I will still love you." She grinned. "Those points of yours makes things so amusing."

"Oi oi Man-chan... Saying that is so unfair." Gintoki gave her a loud kissed after he pushed her back up against the wall. "If you always say things like that so bluntly, I won't know how to deal with you anymore." He had a little blush on his face that only Manju, who was standing so close to him can spot.

"I want to be truthful. Men are always saying that when girls say no they mean yes. I don't want to be such awkward and fake girl. If I like it, I love it. If I dislike it, I will never pretend I like it. That is just stupid." Manju insisted on her stand. "Plus, if I can get to see your shy side, I will keep doing that." She grinned and sneezed again, shivering.

"Go and bath." Gintoki backed away and tapped her head. "You don't want to fall sick when you are travelling." He sat down on the futon and waited for his turn while Manju took her time.

The room was very pink. There was four red sofas with pink heart-shaped cushion, rose petals scattered on the futon. A soft knock on the door had Gintoki standing up to open it. It is the lady from the counter, handing him a tray covered with a cloth.

"We did not order this." Gintoki looked at the tray and said flatly.

"Special service. It is already paid for." The lady then walked away.

Gintoki closed the door and went back to the futon. Pulling the cloth off, he put it back quickly, looking for a cupboard to hid this from Manju. Panicking a little, he tipped over the small table that contained food.

The tray dropped, scattering the contents on the floor just as Manju came back out from the shower. "The kimono is a little too big." Manju dried her hair as she pulled the sleeve higher. Gintoki tensed, turning to look at her with a twitchy smile. Manju looked at his oddness then at the mess in the room. She then turned her back and walked back into the bathroom.

"I did not order those! Really!" Gintoki picked up everything immediately, wrapping it in the cloth and threw it in a cupboard. Setting the table back, he spotted a note that he missed.

[Dana, this is on me. Have fun with your girl, as thanks for being my training partner. Okita Sogo.]

"That idiot!" Gintoki hissed and crumpled the paper. "Is he trying to get me killed?!"

In the cupboard under the cloth rest a pair of handcuffs, chains, whip, some candles and a bottle of lubricant.

"Man-chan?" He edged to the bathroom door and knocked. "Those things are from Okita-kun. I did not order for those." He said.

The door opened and Manju came out. "You don't have to be so stress. I know you don't have the money for that. I just want to stitch this kimono a bit. It keeps slipping." Manju put what she learnt from Hijikata to good use, but underneath her kimono is a messy ball of loose thread that is barely holding cloth together. She is just so hopeless with sewing. "Your turn in the bathroom."

"I see... You scared me brat! I thought you got angry." Gintoki exhaled with a sigh of relieve.

"Excuse me, am I that kind to get angry so easily and unreasonably?" Manju asked in amusement. She walked to the futon and picked the rose petals up so that they can sleep on it.

"You know... that kind of situation...anyone will think that I am the one who order it to use it." Gintoki went in and stepped into the shower. The whole bathroom smelt of rose smelling shampoo.

"I will turn in first. Good night, Gintoki." Manju yawned and lied down, eyes closed.

"We finally got to a real love hotel and you are going to sleep before me?" Gintoki mumbled. He only had himself to blame. As much as he wants to strip her girlfriend and make love with her, when it comes to this, he really is afraid of upsetting her. "Ahhh... What are you doing Gin-san? When things come to her, you are acting so delicately." He scratched his head and sighed.

Manju was holding onto her kapibarasan while she slept on her left. Her mouth was opened as she breathed through it, sniffing as her nose ran a little, blocked. "Does God catch colds so easily just by air drying sweat in winter?" Gintoki eyed her with dead fish eyes. "This is like a weak puppy." He looked at the girl, then rubbed his eyes when he saw wanko mimi and tail on her head and butt.

Merging two red sofas, Gintoki lifted Manju off the futon and put her down on the makeshift bed. Manju woke up at that. "Gintoki?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Sleep here." Gintoki threw the blanket over her. "You are really going to catch a cold if you sleep on a futon on the floor." He was going to get dry and clean towels as blankets when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Gintoki... you are not sleeping here?" Manju asked softly, face all pink. Drops of sweat coated her neck a new shine as she panted.

"Damn brat... That tone and expression. Are you trying to seduce me?" Gintoki's brows twitched.

"Did the air con break down? It is really hot around here." Manju wiped her neck with the back of her hand and sniffed.

"Did you get a fever or something?" Gintoki touched her forehead. It is warmer than usual but not the level of fever yet.

"Then you better not come near me." Manju lets go of his sleeve, wobbled a little and lied on her side.

"Oi, do you need to see the doctor?" Gintoki asked, concerned.

"Is ok. I just took some cold medication for my runny nose. It should be fine." She kicked the blanket away and tried to sleep.

"Medication? Where did you ge-" He looked around and saw a bottle on the dresser. Picking it up, the label had a capital locked word 'COLD' with smaller letters saying 'Feel good with just one.' Other than that, there is nothing else on the label, but that is enough for him to roll his eyes. "Are you an idiot?! This is an aphrodisiac drug!" He glared at her and scolded.

"That is cold medication. That word is so big." Manju got off the sofa. "I am going to get another bath." Her head is heavy and she stumbled.

"COLD is the brand! Are you stupid? Why will there be cold medicine in a love hotel? This drug is for people who can't perform during sex." Gintoki helped her back to the sofa. "You are indeed two years old but you are not that innocent!"

"It is in the first aid box. I did not know that is sex drugs." Manju wiped her forehead.

"First aid box?" He turned to looked at a side table. There really is one there. When he opened it the box, it was rather normal. Sealed syringe, bandages, alcohol sanitizer and some pills. "Wait...why is sex drugs in a first aid box?" He turned to the back of the box and face-palmed. Behind the box is a list of the different things people use in doctor and patient play. "Just how misleading can this first aid box be!" He smashed it on the floor. "Oi... this is bad. What should I do?!" He hurried to the girl who kept wiping sweat.

"I will take another bath." She stood up against the wall and said.

"You... can't even stand properly."

"I am fine. Gintoki, you should go to sleep first." Manju made her way to the bathroom.

"How can I sleep like that?!" He stood outside the bathroom. "You really okay inside?"

"Yes."

"Seriously. You got to read everything on the packaging before you eat medicine from an unknown source!" Gintoki decided to wait outside.

"I am sorry. I caused you trouble again." She said from inside.

"I am really worried about you going alone now." Gintoki sighed.

"I am just careless this time." Manju sat down in the tub and poured water over herself. "Once I get use to the fact that you guys are not around, I will be sharper."

"Not around? Don't jinx us. We are still here." Gintoki sat down and leaned against the wall, looking at the lightings. "Shinpachi is right. If it gets too difficult, come back immediately. You don't have to wait for two years."

"Is your girlfriend that kind to run away and give up when things get difficult?" Manju continued to wash her face, trying to cool down.

"I only know you work super hard and fall sick too easily. You are God. What is with that weak body?"

"This body is the result of unnatural growth when I took the Sun and Moon inside me." Manju started sneezing again after soaking in cold water. "I will not be surprised if I start growing wings or horns now." She chuckled and sneezed again.

"Instead of horns and wings, grown wanko mimi and tail." He said, recalling how cute the girl was when she slept all curled up like a little puppy. "I will get you cold medicine." He stood up and left the room. Manju made sure she had totally calmed down before she dried herself and came out. Struggling a little with a fresh kimono that is still too big for her, she took the tissue box and returned to the sofa to wait for him. However, as time passed, Manju did not see him returning. The bath had cooled her down previously but she started feeling really hot again.

"Gintoki? Where did you go?" Manju opened the door and left the room, a little dizzy.

"What is a kid doing here?" Some men came out from a room and saw here.

"It is that right? Human trafficking and slaves keeping. Girls her age are the best."

"But they would not have let a kid in...or did they use a fake id?"

Manju looked at them and frowned then turned back to where the stair is. Those idiotic perverts irk her. Careful not to trip, she almost slipped when a woman ran past her frantically. The woman's kimono is in a mess and there is a look of fear on her face.

"Don't let her get away! That bitch!" Someone shouted.

"Police! Someone call the police please!" The lady screamed and cried, ran to the registration counter and hid behind the registration stuff. "Please! They forced me! I did not come here willingly!"

Still at the top of the stairs, Manju stuck one of her legs out and tripped them all as they tried to run down. She watched as they rolled and fall on their face. "How dare you?!" One of them got up and hissed at her.

"I should be the one saying that. In a street with law and policeman, you dare to rape a girl?" Manju asked.

"Rape? This woman is sold to us! Her husband owned us money and sold her! Shut up when you don't know anything." The man stomped up and yelled at her.

"The selling part is already against the law." Manju kicked him down again, this time, this nose hit the side of the counter. "Right? Hijikata-san." Manju smiled to the Shinsengumi Vice-Commander who came in after hearing the commotion.

"That is right. You people are coming back with us." Hijikata took a puff of smoke and said.

"Hijikata-san, did you see Gintoki anywhere? He had no-" She slipped and fell forward.

"Look out!" Hijikata widened his eyes in shock, rushing to help her, but collided with a certain silver perm. Both of them ended up as her cushion as she fell on them.

"Sorry." Manju got off them and wiped her sweat with her sleeve.

"Where do you think you are going in that condition?" Gintoki held her waist and put her arm around his shoulder.

"You did not come back so I tried to look for you." Manju exhaled. "Hijikata-san, thank you for your help." She nodded at the officer.

"Leaving your woman alone in a love hotel? Oi natural perm. How much of a scum are you?" Hijikata eyed Gintoki and asked.

"I am too lazy to explain to you." Gintoki decided to just carry her upstairs. "Come on, take the medicine and go to sleep." He took a glass of water for her and watched her take it. Initially, he had wanted to just get her cold medicine, but thinking that aphrodisiac drugs are not so easily relieved with a bath, he went to the hospital's pharmacy to get some anti-aphrodisiac pills.

"Are we not sleeping together?" Manju asked. She had pushed all four square sofas together to form a large square bed.

"Acting all spoilt and childish now? Go to sleep already!" Gintoki scolded.

That girl just doesn't know Gin-san here is trying his best not to touch her too much or he might just give in to her unwitting seduction and take her! Those watery eyes and rosy cheeks, oversized kimono and continuous panting! That is aphrodisiac to him!

"Dame dayo Gin-san. If you cross the line now, you two will be over." He splashed water on his face and said to himself in the mirror in the bathroom.

(She was the one who took the drug by accident. She knows Gintoki is a pervert. This is telling you that it is fate who wants you to make love to her.) A chibi Gintoki with horns and pointed tail appeared on his right shoulder.

(No! Manju has trust in Gintoki. That is why she decided to remain here with him.) Another chibi Gintoki with wings and halo sat on his left shoulder.

(Or it could be that she want sex as much as Gintoki and actually use the drugs as an excuse to make Gintoki the bad guy.) Gindevil said.

(Don't defame the pure and innocent girl!) Ginangel hissed at him.

(Innocent? Pure? Manju is mean and calculative. She is waiting for Gintoki to start his balls rolling.) Gindevil smirked

"Shut up both of you!" Gintoki scratched his head and shoo those two things off his shoulders. He splashed more water on his face and went back out. Manju is already sleeping soundly. She is no longer panting, and her temperature seemed to have returned to normal, but her cheeks were still a little red. Relieved, Gintoki went back to the futon and lied down. "This is how we are spending our last night together?" Gintoki sighed.

"I told you to sleep here, you don't want," Manju said without opening her eyes. At that Gintoki sat up and look at her.

"You really have no fear of me attacking you?" Gintoki asked.

"Do you want me to fear being alone with you?" Manju asked in amusement.

"You like to answer questions by asking another one." Gintoki scratched his head.

"I am making you think." She looked at the ceiling.

Crawling onto the makeshift bed, Gintoki gathered her in his arms and closed her eyes. "I don't want to think. Go to sleep." Manju looked at his closed up face and smiled.

"Gintoki,"

"What?"

"I changed my mind. I..."

"You are staying?" Gintoki's eyes flew open and asked hopefully, not waiting for her to finish what she wanted to stay.

"No. I say I changed my mind about coming back after two years." Manju pinched his nose. "I will come back three years later."

"What?! No way! You promised two years!" Gintoki hissed at her.

"I am afraid my studies might take longer." Manju scratched her cheek awkwardly.

"I don't care! Finish it in less than two years." Gintoki said firmly. "What is with the sudden concern that you need longer to finish?"

"Secret," Manju grinned.

"Another secret." He pinched her cheeks hard. "Two years. I don't care what you do, finish it in two years."

"Ok." Manju nodded as she pulled his hands away.

"Now go to sleep. It is already morning." He looked at the clock that points two.

"Emm!" Manju squeezed close to him and closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her head, his arms around her tightened. "Good night."

"Good night."


	28. Say your farewells properly

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gintama.

Note: The last chapter. I am someone who totally love to have my favourite stories, animes and manga going on forever, at the same time I really want to see the ending so that I can come up with an alternate ending, bending it to my liking. This love-hate relationship with endings really is torturous. Anyway, in this last chapter note I want to thank everyone for reading and support. I will continue to write and share them if I can. Please enjoy this final chapter. Thank you once again!

* * *

Manju woke up the next day, feeling healthy but still sleepy. She saw how Gintoki was sleeping with his back facing her, snoring lightly. Not waking him, she got off the sofas and went to freshen up. Her mild cold had completely recovered and she is actually quite hungry. Remembering that there is two breakfast ticket, Manju left him a note, changed back to her kimono and went down to the dining area.

There are not many people there yet. The food is rather simple, but it was quite delicious. "Ojyo-san..." Someone approached her just as she was finishing her coffee. "Do you need vitamins? It helps improve your energy level and skin glow." The sales lady said.

"No thanks," Manju smiled and took her tray. After last night, she will not take and medicine from here. Even if the vitamin is real, she is not a supplement-taking person. As she walked passed the self-service fridge, she saw a fresh batched of strawberries. Taking a cup of strawberries, a spoon and a carton of milk, she mashed the strawberries as much as she could. Without a blender, she could only do it manually. "This is the last time I am making him strawberry milk." A light smile lingered on her face. In the end, she managed to make a strawberry purée smoothie.

Gintoki was brushing his teeth when she came back in. She sat the drink on the table and pushed the sofa back, straightening the futon. "You back? I was going to meet you there." Gintoki came out and said.

"We can check out first and you can get your food," Manju smiled and said. Gintoki spotted the pink drink. "I was not able to borrow their blender, so the strawberry bits are not as blended as it should be." She said. "The strawberries are sweet through." She folded the kimono and towels.

Gintoki said nothing and finished it. The texture is different but it taste the same as usual. Once she leaves... he won't be able to eat and drink the food she prepares. Depressed, he sighed.

"Does it really taste that bad?" Manju heard him and asked.

"No. It tastes like the usual." He finished it, chewing at the bits.

"That is great," Manju grinned. "I gave Shinpachi some recipes before. If you guys want to eat them, don't be lazy and make it." She took the special orders out of the cupboard, put them back on the tray, then on the table.

"I really just want to eat plain manjus. " Gintoki hugged her from behind and said. The samurai kissed her neck, then her shoulder as he shifted her collar so that his kisses land on her skin

"Gintoki?" Taken aback by his sudden advancement, Manju asked, "Did you took the wrong medicine too?" He said nothing and continued kissing her, it was when his hand got to her obi and tried to undo it that Manju elbowed him and pushed him away. "What... are you doing?" She pulled her kimono in place, tightening her obi.

"I feel insecure too Man-chan." Gintoki lowered his head and said. "What if my Man-chan meet someone better? Will she like him too?"

"What? Having sex give you more security? You think I am some animal, you want to mark me with your scent of something?"Manju asked.

"I am sorry." He said disappointingly. He had made up his mind about trying to get Manju into the mood before they leave the hotel, to test the water and see where her boundaries were.

Manju walked to him and pressed his face between both her palms and lift his head. "Do you really want to have sex so much?" She asked.

"Man-chan... Any man with a healthy libido desires sex once in awhile." Gintoki laughed awkwardly.

"That is true." Manju scoffed and withdrew her hands. "I have to disappoint you. I am not ready for that yet, but..." She slides her sleeve off her left shoulder.

"It is fine! Really. Gin-san doesn't force girls." Gintoki waved both his hands and shook his head profusely.

"I don't mind if you want to leave a hickey." Manju laughed at his embarrassment.

Upon hearing her complete sentence, his jaws dropped. "You... serious?"

"Yes." Manju nodded. "I would not joke about this kind of thing. You were really unhappy back then when Takasugi did that to me, so I will not take it lightly."

"Then... I will help myself..." Gintoki pulled her in happily and kissed her lips before he kissed her collar bone. "You surprised me Manju." He whispered into her ears. "First, you invite me into your bed, now you allow me to leave a love bite."

"We do our best to make each other feel secure. This is the best I can do for now." Manju chuckled and said. "Man or woman don't really matter. The sense of security is really important in maintaining long distance relationship."

Gintoki said nothing and bit her collar bone, sucking in. He finished it with a gentle kiss like a seal and looked at her."Don't use vitamin k on that. Make it last as long as it can."

"Yes, sir." Manju laughed.

"I am going to miss you so so much." Gintoki tilted her head a little and kissed her deeply. Manju just smiled and return his kisses.

Shinpachi, Kagura, Katsura and Elizabeth are waiting for them outside the love hotel. "Sakamoto's ship is ready." Katsura looked at them teasingly.

"Manju! That is a hickey! That is a hickey right?!" Kagura latched to her as they make their way to the ship. "Yohoo! Manju! You are Gin-chan's woman now. You must remain faithful!"

All along, Manju is laughing at their teasing. She did not explain to her that they did not have sex. Gintoki did not bother clarifying too. Shinpachi kept poking Gintoki about it. The Shinsengumi actually come just before they board the ship. "How was it, Dana? I had chilli oil smeared on the whip." Sogo asked.

"Are you trying to kill me by sending those things?" Gintoki scolded him.

"Manju is S and not M yesterday?" Sogo asked with curiosity.

"I will make you a D, for dead." Gintoki narrowed his eyes at him.

"Manju..." Otae waved as they came over to the group. Kyubei, Tsukuyo and Sacchan came along too. Manju thought that they were not really close to her, but they still came.

"Manju, you can leave Gin-san with me. So just go and don't come back. It is better for you to die there too." Sacchan pushed her glasses and hissed at her.

"Sarutobi-san, that is uncalled for!" Otae's face darkened and said.

Manju totally ignored her words and shook hands with Tsukuyo. "Take care. If your studies don't turn out well, there is always a spot in Yoshiwara open for you."

"Dame da Tsukki. Manju is already Gin-chan's wife. See! The hickey!" Kagura announced loudly, pulling her collar to show them. Sacchan vomited blood and passed out. Otae and Tsukuyo were dumbfounded, frozen in place. "Gin-chan will destroy Yoshiwara if Manju becomes a courtesan "

"Kagura..." Manju smiled and shook her head helplessly.

"That is right Tsukuyo-san." Shinpachi took Gintoki's hand and raised it, with Kagura doing the same to Manju to show everyone their rings. "They are engaged long time ago. Manju is going to marry Gin-san when she come back."

"Oi oi! Who are you to decide that?" Gintoki tried to stop them before it gets out of hand.

"Gin-san, you are not going to marry Manju?" Shinpachi asked.

"Gin-san is a boyfriend material but not necessary a husband material." Gintoki pulled his hand back and said.

"You are saying this after you asked me to married you back then," Manju smirked.

"Ooooooo! Gin-chan proposed!" The kids cheered with Katsura and Elizabeth.

"Shut up you noisy pieces of shit!" Gintoki grew embarrassed. "You did that on purpose huh?" He glared at Manju.

"I wonder. " Manju said playfully. "It is not like I told them I rejected your proposal." She emphasised 'rejected'.

"Why?!" At that, everyone, even the passed out Sacchan asked.

"Neh Gin-chan, nande? Why did Manju reject you? When did you propose?" Kagura asked. People started fussing around him for details. Manju backed towards the ship and jumped onto the deck.

"Sakamoto-san, let us take off." Manju looked at that rowdy scene and said.

"Hmm? We are not taking Kintoki and the others along?" Sakamoto looked at her and asked.

"This is good enough. We said what we wanted to convey. If Shinpachi and Kagura come along, they are going to cry." Manju smiled at how Gintoki was being pulled and tugged on all sides. "Let just remain this way. I will be back two years later anyway." She beamed.

"But..."

"Kaientai, take off!" Mutsu gave the orders before Sakamoto could say anything.

"Oi Mutsu!" Sakamoto looked at her disapprovingly.

"Read the atmosphere Idiot. The one who is going to cry is her." Mutsu folded her arms and said. When he looked at Manju again, he did find her eyes watery and red. "She doesn't want to show them her crying face."

The ship evaluated into mid air before Gintoki realised it. "Oi! We are not on yet!" He yelled at them, successfully directing all their attention to the ship.

Manju waved at them and smiled. "Mina! Thanks for everything!" She yelled blinking her tears away.

"Chutto! Sakamoto-san, we are not on yet!" Shinpachi shouted at them frantically.

"Bye bye!" Manju continued to wave as the ship went up higher.

"Oi! Wait a m-" Dramatically, a drop of something hit his face. Gintoki wiped it with his finger, then strained his eyes at the girl who is progressively getting smaller. "That girl..." Gintoki sighed. "Oi Damn brat! Remember our promise!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "If you don't want to see the Moon destroyed, get your ass back here after two years!"

"Very well. I will do a 3D print of my ass and send it to you!" Manju laughed and said.

"You idiot kid!" Gintoki scolded.

"Manju!" Kagura yelled too. "Remember our mementos!"

"Take care of yourself!" Shinpachi screamed and waved.

"You too!" Manju wiped her tears as her vision blurred.

The ship left the ozone and into space. The crowd continued to look on until Hijikata lit a cigarette and left to continue with is work. Kondo and Sogo followed. "Gin-chan, Shinpachi. I feel lonely already." Kagura said.

"Really." Shinpachi nodded.

"Go and look for work. Without her, our income is going to drop." Gintoki dug his nose and started heading home.

"No worries Gin-chan. Ta-da!" Kagura flashed an atm card.

"That is Manju's!" Gintoki tried to snatch it from her. "Oi! The husband gets his wife's inheritance." He jumped at her.

"Inheritance? She just left and you are cursing her already?!" Shinpachi yelled at him.

"Mama's inheritance belongs to her children!" Kagura refused to hand over the card.

"Don't treat her like she is dead you two idiots!" Shinpachi said. "In the first place, do you know the password?"

"Ahh..." Gintoki and Kagura stopped, looking at the card. "Ahhhh! We forgot to ask her!" Shinpachi took the card from them.

"You two evil family members. She just left and you are eyeing her money." Shinpachi said. "I will keep this until she comes back." He slot it in his pocket and turned around. "Let's go back." A wide grin formed on his face, away from their view.

(Shinpachi. I remembered the password. Given how they spend money like water, I will tell you the password. You can keep it from them if you want since you are better at regulating money flow.)

(Muwahahaha... Mama's inheritance is mine! I just need to give them some monthly. They did not even know how much there is. ) Shinpachi laughed in his head. (With this money, he can buy Otsuu-chan's limited edition figure.)

"Suspicious. Gin-chan, Shinpachi is suspicious." Kagura narrowed her eyes at the young samurai.

"That is right," Gintoki smirked evilly. He took his own atm card from his pocket and said, "At least I know the password for this one. Manju had changed the personal account to a joint one. I can withdraw money with this card too." He said loud enough for the straight man to hear.

Shinpachi fell for it. "Manju changed it into a joint account with you?" Shinpachi asked, a little pale.

"Yes." Gintoki nodded.

"I have a joint account with her too." Kagura took out an atm card and showed them.

"No way! Manju never tell me about it when she told me the password!" Shinpachi refused to believe.

"She told you the password?!" Kagura and Gintoki folded their arms and eyed him.

"Shimata!" Realising that he had fallen into a trap, he screamed as the two money-hungry wolves overwhelmed him and dug for the card. Kagura even held his neck, choking him.

"What is the password? Say it!" Kagura wore a pair of sunglasses and spoke like a gangster.

"Can't... breath..." Shinpachi's face turned blue.

"So? Password?" Gintoki asked again.

"01...2..31...5" Shinpachi coughed it out. Kagura then let her off.

"Yoshi! Let's get buffet and parfait today." The two of them walked away, leaving Shinpachi coughing.

"Manju just left and you two are celebrating?!" Shinpachi caught up with them and lectured.

"Every ending is a new beginning Patsuan." Gintoki dug into the seafood while Kagura wolfed down plates of chicken chops and rice. "A new beginning is worth celebrating. Manju is happy for us up there too."

"You two are so going to get cursed." Shinpachi ate his food and said, hiding his guilt at his intentions to solely own her money just now.

"She won't curse us. Manju love Gin-chan too much!" Kagura drank a bowl of soup and continue to eat.

As they feasted, a postman stood outside Yorozuya's office, ringing the doorbell. "Sakata-san...Sakata-san!" He called out. "Where did they go. Tomorrow is the airing and they had not read the new script." He said urgently. "After resting for two years, they got so lazy?" He looked at the three booklets he was holding on, then make his way down and passed it to Otose, who was already reading the new script with Tama and Catherine.

On the Moon, Kaientai left her with an astronaut suit and a communication device in case she needs transportation back. Manju did a risky move, pulling the astronaut suit off. Before she felt any breathing difficulty, her parents' rings glowed. Instantly, her breathing and gravity got adjusted. She held her parent's rings and then looked at the one Gintoki got her with a confident smile. "Ok... let us do this."


End file.
